


boy in the bubble

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Larry speaks spanish, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Travis is catholic, but definitely fucking at some point, hate fuck maybe later on, hormonal teens, jersey sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 121,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Au where the cult doesn't exist and Sal doesn't meet Larry right away, instead he hangs out with Chug and Todd and Ash for a year. That is until some angry fuck keeps staring at him and disrupts his peace
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	1. put my hands up

Nockfell county is a small town with not much history. As a kid the place seems so big an vast but as you grow up it just becomes small, confined, constricting and endlessly boring. Everyone knows everyone's business and if you keep to yourself your considered an asshole. But some people just like to be alone. Larry Johnson was just that guy. He didn't like people. They were always so two faced and loved drama more then anything. It pissed him off. Though everything about the town pissed him off. The people, the dirty streets, the predictability of the people around him. Even his own friends pissed him off from time to time. That's why Ash Campbell, his best friend had stopped talking to him. She actively avoids him now, stating she can't handle how toxic he is. Or his negative mind set. The man slammed his locker door, pushing down the memory from long ago. He turned to the woman standing beside him. The only person the still talked to him. She was a small pugy girl. With floppy silver hair and dark make up so intense it looked like she had two black eyes. She filed her nails with a small pink and black filer. She looked up from her hand and glanced around the halls, searching for something. He rolled his eyes at her. Looking out at the sea of people moving about in the hall. His sights landed on a familiar figure. A tall girl with long brown hair and a long purple dress on. Her large boots meeting the hem of it when she slouched. She wasn't distinct in the mass of people. But he knew her frame well. She laughed with her group as they stood by a set of lockers. Beside her was a slightly taller man. A nerd from the second floor apartment building they lived in. At least that's what he called the man. Not knowing his name. He had bushy orange hair, glasses that surrounded his deep eyes. And freckles all over his nose. He held a mans hand. Someone Larry really didn't know but he figured it was just another nerd. Thinking he's all that just cause he's smart and a teachers pet. Beside the neat man was the person his friend was oogling. A small chubby man with short green hair and a torn up cap over top. He looked like he was chewing his cheek as he moved his jaw in an odd way. 

The tall man scuffed at teh sight of them all. Getting ready to speak. But he noticed something that stopped him. An unfamiliar hand reached out to the chubby man, holding a granola bar for him. The other grabbed the bar harshly, Tearing the wrapper and inhaling the snack. "Uhe" Larry made a noise of disgust while his friend sighed dreamily. "Isn't he something" she asked him. "Tay something alright" he commented. Ash stretched and stepped to the side of the group. Reviling a small figure, smaller then the whole group. A girl? boy? he couldn't tell. The person had blue pig tails on either side of their face, messy bangs that were uneven. A wide middle like curves but a flat chest. It's not like he could tell by the persons features. They wore a thick white mask, buckled to their face by two black straps. One side was pink like two parts were put together. Tap strips sat where the pieces met. Not strong enough to keep them together. It was the creepiest sight the tall man had ever seen. "The fuck" he muttered out as he raised a brow. "Do you mean the guy with the mask" his friend asked. Both of them not looking away from the weird stranger. "Thought you'd know him, he lives in Addison apartments with you guys" she informed. "Does it look like I care who comes and goes from that place" he snarled. Pulling his strap over his shoulder. "Honestly I've never met him. He kind a freaks me out. Chug says he gives off that impression but once you get to know him he's not so creepy. I don't know though he seriously gives me the creeps" The man continued to analyze the smaller. The group laughed down the hall but he couldn't hear what was so funny. The blue haired boy shifted his sight from Ash to him. Piercing blue eyes stared at back. Paralyzing him with how intense they were. It was like the smaller had his eyes opened as wide as they could go. like a target being spotted. He tensed up and gripped the strap of his bag. The boy tilted his head a little to far, causing his pigtail to dangle and sway while the other one laid on the shape of his head. The other swallowed hard and scowled. "Fucking creepy" he muttered staring back just as intensely. Almost afraid to be the first one to look away. His friend grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. But he didn't look away. "Lets go he's creeping me out" she started walking away with him. He let himself be pulled away. The smaller's eyes fallowed him. Watching him till the tall woman stepped in between their match. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He shook himself as he fallowed his friend down the halls.

Sal was use to people staring at him by now. People were always so judgmental, it was hard to break through their opinion of him. It was always the same 'creep' 'freak' 'degenerate.' Once he was called rapscallion and it made him laugh. It was the funniest insult he'd ever heard. But because of the prosthetic he had to wear people just assume he's some creepy punk. He didn't really care though, if it kept people away he could accept it. But this guy, he was staring at him so intensely. Like he was trying to figure something out. His gaze was unmoving, unblinking. Even his friend had looked at the ground the second he spotted them. But this tall man who was almost as tall as the lockers them selves didn't budge. It made him curious and he had the tendency to cock his head when something intrigued or confused him. The mans eyes widened slightly as he moved his head to the side. Letting his pigtails flop about. The mans stare became more intense if that was possible. It was making the smaller nervous. But he didn't want to be the first to look away. Instead he continued this game, hoping the man got the message that it's fucking rude to stare. He started walking with his friend, still holding eye contact. Who was this guy and why did he feel the need to stare. Ash stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the tall man. "Sally face did you even hear me" she asked faking anger. She set her hands on her hips. He straightened his head and looked at her "Sorry, no. Someone was staring at me it was making me uneasy" he told honestly. The group looked behind themselves searching for the looker. 

"He's not there now he walked off" he told them as he brought his hand up to his neck. He dug his fingers into the sore muscles. "What did he look like" the woman asked. "He was tall almost as tall as the lockers" he raised his hand up to show the height. "And had long brown hair a-" before he could continue she snapped her fingers. "That's Larry Johnson to a tea" she scuffed. Rolling her eyes. "You're forgetting baggy eyes, sharp nose and a mole on his right side" Todd added. She waved a hand at him "Ya-ya still a jerk no matter how you describe him." Sal tilted his head slightly. She knew what he meant when he did that. She took in a breath "Ok he wasn't always an insufferable prick he was really sweet and a little sad when he lived across me. I guess something bad happened but I won't get into it. Anyway he moved away back to the apartments with his mom. I lost touch with him for a few years. When I came to high-school I tried being friends again with him. But hes just so....toxic" she waved her hand around trying to find words. The smaller man cocked his head a little more after she was done talking. "Addison apartments" the soft spoken man chipped in. Sal straightened his neck and looked over at the red head. "He lives in the basement level, he's Lisa's son. Though I do have to agree with Ash he is a prick. When I first met him he rolled his eyes at me and growled. After awhile I told him not to pick on me for being gay and he threw a paper at me. Stating he didn't know nor did he care about my sexual orientation. He just hates nosey fucks. He still throws things at me from time to time." He explained his encounter. Thinning out his mouth at the bulling. "Man that's all" Chug groaned. "That guy called me gross. All I did was eat a sandwich" the group smiled at him. "Woaw there we've all been there when you inhale a sandwich and Chug bud it is gross but also impressive" Ash started chuckling. "I really like sandwiches ok" he said defensively. "I Know man. But do you really, to in hale something you love like that I got questions and concerns" Sal held back a laugh as he spoke. "Fuck off" the other shouted. But he chuckled and smiled at the joke. The whole group broke out in hysterics. 

Sal sat in his English class. First class of the day, it was the most boring. Second most boring. He loved to write and read but everything was so controlled. If the teacher didn't like your style or thought what you wrote was inappropriate you failed the assignment. Most things were inappropriate to them. Most of the stuff Sal wrote was 'inappropriate' and granted it was. He wrote best when the theme was drowning, demons and dark cults, suicide and sometimes dabbling into more sexual content. But this was ridiculous. The teacher started off the class with a lecture on sharks, always sharks and shark attack stories. It was predictable and dull. Sal knew that the class would end with them having another fish story to read and summarize. He'd rather read anything alts. He doodled in his note book instead of paying attention. He sketched out stick figures as he wasn't to good at drawing anything else. He became nervous and on edge as he drew. He felt like someone was watching him, instinctively he looked out the window expecting to see Mike Myers or something. But there was nothing, of course there was nothing. It be pretty stupid to expect a serial killer to be staring at you through a window. He turned back to his paper. Maybe he should lay off the midnight horrors for awhile. But He still felt like he was being watched. He looked up to see his teacher writing on the board and the class nodding off to her words. He looked at Travis who sat at the front, sideways in his chair. He wasn't staring or glaring at him. So Sal looked down at his page. But the presence was still there. He looked up again this time to the right of the class. He caught a pair of honey brown eyes looking his way. His heart beat quickened from nerves as the man stared at him so intensely. But why, why was he staring at all. Sal wasn't doing anything strange and by now he should be over the mask right. He cocked his head a little to far. His pig tail dangled and the other one fell behind his head. The tall teen raised his upper lip in what looked like a silent growl. 

He remember Todd telling him the man growled once, how does one growl and what possess someone to growl. How angry do you have to be and why the fuck is he still staring. Is he looking for a fight. Sal's thoughts tripped over one another . As new questions and theories popped into his head. "Sally can you read the board please" he turned to look at the board and tilted his head the other way. He read what was written, just some proper formatting graphs. The teacher went back to her lecture and Sally dropped his gaze back to his paper. He continued to doodle but stopped shortly after. He tilted he's head sideways then looked across the room. Larry had looked away but the second the man looked at him he turned his head. The small teen couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. He laid his head down on the desk as the two continued their staring contest. This was becoming humorous. The teen was just staring like Sal was some dog, if you looked away or faltered in intimidation it would attack. It lost its funny quickly as the two just stared at each other. Sal couldn't help looking around his face where alts was he gonna look while they played this game. He did notice the baggy eyes, so deep it was like he had been punch or something. The long nose that fit his long face. The traces of stubble showing he shaved on a regular, Must be one of those that hit puberty early. The thick eye brows that looked like two large caterpillars that made Sal giggle silently. And a mole just under his right eye. A beauty mark. As much as he hated being stared at he found it more interesting then the class. The teens stayed like that until the bell rang. They both looked away, being startled by the noise.

Larry ripped apart his home made sandwich and shoved pieces in his mouth. "No way" his friend spoke at him as she stabbed her food with a fork. He tilted his head back to swallow everything then looked at her. "Ya it was creepy as shit, I was shocked you know had he always been in my english class. How didn't I notice someone like that before. And to just lay your head down and stare like that. I'm sure that little shit was smirking under the mask, could see his eyes curling the way you do when you smile. You know like upside down u's fuckin cocky bastered. Bet he didn't think I could tell but I studied anatomy I know what that shit looks like. Fuck he pisses me off" he glared out into the sea of students at a table where the shorter teen sat with his back facing the. He bounced his leg under the table as he ranted. More then a little annoyed. "If I asked you everyone pisses you off" she commented with a smile. "Cause they all suck" he began, glaring at the whole room. "Stupid jocks running around fucking anything that moves and girls cheating left and right cause they can. Its all just he said she said bullshit. No ones fuckin straight up its all lies and slander. I fucking hate this place" he threw his sandwich on the tray and huffed. He looked at his friend but she at some point had put in her headphones and was nodding to a song he couldn't hear. He sat back startled at the sight and a little hurt that she wasn't listening. "Maple" he asked uncharacteristically quite. She looked up from her food to him. Taking out her earbud when she noticed he wasn't talking. "Had this song stuck in my head all day but you keep going 'everyone's shit, horny shits with to respect and two faced two timers' I know" she put her ear bud back in and the man blinked at her. He looked down at his hands and tapped the table "ya thats exactly what I said" he spoke to himself. He looked over at Ash, the woman was laughing so hard she held her stomach. Even though she was so far away he could hear the chuckles. Maybe it was memory, maybe he was searching for the noise. Because he sure as hell didn't hear what that creepy bastered said next to make her fall out of her seat. He clinched his fists and looked down at his own table. He held his jaw closed in anger. One friend didn't want anything to do with him and the other rather be in her own world then listen to him. It pissed him off so much.

After school and detention he walked home in the snowy streets. Teachers hated him and that's a fact so he always had detention for the stupidest reasons. Today it was for getting caught smoking a blunt. That really pissed him off no high to get him through the rest of the day he was beyond angry. He stomped through the snow towards Addison apartments. He pushed through the heavy green door and let it shut. He shook his shoulders from the cold then turned down the hall, wanting to get to the elevator quick. He stopped and rolled his eyes with an almost growl. Of course the one person he didn't want to see was standing at the mail box's going through his mail. Larry continued walking trying to ignore the small man. Once Sal heard the steps though he tensed and looked at the door with wide eyes. His demeanor relaxed some when he saw who it was and the shit was cocking his head slightly. But enough to freak the taller out. He rolled his eyes again and scuffed as he walked by "fucking freak" he mumbles to himself as he passed the teen. "What did you say" the deep voice was almost alarming, how could something so small talk so deep. Larry turned around as he continued to walk "was I talking to you." He shouted then turned back around to the elevator. He pressed a button and the doors opened. He could tell he was being watched as he stepped into the tin box. What he didn't notice was the teen walking up to him. He pressed in his key card then hit basement level. He looked at the open door just in time to see Sal step in view. He rolled his eyes again. "You got something you wanna say" he asked in what he was hoping was a demanding tone. But it wasn't since the taller scuffed at him. "Clean out your ears freak" the elevator doors closed but not before Sal saw the smug smirk on the mans face. He was left staring at the metal door, he clinched his fists in anger as he processed the encounter. Confused and enraged by the other. He was baffled left wondering if what happened really happened. It came out of nowhere, without prompting. He was just minding his own business. Going through the mail and suddenly he's getting name called and yelled at by some punk.

He shook his head of the thoughts. Taking a moment to breath and ground himself. Once felt himself calm down some, he pressed the button on the door. Waiting for the elevator to come up. Once it dinged and the doors moved he stepped inside. Pressing the button to his floor and waiting for the contraption to take him up. All the while trying to push away his consistent anger. It didn't help that the small space smelt like the other. Weed was the most prominent smell. Among other scents eh figured was just the man natural body oder. Once the doors opened he stepped out onto his floor quickly. Taking the mail into his unlocked apartment. Once he got inside he cringed. The aroma of alcohol was everywhere. Despite his cleaning the place once he got home. He ignored it choosing to lay down in bed instead of going to the kitchen to make something to eat. He walked into the mostly empty room. Noting but furniture and some clothes sat about. A small stereo sat on his dresser with all his meds and a fake eye collection. A small tv and a vhs system sat in a corner but other then that there wasn't anything personal in the room. Despite his best efforts he was still angry, the scene playing in his head over and over. Mostly the smug smile on the mans face when the doors closed. Like he got the last word and reveled in it. What a punk. Sal tried to stay calm but it just pissed him off so much. That stupid smirk and those tired eyes full of so much smugness. It made him want to do violent things. He sat down on his bed and grabbed his note book from his bag that sat on the floor. When ever he felt violent he wrote, wrote about despair and gruesome murders. Loss and death. Some real Stephan king stuff if he touted his own horn.

*****

The writing didn't help. The whole situation still anoyed him. Making his mind race, his heart pump fast, and his muscles shake with the need to attack. The adreniline of it all kept him up for most of the night. When he felt like he could drift off to sleep, noises from the living room would make him jolt. Banging and cheering, crying and yelling. All the usual stuff but he was hyper aware of it that night. He was groggy come morning time. Tired and barely functioning as he went about his routine. Still dwelling on the smug grin the tall man wore as the doors closed. Leaving no room for the other to argue with him. He couldn't keep his frustration inside. The moment he saw Ash at their lockers he couldn't help becoming a chatter box. He just felt so angry and he didn't know why. He just let it all out without prompting. Talking about how he was just grabbing the mail and the guy scared him then called him a freak and yelled at him when he asked what. 

"What" he almost shrieked. "What, if your gonna call someone a name own it don't be all ' was I talking to you' like some snotty brat fresh out of prinstin" Sal ranted making his friends chuckle. "It's not funny. Seriously no prompting just 'fuckin freak' I get it I don't look right. But say it to my face 'was I talking to you' what a fucking prick" Ash broke out in loud laughter at his words. "Wow Sally I've never seen you so angry" Neil also laughed. Giving a light chuckle at the mans fury. "Really not even Travis gets under your skin like this and he does way worse" Todd added, amused. The smaller couldn't explain it. Something about that particular person feeling like they won made him so angry. "Well it just...It-I- Hes just a dick ok" the whole group started laughing. He sighed at them. Lowering his shoulders. "Wha-what happened to no judgment" the woman mocked, trying her best to speak but finding his anger to funny. "Ya he could of been having a bad day" Todd mocked as well. Sally took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "You're right, he could of been having a very bad day and I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time" he gripped both straps of his bag as he spoke. "Dude I'm joking, just because he had a bad day does not excuse him picking a fight" the red head stopped laughing to give a serious opinion. "Seriously he's just a meager asshole" Ash rolled her eyes. The man was calm now. Much calmer then he'd been all night. Calm enough to grab that absolute perfect joke. "Sorry mage of assholes" he asked holding a hand behind his ear. Todd and Neil broke out into hysterics at the joke. The woman laughed at them "Is that a DND thing tch NEEERDs" the group laughed together at her fake insult. It was always the best when he got his friends to laugh. It was like the perfect noise drowning out the world. "Lets get you to class angry man" she placed a hand on his shoulder and the two walked away from their friends. 

Sal thought he could keep his cool but it was challenging. He was in his english class and as usual they were reading quietly about a story of a man who had his arm bitten off by a shark. Which would be fine if it wasn't first person and printed out with blotchy ink. The story was boring and he couldn't read half of it from hw bad the printer messed up the words. Not like he could focus if it was legible. He tapped his thumb on his arm rather face, glancing up at Larry every now and again. The tall teen was reading the paper given out, his eyebrows were knitted like he was trying to read something he couldn't see clearly. His upper lip twitched showing his teeth a little then suddenly he turned his head to look at Sal. Glaring and snarling at the smaller. "What" he rumbled so deep it startled Sally or maybe that was just the abrupt noise in the quiet room. He glared daggers and the other, making his heart pound in his ears and was his face heating up under the mask. "Is there a problem" the teacher asked. Sally looked at her then back to Larry. He glared back for a moment then looked down at his paper. After a moment when he knew the teacher had her attention back on the story he glanced at the man. He wish he hadn't, the dick was now reading with a smug smirk on his face. Fuck he hated that stupid smirk on his stupid face. All he wanted to do was remove it somehow. But his thoughts were interrupted by a paper hitting his head. He looked down at the crumpled up wad that now rested on his desk. He grabbed it un raveled it to see very messy hand writing that made him close his eyes to exercise patients. He opened them to read the note. 

'quite staring at your boyfriend sinner your so fucking gross'

Sal looked right at Travis who sat smugly, staring back like he had just pulled off the best insult of the year. He knew how to get ride of that smirk at least. He propped his elbow onto the desk and raised his middle finger making Travis's smile fall instantly. He lowered his hand as blond stood up. "Travis sit down" the teacher sighed. "Sally flipped me the bird" he pointed at the small teen. "I don't know what your talking about I'm clearly reading" some snickers filled the room as people tried not to laugh. "Just sit down" the teacher told. "But-" the man tried to argue but she wasn't having it. "Now Phelps" the blond grumbled and sat down in his desk. The class snickered at his pouty child act. The bluenette relaxed in his seat, feeling a little better at the noise filling the room. But he still chanced looking over at Larry. The boy did not look impressed. He narrowed his eyes at Sally like he was the most irritating thing in the world. The other couldn't help tilting his head to the left, letting his pig tail sway as his other one lay on his mask. The man rolled his eyes at the sight and turned back to his paper. 

It was lunch time and Larry was pissed. He bounced his knee under the table as he stared at Maple. "I hate him I actually hate him, he's creepy and entitled" he spoke venomously. The woman rubbed her arm and stared at the table. "Ya he creeps me out and I'd be lying if I said I haven't had off putting dreams about that mask but..." she bit her lip. "Don't you dare" he warned. "It's just Chugs over there and everything and like how is watching from afar gonna do any good maybe I should-" she looked at him almost pleadingly. "Maple if you go over there I'm not fallowing" she looked to the left almost guilty then sighed. She got up from her seat and threw on her bag. The mans eyes widened in worry that she'd actually leave him "Maple" he said to timid for himself. She looked at him in alarm, taking in the view of his soft features before they turned dark with anger. "To hell with ya" he muttered looking away from her. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes "relax It's not like I'm gonna stop being your friend just cause I choose to hang out with my crush for an afternoon" she turned and walked away from him. He watched her walk to the table of laughing fools.

She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She walked up to the group, sliding her bag off her shoulder and sitting down beside Chug. She kept her head down low, using her hair to cover her face. Knowing everyone was looking at her. "Hey Maple" the man she admired greeted. "Uh hey Chug long time heh" she tried to have a conversation. "Ya well forgive me if I don't like being around dick nuts over there. I'd rather hang with Ash and Sal" he hug turned to her. "Oh my god he moved away from his food" a deep whisper came from the other side of the table. "Shut up man" Chug looked at the man across from him as he smiled. "Sorry I saw a perfect opening" the smallest shook his head as he spoke. "Much like your own" Ash added and Sal tapped her with the back of his hand. "Shut it" he chuckled. Maple took in a deep breath as she looked around. "Uh hey I'm Maple" she introduced in a shaky voice. "Hey I'm Sal but people call me Sally face" he held out his hand to shake hers. She stared at him for a moment then reached out to shake his palm. She was shaking her self at being around new people she barely knew. Being around him and his creepy mask. "Oh no Maple you shook the devils hand tah now your stuck with us" Chug laughed at his own joke. Causing the group to chuckle. "But seriously Maps, let me guess got sick of the consent 'fuck this fuck that fuck everything god I'm so fuckin pissed all the time' " Ash Imitated a mans voice as she spoke. The silver haired woman looked up at her and giggled. "Actually it's more 'fuck the cheaters fuck the he said she said fuck that creepy basterd' " she did her own imitation causing the woman to laugh. "Is that Sal" she threw her head back and laughed. But Sally was genuinely startled by the statement. He sat up straight as he blinked at the girls. He looked around the lunch room, spotting the man easily. He was staring at them with wide eyes full of an unknown fear. He tilted his head sideways and Larry's expression changed in a blink of an eye. He glared at the teen and bared his teeth like a ravenous dog. But something about it made Sal's stomach do something weird. His muscles tightened at the look. Making his heart beat rise. His cold body warmed. spreading a blush over his cheeks. He pressed a hand to the side of the mask, wondering if it was on to tight. He watched as the man stood up, grabbing his bag and charging out of the room. 

It was the last class of the day, art class. Larry's favorite period or it was until he noticed a creepy fuck sitting on the other end of the room. Seriously was he always in this class or was he just fallowing him. Or Ash since she's also in the class. He glanced over at the two sitting at the long table by the windows. She laughed at something, holding her hand in the air as the other rested on the table. The man seemed to laugh to. His body shook lightly. So he was one of those that laughed with his whole body. The metal head glared at the scene "Poser." he grumbled. "Hey thats my line" Maple spoke up causing him to look at her rather then the two. She flipped her hair dramatically "fucking poser" she grumbled annoyed. She smiled as something popped into her head. "Oh Oh no this one 'there all just a bunch of natzi conformists' pffff Sal told me that one teehee he's so funny" she giggled behind her hand. The man blinked at her, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Her joy surprising him as she laughed about her lunch. He'd never heard her laugh so much. She rolled her eyes at him when she noticed him staring "Don't look so skeptical ya he's kind a creepy even now he still gives me the chills, man those eyes are just so wide and intense. But he's really funny." she babbled, reading his expression wrong. "At lunch I noticed he had a jersey accent when he said certain words and when I pointed it out pfff he pointed to Todd and went all 'ey you callin mea phyco' and Todd said overly thug like 'ya so what of it' so Sal oh my god he went off jokingly of course just to enthuse the accent but it was so funny he said something like 'you wanna see phyco i'll show you phyco bitch, ya phyco bitch think ya tough ya garbage muff cabbage' and I straight up died." She held her stomach as she laughed at the memory. Her friend snarled, raising his lip in anger at her telling. "He said that to a friend what a jerk" Larry looked back over to the two working on their paper sculptures. Sal made his work pop open and Ash jumped. They both laughed at that and the man glared. 

"He's not a jerk he apologized but Todd told him it was all part of the skit. He knew" she rolled her eyes at him, defending her new friend. She reached over and waved at him to get his attention. Smiling again as he turned to her. "Oh and get this so ooo Ash told him about my situation and he told me he'd help. Right now he's Chug's designated snack machine so in the morning he'll give me the snacks to give to Chug. Hehehe he said 'the best way to a mans heart is through his stomach' which duh." At the end of her story he smirked. "Actually the best way to a mans heart is with sedation and a knife" he laughed at his own joke. Sitting back as he snorted. But Maple didn't think it was very funny. She just stared at him and slowly shook her head. "No" she almost whispered. He scowled and clicked his tongue at her. She went on to tell another joke Sal said to her. He was becoming overly annoyed by his friend going off about how suddenly that little shit is so great and funny and helpful. Like he was some god. But he's not, he's just a stupid class clown. He clenched his hand as he thought about it. Listening to her stories of his countless jokes. "I was in stitches" she giggled when she was done. "Psh so he's just some punk ass class clown. Thinking it's so funny to disrupt others as long as he gets the punch line. Hate guys like that total asshats. Just looking to charm the hottest girl he can and fuck her then pretend he doesn't know her. Chh poor Ash looks like shes his target." Maple took in a sharp breath. She closed her eyes for a second as she bit back her anger. She stood up and grabbed her bag. Pushing her sketchbook inside. Larry watched as she packed up her stuff, his expression changing as his eyebrows rose on his face. She grabbed her sculptor and took a step away from him. "H-Hey where you going" he asked, his voice cracking a little. She didn't look at him as she sighed "I-I think I wanna catch up with Ash." She told him then continued walking across the room. He watched almost fearfully as she walked over to the table and greeted everyone.

"H-Hi" Maple stuttered out as she set her sculptor down on the long table. "Hello" Sally greeted her politely. "Sup Maps" the other spoke more casually. She sat down with a defeated sigh and let her bag drop to the floor. Ash smiled knowingly at her "Hitting your limit" she asked. The goth placed her head in her hands then ran them over her face and threw her bangs. She let out a long breath. "He's just to much sometimes. Everything's so negative with him. I was trying to enthuse to him about well your plan which is so sweet" she ranted a little. Gesturing to the small man then grunting at the woman across from her. "Ugh but you know what he said" she asked. The man blinked at her waiting for her to continue. The other girl snickered "Let me guess 'that's so fucking stupid hes just a black whole, why do you need mind games just be straight up' or some shit." She rolled her eyes. The goth sucked in her cheek making an odd noise. "Ya if only, No I told him about the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach and he said ' actually the quickest way is with sedation and a knife-" Before she could continue ranting Sal broke out in a fit of laughter. A loud abrupt laugh that shocked both girls. He gripped the table as he shook with each noise. Only for his friend to turn to him with a smile "dude that's not funny. That's morbid as shit" she told him. He took a hand off the table and moved it to cover his mouth under the mask. Trying to cover his laughter till it died down. "No you're right that's awful" he tried to hold back his laughter as he talked. Maple smiled at him and shook her head "So not funny" she agreed with the other woman. He cleared his throat and removed his hand "ya-ya totally." He cleared his throat again to stifle any last fits of laughter. "Anyway he just went off and I couldn't take it. I feel bad but its to much sometimes, I didn't realize how much he was bumming me out until..." she rubbed her neck as she spoke.

"I get it I didn't realize why I felt so shitty for so long. Until I started hanging out with Todd and Sal. I just thought that I hated the world to. But it was just his world view you know. Like ya shit sucks and 'conformists' are the worst but you can't dwell on it. You just have to find people who make it better like little ol Sal" Ash reached over to hug the man. But he was quick to slide out of the chair and step away. He raised his hands defensively as he stared at her. She chuckled a little while she looked at his empty seat. "Oh ya so for future reference Sal hates being touched more then anything so don't ever hug him. Sorry man come back down I won't do anything promise." He slowly lowered his arms and stepped cautiously back to his seat. The goth looked about guiltily. She gave an awkward smile as she spoke again. "G-Guess that means your not trying to um get with anyone" she hesitantly asked. The brunette rolled her eyes "oh god is that what he thinks god hes so predictable." She scuffed, breathing out with a 'tch' sound. "Ew" Sal squinted his eyes in disgust. "Nah man pretty sure he's like ace" she told. The goth looked about confused. She raised her mouth a little, not knowing what her old friend was talking about. "What" she asked not knowing if she hear right. "You know like not being sexually attracted to people" the other said like it was obvious. "But like I'm only a teen or whatever and have no idea what's going on with puberty I mean look at me I'm pretty sure it hasn't hit yet. Unless I'm just suppose to be an umpa lumpa" both girls broke out into surprised laughter at his joke. 

It was hard for him to keep his focus sully on the conversation. He was doing well so far. But as the girls laughed he couldn't stop himself from looking over at Larry. And just as suspected he was glaring at them like they were the vein of his existence. It was so weird and infuriating no one did anything wrong and he looked so ready to fight. Like if he just spoke the metal head would punch his face. He titled his head a little to exaggerated, making his pig tail dangle. The mans lip twitched as he bared his teeth a little. He flipped Sally off and the boy jolted up straight. His expression changed from curiosity to bewildered anger and Larry noticed. He smirked at the change in demeanor as the intense stare Sal had now carried fire in it. "Asshole" he mumbled catching the girls attention. They both looked at him them fallowed his stare to man. He chuckled with a proud smile then turned his back to the group to finish his own sculptor. "That smug motherfucker. I just wanna wipe that stupid grin off his stupid face" Sally grumbled as he continued to stare knowing full well the other knew he was still glaring. "Woaw" Maple spoke surprised by the sudden rage. "Oh ya welcome to a new side of Sal none of us knew he had, didn't even know he could get mad at someone" Ash said all to amused. "Not even Travis makes him this angry and that guy has actually landed a punch or two" before the goth could say anything in regards to the bullying the man huffed. He looked right at her and began to rant. "He called me a freak for no reason. No prompting just 'fuckin freak' like seriously." His friend rolled her eyes at the rant she already hears. "Oh god" she went back to her sculptor to tune out the man. "Ya that sounds like him" the other spoke almost ashamed. 

"Seriously I was just grabbing the mail and said nothing and he walks by mumbling 'fuckin freak' and when I asked what he shouted 'was I talking to you' what a dick. Honestly what even possesses a person" he ranted and the woman raised a brow at him. "Travis has called you way worse" she told. "I know" Sally tapped his painted nails on the table as he stared at Larry's back. "I'm sorry to hear that, he does rub people the wrong way" Maple added only for Ash to point a finger at her. "Wait there's more" she turned back to her project. "Then he just gets in the elevator" the girls looked at each other, One looking baffled as the other glanced unimpressed that her point was proven. "I couldn't just let it go I said if you got something to say, say it to my face and he was all 'clean out your ears freak' and gave this disgustingly smug smirk so fucking stupid. Just wanna wipe that dumb look off his proud face, fucking asshole" he mumbled the last bit. The girls couldn't help chuckling at his rant. "Why does it bother you so much seriously" the man shook his head as he looked away. "I don't know, Ive tried letting it go and you're right if I should be mad at anyone it should be Travis but I'm not. I'm pissed at Larry with his stupid long hair and sickly honey brown eyes and that stupid shirt with SF on it. We get it your a metal head quit broadcasting you angsty fuck" the girls Fell to tears as they laughed at him. "It's not funny" he tried to express at them. But they still laughed. He sighed and looked across the room, Seeing the man glaring at him again. He sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest but couldn't help tilting his head a little. It just baffled him where all the anger came from. Larry rolled his eyes at the look then turned back to his work. He took out a set of foam headphones and placed them over his ears, clearly already having his Walkman playing in his jacket pocket. 

Sal tried his best to not stare and just focus on his work. But he was shaking for most of the class despite Ash trying to cheer him up. After the bell rang they got out of there as fast as they could while Maple re joined Larry. The two walked over to their lockers where Todd and Neil were already standing by. The woman started sprinting when she spotted them. Pushing herself into the red head as she wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a tight squeeze and sighed contently. He chuckled at her and hugged back. "I take it Sal didn't let you hug him again" Neil asked as the blue boy joined the group. "No but I get it mmmhm need hugs" she nuzzled Todd and he held her tighter. "Hmm Ashy hugs" he mumbled. The slightly shorter girl laughed and stepped back "shut up" she teased. "Hey DnD session later tonight Todd's place as usual" Neil asked the small man. "Definitely I need to kill some monsters man" he sighed back. "Oh awesome cause I've been working on this amazing dungeon its almost done so be prepared... for a sleep over that is" the red head chuckled. "I'm so down my elf will demolish all, she's so dang amazing god I love her" Sal sighed dreamily as he held his bags straps. The group chuckled "Why don't you marry her then" the woman teased as she let go of her friend. Standing up against the lockers now. "I would if I could that woman can bench press me and I'm here for that" the group laughed at how ridiculous his statement sounded. He could feel his anger slipping away as he laughed with them. Until he was suddenly body checked into the lockers. Ash caught him before he collided with the metal, getting her desired hug after all. "The fucks your problem Johnson" She shouted and Sally jumped back to look down the hall. Larry was walking backwards with the most satisfied grin on his stupid face "You-grr fucking Poltroon" Sal actually shouted. The man tilted his head back and laughed as he turned around to walk side by side with Maple. "Did you just call him a coward" Todd asked. "Stupid piece of muff cabbage" Sal mumbled and the group snickered. But it wasn't funny. He was beyond pissed.

Larry laughed as he walked with his friend who was also laughing at the scene that just took place. "What the actual fuck" he questioned. "That was horrible Larry you shouldn't of pushed him" Maple said but was smiling. The tall teen opened his mouth and made a sound to dismiss what she said. "Whatever he was fucking hilarious 'fucking poltroon' what even is that. Did you see his tiny little hands all clinched like he'd throw a punch. Hehehe like I couldn't just throttle the thing" he laughed again. "Alright I'll admit it was very funny and yes he's not very threatening, but see what I meant about the jersey accent" she tapped his arm. "Oh ya he did have an accent back there tcheeehee classic" he snickered. "But seriously that was really rude" she tried to press the inappropriateness of the situation. "Ya whatever he started it by staring at me all the time like a creepy fuck, seriously doesn't he know it's rude to stare." Maple rolled her eyes deciding not to voice how contradictive that was since Larry also stared at Sally.


	2. I told this kid I'm ready for a fight

It was a long night of dungeon crawling and monster fighting. Which Sal dominated all of it with his precious Elf warrior. Todd and Neil were dead tired as the three walked to school. Wobbling like zombies as they tried to stay up right. They made their way into the school, Neil giving a tired yawn as they walked into the crowded halls. "Still think *yawn* that the basilisk was bogus" he spoke to his boyfriend, giving a tired smile as the man made an insulted noise. "Excuse me but I worked hard on that thing it was my child" He pressed a hand to his chest defensively. But he started chuckling, causing the other to laugh with him. "Ya but their not suppose to be that powerful you know. Can't believe I have to spend the next two weeks petrified" he groaned, mostly from his groggy state then his predicament. Sal chimed in, sounding somehow more energetic then the two. "Ya And my lovely Alprazolam rode that beast and slade it with such grace only a warrior elf could possess" he sighed rather dreamily. Almost skipping in his steps. The two chuckled at him. Amused but to tired to really laugh at his gushing. "Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that you named her after an anti-depressant" Todd asked. "It's not weird she is an anti-depressant" the smaller defended. He took in a breath and they both knew what was coming. "With her long messy brown hair and honey brown colored eyes and her tall structure which I'm still mad you wouldn't let me make her taller" he titled his head at the tall DM as he pulled on his bags straps. The man shook his head as eh opened his mouth, baffled by the claim. "She's already taller then half-ling one story housing. What do you want she's not a demi giant, next time make her a demi giant" Neil laughed at the two. Covering his mouth with his hand rather lazily.

"She still should of been taller" the smaller mumbled. "Dude your a half ling" the tall man commented rather loudly. "You ork" Sal insulted genuinely sounding angry which made the two boys laugh. The small teen rolled his eye at them as they walked up to the lockers. Meeting their other friends. "Whats so funny" Ash asked them, raising a brow as she smiled. "Oh Sally's just upset that his elf goddess isn't taller" Neil chuckled again as he spoke. The smaller raised his shoulder as he looked at the girl. "Because our DM won't let me" he blamed. The red head shook his hair as he smiled. "She's an elf not a demi-giant" he retold. The woman giggled at them and their made up world. "Why how tall is she" she wondered, crossing her arms as she stood tall. Todd looked around as he thought. He landed his sights on the rows of lockers beside them "Hmm I wanna say almost as tall as the lockers if you take in the size of an average halfling then this would be about a first story house" he moved his hand on the metal like he was measuring things out. "And she can lean on them with her elbow like a high table soooo. Roughly almost as tall as the lockers" he explained, reaching up to the top and patting it the best he could. Ash giggled at her nerdy friends. "Ya she's super tall" Sal pitched in with a dreamy tone to his voice. Raising up on his toes for a second. "Oh Azuth" Neil rolled his eyes with a smile. "Shush she's perfect. Super tall with messy brown hair and honey brown eyes" Ash's smile fell at the description, her eyes widened a little as she stared at the smaller. "What did you say" she fluttered her eyes with uncertainty. The man looked down from the ceiling to his friend. He cocked his head to the left a little. Cracking the joint quietly. "Honey brown eyes and oh, oh my gosh" his eyes widened behind the mask. The woman raised her shoulder as she cringed a little, thinking her friend came to the same realization as her. But he turned around to face his DnD group. "Why haven't I added freckles. She'd look so cute with a spread of dots over her long face. Well now she had freckles" The boys smiled at him. Shaking their head at his energy. "Ya freckles are the best" Neil nudged his boyfriend, staring at him lovingly. The man smiled as eh looked down. His cheeks turning a deep red rather quickly. Making his own freckles more noticeable. He turned to the taller man and pressed his face into the others shoulder. Hiding his blush from everyone. "Stop" he mumbled with a shaky voice. Telling he wasn't mad just embarrassed. He reached down and brushed his fingers against Neil's, encouraging the man to hold his hand. "Uh Sal" Ash began a little nervously, catching the attention of the group. The smaller looked at her a smile clear under his mask from the movements of his eye muscles. "About your elf goddess um she kind a...." she squinted her eyes awkwardly as she raised her mouth in a cringe. She looked away as she thought about what to say. The front doors catching her attention as they swung open. Showing a very familiar man and his only friend walking into the school. 

He had his red foam head set over his ears blocking out the world and the oddly chatty goth scurrying to keep up with his long strides. His pushed back messy brown hair swaying behind him as he moved his feet. Despite slouching back in his stands he still toward over most. Reaching almost as high as the lockers. His dark brown eyes staring out unfocused and dimmed by how low his eye lids were. Showing how tired he was. A noticeable mole sat under his right eye just below the large bags that decorated his face. She swallowed hard and looked back at Sal who was waiting patiently for her to finish speaking. She smiled weakly deciding not to ruin his treasure over something that had no real connection. As she thought about it seemed unlikely, He made the character up six months ago and he only met Larry recently. There was no real connection between the man and the fantasy creature. "She rocks out loud" she finished with a nod. Moving her bangs about. "Ya she does" he agreed, smiling under his mask. He took a step out of the group and into the open hall. "Class will start soon and I'm kind a dreading it" he began, sinking in his stands as he titled his head up in a silent groan. The woman nodded at him. But before she could speak Sally was pushed to the ground rather hard. Lunging his bag across the hall. "Oops" came an amused comment from Larry as he passed by. He didn't stop walking even when Ash yelled at him. He tapped his head set, despite the message it was clear he could hear. But he continued to walk away as his friend stood behind. Maple leaned down tot he small man. She held out her hand for him to take as he pushed himself off the floor. He glared out at the hall as he got up, not taking the offered hand. "What a jerk" the other woman grunted lowly. Holding out her hand to her friend but not touching him. The man shook with anger, moving his neck a little and cracking it again. The tall man gave his back a good kick, making the brunette woman scream out. "Hey" she rushed out into the hall, hurrying to his bag. "Hey Sal are you ok" Todd asked, noticing how the smaller was shaking. "Jokes aside don't do anything rash buddy" Neil began. Trying to convey that he took the mans anger seriously. "I'm so sorry about Larry I told him-" Maple started to speak but was cut off by Sal charging away from her. "Fuckin sloptart peesh of actual slopaptmas" he mumbled to himself. His old accent presenting it's self with each syllable. Cursing in Jersey slang rather then lashing out in cusses. 

Ash picked up his bag and dusted it off before slinging it over her shoulder. She looked down the hall to see the metal head still walking away. She raised her lip in anger at him, grunting at his actions. She turned around to walk the bag back to her friend. Jolting when the man walked passed her. She could just barely make out the odd voice he spoke in. "Peesh of actual human gaa bage" she heard him say. His accent showing more vividly then she could ever remember. She quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. Despite knowing he hated being touch. He tensed and tried to step away from her, But she held him firmly. "Whow, whow where you going" she was worried about what he might do if she let go. She'd never seen him so angry before. "I'm gonna-" he started but she cut him off. "What pick a fight feed into his anger. Give him exactly what he wants and get beat cause I know string bean doesn't look like it but he will demolish you ok" she rolled her eyes. But the man glared down the hall. She waved her hand out in front of him to get his attention. "Hey look at me please" she asked and he turned to meet her gaze. "Ya hi Sally face its me your friend Ash you wanna calm down a sec" she rushed out forcing herself to take a deep breath. She let him go, visibly taking in a deep breath and holding it. The man closed his eyes, mimicking her action. He took a deep breath and held it, exhaling with her. They took a few deep breath, relaxing from the situation. Once he had visibly calmed she smiled at him. "Tell you what, you don't start shit in class and I'll be your look out so you can play in the music room" she offered with a smile on her face. "Ok.... no fights no verbal abuse just ignore it" he told himself more then her. "Ya just ignore him he's blubber" she handed over his bag. He took it and placed it on his back. Pulling the straps to ground himself. "And don't be afraid to leave if you have to, no shame in bailing" he just nodded at her rather then replaying. The two noticed movement from the side. They looked over to see the goth jogging up to them. She bit her lip and held her arm as she looked around. Ash scuffed as she rolled her eyes. She held up her hand to stop the girl from speaking. "Don't apologize for him. It's clear he's not sorry and it's not your place to be sorry for him" she told her old friend. "Its really alright maple it's not your fault" Sal added, sounding much calmer. "I-I know but-" she began. "No buts maps just if you see him do it again beat em up" the brunette laughed at her advice. "Wow talk about double standards. I can't fight but she can psh might as well just go back to my tower then princess charming" the blue man rolled his eyes. Ash chuckled at his joke. She shook her head "god you're weird." The goth watched them, confused by the interaction. Wondering if it was an inside joke of some kind.

Larry felt pretty proud as he sat in english. Despite the teacher going over the summary of their latest shark story. Making you question why you do the assignment if the teachers just gonna sum up the story anyway. Despite the annoyance he smiled. Leaning back in his chair and smirking as he looked at the bored. He could hear his enemies anger. Listening to the mans pencil run over his paper rather loudly in the semi quiet room. Listening out for the tapping of the mans foot as his leg bounced under the table. He could feel the rage pouring off the creep that loved to stare at him sideways. It made him feel pretty smug about being the one to make him so angry. He chanced a glance at the smaller. Looking over from the corner of his eye, his smile grew. The blue boy was holding down his note book as he wrote so viciously. He was surprised the pencil hadn't broken yet. His leg bounced under the table, smacking his heel to the ground. He sat hunched over the desk as far as he could. Trying to block out the world. He wasn't staring at Larry the way he hated. The man almost laughed in triumph.

Sally had to stay calm, he promised he wouldn't start anything. But he knew Larry was smiling in that annoyingly smug way he does. It was pissing him of. Making him feel violent. He wrote to distract himself. To get out the need to throw his desk at the man in the next row over. His hand was flying all over the paper and he had to hold it down so it didn't go flying or rip. There was no real story to what he was writing nor was he writing his thoughts. His pencil was just putting down words. He'd be surprised he wasn't being called out by the teacher if he wasn't so immersed in the letters. His body flared as he wrote, his anger causing him to heat up in his seat. His stomach tightened as his muscles tensed. But he ignored it.

'It's dark and hot, it should be cold but its not. It's blazing here, almost sickeningly so. Instead of the deafening silence there's just the sound of pumping. Loud and booming, like a giant heart sending blood through a body. It felt like I was begin forced around. Pushed and pulled as the sound droned on. Like I was a blood vessel being sent through this hot crushing room. Only to be carried through out the body and forced through the heart over and over again. An aching started in my stomach. The muscles lurching, trying to escape but stuck in my own body. I could feel it begin to burn, like it was the hot room. The temperature rising till I was sweating. My breathing caught, in my throat. My limbs shook and ached. I cried, I want it to stop. But the more I despaired the more the feelings over took me. My stomach now twisting like it was going to spring out of my throat. The burning spreading all over my body till my head felt like it was on fire. It felt like, like I swallowed a hand full of coal and my stomach doesn't know how to react or digest. I break out in a sweat not even feeling the harsh room anymore. Oh god I'm gonna vomit.'

Sal lowered his pencil, his bouncing stopping as he sat up straight. He took in harsh breaths as he came back from his story to his own body. He felt his stomach turn and burn as his throat felt swollen. He was still shaking some but not from anger anymore. Becoming fearful of what was about to happen. He brought a hand to his mouth under the mask and took in deep breaths. But it wasn't helping. He felt sick like his stomach was gonna jump at any minute then he'd be truly screwed. He took in a deep breath, pushing back a need to whimper out. He removed his hand from his mouth and raised it rather quickly. The teacher noticed "yes" she almost groaned at being interrupted. "Can I go to the bathroom" he tried to keep his voice even, hiding his worry. "I don't know can you" she chuckled at the old joke. Sal stared at her, forcing himself not to blink. She physically gulped at the intensity. "Yes you may" she allowed. Once the words were off her lips her shoved everything on his desk into his bag. He held it close to himself as he sprung out out of his seat. Pressing it against his stomach as he printed out of their. Not caring that the whole class was watching as he left. He sprinted down the hall, rushing to the closest male bathroom. 

He threw open the door, turning to lock it as quickly as he could. Not wanting anyone to come in. He tossed his bag to the floor. Reaching up to push his prosthetic up as he ran to the first stall. He Fell to his knees in front of the toilet. Vomiting as soon as he touched the ground. Almost missing the bowl as the sick splashed in the clear water. It burned his insides on the way up, leaving behind an awful taste. He gripped the sides of the bowl as he breathed out rather loud. Trying to catch his breath from the intensity. Sobs began to fall out and he hickuped. Tears falling from his eyes like a water fall while his body shook violently. He hated vomiting, he hated everything about it. The clammy nausea that settled in. How his head would burn and he'd start sweating. The taste of bile. How he'd always panic, afraid of the first upchuck. Then he'd cry once it was out. Tears spilling down his uneven face as he sobbed into the toilet. Trying to hold back his need to scream at how awful it all was. He always cried like this, not knowing why it was always so violent. Maybe it was the release of fear or the constant fright of it happening again. He held the toilet seat as he spat out what was left in his mouth. Distantly he could hear the door open, not registering it as he waited for the next part. Not paying attention since he had locked the door. He took in a deep breath, silencing his sobs for a moment. He heard foot steps in the room. He gasped at the sound, quickly he looked over at the bottom of the stall. Seeing a pair of brown shoes step into view. He let out a little whimper at the sight. Knowing who they belonged to. He wasn't in the mood to fight, to be pushed around and yelled at. He saw them step towards the open stall door. But before he could protest his stomach lurched. Forcing him to let out a second upchuck. He sputtered and choked as it left him. Gaging on the chunks left in his throat. He couldn't hold back the pained scream from the feeling. Raising his elbows to rest on the seat. He placed his hands on his forehead, pushing the mask into his head painfully as he hollered out in sobs. He hated that he would always break down like this. He hated that someone was listening. He chanced a glance behind him, staring out at the door that sat against the frame. Not locked. There was no Larry Johnson there to make things worse. He Sniffling at the torment. Turning his shaking body back to the toilet, waiting for more. 

He sat there for awhile. Trying to collect himself. He didn't vomit a third time which he was grateful for. He grabbed the paper that sat in rolls on the wall. Pulling out strips to clean up his face. Wiping away his tears and snot. He flushed the bowl, using the stall wall for support as eh got up. Feeling his legs shake, weak from how he was sitting. He walked out of the rectangle, not daring to lower his mask till he had cleaned out his mouth. He stepped out, looking down at the ground where his bag was suppose to be. He whimpered when it wasn't there. Figuring the man stole it. He walked out towards the sink, trying not to cry. He jolted when he looked up. Gasping when he saw his black bag resting on the counter. Beside a small brown bottle and a partly drank water bottle. He blinked at the sight. Wondering if the tall man had moved his stuff. But he dismissed the thought, knowing the metal head hated him. Why would you do something nice for someone you hated. He reasoned someone else must have walked in, stopping the taller from starting shit and picking up his bag. The mystery person must of also left this bottle of medicine and water for him. He ran a hand under his eye as eh walked up. He took in a deep breath as he picked up the little bottle. Reading it over to make sure he could actually take it. He un twisted the child safety cap, filling it with the reamended amount. He took off the waters cap to. Getting ready to take the brown liquid. He swallowed hard as he smelt the gross medical scent from it. He pressed it to his torn lips and titled his head all the way back forcing it down. He coughed as he set his head back down. Quickly reaching for the other bottle. He chugged the water, both dehydrated and trying to wash the stuff down. He emptied it, tossing it in the trash. He opened his own bag and went to grab his mouth wash he always kept on hand. He took a swing and swirled it around before spiting it out. Cringing at the off color of his spit. He sighed as he reached up to push his mas back down. Fitting it over his face. He looked in the mirror for the first time, seeing how drained his eyes looked. There was no going back to class for him. Despite his stomach settling and the medicine helping as he slowly digested it. He couldn't handle going back after all this. 

**Larry's side**

The sound stopped, the harsh pencil scribbling suddenly ended. The tall mans smile fell, he looked over at the smaller. Catching the look of pure terror shaking his bright blue eyes. The sight alarmed him. Wondering what was happening. The smaller raised his had to ask to leave and after the stupidest joke ever told he was permitted to go. He shoved everything inside his bag then bolted. Once he was gone Larry stood up. He grabbed his own bag and began to walk for the exit. "And where do you think you're going" the teacher asked and he rolled his eyes at her. "Office" he lied, lot looking at her. "Why" she questioned rather tiredly. "Cause I'm Larry fucking Johnson what more reason do you need" he threw his hand out at her. The class began to laugh and he growled at the noise. Leaving the room as they hollered at his line. He saw the small man run down the hall and dip into the bathroom. Why he was fallowing he didn't know. The sight of his fearful eyes kept entering his head and he wanted to know why. Why was the man so scared all of a sudden. Why was he running. Why did he care about it. He walked to the door, reaching up to grab the handle. When he tugged at it, he heard the rattling of the lock. He clicked his tongue tot he roof of his mouth. He shuffled his bag on his shoulder then reached up to his long hair. He searched through the messy locks, pulling out a hair clip and bobby pin. He gently with delicate skill moved them inside the key hole. Pushing the knobs inside till the door clicked. He opened it and walked inside. 

He was met with loud sobs as the man cried. It could only be him no one else was in there. He looked around, seeing the smaller knees on the floor. He rolled his eyes at the crying. Annoyed by the sound and a little curios as to why. He stepped closer tot he stall, his large feet echoing in the room. He heard the other spit, breath, then gasp. He stopped for a moment, wondering what he was doing when the smaller clearly wanted a moment alone. Had locked the door for privacy. But he pressed on. He took a step towards the stall door, jumping to a holt when he heard a violent gag. He covered his mouth at the sound as he stepped back. Realizing now what was happening and why the blue boy ran. Once the shock wore off he cringed at the noise. Hearing the sore screams that fallowed. He bit his lip, his body moving on auto piolet. Larry grabbed the bag that sat on the floor, moving it to the sink across the room. He pulled his own bag to his front, opening it up to search inside. He scowled at the mess inside, needing to clean the thing out. He still had jersey milk packs inside, lose pads crushed by his sketchbooks. A bean bag doll Ash made him that he was to sentimental to throw out. Despite them not being friends anymore. He spotted the small bottle he was looking for. He pulled out the medicine, scribbled with little drawings his old pals drew, Leaving the instructions alone. He placed it on the counter. Setting his water bottle down as well. He closed his bag, looking over the stuff as eh turned to leave. Questioning himself. Why was he leaving that stuff here. Why was he helping the creepy man. Why didn't he just leave the man to cry and be sick on his own. Why leave him medicine. He glanced over at the stall. The man was crying so hard. His legs shaking where he sat. He let out silent sigh, Shaking his bag as he pulled on the strap. He walked to the door, leaving the scene behind. He looked down the hall at their class room. He rolled his eyes and grunted at the thought of the place. He ended up walking down the hall. Leaving the wing of the building and making his way to a row of large doors. He dipped into one, walking into a room full off bleachers. Leaving a large hole in the middle to watch sports games. He stepped down the cement stairs. Plopping down on the color coded wood. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat back, continuing to question himself on what he did. Not feeling angry for once, no matter how hard he tried. 

It was quiet at lunch. Almost, aside from the hollering going on around them. Larry's table was quiet. He stared at his un touched meal. His anger rising again at his own confusion. His questions still unanswered. He glanced up to see the goth playing with her own food. Moving her fork back and forth like she dealing with something internally. He looked from her to the apartment lunch table, Searching for the sick man. But he wasn't there. Only Todd, his boyfriend and Chug sat around it. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Ash was missing to. Setting his head in his hand he made a dismissive noise. "Where's your knew best friend, Sally face" he mocked at his friend. Pissed that the two were probably alone. Maple took in a deep breath at his comment. She looked up at him and actually glared. "Don't know guess he's just having a bad day" she said rather harshly. The tone caught him off guard, she was normally so timid. He rolled his eyes anyway "geez talk about sensitive. Guy gets pushed once and what needs a 'mental health' day" he insulted. Forcing the memory of the first period down. Knowing the man was actually sick and having a bad day. He hardened her stare, expressing how angry she was. His annoyance faltered at the look. "Why did you even push him" she demanded. He scuffed "Because all he does is stare at me with those overly big blue eyes which have you noticed only one moves. Talk about creepy its something straight out of the shinning" he bared his teeth for a second as he spoke. "So just because someone looks at you you're gonna hate him" she asked angerly. "W-well there's other stuff two" his voice cracked a little. "Like what he spends to much time with Ash get over it. What are you in love with her" she accused. "Of course not. In case you forgot we basically grew up together. I'm worried for her, just cause she stopped talking to me doesn't mean I don't care id she gets hurt. That's not it, he's a smug little basterd. He thinks he's tough shit just cause he makes the world laugh with his quick quips and obscure humor well I'm not laughing. He's not funny he's insufferable. How can someone so small have such a deep voice and still look as adorable as he does and what's with the mask, prosthetic my ass I bet he just tells people that so he doesn't have to look at them directly and stare as much as he wants with those sky blue eyes its sickening. He's creepy and just looking for a good fuck" Larry ranted. 

The woman grunted rather loudly "He's not like that he's ace meaning he doesn't want people sexually. He doesn't even like being touched he freaked when Ash tried to hug him. What part of that states he's looking to fuck her god your just so ugh" Maple groaned feeling more frustrated then she every had in her life. "What difficult, stubborn, angry" he gave her. "For starters, Sal hasn't done anything to you and you're just tossing him around like a rag doll how about you try talking to him instead of being a dick" she put the lid on her food and threw it in her bag. "I don't have to do anything, if I wanna push him around that's my choice" he almost growled. The goth looked at him sternly like she was taking one last look at him before deciding something. "Then this is my choice" She stood up and the anger drained from his face. "It took me finding happiness to realize Ash was right about you, you're toxic" she turned away from him and walked towards the Apartment table. Clenching her jaw as her eyes watered. She pushed back the tears as she walked, not looking back at the man. Larry watched her in shock, never in his life had she ever gotten angry with him nor has she ever told him what to do. He swallowed hard, feeling like he couldn't even do that right. He looked down at his hands as they shook, an over whelming feeling washing over him like a tidal wave. He stood up and left the room before anyone saw him. He ran out of the room quickly. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, he couldn't do this here not in this pitiful school he needed to leave. He threw open the door to the court yard and was not expecting what he saw. <

**sals side**

Sal was thankful that Ash already agreed to go to the music room with him, he didn't know how to pick locks and the music teacher always locked his door. He wobbled down the hall and leaned against the wall when he made it to the music room. He waited for his friend, taking in a deep breath to calm his nausea. He was feeling a little better but now he was dizzy and his head hurt. It wasn't long before his friend showed up with a bright smile on her face. "Hey there boss ready for a guitar" she asked winking at him. He smiled under the prosthetic "Man if only I was as good as the boss, Bruuuuce" he chuckled weakly. "You ok" she asked taking a hair clip and poppy pin out of her long hair. "Ya just feeling a little sick" he confessed not really telling her what was going on. "Ya anger will do that to you come on lets grab one and go sit outside. Fresh air will do you good" she fiddled with the lock until it clicked. She pushed open the door and bowed a little, waiting for the man to walk in. "It's cold out" he commented as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way inside. The music room was dusty, mainly because the teacher didn't like students touching the instruments. Instead he just taught the history of music. Sally took a look around and found what he was looking for. In the corner of the room sat an acoustic guitar still in its case. "Lets steal it" the woman whispered. Her friend rolled his eye "lets barrow it" he corrected. She waved the comment off. "Pfff Ya sure I mean what are you gonna do with an acoustic anyway your more into metal ya metal head" he chuckled and un packed the guitar. "And who's fault was that" he asked rhetorically. She giggled at him. He flipped the lid and took out the instrument, looking the thing over he sighed almost sorrowfully. "Oh look at this poor thing the strings are grease ruined and the handle is chipped" he plucked the strings and cringed at the noise. "It's way out of tune" he commented. "So lets go grab our jackets and tune it outside" Ash pressed not wanting to get caught. "Really wanna go hang out in the cold huh" he picked up the guitar and held it by the neck. "You look feverish the cold will do you some good" She pointed at him, gesturing to his ears that poked out. 

She dipped out of the room and he fallowed. Carrying the guitar close as they made their way to the lockers. Looking out for teachers and tattlers. The grabbed their gear and fled. Throwing their jackets on as they headed for the court yard. The woman giggled silently as they got outside without any hassle. She took in a deep breath of the frosty air "Ah love that shock to you lungs" she giggled. Sally stepped out into the cold air holding the guitar. He shivered from the gust of wind but it did feel strangely nice on his fiery skin. He sighed out at the feeling. Taking steps towards the bench that sat outside. He rested the object on his lap as he took a seat. Removing the covers on his gloves to use the pads of his fingertips. The woman sat down beside him as he gave all the strings a strum. Cringing at the awful sound. He played with the top string, reaching over to the end of the instrument to fiddle with the nobs. He kept moving it till he was satisfied with the sound. Moving to fix the next one, tweaking the knob till it sounded right. "That's amazing that you can do that" Ash spoke, watching his fingers move over the piece. "Hmm do what" he asked not fully lost in his own world yet. "Be able to tell when its in-tune just by listening to it" she answered. He fiddled with the third string "It's not hard you just tighten or loosen the string until it sounds good to you" he moved the nob on the end. "Every string has its nob and when you tighten it strengthens the sound but you don't want to tighten it to much. Sometimes these things snap then your really in trouble" he spoke to her as he fiddled with the last few strings. "Has it ever snapped on you" she wondered. Moving her sight from his hands to his mask. "Ya once that's how I got the scare on my hand, they took me off blood thinners after that because I passed out from all the blood" he almost laughed. "Yeesh that sounds awful" she brushed her hair back with a gloved hand. "Ya but it didn't make me wanna stop playing, It sounds to beautiful" he ran his thumb down the strings making a bittersweet sound. It was both beautiful and sad but not depressing. He strummed a few times and hummed along with the cords. His friend kicked the snow slowly as she stared at the white ground. "I like when you play maybe one day you'll sing for me" she mentioned. "Heh you're funny I don't sing I just play" he continued strumming till the notes took on a melody. She smiled at him watching as he got lost in his own world. Till an enraging voice spoke out to them. "Oh god are you serenading her. What one fairy isn't enough for you, you need a woman to or ugh don't tell me its the three of you sick" Travis voice broke through the calming melody. "Fuck off Travis" Ash stood up not even paying attention to what he said. " What's wrong third party, god your all such sinners" he spat out. "Maybe but your just a catholic stereo type" Sal spoke up calmly. "What was that" the blond bellowed, walking up to the two. "You heard me, stereo type 'prays the lord and he shall fix all my mistakes even if I'm a colossal ass hole' I mean who what's to pray to a god that only take those who worship him. Ego much" the blue boy ranted a little. "How dare you god is merciful for the trash that walks this earth" the man shouted at him.

"You talking about yourself there" Ash asked and the two snickered. With out warning Travis grabbed the guitar from Sal's hands. "Whoaw there alter boy you break that and we tell Mr Hathaway you broke into the music room" the short teen threatened. "Put it down Travis" the woman warned raising a fist. "Or what your gonna punch me with your little girl hands oh I'm so scared the girls gonna hit me" the blond laughed. "Man come on don't be that dumb" Sally warned. But he was to late to save the church man. The woman charged at him, tackling him to the ground with a loud yell. The snow cushioning their fall. He let go of the guitar and it fell to the ground, cracking a little at the base. Sal closed his mouth the best he could and screamed in his throat at the damage. The two wrestled on the floor with Travis trying to push the woman off him but she was determined to push his face in the snow. She bit his arm and he screamed "Get this fucking coyote off me." The blue man let out a deep laugh at the request and held his stomach as he bent over. The scream to hilarious to him as she gave him a what for. The blond some how managed to stand up. The woman was wrapped around him, clamping her legs around his center as she clung to his neck. She bit down harder on his shirt, making him scream. "She's a god damn animal" he yelled and Sal fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. He laid on his back as he shook with his amusement. His laughter only grew when he heard Ash growl like a wild animal. 

The door to the court yard opened and everyone looked at it. The fighting and laughter stopping as Larry stepped out. He looked unbelievably pissed until he saw what was going on. His eyes widened at the scene taking in everything. The church boys shaking legs holding up him and Ash as the girl latched on to his back. Biting down hard on his arm. The man whimpered as she stared out in surprise. The metal head slowly smiled as his body began to tremble. He opened his mouth and gave a loud laugh at the scene. Giving little 't' noises every now and again as he did so. There was no smugness on the mans face, just pure enjoyment of the situation. Sally's eyes widened at the sight. Never before seeing the mans face look so smooth, so joyful. The sight made him feel sick again. His face heated up where he laid on the snow. His heart racing as his stomach tightened. "Oh it's just you" the woman spoke up as she stared in annoyance at the man. Larry's laughter stopped abruptly. He looked at her with his usual glare. Losing the brief moment of joy he expressed. "Ya its me" he began walking, kicking snow with every up take of his feet. He kicked some over Sal's face and hair. The teen made a noise and the taller jumped clearly not noticing he was there. The small man blinked away some snow and looked up at the other. The tall teen stared down at him cautiously like he'd attack if he looked away. the look caused the bluenette to title his head dramatically, this time his pigtails laid spread out since his head was on the ground. The mans upper lip twitched and he glared down at the blue boy. "Seriously" he muttered annoyed. He turned to Sal and kicked the snow as hard as he could. He sent a bunch flying onto the teens face making him sit up and shake his head. Now it was Larry's turn to tilt his head. He noticed a line running up the the others face. A scar reaching under his right ear, large and red. He didn't have time to stare at it. The woman jumped off the church boy and tossed him to the ground. He yelped as his face fell into the white snow. She charged over to the tall man. "Hey" she called out on her way. 

She got up on the mans face even though he was taller then her. "What's your fucking problem Johnson" she asked not really expecting an answer. He bared his teeth at her then glanced at Sally. He was running his shaky hands through his blue locks, trying to get the snow out. "I hate being fucking stared at" he glared down at the other. Catching his attention. He looked up at the brunette with those piercing blue eyes. Like they could see right through him. Larry grunted then stepped passed Ash to walk away from the school. She watched him leave, huffing at his behavior. "What a fucking dick wad" she turned to her friend and held out a hand for him. He got up on his own and tried to brush the snow off his pants. He looked up at his friend who was watching Larry walk away. "A-Ash" he stuttered causing the tall woman to become alarmed. She turned to him with wide eyes. He was bent over a little as he looked at her "I don't feel good" he told her. "O-Oh ok l-lets get inside then and we can lay down in the art room" she offered and he nodded. It was so weird he was felling better and now he felt so sick again. His stomach hurt and his chest felt tight. Maybe he was coming down with the flue, maybe he should take the day off school tomorrow if this kept up. 

The rest of the day was a blur for Sally. His friend let him sleep through all of art class. Then science was nothing but revision. He walked home alone, all of his friends having plans after school. He didn't mind though he liked the silence. Once he got to the apartment he headed right for the elevator. He pressed the button to his floor. Slumping against the wall as he let out a shaky sigh. His body temperature felt so out of wack. His bones felt cold but his muscles felt hot. Causing him to shiver and sweat all at once. The doors opened up and he darted out. Wanting to get home as fast as possible.   
But he was stopped by his neighbor calling out to him. "Yo Sally what's up my man" the man with the Mohawk greeted. He took in a dep breath to have a conversation despite not wanting to. "Nothing much just school and junk" he responded. "Ya schools wack hey uh" the mans cheery voice suddenly lowered and became serious. "Hey dude I heard some yelling next door, I don't mind you guys being loud cause like I'm loud. But uh are you like ok your old man sounded pretty angry" the man rubbed his neck as he looked at Sal with his big purple eyes. "Ya man we're all good pretty sure a game was on last night maybe he lost. I'll talk to him" he didn't look the guy in the eyes as he spoke. "Uh sure ok ya I wouldn't know not a game man myself uh but hey if its like other stuff you can always hide out at my place K little dude" he patted Sal's head and smiled. The smaller stepped back from the touch. 

"W-What other stuff" he asked playing dumb but he knew, he knew all to well what Robert was insinuating. "Nothing man just my doors always open for you even if I'm not home" he retold. The other nodded at the at him "ok thanks." The man nodded awkwardly back then waved good bye as he stepped into the elevator. Sally let out a held breath. He turned to his door unlocked it then stepped inside. The scent of whisky hitting his nose. He walked in and closed the door. He locked it then threw his bag on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen for something to eat. On the fridge sat a note from his dad.

'Hey sport I'm gonna be late coming home today Gary called in sick so I have to do double the work today so that means a long night at the office. Sorry to make you clean my mess again and leave you stranded for dinner, again we'll hang out real soon promise'

He crumpled up the note and tossed it in the bin with all the others. He took out leftovers from the meal he made last night and tossed them on the counter. He left it there then walked to the bathroom. He grabbed all of his favorite things from the cabinet. Taking out his bath slats, bubble bath and shampoo. He set them on the tub, reaching over to turn on the knobs. Waiting against the edge for the heat to be just right. Once it was settled, he put in the plug, tossing in the salts and bubble bath. The room filled with a flowery scent instead of alcohol. He got up and left to get the rest of his bath ready. He headed for his room. Stepping into the open space. He went to his dresser, grabbing his stereo and a cd the metal head had let him borrow. He looked the cover over. Kind a bored with the band. He glanced up at his dresser for any other cd but there was none. He sighed as he looked over his things. Noticing his green key card the maintenance woman gave him. It was different then everyone's. His had a strip of masking tape on it with a drawn 'sf' encircled. Under it said sanity's fall. He recognized the sign as the one on his bullies brown shirt. He tapped the cd he held as he thought for a moment. He moved to leave his room. Walking out of the space and into his living room. He headed for the door, unlocking it and opening it slightly. He peered out for no reason. The only other people on the floor were the Sanderson's. He bit his lip as he left, making his way to Roberts door. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. To his surprise it opened, despite the man being gone it was unlocked. He looked around as he stepped inside. Thinking how unsafe that was. Since the mans whole life saving was in the room. He made his way to the cd rack, placing the disc back and looking over the titles. He stopped when he saw what he was looking for, pulling out a case with a man falling down into nothingness on the front. He shrugged his shoulders, moving to leave the room. He exited, closing the door. Feeling bad that he couldn't lock the place up and keep his friends possessions safe. He shook his head as he headed to his own apartment. Entering the empty place. Only a stained couch, a coffee table and a tv stood in the living area. Everything else was kept in their rooms. He ignored how spacious the place was, going back to prepare his bath. Grabbing his stereo and a pair of black sweats from his room. He took everything into the bathroom, Setting them on the toilet. He put the disk in his stereo, pressing play as he got undressed. He unclasped his mask as the music started. The first song started with light guitar rifts at first. He could see the notes clearly in his head as the sound went on. Then the heavy guitar started in and some gruffy statement to play along with the beat. He sat in the tub, let himself sink into the tub. Sally lightly shook his head to the beat as notes popped into his head of what strings were being played. If he really wanted to he could play the beat of this song it was easy enough. But even so he still really liked it. "Fuck you Larry Johnson and your dumb taste in music" he mumbled to himself as he lowered down so the water covered his chin. A meow caught his attention and he looked over the tubs edge. A large cat sat on the floor moving his tail back and forth. "No" Sally told him earning him a meow. "Because I said so I want to enjoy my bath key word mine" he spoke back. Gizmo made a little noise and pattered the ground. "No" Sally said again. The cat jumped up and man tried to catch him as he dived into the bath. Missing him completely as water splashing everywhere. The blue boy groaned as he closed his eyes in irritation. But the feline meowed contently as he laid on his back. "Glad your happy" he sat back against the back of the tub. He let out a loud exhale as he got comfortable again. He looked over his legs and arms which were littered with scares. Some from accidents some from fights he use to get into when he lived in jersey and some were from himself. He looked over a deep scar he had on his arm. It was hard to tell how he got it since it was surrounded by scars from Gizmos nails and a small burn from the stove. He took in a deep breath silently thanking the guitar string that hit his so he wasn't on blood thinners anymore. It was so nerve wracking the smallest cut and he would be gushing like a fountain. The amount of times he could of accidentally killed himself because of it still scared him. Gizmo let out a loud grungy meow mirroring that of the singer of the band. He giggled then tuned in to the song. It started out broken then started playing coherently. The beat was nice and the singer mixed so well with this song. He could just barley make out lyrics 'we are the endless' and fuck that sounded so hardcore. He banged his head to the tune cause that's just what you do to heavy songs. Gizmo let out another grungy meow like the singer and Sal out worldly made the sound of the notes. "Fuck this song is good" he raised his hand and made the notes in the air like he was holding his own guitar "Fuck it I wanna learn this song." The two continued jamming out to the heavy beats until the water got cold. Then Sally had to get out. He played the disc over again and got to work on cleaning the apartment and fixing dinner for him and his cat. When that was done he didn't turn on the tv. He curled up in his bed and just kept playing the third song on he track over and over. When it would end he'd hit the previous button. It was such a good song. *** After doing some chores for his mom around the apartment Larry grabbed a ten dollar bill out of their shared change bowl at the front door and headed out into the cold. It was already dark even though it was like eight . Which he guessed that was pretty late for the winter. He put his headphones on and played his favorite CD as he walked to the store. It wasn't to far just a couple blocks away. Far for some but he genuinely liked to walk. It also helped that he had such long legs. He was there in no time. He stepped into the small store and shook off some snow from his boots. The lady at the register glared at him as he walked passed the snack aisles and straight for the medicine aisle. He ignored her, looking at the different medications on the rack. Searching for a replacement bottle, not like he used it. Not like anyone around him used it anymore. He no longer had any friends to worry about so why was he even bothering. He exhaled deeply as he contemplating getting the bottle. The doors to the store opened but he paid it no mind. He read over the box from where he was standing still debating. "Oh god what are you doing here" Ashes voice reached his ears. "Shopping" he simply said to deep in thought to really be annoyed. "You got some nerve Johnson first you push Sal then kick snow in his face. For what for staring, grow up" she tried to argue. He rolled his eyes but landed his gaze back on the box to read where he left off. "Geez your so fucking full of yourself think the whole worlds out to get you even scared of a harmless little man" she tried to push his buttons but he just grunted. "What are you shopping for" she asked, her anger being replaced with curiosity. "Dimenhydrinate" he spoke without really thinking about it. "Why what happened to your bottle" she looked from the shelf to him. "Gave it away" he answered. Knitting his brows in annoyance at her presence. "You what, you gave it away, to who" she asked completely baffled. He turned to look at her for the first time since she walked in. He glared at her and scowled "What does it matter and why all the questions I thought you were done with me terminado, hecho, finito finished, After all I'm just toxic space" he hissed the last part. He grabbed the box then headed towards the cashier. Ash stared at him wide eyed as he payed for the drug. Not because of what he said but because for a brief moment she saw that string bean kid that use to live across from her. Kind and compassionate. It startled her and just who did he give the bottle to for him to look like that.


	3. everytime you curse my name

Larry woke up to a loud banging on his door, he jolted from his snoring slumber and pushed himself up on his elbow as he looked around his room in confusion. "One, two, three I'm coming in" his moms voice spoke loudly and then his door was pushed open. The tall woman looked at him, passed all his panting supply's and gaming gear. She was already wearing her work uniform. She yelped at him then covered her eyes. "Your not dressed yet" she spoke loudly. He looked at the floor that was covered in his day clothes. "No why what time is it" he reached over to his night stand and grabbed his alarm clock. It read eight thirty. "Dang oh well its just science an fucking english its so stupid" he grumbled, annoyed and tired. "Language, get dressed and go to school. If I find you home I'm putting you to work" she left the room, closing the door a little to harsh. HE heard her distinct 'oops' from the other side. He flopped back on his bed, laying on his stomach. He let his hair cover his face, blowing it away but it came back. Honestly a day of apartment work didn't sound so bad but he'd never hear the end of it if he did stay. So with a grunt he got up from his position and grabbed his cloths. 

He walked to school through the freezing cold air and made it before the bell even rang. Not that he could hear it with his headset on. He walked down the hall as the raspy voice shouted almost unrecognizable words at him through the set. He spotted Ash and Maple immediately, they were so recognizable. Standing with them was Chug who was holding his stomach like it was in pain. He was grumbling and the goth was trying to comfort him. Beside them was the couple of the year. He would say sarcastically. The two had a hand around each others waist. Holding the other close as they stood together. He wanted to barf at the cutie seen. Not for their orientation but because they were 'in love' teens. He paused his music but didn't look at them. He eavesdropped on their on going dilemma. "He really didn't answer" Ash asked. "No we knocked but there was no answer and the door was closed we thought he came here early" Todd responded to her. "Seriously you guys my stomach hurts Sally always has my second breakfast" Chug groaned. "Well he did say he wasn't feeling well yesterday we should go by after school and make sure he's ok." Larry rolled his eyes at the conversation then turned his player back on. A day with out that creep sounded like the perfect Friday to him. 

****

Sally laid in bed unmoving. He just stared up at the ceiling and waited until he heard his dad leave for the day. He wasn't feeling the best. His stomach didn't hurt as much but he still felt nauseous and he'd rather not chance vomiting at school again. He rested his hands on his stomach and just let his mind wander for right now. He didn't show up to school which means Chug will be complaining he's hungry, Maple might give him some of her lunch. Ash will tell everyone he wasn't feeling well yesterday. They'll all agree to come by after school to make sure he's ok so he'll have to make sure the place is spick and span. He'll have to get ride of that smell but that's hard when it's in the carpet it's self. Baking soda and lavender should do the trick at least for awhile. After that they'll probably wanna stay for dinner. Ash wont be able to cause her dad doesn't let her stay out with boys passed six. Chug would be easy to persuade, just tell him dinners normally at eight and he'll go running home. But Todd was hard his parents didn't care where he was as long as he was safe and fed. He let out a long breath. He didn't feel like making dinner tonight. He was just gonna skip it all together but if Todd stayed he'd have to. It's not like he could just go play DnD at his place with just one person that was way to risky for his elf goddess. He'd never throw her into such a horrible situation as to do quests alone what if something happened. Also talk about boring. The door opened then closed. He waited, the door clicked indicating it was locked but he still waited. A second later the door clicked again and opened "forgot my keys" his fathers voice spoke into the empty apartment. The door closed then locked but he still waited. Or maybe he wasn't waiting maybe he just wanted to stay in bed which was very likely it was a warm soft bed. He heard the elevator ding then lower and he knew his dad was gone now. He removed the covers and got up. He grabbed the stereo and turned it on after changing the batteries because the thing died last night. He played the album from the beginning and carried it out as he walked into the living room. He set the stereo down on the table and continued into the kitchen. The sooner he gets this done the more time he can spend in his bed. He grabbed everything he needed to start cleaning and got to work. 

****  
The bell rang signaling lunch time. Everyone became rowdy as they excited the classrooms. It was Friday alright everyone so excited for the weekend even though they wouldn't be doing anything special except staying inside playing video games. It pissed Larry off to no avail, just the same stupid shit over and over. Or maybe that was just his mentality because of the song he was listening to 'over n over' by three days grace. He walked to the lunch room then stopped. Did he really wanna sit in a room full of people that thought he was toxic. Better question could he handle seeing Maple and Ash having fun without him in their life. He walked away from the doors and headed for the court yard. He stepped outside into the cold but it strangely felt better then being inside. He looked at the ground where there was a bunch of foot steps and bunched up snow from where Travis was pushed in. He took a step forward and looked at the weird snow angle on the ground. It was in the shape of a person but instead of having angel wings the head looked like it had wings from where Sally moved his pig tails. 

He bared his teeth, moving to step on the spot. Ruining the scene then walked over to the bench. He sat down on the cold surface. Not caring about the winter air. He stared out at the empty yard while his music played. He felt around in his pocket, fiddling with his or rather his dads lighter. He took it out and looked at it. There wasn't anything special per say about it. There was no engraving or symbols on it. It was just silver and old. He played with it in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. "This sucks" he opened it and ignited it. A flame sparked and was blown out by the wind. His leg bounced as his anger grew. He looked out at the snow that showed the events of yesterday. He remembered how ravenous Ash looked as she attacked the church boy, it was very funny. But it took him longer then he'd like to admit to notice Sally laying in the snow. He really did scare him but he wasn't gonna tell anyone that, not like theirs anyone to tell. He ignited the lighter again and some how it reminded him of the fury in those cool blue eyes. The absolute rage when he pushed the smaller into the lockers. The hatred in his very being when he sat writing in class. The off putted deep voice like no ones every treated him with such disrespect. It did put a smile on his face knowing he was a thorn in the guys side, putting a damper on his 'perfect' little life. His smile faded and he dropped his hand so it laid limply on his knee. As some cruel joke hate everything started playing and his stomach tightened. He left it, just letting it play and it sickened him that Sally kept popping up in his head. Those big eyes and simple plastic mask with a pink corner melted to it, Those floppy blue pig tails that moved with every tilt and sway of his head. It pissed him off so much, everything about the blue boy just made him want to vomit rage.

****  
It was done. The carpet, all of it now had baking soda and lavender mixed in it. He just had to wait two hours before vacuuming. He felt tired though it was alot more work then he thought. Now that he had to wait, he just wanted to crash on the floor. Sally walked over to his stereo and switched through the tracks till he reached the third one. Void was the song and it was his new favorite thing in the world and he hated that Larry fucking Johnson was the reason he listen to them in the first place. He wasn't jamming out for long until a knock was coming from his door. With out thinking he slipped on his prosthetic then unlocked the door to answer. He was met with a very tall person in his door way. The man smiled so gleefully at the smaller, leaning his arm on the frame. "Sup little man you playing hookie" he asked all to amused. Sal looked down for a second almost guiltily. "It's cool I won't tell. I skipped school more times then I can count. Just came over actually because I heard sanity's fall and thought 'nah ah does this little dudes dad rock out to this' right" he laughed. The blue boy looked back in the apartment at the stereo then turned back to Robert. "Uh ya I wasn't feeling the greatest so I just stayed home and I kind a took this CD from your place" he admitted while rubbing his neck. Roberts eye brows raised but he stayed smiling "what actually." He asked. The smaller nodded "Ya sorry It's just there's this dick wad at school that's into alot of the same bands as you and he's always wearing this dumb shirt with their logo. So I thought I'd listen and see what the hype was about and....There actually really good and I'm kind a in love with the guitar rhythm" he sighed in defeat. Rolling his eyes at the thought of the other man. "You don't sound happy about that were you hoping they sucked" the tall man asked.

"Yes at least then I'd know his taste sucks. But it doesn't that guy has good taste in music but honestly fuck him. I'm gonna learn the cords and ruin his favorite band for him. Then he'll never be able to listen to them again with out thinking about me, bastered" Sal ranted and Robert chuckled. "Whoaw there why all the hate" he raised his hand defensively then crossed his arms over his chest. "Cause this weasel started picking fights with me just cause I happen to look at him" he began, throwing his hands in the air. "He was staring first, what was I suppose to do Ignore it and pretend I didn't notice him. Probably but I didn't. Now he thinks it's funny to shove me in lockers and push me to the ground like some rag doll. He's so smug and stupid with his majestic hair and honey brown eyes and stupid beauty mark. Like really you know who has beauty marks every depiction of cruel den mothers ever. Its a villain trade mark and he has one right under his sickening eye. And that's not all oh no he's got a stupid gap between his front teeth that you don't really notice unless he's smiling genuinely which he never does. No he just gives a stupid proud smile like some smug bastered who just won a a stingy race. Sick son of a bitch an he picks fights. I'm not a fighter but fuck if I won't fight that asshole with everything I have cause, all I wanna do is punch him in his stupid face." Sally huffed at the end of his very long rant. He was so wrapped up in it that he didn't notice Robert holding a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. The teen blinked at him and he started howling. "Oh-Oh man sorry I just hahahaha you just sound like my girlfriend" the boy stayed quiet in confusion, waiting for the man to calm down some. He wiped a tear from his eye "ya you sound like her before we got together, She hated my guts. Everything I did pissed her off and vis versa she was insufferable" he chuckled. Sally tilted his head and used the door frame to keep himself standing as he looked at Robert sideways. 

"So why are you together" he asked. The man shrugged "Cause I love her." He admitted casually, making the other more confused. "How did you stop hating each other" he wondered. Robert tilted his head to, so he was looking at Sally in the eyes. "Well your not gonna like it but we stopped hating each other so much when we finally fucked" the blue boy stood up straight suddenly. "Uhe" he made a disgusted noise as he stepped back. The tall man threw his head back as he laughed. "Told ya" he cackled "any way make sure you keep the noise down Lisa's been on the move and if she catches you out of school she'll put ya to work" he waved a goodbye. Sal watched him leave then closed his own door. He locked it then threw his prosthetic on the couch in a fit of anger. He walked over and turned the stereo volume down. He flopped onto the couch. The mans words replaying in his mind, louder then the music. He couldn't stop thinking about what Robert said and it bothered him. Hated each other till they fucked, gross that was them and this is him. He wasn't attracted to people. Just he's beautiful characters he created for DnD but they were something he made and they acted the way he wanted. He wasn't attracted to real people. No he just hated that fuckwad and nothing more. Hated him so much it made him physically ill maybe that's why he threw up yesterday. He just got so angry at having to be so close to that thing that his body vomited rage. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was getting exhausting or maybe that was just all the cleaning he had to do. 

As expected the group came up to his apartment after school. But what he didn't expect was to fall asleep on the couch after vacuuming. A loud knock woke him up from his dark dream about nothing but a small house on the lake. He thinks it was a lake. He groaned, reaching over to his coffee table. He grabbed his prosthetic and slipped it on over his un tied hair. Buckling the straps around the loose locks. He got up and yawned as he made his way to the door. He opened the door to as he predicted Everyone was at his door. He tried not to look exhausted at their presence. "Hey dude, check out all who was worried about you" Ash presented everyone rather loudly. "Uh hey come on in" he walked out of the door way so everyone could walk in. "Wow it smells really nice in here" the brunette commented as everyone walked inside. Once inside Chug grabbed Sal by the arms rather hard. The man tensed at the attack, meeting the others angry face. "Next time your gonna be sick let me know so I'm not dying at school" he demanded. "Ah ok" the small teen chocked out. "Promise me" the green teen shook him a little. "I-I promise" he stuttered, holding back a choke. "Chug let him go come on" Ash called out from beside him. Getting ready to pry the man off. Maple took his hand and pulled the big man away from Sally. Making him let go of the smaller that was trying not to shake. 

"Wow nice place but uh where are all the pictures" Neil asked getting elbowed by Todd. Sal swallowed his fear. Clearing his throat before he spoke. "We don't do photos" he replayed not really wanting to talk right now. "Not even of your parents, my mom would go crazy if she didn't have photos wall to wall with the family" Maple giggled as she looked around. "Same my mom just loves having her wedding photo up" Chug commented. The blue man sighed silently to himself. He was the funny man in the group. He knew that, so he never expressed what his life is like. He never told anyone about his mom, he avoids the accident topic like crazy and he keeps his fathers spiral into alcoholism all to himself. His cocktail of pills locked away while he tells joke after joke. But he wasn't feeling up for distracting them from his world. "Hey you guys wanna watch a movie" he asked, hoping it drop the subject all together. "Let me guess horror high, he's been trying to get me to watch it for like ever" Ash flopped onto the couch. "I'm down for a horror" Maple added. Chug whispered in her ear and she nodded "Actually there's something I need to do just wanted to make sure you were ok Sal." The boy nodded and the two left his apartment. Waving goodbye to him. "Two down three to go who will be the last one to leave" Ash asked in a mysterious voice. Todd sat down and smiled "I'm thinking you since you have the earliest curfew" he mocked. The woman tossed her head back "Ugh don't remind me. I have the most over protective father ever. I hate it like can you just let me breath" she complained. Sal took out a movie and popped it in the vhs player. He turned back to the couch to see all seats taken. He sighed internally and sat down on the floor. "But I wouldn't mind leaving in time for dinner with your mom" Neil told his boyfriend. "Why do you feel the need to be her best friend she already called you auntie which is her level of highest love" the red head complained. "Because your family is important to me just like you" he tapped the mans nose. making him blush on impact. "Aw thats so gross" Ash threw her head back and laughed. 

The three continued to speak through the movie as Sal sat close to the screen so he could hear the dialog. He usually didn't mind company but he was irritated and just wanted everyone to leave. He couldn't hear the movie over the chatter. But he knew what was going on. A girl running around screaming as her undead friend chased her. God he loved these old horror movies. "Sally We're leaving" Todd said near the ending of the movie but the man just grunted and waved. He heard slight chuckles and the door close as they left. He was so focused on the tv, tilting his head to the side so he watched another murder ensue. Predictable but amazing none the less. Suddenly the picture froze and he sat up straight. He looked over to his right and Ash was sitting beside him clearly having just pressed pause on the player. "Hey sorry we all kind a barged in. I know you like your personal space and all" she began. "It's ok I didn't mind" he lied. Which she wasn't buying. "Psh ya right you were totally uncomfortable you sat so far away. You know trying to get lost in the movie rather then join the conversation" Sal was quiet at her statement. She had gotten fairly good at being able to read him over the year. Despite him hiding himself from everyone. "You ok you look like somethings bothering you" she asked moving her foot back and forth as she leaned back on her hands. He tilted his head at her letting his loose hair dangle. "Yes I can tell" she rolled her eyes. "I did study anatomy after all. I can tell by the muscles by your eyes and your body language" he looked at his hands that rested in his lap. He contemplated telling her about what Robert said. It was still running through his head and was confusing him on what exactly he is. It wasn't important but it was at the same time cause he just didn't know and that bothered him.

"I have a lot in my head" he started. Ash tapped him with her foot and he tensed "so let it out tell me whats going on" she said nonchalantly. No pressure in her voice, no demanding just calm easy going. Sal took in a deep breath "I had a conversation with my neighbor and it got me wondering about what I am, It was so easy for Todd he just saw Neil and was all 'huh I'm gay' like an epiphany" the woman tried her best not to snicker at the summary. "But I don't know what I am, I know it's ok not to know I'm only in highschool and there's a lot of cases where people don't figure it out till after their thirty. But am I ace. I really like my character like I mean really like her" he nodded to himself at the thought of his elf. Ash bit her lip and looked away from him guiltily, trying to keep her opinion to herself. "But I never think about sex and stuff like that. It's not that I think it's gross or anything I just don't see it happening for me. To me I guess but I also don't see relationship stuff happening for me either. I don't fantasize about it. I don't yearn for what Todd and Neil have. I just sometimes like to think about Alprazolam carrying me or leaning on me or letting me sit on her shoulder and I feel my face heat up and this fluttering giggle wanting to be released." She did chuckle at this "Nerd" she told him but stayed silent so he would continue. "Ya I am a total nerd great in math and a total DnD nut." He sighed and sat back so he could stretch out his legs. He bent over a little and played with the threads from his ripped jeans. "I know I'm totally in love with her but I don't know If I'll feel that way to anyone real, will there ever be someone I don't mind touching me. that I don't mind being in my space or will it just always be me and Gizmo." He sniffled feeling like he was gonna cry and he didn't know why it saddened him so much. 

"Hey man I'm sure you'll find someone. Look ya Todd took one look at Neil and was like 'damn I wanna climb that' " Sally snickered at the explanation. "But before that he didn't yearn either, he didn't care to be in a relationship. Actually I think his exact words were something like 'I just don't have time for romance' and now look at him he adjusted" she smirked. "Heh ya I think I remember something like that" he tapped his feet together. "You should probably put everything on the back burner until you body hits puberty" she winked at him and he pushed her lightly. She laughed at the joke "But seriously I think everything's just up in the air right now. Its so much you know with having to have perfect grades or you fail. Then have to repeat classes and if your not perfect and adults call you lazy when you don't do perfectly. Than when you try to tell them what's going on they think your being disrespectful shits. There's so much pressure to know what your gonna do right after high-school and not stay home after you graduate so you don't become a mooch. But then you become a bum because you weren't prepared because there's no class that prepares you for the real world. Like why do we have to learn algebra and graphs when we could be learning how to calculate tax or have a class that teaches you how to do taxes and what employees look for in a worker instead of all this bullshit of mitoses is. Like where am I gonna use that shit honestly teach some actual useful shit for once god" she ranted. Sally blinked at her rant not knowing how the subject changed so suddenly then she gasped dramatically as her eyes widened. "Oh my god I sound like Larry" she spoke grimly. That caused Sal to lay down while laughing. "God I hate him" he spoke after laughing. "Whaahaha what" Ash asked while laughing at his statement. She crossed her legs and sat up. "Ya man I hate him that's what me and Robert were talking about how much I fucking hate Larry Johnson that insufferable prick with his stupid smug grin and proud demeanor. I just wanna knock him down a peg or two" the blue boy put his hands on his stomach. 

"Dude why does he bother you so much I mean Travis has done way worse, Travis pisses me off I just wanna sock em and push his riotous face into a brick wall" Ash placed her head in her hand as she spoke. "R-Right that's what I said well not like that it was mostly just about how I hate his smile and his stupid beauty mark" Sal mumbled the last part. "But you know what Robert said. He said 'you sound like my girl friend, she hated me until we fucked' like what ew gross I so don't want to fuck Larry" he raised his voice. "Ugh fucking gross" she spat out. "Right that's just down right nasty....I don't know why he bothers me so much honestly its so weird for me to hate someone so much. Even with Travis I'm still calm and junk but like this fuck tard pisses me off so much I- I just Ugh." He placed his hands on the forehead of his prosthetic and groaned. "Ya he really gets to you. I've never seen the jersey side of you before but damn if you don't go full 'fagut about it' on us when he shows up" she imitated then laughed. "Nah man thats Italian it's more slopaptmas peesh of Muff cabage garbadge he garbadge" he spoke in his jersey accent and she laughed at him. "What does Muff cabbage even mean" the blue teens eyes widened but he didn't answer. "Oh my god are you really not gonna tell me" The tall girl asked. He turned his head away from her and she laughed. "Sally" but he ignored the question.

She didn't stay long. She had to go home shortly after the movie. Around six Sal was alone just how he liked it. He took his stereo into his room and locked the door. He plugged his headset into the jack and curled up under the blankets with it. He hated how the songs were so catchy. It was stupid it made him so angry but at the same time it was comforting. 

****

Saturday Morning Larry just stayed in bed after waking up. What elts was he suppose to do hang out with people in this cold he didn't think so. Besides it's not like he had anyone to hangout with anymore. But he wasn't gonna be pathetic about it and beg Maple to be his friend again. If she didn't like him for who he was then to hell with her. He sighed at the thought as he stared out into his dark room. He hadn't moved the curtains covering the rectangle windows at the top of his room and he wasn't going to. He was just gonna lay in bed all day if he could and just stare out into the dark room while he listened to radio head. It wasn't pathetic its just what he felt like doing. A knock on his door had him groaning with annoyance. "One, Two, Three I'm coming in" his mom barged in and looked around the dark room. "Lar-bear whys it so dark in here and uh messy" she walked in and immediately stepped on a paint brush. "Hey moopy get up, It's noon already lets get some light in here" She walked across the room and stepped on the couch to pull back a few curtains. Larry groaned and covered his face with his blanket. "Oh no we Johnson's don't moop. When somethings bothering us we get stuff done till it works it's self out" She spoke and walked over to his bed. "Nothings wrong I just wanna lay here ok" he almost grumbled at her, his words muffled by the blanket. "Not ok, look at this mess. You clean your room and then you can lazy around" she went to rip off the blanket from him and he shouted. " Wait don't-" but she yanked it off him and almost screamed at the sight. She dropped the blanket and covered her eyes. "Why" she asked, loudly. "Because I sweat in my sleep ok jeez" he grabbed the blanket and threw it over his lower half as he sat up. "Just clean your room" His mom walked away and headed out of his room. He sighed and decided to get up. He reached out to the floor and grabbed a pair of jeans. He grabbed a painted wife beater and threw it on. 

Once he was some what dressed he grabbed a laundry basket from a corner of his room and started throwing clothes in it. He hated when his mom was right. The room did look a lot better with no clothes on the floor. Which was the only thing he really made a mess with. Since his paints are to expensive to mess around with and he loved his albums. Also his mom doesn't let him have food and drinks in his room unless he has guest which he never does. He took the basket out of the apartment and walked down the hall to the laundry machine. He ignored the fat teen that sat beside the empty vending machine waiting for it to be restocked. Why they put it down stairs instead of on the first floor where everyone can access it is beyond him. He threw the bin down on the dryer and opened the washer. He threw everything inside rather angerly. He felt like someone was watching him and logically he knew it had to be Chug. But he still expected to see piercing blue eyes behind a white mask staring straight through him. He didn't, he just saw a shaking man holding on to his seat and sweating as he forced himself to stare at the floor. Larry rolled his eyes, great now it was gonna smell like meat down here. He took the basket and walked back to his apartment slamming the door as he entered. His mom wasn't home, he knew that. 

He went into his room and threw the basket at the wall. "Fuck" he shouted, even when Sal was no where insight he still couldn't get the midget out of his head. He turned up his stereo so he could blare his music as loud as he wanted which was pretty loud. He grabbed his paints from the floor. All closed of course then placed them on his dresser. He gathered some ruined brushes and tossed them out then sat down at his easel. He stared at the white canvas not really feeling like painting. He just felt so pissed. He grabbed his black paint and took out the biggest brush he had and dipped it in the plastic cylinder of acrylic paint. It was always rare for him to get the tubes they were expensive and were never enough paint when he did more then one picture. He painted the canvas black, every white patch covered in black paint. Its just what felt right instead of having a white canvas. When he was done coating it. he put the black away and threw his brush in a glass of murky water. The tall teen stood up and stared at his painting so far. He nodded then headed out of the apartment. He walked out to see Chug still sitting outside, he made eye contact by accident and the small man paled. Larry rolled his eyes at the man as he walked over to the machines. He opened the wash then started moving stuff to the dryer beside it.

The elevator dinged and he looked over to see if his mom had come home, if so he was in serious trouble for leaving his music turned up. But thankfully it wasn't, It was just Robert stepping out with his hands full of a shirt and pair of pants. He had his usual smile on his face as he turned around to the washer. "Hey Larry, my man" he greeted. "Sup Rob" he smiled at the man in a way he didn't smile at anyone else. But he friend when he noticed the mans gaze land on the gap between his teeth. He ran his tongue over the gap as he closed his mouth. "Uh what's up" he asked feeling a little under the scope. "Ah do you mean why am I just carrying two things of clothes" Larry nodded. "Funny story gonna love it, got this absolute angel testing out guitar notes at my place" he began as he threw the pants in the wash. "Oooo" the teen raised his eyebrows as he smiled suggestively. "Ya maybe if I was a few years younger he's a highschooler" Robert told. "Shame" the other shook his head as he set up the dryer. "Ya so anyway he's trying to learn this song by Sanity's Fall" he was instantly interrupted by his friend turning his head so quick. "Which one" The man just laughed. "Void says he can't stop listening to it so he might as well learn it." He waved his hand as he told airily. "Man I wish I could play one of there songs, gotta learn an instrument first though" the two metal heads laughed. "Ya he's really good so he was playing at my place and I don't know I guess I scared him or something cause he jumped and whipped around to fast knocking over the drink I was holding. My own fault I forgot he's really jumpy and hates being touched think-I think some bad shit happened to him in his past to make him that way. He's like covered in scares" Robert finished his sentence. "That's unfortunate any Idea what happened" the teen asked curiously. "From what I've pieced together, dog attack, We were walking about one day and he totally flipped when he heard barking. But it's better not to ask about shit like that" The tall mans smile fell and he started the machine. "But meh whats up with you. Haven't seen you in a bit" he changed the subject. "Ah ya been kind a hiding out in my tree. Shits kind a hit the fan lately" Larry rubbed his neck and looked down. The other metal head pushed himself onto the washing machine "What's up" he asked. 

The brunette pushed himself on the dryer and sat down beside him. "Guess I just got to much for Maple man. She like ditched me the same way Ash did" he told, forgetting who else was down there. "That sucks why" Robert asked. "Because of this shit stick at school, she started hanging out with this creepy fuck who she told me gave her nightmares. But she still talked to him" he spat out. "Dude seriously" the older scuffed. "Ya fuck I hate this kid he just stares with those big blue, eyes of his that like should never be on someone so small but they are. Which speaking of he's got like the deepest voice I've ever heard come out of such a small package cause you'd expect him to have a squeaky voice. But no he fuckin don't. And the head tilt man that shit irritates me the most. He just like always tilts his head as he stares." Robert looked at him with wide eyes for a second as if something was clicking. He smiled wide as Larry tilted his head dramatically. mocking the man he was ranting about. "Fuck I hate him so much. I just wanna ripped that stupid mask off his face and throw him to the ground and fuck I don't know expose him to the world or something. Maybe punch him in his mouthy mmmm mouth" Larry sighed at how lame that sounded. He looked over at Robert who had his lips curled trying not to laugh. He failed and let out a course of laughter as he slapped his knee. "Come on dude I know the explanation was dumb but the angers real" he pointed at the man. "No-No it's not that hahaha oh man I feel such a sense of deja vu pfff. Ok, Ok I'm good ah alright Johnson let me heh let me ask you something and feel free to hit me" he started and sat up straight. "You say you hate this fuck. But and really think about it man have you ever considered fucking him into the ground" he did get punched in the arm. "Sick dude why would I ever want to" the teen held his fist as the older rubbed his arm. "Well I had the same problem a while ago hated this chick then we fucked and after all the ecstasy we realized we had a lot in comin. Stuff we never would of found out if we didn't get rid of the sexual tension." the brunette cringes at him. "That's you man I just wanna knock this smug bastered down a peg or two" Robert laughed again at the familiarity.

"Ya ok but when you hear him moan for the first time I'm gonna be saying told ya so. Cause you're gonna wanna wreck him" he was punched again and he slid off the machine. "Hey do me a favor" he asked. "Screw you" Larry responded. "When your done can you transfer my clothes" he walked over to the elevator. "No" the teen responded getting off the machine. Robert just smiled and stepped into the elevator. The metal head was so beyond pissed. All he wanted to do was trash his room and throw shit. He felt like he was gonna vomit rage, how could that man say such stupid shit. Of course he wasn't sexually attracted to Sal. First of all he had never seen the dudes cupids bow which in his opinion is the most attractive trait of anyone. Second the dude was probably super skinny. Like anorexic skinny if his overly baggy clothes were anything to go by. Hey ya he didn't know the guys body type because of that stupid baggy sweater he always swam in. Honestly fuck Robert ad his stupid ideas. Just cause that was the case for him doesn't mean that's the case for Larry. The teen sighed and reached for his bottom drawer. He moved his socks about and took out two pre rolled joints he made awhile ago. He took out his dads lighter and lit one as he lit an incense. He then sat down in his bean bag chair and turned on his NES. He might as well play some games to get some rage out.

****

Sal sat in his friends apartment playing the strings of his guitar as he tried to match the notes on the disc. He was getting better at it but not by much. Robert had already passed out a long time ago actually as soon as he got back from washing his clothes. But Sally didn't want to leave, Leaving meant having to be home with his dad and hear the strings of apologies turn into insults with every drink. He didn't feel up for dealing with it plus being here met he didn't have to worry about visitors wanting to make sure he was ok. But really just looking for something to do cause they're bored. He played through the notes and wrote down the new ones he found. He kept playing till he heard a knock at the mans door. The smell of weed wafting in from the space between the wood and the frame. He placed the guitar in his bean bag chair as he stood up. He went over to the door and opened it. Outside was a small basket with two items of clothes in it. He looked down the hall and gasped. Walking away was Larry but he looked kind a different. Half his hair was done up in a bun and he was wearing a wife beater coated in paint stains. The lack of sleeves really showed off that he did in fact have muscles a lot of them actually. He was very tone. Sal felt himself heat up at the sight, It was like someone lit a match on the back of his neck. The brunette turned and he threw himself back into the apartment with a little squealed. The man on the bed sat up, a little startled by the slam of his door. "What's up" he asked and got up off his mattress. "Why are you whimpering" he ruffled his Mohawk. "W-What me whimpering no I was just" the smaller stuttered out in a bit of a higher voice then his regular tone. Robert walked over to the door. "No wait don't open it" he squealed out, covering his mask with his hands like it was a face. Trying to cover a blush on his cheeks. The man opened the door and popped his head out to take a look. He almost laughed himself onto the floor, Larry stood by the elevator a little confused. 

"Sup" he said, titling his head up in a nod. "Was that you a second ago" he gestured with his left hand. "Ah ya" he answered trying to swallow his laughter. "Why didn't you just say hi" the teen raised a brow. "Uh anxiety bro" he answered as he bit back his laughter. "True dat" the brunette stepped into the elevator and Robert started laughing. He brought in the basket and looked at Sal. The boy was sitting on his knees. He had his hands on his neck and seemed terrified. "Oh man you guys are so hilarious" the tall man told. He threw the basket down on the bed. "Alright kiddo I think that's enough excitement for one day why don't you come by tomorrow and we can figure it out then" he yawned. The small boy got off the ground and went for his guitar. He decided against grabbing it and just left it on the bean bag. He left the apartment, running his clammy hands on his jeans. Shaking a little from seeing his enemy on his floor. he went to open his door. Stepping into his apartment. Immediately he noticed his dad sitting down with a bottle and glass on the table. "Hey Sal" he spoke sounding so broken and lost. Sal didn't say anything he just walked to his door. "You know It's rude to ignore people" his dad spoke again and he opened his bedroom door. "Don't be fucking rude" the man threw the glass cup at the door and Sally yelped. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He didn't realize how much time had gone by for his dad to be angry drunk so soon. "Disrespectful son of a-" the shouting continued his shout then muffled crying come from the door. "Son of the most wonderful woman" he choked out and Sal knew he was sitting outside his door. God he hated the drinking but he hated the weekend drinking the most. He crawled into bed, reaching for his head set. He created a little world as he set up his stereo, playing the album he was obsessed with though the buds. He threw his blanket over himself. The songs drowning out what was going on outside his door. The dark space allowing him to imagine anything he wanted. His mind, once calmed began to drift to the tall man. The metal head that hated his guts and all his different expressions. His smile when he laughed, the dazed look he head in his eyes today. His painted shirt covered in different splotched of color. His face heated up under the fabric. Mostly from the devoid of air flow and the anger he felt towards the other. He shook his head trying to think about anything else. 

*****

Sunday was just more of the same with Sal learning to play his new favorite song and Larry laying in bed in his now clean room.


	4. Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground

Monday Moring the nockfell high school as full of tired teens. People walking about like zombies as they tried to get ready for first period class. This morning Sally face was leaning against his locker, keeping his eyes closed from how tired and annoyed he was. The sound of an on going debit blocking out the noise of the hall. Todd and Neil were having a very heated discussion, never a fight. They were debating about Metatron losing to the shredder in a battle. Which Sal had to agree with the red head. It was very unlikely he would lose to someone as pathetic as the shredder. But Neil didn't see how the shredder was a wimp, it took every once of self control he had not to jump in and explain how he never would of gotten as far as he did if it wasn't for the Kranng. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm down some. Thanking who ever when Ash walked up to them. Hoping she'd end the conversation. She walked up to the boys and Immediately put her hands on her hips. "Would you both can it" she started and Sal was so grateful until she continued talking. "Obviously the only one that can defeat Metatron is Adam, he man rules all you noobasuns" and that started a whole new discussion about how he's the master of the universe and was the reason shera was the person she was to begin with. Sal wanted to scream because how could she pick Adam of all people when the obvious one to destroy Metatron was voltron. But he didn't have the energy to take part in this conversation. Instead he walked off from the group to go calm down before class. First period was English and if he was to find any peace what so ever he needed to go somewhere quiet. He went into the bathroom near by, hoping for solace. As the door closed shutting out the hallway noise he took in a deep breath. He began to walk into the room, stopping when he noticed a piece of crumpled up paper on the floor. He tilted his head curiously then bent down to pick it up. He uncrumpled it and read it to himself. 

'I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just...'

It cuts off after that. Sally looked around the paper but there was no name, He looked around the room but there was no one alts in the bathroom. He should just throw the paper away but for some reason he pocketed it. It's Personal and he shouldn't of done it, he shouldn't of even read it. But who ever wrote it, it sounded like they were in a lot of pain. He wanted to help even if he didn't know who it was. The bell rang and that was the last he had to debate with himself. He left the bathroom and headed to class.

The class poured into the room, all tired and zombie like. It reminded Sal of night of the living dead, it was his least favorite zombie movie but it was the only one anyone ever knew. He sat down in his seat and took out his not book. He tried to distract himself so he didn't get pissed if he saw Larry, he was determined not to look at the fuck if he could help it. He took out a pencil and just started writing down random stuff. Nothing really coherent just statements. 

'I covered up my face so that no one knows, I didn't want trouble, But then came trouble. When my mom walked into the living room She said, "Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you" I said, "You don't wanna know the things I had to do" She said, "Son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue." I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble.'

The words were stuck in his head, things he thought about often. What if his mom saw what his life had become. Would she ask about the bruises and cuts if he ever got to see her again. He sighed to himself and scratched out the lines. Instead he went on to write out notes. Keeping his mind from wondering to much on the idea. "Alright now that everyone's here Jacob" the teacher called out. "We'll be starting a new assignment. Sal rolled his eye then looked back at his paper. "We'll be doing summery work but not on short stories this time we'll be reading cujo by Stephan king" Sally snapped his pencil in two at the mention of the book. He looked up as the teacher held up a beaten copy with a black dog on the front. Once he saw the semi blurry picture of a dog rushing to bite the viewer. He could hear loud barking and gun shots even though the room was quiet. He shook at the idea, unable to stop himself from raising his hand. He looked up at the limb, surprised it was in the air. "Yes Sally" the teacher answered. He swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say quickly. "Uh isn't that book boring" he started, his voice shaky. The class snickered "Ah what I mean is wouldn't it be boring to have all of use do a summary on one book. It just be a bunch of papers saying dog was a demon and hurt people the end" he forced out as fast as he could so he didn't lose his chance to speak. "Wouldn't it be better um if we did different books maybe" he held his hands together as they pooled with sweat. 

The teacher stared at him for a moment considering his words. "That's not a bad Idea" she began. The blue boy let out a shaky breath in relief. His shoulders fall as he relaxed. "Alright I'll pick groups of three" she walked over to her note book and started writing things down. "Janet, Charlotte and Jacob you can be group one" she spoke from her desk. Of course the prep squad was put together. But Sal didn't care about the groups. He was relived he didn't have to read the book or be stuck with them. The teacher called out a few more names as she goes over the attendance. "Alright Travis, Sally..." she called and he breathed a sigh of relief despite the slurs church boy spat, he'd will at least do the work. "And Larry" she finished. "What" he couldn't help but call out. His voice deepening with his surprise. "Are you serious" Larry also spoke, more angry then surprised. "Yes I'm serious now go sit" she pointed to Sal and he felt his stomach drop and his heart doing some heavy bass strums, light then heavy. He felt like he couldn't breath properly like he was being crushed. His breath hitched as he looked at the tall man. He snarled back, glaring so hard his eyes almost seemed black.

Travis was the first to sit down at his desk causing Sally to look at him. The blond sat back in alarm at how wide and fearful the smallers eyes looked. "The fuck is your problem" he asked not really caring. The brunette pulled up a chair catching their attention. He glared right at the blue boy and twitched his upper lip, baring his teeth. Then Sal heard it, an actual growl. So deep and low that it had to come from his throat not his mouth. He looked at the tense neck and swallowed hard. It felt like his heart had jumped up into his own throat and he was trying to swallow it back into place. Staggering his breathing as he tired to force it down. But it was just his imagination. His organs couldn't move. "Take a picture It'll last longer" the man snarled just above a whisper. The blue man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, turning his head to his paper. This was gonna be hard he was already so angry and he had to spend the next week beside this prick. He took in another breath to ground himself. He could do this, just have to keep his mouth shut. "God I can't believe I'm stuck with you queermos" Travis spoke up and half snarled. "What" Larry asked not sure if he heard right. "You heard me gay wad your gonna burn for your homosexual praise" the blond began to preach. Sal clicked his tongue loudly and opened his eyes to him. "How about you take that homophobia back where it fucking came from the god damn church, you backwards ass alter boy stereotype" the blue boy took in a shaky breath as he looked back down at his note book. He gripped his bangs in frustration. And damn he needed something to hold onto. Because his bully started chuckling at his statement. A deep almost inaudible chuckle you wouldn't be able to hear if you weren't right beside him. His arm shook with the need to just throw a punch. Thank god he grabbed his bangs when he did. "Everything alright here" the teacher asked as she came around to them. Larry looked up at her with a smile "Perfect" he replied and Sal against his better judgment looked over at the tall man. The brunette turned to him with the most smug/satisfied grin he's ever seen and it took everything he had not to lunch himself at the teen and just go crazy on him. Obviously he meant beating the shit out of him or something to just take the smile off his face.

"Alright here go head and anoint someone to pick out a title" she pulled out a cap with a few papers folded up inside. Before he could do anything Sally's ankle was kicked harshly and he jolted out of his seat a little. The teacher thrusted the cap at him and he took out a paper. Trying his best not to notice the damn smile on Larry's face. He sat back down and unfolded it as she walked away. He closed his eyes and groaned internally. He placed the piece down so the other two could read it. It was the most predictable Stephan king book and it annoyed him to no end or maybe tat was just the man rubbing his leg under the desk. "The shinning" Travis asked confused. Ok good an opening something to calm him down some. He moved his leg and raised his foot to push Larry's away but the man pushed back just as hard. "Yes the shinning" Sal began speaking through is teeth. He took in a breath "It's this book about a man and his family who agree to take care of this hotel during the off season so the man can write a book. But he slowly starts going mad because there are ghosts in the hotel. His son Danny can see these ghosts but he's to young to understand why or how or what they really are" he explained. The blond looked at the title again. "I don't think my dad will let me read this" he spoke in a sad tone. That melted away most of the anger Sal was feeling even though he was still fighting with the man under the table. "It's ok man you can barrow my copy so you can read it in class and at lunch if you want, Your dad doesn't have to know" he offered. "R-really a second ago you were calling me a backwards ass alter boy and now you wanna help me sneak horror reading into my day."

The smaller slowed his movements under the table as he focused on his other bully. "That was wrong of me I never should of out right attacked you like that and I'm sorry" the blond gave a side smile but didn't look at the smaller. He lowered his gaze to the desk instead. Larry glared at the scene losing his amusement of the situation. It was funny at first sure, he was pissed for being forced in a group with Sal. But the boy was shaking with anger and trying so hard to keep it under wraps that it just became funny pushing his buttons. Seeing how far he could get. But this was becoming boring the man wasn't angry anymore instead he was apologizing for honestly the funniest insult he's heard anyone say. So he kicked Sally and the boy hissed then turned to look at him with the most flaming blue eyes. There was so much anger inside them that it made him smile triumphantly, the right side raising higher then his left like he didn't know if he wanted to smirk or smile. "Whats going on" the church boy asked. "Nothing" the smaller spoke through greeted teeth. He couldn't do this, that smirk was just effecting him to much and he couldn't ignore it. Ash's warning be damned he was gonna pick a fight. "Just not a fan of the shinning" he began sitting back a little and smiling under his mask. "Really seems right up your alley ghosts, insanity, murder" Travis questioned. Perfect "Sure but it's just so predictable with the blood and the redrum I prefer night shift" he almost sang as he spoke to the blond. He turned his attention to Larry and continued to smile innocently even though no one could see it.

"It's perfect for you Larry it's all about mutant rats" the look on his face as he finished was priceless if not a little terrifying. The mans eyes widened in anger and his nose flared. His jaw clenched hard, visible by his strained muscles. It was no secret that everyone referred to him as a rat because of his dark eyes and long nose. That's what made it so perfect an insult with out actually being an insult. "Is that meant to be funny" he asked seething with anger on every pronunciation. Sally squinted his eyes in amusement at the statement "I take my books very seriously, It just made me think of you somehow hmm" he chuckled in his throat. "Your crusin for a brusin" he pointed at the blue boy. He looked at the finger noticing the strangely soft pads and neatly trimmed nails. "What is this the 1950s are you threatening him with gang slang" the blond asked. "You stay out of this you fucking frog" Larry nearly shouted. "Johnson" the teacher spoke with an almost groan. "Principles office" she told. "Wa they started it" he argued. "Now" she spoke in a more demanding tone. He grumbled as he got out of the seat and threw his bag off the back of it. He didn't care that the damn thing fell to the floor. As he walked up the aisle Sal leaned over to the blond. "Wanna really piss him off smile and wave if he looks back" he whispered. Travis nodded. The two watched him as he walked to the front. He did look back as he headed to the open door. The blond smiled and waved but Sally widened his eyes and tilted his head as far left as he could. The sight made him start laughing silently. The brunette was so pissed and yes he shouldn't of pushed his buttons but it was so easy especially when everything you did annoyed him.

Larry walked down the hall in a huff as he made his way out of the school. He didn't care that is was freezing. He was so pissed it didn't bother him. He kicked the garbage can that sat outside then started stomping on it. "That smug little shit" he spoke out loud. "Think he's tough shit calling me a rat fucking asshole" he kicked the can again. "Ugh and that stupid head tilt he did that shit on purpose knowing agh. I'm gonna kill him gonna just fucking wreck him" he stopped terrorizing the can at his speech. His friends words echoed in his head. ' You're gonna wanna wreck him'. He screamed from his throat, Raspy and low like a heavy metal singer. Cursing the memory. "That fucking dick wad ruined that word" he threw the trash can again and returned to beating the shit out of it. 

******

Sal all but skipped down the halls as he made his way through the crowed of people to his second class of the day. He hummed an overly cheerful version of that song void he's been learning. He saw the math room door open and bounced a little higher on his toes as he walked. That was until he heard a loud shout "Hey blue shit" he heard over the crowed. Without looking back he began to run to his math class. He tripped inside and collided with the teachers desk from how fast he was going. She grabbed her coffee mug before it fell over then looked at him with concern. He stood up quickly and cleared his throat. "Ah sorry" he told her then walked over to his seat. Rubbing his hip he made his way to his desk. He sat down beside Todd and Neil who were staring at him in confusion. "I uh tripped" he told them and Todd shook his head. "Dude your the worst liar to ever walk the earth" he told. "I really did trip" his voice raised in pitch a little and Neil shook his head this time. "And maybe I was also running from someone" he confessed. "Darn that Travis did he hit you again. I have half a mind to tell his parents if I wasn't so certain they don't care" the red head slammed his fist on the table gently. Making no noise as he settled them on the top. rolled his eyes. Luckily they didn't ask him anything more. The class began and they focused on their work.  
Once the bell rang they walked together down the hall. The couple kept their comments to them selves as they watched the smaller look all around cautiously. Keeping an eye out for something. They walked into the lunch room, heading right for their table. Sally continued to look all around till he spotted what he was looking for. Catching the tall mans hard glare as he stepped closer to the apartment table. The man sat at his own table, alone. He quickly looked away as they approached the seats. The small man ate nervously. Feeling the others glare on him. He tried to keep himself from shaking as he broke out in a slight sweat. He wasn't sitting on his normal side beside Ash. He was sitting across from her. He didn't want to look at the metal head as he ate. "Hey Sal" the brunette began to talk to him "Why is dark eyes glaring at you like that" she asked. Sal didn't look back but the group did. They looked at Larry who flipped them off then viciously attacked his sandwich. Tearing it apart and sending bites about the table. "Uh ya funny story" he began, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "What did you do" Ash closed her eyes to find patience. "Well we got parred to do this assignment in class, actually us and Travis" he scratched his hands. "Oh my god you're parred with Travis and Larry oh you poor thing" she laughed sympathetically. Not really finding the situation funny. "Ya" he rolled his eyes and Maple jolted catching their attention. "Huh he was right only one eye moves" she mumbled to herself. She gasped when she realized she had spoke out. The man covered his right eye and turned away from the group. "Wow that was rude as shit" the brunette spoke out. "It was fairly rude we've all noticed but haven't said anything about it its just how it is" Todd told her. "Sorry I didn't mean to insult anyone" she looked down at her food in shame. She bite her lip and squeezed her wrist under the table. Her old friend rubbed her back. "It's ok man just you know keep that stuff you yourself" Chug offered not really knowing how to comfort. 

"Anyway you were telling us why he's glaring like that" Ash reminded, not letting him off the hook. "Uh ya" Sal rested his elbow on the table and continued to cover his right side. "Well he was kicking me and pushing my foot around so a made a mean insinuation" he shrugged. "Because he was playing footsies with you" the red head asked. "Did he also give you a wet willy or pull your pig tails" Neil asked clearly making a suggestion of kindergarten harassment. "Well no just the foot thing and the stupid smug smile" the woman rolled her green eyes at the statement. "Ok what did you do" she asked again. "Uh well we are suppose to read the shinning and give a summary of the story and I maybe kind a suggested that Larry would like Night shift because it was about mutant rats" she sighed and slowly put her head in her hands. "Oof" Maple spoke. "Sally face you complete moron he's going to kill you" she stressed. "I-don't" he tried to say. He ended up looking behind himself to the left center of the room where the man sat. He chewed his food slowly as he glared daggers at the small boy. It was a terrifying look of murder that sent a chill down Sally's back and heat through his thighs for some reason. He turned back to the group quickly and started shaking. "Want me to walk you home" Ash asked. "Yes please" he mumbled not looking up at her. He knew she rolled her eyes at him. 

Lunch was quiet after that and when the warning bell rang the girls walked with Sally to art, they all knew Larry was right behind them but they tried not to pay him any mind. The girls walked him over to their usual long table by the window and they all sat down. The metal head walked over to his usual seat to see it taken by some frat fuck. He scowled at the scene then turned to look at the long table. Not believing his shit luck today. "Uh oh" the tall woman spoke up and the other two fallowed her gaze as the man walked over to them. He stared directly at Sal as he dropped his bag on the desk with a loud thud. He then sat down on the bench connected to the long table. The girls eyed him, Maple stunned that he actually sat with them and she smiled genuinely pleased. But Ash eyed him suspiciously as she tilted her head down to her own sketch pad. Larry sat glaring at Sal and heaven help the blue boy because he couldn't stop what came out of his mouth. "Take a picture it'll last longer" before anyone could form a reaction to the statement Ash elbowed him in the side hard. He closed his eyes and groaned as he held the spot. Larry was surprised by the unusual action from the hardcore girl. "Why" the smaller breathed out, turning to look at her. "Start a fight and your walking yourself home" she warned. He looked down at the table. Trying his best not to glance at the man but failing as his eyes moved up. 

The prick smiled smugly at him "Aw whats the matter baby blue scared of something you have to get a body guard to take you home" he mocked. Sal's heart started pounding like a guitar rift in a heavy song as his neck burned, heating up his face. He had a hard time swallowing as Larry stared at him faking a sweet smile. The smugness was obvious underneath. "D-did you just give him a nick name" Maple asked raising a brow at the man beside her. Larry looked at her a little stunned clearly not realizing fully what he said. "Well he's not wrong your hair is baby blue" Ash added, pointing her pencil at the mans hair. "Are you agreeing with his statement" the goths smile grew. The metal head placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand as he smiled genuinely at the brunette. "Ya Ash you agreeing with me" he teased. "Fuck you" she scowled at him but there was a hit of a smile in the corner of her mouth. "Anytime any where" He clicked his cheek like a gun noise and winked at her. "Oh god" she rolled her eyes at him and Maple shook her head. Sally couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him. He had never seen Larry joke around before or look so calm. It made it hard to believe this was the same guy that wanted him dead. 

The noise was so small it almost went unnoticed by the metal head who was reveling in the fact that this woman was talking to him again after so long. But he heard it none the less a small fluttery giggle from a deep voice. He looked at Sal from the corner of his eye and his heart felt like it stopped for a second. The light from the window shun behind the small teen making him almost glow with how bright he was outside. His hair glistened like silk and his eyes were closed but the room was bright enough for him to be able to see a little Inside the prosthetic. He could see the out line of Sal's eyes. The dark eyelashes perfectly formed on his left eye, long and thick. But on the right eye they looked more spread out and parted. He swallowed thickly at the sight feeling like he was suddenly burning up. Sally opened his eyes and it felt he moved in slow motion to Larry. 

The blue boy opened his eyes to see the man staring at him. The sight made him jolt a little. The sun shun into his brown eyes, heightening their color. A soft pink dusted his cheeks making his beauty mark pop. "Dick nuts" Ash threw a crumbled up wad of paper at Larry and he jumped in his seat as he turned to her. "What" he asked devoid of all anger in his voice. She raised a brow at him "wait did you seriously not hear me." He un-crumbled the paper "Uh no" he told her. Instead of repeating herself she looked over at Sally. The boy had his head tilted slightly and was staring at man with his big eyes. She fallowed the gaze and noticed a pink tinge leaving the metal heads cheeks. She squinted her eyes in curiosity as she tried placing pieces together in her head. He looked at the messed up piece of paper he held. He raised his eye brow at the drawing. It looked like a crumpled rock with another smaller rock attached to it and two eyes and a mouth on it. "Uh the fuck am I looking at" he asked. He placed the paper down on the table and tried to smooth out the drawing. Ash could tell her friend was about to speak so she placed her arm in front of him. "It's Mine" she flatly told glancing at Sal. The man knitted his brows together in confusion at her lie "Bullshit." He responded. "No seriously humans I can do but like animals are hard without reference" she continued moving her hand back and angling her self in her seat so she was facing both Larry and Sal depending on how she wanted to move her head. 

"Seriously whats it suppose to be" he looked back down at it moving it around to try and see. "Ah" she looked at her friend "Bu-" He began to nod at her "e" she she said slowly and he nodded at her. "Ya a bunny" she smiled and looked at the tall man. He stared up at her unsure by what she said. "Wanna show me how you draw one, its not as easy as you make it seem" she teased. He rolled his eyes and scuffed. "Ya whatever I'll show you a bunny" Larry took his sketch book out of his bag and flipped to an empty page. He took out a pencil and let his hand glide across the page with out really touching the paper. Sally stared in surprise, he tilted his head dramatically and watched as the pencil glided over the paper. Leaving light marks behind. "To easy" Ash mumbled to herself as she looked between the two boys. A piece of paper brushed her hand and she looked over at Maple who was passing it over. The brunette took the paper and sat properly on the bench. She opened the page to read the message.  
'what are you doing' it read. She took out her pencil and wrote down her own message then handed it back over. 

'Testing something' the goth looked at the man beside her. He was lost in hi own world as he drew out a fluffy bunny" She glanced at Sally, seeing the man tilt his head curiously as he watched the movements of the pencil, sideways. She wrote down on the paper then passed it back over.

'Testing what' 

'an idea I got a feeling about something so right now I'm just testing the waters'

'what waters what are you testing' 

'tell you what if I find my idea is right Ill tell you'

Maple read over the messages they had written. Trying to figure out what her sneaky friend was up to. "Done" Larry spoke up. He put his pencil down and lifted his sketch book so it was standing up. One the page was a soft looking bunny, curled up in a ball and twitching it's nose. It was so detailed for such a short time. You could actually see the glistening fur. "Wow" Ash spoke out impressed by the image. Sally straightened his head and gasped. "It's so cute" he held his hands close to his face like he'd touch the bottom of the mask at any moment. The man was taken aback by the reaction. Never hearing the man gush before. He could feel his face heating up again at the pure adoration he could see just under the prosthetic. He clinched the book in alarm at what was happening. His hands became clammy and his heart was beating to fast. His stomach burned and it became hard to breath. He quickly shoved his book in his bag and stood up with out closing it. He slung it over his shoulder and stepped out of the space between the bench and the table. "You ok Larry" Maple asked "Wow Lar-bear what's the problem" Ash questioned. He ignored them as he rushed out of the classroom. "The fuck is his problem we were actually getting along" the goth asked, disappointed that he was gone. "Ya he was being nice and charming its taboo" the brunette mocked bitterly. 

Larry rushed out into the halls. He ran his large hand down his long face. This wasn't happening, he thought. No fucking way it was just a trick of him being so angry all the time. This can not be happening it would be the diabolical cherry on his already shit day. He rushed out of the school and walked out into the cold snow. He could also be getting sick he didn't really wear a coat instead just sticking to a sweater or long sleeved shirts. He shook his head, marching his way home trying desperately to stop thinking about the stupid blue haired boy. He was stupid with his earie stare and implied insults. There was nothing straight up about that guy everything was hidden and suggestive. That's it that's why he hated him so much cause he hides like a cowered instead of dealing with shit, pathetic. He walked into the apartments and right passed his mom who was moping. "Whoaw hey school" she asked. "Skipped" he answered without stopping. "Uh grounded" she told him and he hit the elevator door. "Didn't think I wouldn't be" he rolled his eyes then entered the machine. He put in his key card card and pressed the basement level. The doors closed and he slumped back on the wall. "Fuck I hate him" he spoke to himself. The doors dinged and he walked out into the hall. "Sup dude" came an overly cheery voice. Larry quickly turned around to the washing machine. Glaring out at the older metal head. "You single handedly ruined the word wrecked for me" he shouted. The man laughed at his statement. 

"It's not funny man that little piece of shit insinuated I was a mutant rat and got me in trouble for swearing. Than when I left the room he purposely, purposely tilted his head as far as it would go because he knows that pisses me off" Larry ranted. The tall man looked around confusingly "Uh why" he asked. "Because-because it's creepy ok its like some shit from the shinning when the little girls stand in the hall asking Danny to play with him and If I look away first he wins" he shouted. Robert looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "Huh I'm sorry dude they way you were talk the other day it sounded like. Uh hey never mind what I said I think I was way off base" he apologized, smile long gone. The teen felt his anger diminish a bit "ah well alright then as long as we're square, that I don't want to fuck him I want to punch him hard" Robert nodded at him. "Good" he commented then turned around to walk to his apartment door.

*****  
As the sun rode on the next day, the mans alarm went off at the scheduled time. He turned it off, sitting up on his bed as he stared out at the room. Truth be told he didn't sleep all night. He came home, had a nap smoked after dinner then painted. Now he was just staring at the canvas and groaning at himself every so often. He had painted over the dark space with a set of eyes that were not symmetrical. One was curvy and oval shaped with long lashes that had to be a shade lighter then what he used for the background because it was black. The second eye was roughly the same shape but it was a little droopier. Devoid of reflection and had more spaced out lashes but other wise looked the same. He hated it, he hated it so much. He grabbed the stupid thing and headed to his back door. Without putting on his jacket or sweater he walked out into the cold winter morning. He stomped through the snow with his shoes as he walked to a giant tree. He climbed up the wooden steps that were nailed to the trunk and went up into the tree house above. He stepped onto the creaky flooring and tossed the painting into a corner. It's where all his paintings go, they get taken up and just sit in the tree house collecting dust until he gets so sick of them he tosses them. 

He climbed down the steps and started walking back to his door but a curse caught his attention. He walked around the building curious as to what was making that noise. He turned the corner to the front of the apartment. Spotting an old man searching the snow for something. The mans hair looked silver? blue? white? he couldn't really tell but it was a light color of some kind. He walked over to the guy cautiously. You alright sir" he asked with his hands in his pant pocket. The man looked up at him then stood up straight. He was almost Larry's height when he stood up straight but he had the tendency to slouch. He smiled at the teen "Oh just dropped my keys" he laughed. Larry had to swallow down the need to vomit because the guy smelt like a bar. He looked down at the ground and saw a black set of keys sitting on the side walk. "Do you mean those" he pointed out. The man turned and looked at the side walk. "Ah there you are" he grabbed them then gave another polite laugh. "Lose my head if it wasn't attached to me" the younger forced a smile at the stupid statement. "Well thank you for your help" he thanked. "Sure anytime" he waved at the man as the elder wobbled away. Was he drunk or just sobering up. Whatever the case he was gone now and Larry didn't have to worry about him. He turned around and walk back around the building to go in his personal door.

The area was full of drunks and the homeless. It pissed him off. From Anderson apartments to the school the streets were littered with druggies begging for change. It annoyed him to no end they weren't trying to live in this world they were mooching off the kindness of others just for a little high it was sickening. He put his headset on and lost himself in some old Sanity's fall. He walked into the school towering over the majority of students. Fuck he hated being tall sometimes, you couldn't just blend in a crowed if you were tall. He stared at the group of ass hates standing by a row of lockers, particularly the short blue hair fucknugget. The twerp turned and looked at Larry with those earie blue eyes and he wanted nothing more then to punch him in the face. Instead of tilting his head like he always did the teen glared at him. The intensity of his hatred made the brunette smirk smugly at the sight. He swore the kid started shaking with anger and was about to do something. Cause next second Ash stood behind him forcing the smaller into the group huddle. She didn't look over her shoulder at Larry, she just continued on like nothing was happening. The whole scene kept playing in his head all morning it was priceless. The shear anger from the blue boy made him so proud. Having caused the creepy fuck to act in such a way. He couldn't wait to mess with him in English. The class started with the teacher telling everyone the whole period would be dedicated to working on their summary. Shouldn't it be dedicated to reading so they could summaries or was that just more homework for them to do. Larry was late to class just cause. Despite wanting to mess with the small teen he still hated going to class. When he walked in his group were already reading the book. Sal had this beaten up wrecked copy that had the cover almost falling off. While Travis had this neat and cleaned copy with one long crease on the back. Unavoidable when you read a book. There was another copy laying on the desk right beside Sally and the tall teen smirked. Now if that wasn't an invitation to sit as close as he could and bother the teen. He pulled up a chair and sat down. But they didn't look at him or acknowledge his presence, both to absorbed in the book. He tisked at the sight and grabbed his own book. The class was noisy with gossip gollies going crazy with the semi free period and the teacher couldn't care less as she read her own book. Lazy fuck, Larry rolled his eyes. He opened the book and started reading. But got really bored in the first page. It's not like he didn't read he did. But he didn't like reading books that were already movies and he had seen the shinning a bunch of times, Jack Nicholson was like an acting god. He glanced over at the blue teen who was really immersed in the book or so it seemed. His eye was moving over the lines and it was hard to believe he was actually reading. It was kind a unnerving that only one eye moved while the other stayed still. Like did he just have a lazy eye or something. the metal head was gonna scuff and go back to his book but he notices Sally's eyes dim a little, showing that he was squinting at the book like he was trying to focus on the wrecked paper. A familiar fire sparked in his eyes and Larry knew this baby blue was trying to ignore him. He chuckled and the other's grip on the book tightened. The smile on his face grew as he noticed the strain in the mans hand. He had to see how far this fuck was willing to go just to ignore him. Cause honestly he loved pushing his buttons. So he tapped his foot under the desk. The teen just continued forcing himself to read. So Larry raised his foot up the smaller's leg, instead of kicking him he just rubbed the jeans and smiled at the red starting to form on his ears. He could see the blue boy start to shake and swallow hard. He was done the page he was on. The brunette knew that, but he didn't reach to flip the page. He raised his foot a little higher and touched his bare knee with his shoe, the boy made a noise that Larry couldn't tell if it was a growl or a mewl since it was so small. It could of been a yelp coming from his throat he didn't know. But he wanted to hear it again. Sal reached his tolerance limit, suddenly the tallers foot was kicked away and stomped on with not that much force. Finally the blue boy looked at him with so much hatred it made his insides all warm with satisfaction. "Knock it off" he whispered deeply, so much anger in his voice. But the blond heard it anyway. He looked up from his book and raised an eye brow at the two. "What's going on" he asked. "Nothing baby blues just snappy" Larry reached over and boobed the nose of the prosthetic and Sally's anger grew. "Muff cabbage" he spoke through gritted teeth and it showed in his voice. "Gross you fairies have pet names for each other, sick" the blond scrunched up his face like he might barf in disgust. The smaller looked at him from the corner of his eye. Annoyed at the the others discomfort. The metal head mirrored the expression as he looked over at Travis. "You think Muff cabach is a pet name" the small teen spoke with such a thick accent you'd swear you were in jersey for a second. "Dude whats your problem with the gays" Larry asked in disbelief that someone could really be so close minded. "They suck ok its a sin to lay with another man said Jesus, all the problems and struggles I my life were caused by a gay person, it might be me but still they suck and their gonna burn in hell" both boys looked at him with wide eyes. The church boy gasped when he realized what he said. As the information settled in the tall teen began to chuckle. Looking at the troubled man almost pitifully. His enemy put down the beaten book gently then turned to look at the other. "Oh Travis" he started, sounding so concerned. "Fuck off Fisher I don't need your sweet words and security. Gays are wrong Its not the way a boy should feel" Larry started snickering at the boy. Amused by his predicament. But the other widened his eyes with realization. The note he found yesterday flashed in his mind. The wording matching the way the boy talked. It was Travis note, he was scared of his dad and what the church would think. Sal's heart broke a little at the thought. "Quit staring at me you creepy fuck" the boy tried not to shout. The metal head actually started laughing but the blue teen chose to ignore him. Travis stood up and grabbed his bag "fuck this" he said then started walking out. The teacher didn't seem to notice him as he left the classroom. Sally was left baffled with a laughing Larry who was trying to quiet himself. "Oh wow how do you unpack all that hahaha that was hysterical" he spoke as he laughed in his hand. The other rolled his eye then grabbed his copy of the shinning. The neat and tidy one Travis was reading. He stood up and grabbed his bag off the chair. Tossing it over his shoulder and moving to walk away. "Ah hey where-" the brunette stopped himself from speaking, it sounded so weak. Like a plead and he hated it. He cleared his throat and looked at the empty desk with mild distaste. His upper lip twitched in a snarl. "Why does everyone always leave" he muttered angerly. Sally sprinted through the halls until he made it to the bathroom. He walked inside the urine invested room, cringing at the smell. But he continued walking, heading down the lines of stalls. They were all opened except the one at the end which was locked. A pair of very recognizable green shoes peeked out at the bottom of the door. Despite knowing Travis could see his blue shoes he still knocked on the door. "Fuck off, jeez can't a guy get any privacy you carny fuck" Travis told, his voice coming our shaky like he was crying. Sal sighed "why do you hate me so much" he asked tilting his head slightly to the right. "Because your such a homo its sick, Its not right. God will never love you so why should I" the blond ranted. the smaller turned around and pressed his backpack to the door as he leaned against the stall. "You know I'm not gay right. I'm just confused and I don't know what I should be or how I actually feel" he confessed to the church boy. A small hitch could be heard from the other side of the door. "And if I did turn out gay it wouldn't be bad. I'd be who I am and not something someone elts wants me to be" he continued, stretching out his arms nervously. Travis made a noise of disgust at the explanation. "Hey is your dad pushing these beliefs on you" he wondered out loud. "Just because my dads a preacher doesn't mean he owns me, I'm my own person" the other explained bitterly like he was telling himself that more then Sal. "You just seem unhappy man, are you sure your dads not putting to much pressure on you" he wanted to make sure. He knew what it was like to have a dad wanting you to be one way rather then another, he lived with one of those. "I bet it's tough being the son of such an intense man" he spoke his own struggle playing it off as Travis's. "Y-You have no Idea what it's like" The church boy lost the flair in his voice and sniffled. "I'm sorry man" he offered. "Don't feel sorry for me 'Sally face' I don't need your fucking pity" Travis spat angerly making him smile a little at the use of his nick name ."We don't have to be enemy's. you know that right" he silently chuckled. The boy was silent "I think under all that anger there's a dude who's afraid to be himself." He told, hearing a sharp intake come from the other side. "Do you feel that way about Larry" the blond asked timidly. Sal couldn't help the rage that spilled out as he spoke "Fuck Larry." He heard the faintest laugh coming from behind the door. "No honestly fuck that dick weasel hes so insufferable that he makes me go full jersey, I moved here to get away from jeresy and here I am picking fights like some punk because of that stupid smug smirk of his fuckin...muff gah baache" he told in defeat. Travis laughed at that "What is a muff" he asked and the samller tensed. "Well your not gonna like it but muff is a gaping vagina" he snickered at the shriek of disgust the boy made. "But seriously If-If you ever need to talk or if you need to get away from your dad for awhile you can hang out with me" Sally switched the conversation back over. "Heh thanks, but why are you being so nice to me. I've punched you and bruised you and a lot of other stuff way worse then what Johnson's been doing" he asked. "I don't think you're a bad person Travis" he simply said. "Do you think Larry's bad then" he asked timidly. The blue teen took in a deep breath "Honestly I don't know, he's so angry all the time and looking for a fight with anyone. But I've seen something. I'm not sure what but he seemed genuinely happy for a second, not so hateful and smug... but I guess I was wrong" he muttered to himself. "Ya...You know he use to come to the church with his dad, Jim was a really friendly man. But even back then Larry was reserved and treated everything like a fight. Then one day they just stopped coming and I haven't seen his father since" Travis told. Sal stayed quiet as he pondered the new information. He had been so wrapped up in hating Larry he forgot to empathize and try to understand just why he was the way that he was. He took a deep breath choosing to move forward calmly and stop picking fights. "Hey I'm not gonna tell anyone about this conversation, I'm not a gossip golly this stays between us" Sal finally spoke. "Thanks...now get lost butt munch" the teen giggled at the insult then started heading out. It was probably best he didn't go back to class. He still needed to exercise control, he walked to the cafeteria instead. He sat down at his usual table and took out his book. He began reading their assigned book. But he didn't care much for the beginning. It was so slow and he'd read the book so many times already. But he needed something to do while he waited for class to be over.


	5. Mind was running, air was freezing

He did end up getting absorbed in the story though, curse Stephan king and his compelling writing. He didn't even notice the room fill with students or his friends greeting him as they sat down. He just hummed at them in response. Finally his book was taken from him and he stared wide eyed at his friend Ash. "Hey bird for brains you missed science" she told him. Sally looked around stunned. The room was empty aside from the two. He looked up at her, she was frowning at him with her hands on her hips. "You told me you'd go, I asked you 'you going to science' and you hummed in agreement" she reminded. But Sally didn't remember the conversation at all. His friend rolled her eyes and smirked at him "You're unbelievable" she sighed. The smaller stood up and put his book away in his bag then threw it on his back. "Lets go you horror nut" she teased and started walking to the art class. He fallowed her down the halls. They walked in the classroom door and continued down the gallery hall the teacher had. The art room was like a world of its own, there were three rooms all put together. They passed by a door that led into the actual classroom that was never used. Beside that was the art office. They walked out of the hall and into the sculpture room where the teacher liked to teach because there was so much space.

The two walked over to the long bench off to the side of the room and sat down with their backs turned to the window. Maple was already sitting at the bench fiddling with her paper, folding it in strange places. "Hey" Ash spoke. "Hey" the woman responded, sounding lost in her own world. "Wheres fuck tard" the brunette asked looking over at Larry's usual spot being taken by some frat boy. The goth looked up from her hands then turned around to look at the room. "Uh I don't know not like I talk to him anymore though" she sighed almost regrettably. The teacher walked in to the class with a bright smile on her face. She placed her bought coffee on the desk then looked out at the class. "I'll excuse all of you for being late if you excuse that I am the latest" she threw her head back and laughed. The class also chuckled with her. "Man the line up was murder at the coffee shop, Ok might as well start off. This next two weeks we'll be working in groups of four depicting paintings with a certain animal in it and no I don't want it off to the side or hidden or centered just make the picture blend and have the animal pop" she informed. She walked over to her desk and took out her attendance. 

She looked over the class and paired up people who were already sitting together. She landed on the last three and looked puzzled like she didn't do her math right. Sal, Ash, and Maple were the only ones left not in a group. The teacher looked out and counted over the class again as she went through the attendance. As she did so Larry walked out of the gallery hall and passed her desk. He rolled his eyes at his seat being taken again. "Ah Larry" The teacher cheered and the teen jumped a little. He blinked at her like he couldn't really see her. "Oh-no" Ash muttered. "I'm going to fucking die" Sal spoke up shaking his head. "We're doing groups of four assignments you'll be in Ashes group over there" she pointed to the table and the man fallowed her direction. "Why does he look so I don't know confused" the brunette asked, squinting her eyes at the oddly wide eyed man. He walked over to them, holding his bag rather tight. He sat down beside Maple and all got a whiff of weed as he threw his bag on the table. The girls giggled at the familiar sent, the goth smiled at him. "Wow your blazing it at school" she asked. "Did you even try airing yourself out first" she waving her hand in front of her nose. "Get off my dick, fuck I can't do anything without someone getting up in my business about it" he took out his sketch book. 

"Alright chill, don't wanna harsh your mellow" the tall woman started laughing. The metal head threw a crumpled up paper at her from his bag. She chuckled as she unraveled it. Looking over the drawing of the bolder or bunny from yesterday. "You kept this" she asked a little baffled. "Ya I wrote some pointers on the back and a step by step on how to draw" he pointed to the paper. She smiled wide and handed the paper over to Sal. "Here you need this" she teased. The teen took the paper and looked it over. There was pointers on the front of how to improve the bad drawing. On the back of the sheet was a step by step diagram on how to properly draw a bunny. He Tilted his head as he looked it over, analyzing the diagram. It seemed so easy when shown this way but he knew he wouldn't be able to fallow the instructions. "Wait" Larry said squinting at the small teen. He looked at the woman beside him as she smiled, knowingly. "That wasn't your drawing" he said a little to angry. The girls just started laughing at him. "What the shit you tricked me" he sounded offended and the woman laughed harder. "Oh man you should see your face right now" she wheezed. "You look so offended like she cursed you ancestors or something" Maple laughed. The blue man avoided all eye contact with everyone. He folded up the paper as best he could and put it in his sweater pocket. He stared at the paint covered table. Not wanting to ruin this small moment of bonding between the three old friends. "Hello group" came the teachers voice. She placed down a book on birds in front of them. "Your animal is birds can be any or multiple I'm excited to see what such a diverse group of talent comes up with" she walked away with a skip in her steps. 

"What are we doing" Larry asked Maple genuinely confused. She snickered at him "were suppose to come up with a painting of birds" she told him. He looked down at the book as the other woman opened it. There were lots of pictures of birds inside. She turned to a small blue bird and immediately looked at Sally. "Stop" he told her before she said anything, the girl just laughed. The goth began flipping through the book as the girl tried to calm down from her fit of laughter. "Oh hey look it's Larry" she giggled. The group looked at the picture of a Helig, with its long body and long curved beck. "Fuck you man" he told her bitterly but it cam out softer then he meant probably from the drug he was on. "Gross no thank you" she shook her head and made a disgusted noise. "Jeez don't have to go that far" he told her. He tossed his bag on the table. Moving to rest his head on it as he wrapped his arms around the beaten sack. "Come on man don't fall asleep on us we need to find something you can paint" Ash called out. "Why me" he mumbled closing his eyes. "Cause your the only one that paints here. I draw and sculpt, Maple makes paper animals and Sal just plain sucks at art all together" the blue boy rolled his eye at her but he knew it was true if his bolder bunny said anything about it. The metal head groaned at her. "Aw look at this" the goth shoved the book in the center of the table so everyone could see the picture. She had the page opened to a picture of a baby toucan sitting on a branch. "Aw its so cute" Sally gushed with a little giggle. "Look at the fluffy feathers" Ash added. "Wow that must hurt" Larry spoke up causing the group to look at him in confusion. He looked up at them and blinked. "You know because of the beck that poor mother" the group snickered at his comment. Wondering if he was serious. "L-Larry birds lay eggs they don't give birth" the brunette told him

He squinted his eyes in confusion "What" he whispered. His eyes widened in realization "Oh ya" he breathed out. The three broke out in hysterics. Maple held her stomach as she laid her head on the desk and Ash sat back looking at the ceiling. Sally rested his head in is hand as he gripped his bangs. "Your so stupid" his friend said in between laughs. The metal heads heart dropped at her words, like he had just been punched in the chest. He hated it, He clinched his fists under the table and bared his teeth in anger. He turned his attention to the blue boy currently laughing in that out of place deep voice of his. "You don't get to laugh you oompa loompa" he almost growled. Sal stopped laughing and looked at the man with bewildered rage. Much like the first time they spoke at the apartments. "Excuse me" he spoke with so much rage it almost made Larry prideful if he wasn't so hurt. "You're excused for laughing like a dumb fuck" the man smirked at the rage. "I am the dumb fuck who the fuck thought birds give birth not even five minutes ago" Sal argued back. He didn't stick to his resolve, the man just pissed him off so much he forgot himself. "Sally" Ash warned. The small teen turned to her then gestured to his bully. "I don't care, leave it your better then that" she told him. He let out a deep breath as if trying to push out all his anger. "Ya listen to your girlfriend carny" Sal clinched his fists and looked at the man with more rage then he ever did. The boys ears were red and his knuckles were white "We aren't dating but you'd know that if your head wasn't so far up your own ass" he spoke a little to loudly. "And now your walking home alone" the woman told him flatly. He looked at her a little shocked.

"Uh-oh no body guard today baby blue" Larry smiled rather smugly. He narrowed his eyes at the blue teen. "I can't wait to fucking destroy you" he purred out the words. The smallers breath hitched in his throat at the promise. The sound of his purr caused his face to heat up under the mask. An effect from his heart beating erratically. He was scared that much he knew but he never felt like this before. The taller tapped his knee with his foot and Sal wanted to just fucking tear him apart. Ignore it just ignore it and it'll stop. He told himself as he looked down at he lined note book in front of him. He picked up his pencil getting ready to write. Because of the position of the bench his bully had way more leg room to play footsies. The act went unnoticed by the girls as they discussed birds. "Knock it off" He muttered for the long man to hear. He smirked in response to the demand. He stretched his foot passed the smaller's knee and rubbed his outer thigh. The blue boy made a small noise that started with an 'N' Larry was sure, but it was so quiet. He wanted to make it louder. He dug his foot into the teens thigh and a loud "hmmf" could be heard almost like a whimper. Sally shoved the foot off the bench as Ash looked over at him. "Trade spots with me" he asked a little demanding. "Uh ok" she raised a brow at him. the boy got up an sat at the edge of the bench dramatically far from where Ash's seat was. She slid over so she was in front of Larry, she rolled her eyes at the tall man. "What are you doing to him" she asked. He smirked victoriously "that's none of your business" he chuckled. She narrowed her eyes at him "Listen fuck nugget leave Sal alone, He already has a bully. He doesn't need a second cliché" she pointed at him. His smile fell and he bared his teeth at her "I'll do whatever the fuck I want. You don't own me" he argued. "Your such a dick" she told. "Oh ow words hurt Ashlyn" he faked a wound. Placing his hand on his chest. "Don't fucking call me that" she demanded, angered at the rude man. "Oh but you can call me a dick, fuck nugget, rat face and I'm just suppose to accepted. But the second I call you by your fuckin name that the line" he shouted at the girl. Catching some odd looks from the room. "Hey whats going on over there" the teacher called out. "Miss I think Larry needs to go to the principles office" the angered woman called out. "Johnson" the teacher started and the metal head threw his stuff in his bag and stomped out of the room. 

*****

It was so fucking stupid, he was always getting sent to the office when its other people pushing his buttons and causing him to lose his temper. He walked down the side walk heading home. He had spent so much time arguing with the principle that he didn't make it back in time for the end of class. Now that blue bastered was probably already home all cozy and smug in front of his tv. Larry kicked the thick snow and almost fell into the deep pile. God no one ever shoveled this area. The snow as just above his waist, forcing him to walk on the road. Just his luck any time he did a car would go by and honk at him. So he walked on the edge of the sidewalk where the snow was the lowest. Still pretty high though. He tried to step in other peoples foot steps as he walked down. An abrupt squealed caught his attention and he looked up. There was a huge hole in the snow just a little ways ahead. He walked a little faster to get a look at what was going on. He didn't know wither to roll his eyes or smirk at the sight. His most hated enemy the blue freak himself had fallen into the snow bank. He reached out in front of himself and tried to push himself out but the snow wasn't solid enough and it crumbled with his weight. Larry walked over to him, his shadow looming over the boy. Sally gasped and turned around to look at him. His eyes widened in horror. The look satisfied the metal head.

The tall teen grabbed the back of his coat and lifted him up with ease. He placed the small man on the road then stepped off the side walk. Sal just stared at him rather then brushing off the snow. "What" he demanded growling at the stupid look on the teens face. Which was a stupid thing to be mad about since he actually couldn't see his face. But he saw enough trough the eye holes of the mask. "Y-Your um really strong" the smaller looked away from him and it kind a freaked the man out. Only his left eye moved while his right stayed still. His lip twitched up showing his teeth "Ya and I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." He cracked his knuckles and watched as Sally gulped. The small teen raised his fists and moved his left leg back to ground himself. The tall man smirked, this boy has been in a fight before his stands spoke experience. Before either one could make to throw a punch a loud engine roared down the street. They both looked down the road to see a car coming up. They both Stood up straight and let down their fist as the car slowed and pulled up to them. The driver stopping in the middle of the ashfall and rolled down his window. The man tried his best to look out the passenger's window from the drivers seat. "Hey boys" he greeted with a dopey smile. Larry recognized the elder man as the drunk from outside the apartment. "Hey dad" Sal greeted rather emotionless. His bully raised a brow at the idea of the man being the smallers parent. "Hey kiddo, I got off work early today so we could finally hang out hahaha" the man forced a laugh. The blue boy walked up to the car and looked inside. "Is that all whiskey" he asked looking at the back seats. Larry also looked at the back as he stood on the road. He made a disgusted face at the sight, the back of the car was stuffed with cases of alcohol. "O-oh ya we were out so you know" the man tried to explain but avoided his son's gaze. "Throwing a party sir" the metal head asked before he could think better of it.

"Ah-no" the man told shamefully. "Ah hey so I thought I'd take you home and I'll make the dinner tonight." Larry rolled his eyes at the bail out Sal was offered, man he's never gonna get a chance to beat this kid up. "Uh no thanks" the rejection caught him off guard and he looked at the teen. His whole demeanor had changed from shaky and determined to loose and defeated. "I told Ash I'd help her with homework so I won't be back for awhile" he lied. "Oh ya, ok well have fun bu-but not to much fun heehee" Sal rolled his eye then started walking away from the car. The man rolled up his window then drove off. Larry was dumbfounded by what just took place, why wouldn't Sal take the escape that was offered to him. Was something at home really that bad he'd rather stay in a place where he could get his ass beat. "Hey were you going" he called out, all anger gone from his voice. "I-I don't know" the smaller didn't turn to look at him, he just kept walking away in the direction of the towns library. The metal head put his hands in his pocket and walked down the road towards the apartments. He tried his best not to think about what happened or how he suddenly didn't feel like picking a fight.

*****

It was to early to be awake. Sal knew that despite not having any windows in his room. He laid in bed, shook from his latest nightmare. Nothing he could really remember just gore and blood. He always had nightmares like this. HE sighed to himself, blaming his late night horror marathons. He turned his head to look at his clock, staring at the flashing 6:30 that stared back at him. Again he let out a deep breath. Forcing himself to get up. Might as well start his day, he doubted he'd be able to go back to sleep. Plus he had about an hour before he actually had to get up. What was the point in wasting time. He pushed his blanket off. Shivering at the cold air as he stepping out of bed. He was always so cold, especially in the winter. He grabbed his morning pills from his dresser. Popping some out. He took his prosthetic eye out of the glass then set it along the row of others he had. He stared at the glass for a moment. Shrugging at it then grabbing it. He tossed his head back as he putt his pills in his mouth. Using the water to wash it down. He tried not to choke on the different size pills. He always had kind of a hard time swallowing pills but he was a mess with out them. 

He left his eye on the dresser and headed out into the apartment. The mess left behind wasn't as bad as he thought it be. There were two bottles on the table one emptied and the other half drank. He ignored it and just walked to the kitchen. He mad his way to the coffee machine on the counter. He grabbed the pot and filled it with water, took out the dirty filter and threw it out in a different bin then all his dads fridge notes. He grabbed a new one and started putting the coffee grinds into it then filled up the back with water. He started the machine and yawned. He grabbed the cat food that sat inside a cabinet and filled up Gizmos bowl. He over filled it on purpose, his cat wasn't one to eat until he threw up. No Gizmo only ate when he was hungry which is why he didn't come running when the bag shook. He put the bag away once he was done. Checking his little buddies water. The door opened to his dads office, startling him. He quickly covered his face with his hair. Brushing the uneven locks over his scared tissue. He watched as his dad walked out of the room with his brief case and work clothes on. The man groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. Sal looked away as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He could hear his dads foot steps stop and a small gasp come from the adult. The younger turned to him and kept his head low so his hair would stay covering his face. 

The man forced a smile on his face "Morning your up early" he greeted. He didn't answer his dad, he turned away to add a pinch of sugar to his drink. "Uh ya so listen I'm sorry about last night, I-I'm gonna be honest I don't remember anything so I'm sorry if I did anything" he began. "Just the usual slurs" Sal told emotionless like he wasn't really there. "Oh that's good, I mean not good that I still um slur but at least I didn't break anything, I really am sorry buddy" he tried to apologize. "Fine" was all the teen could bring himself to say. "I'm glad there's no hard feelings my dear.... Baby blue" his dad pondered something sweet to call his son and landed on something about his hair. Sal turned to him furiously. The movement pushing his hair back and away from his face. His dark scars peering through the thin blue. He looked straight at his dad with his one eye "Don't call me that, you. Don't ever call me that" he shouted. Instead of his dad getting mad right back he looked away from his son and stood facing the wall. "I- apologize, don't want you call me that" Sal said, more quietly but just as angerly. "I-I you don't get to tell me what I can and Can't call you, you're my son and I'll call you what I want" his dad tried to lecture. But his voice was shaky as he stared at the wall. It angered the blue boy, his own father wouldn't look at him. Not directly. He couldn't hold back his tongue at the distaste "Then say it to my face, look at me and say it." He told in a small voice. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through his hair. Pushing it out of his face so nothing was hidden. The man cringed at the wall "I-I'm going into work early, we'll talk about your outlandish behavior when I get home." He turned away from the kitchen and headed for the door. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment without looking back. "M-Me outlandish behavior, he can't go two hours without a drink and I'm the one with behavior issues" Sal shook in his stands. He glared at the door where his father had left. Leaving way before his company opened just to avoid his own son. The teen clenched his teeth as he hiccupped. Feeling tears starting to well in his eyes. Frustrated and hurt by the man who couldn't even look at him. Who drank his problems away and verbally abused him behind a door. The tears fell down his face with his mixed emotions. He reached up to wipe them away, Being carful with how rough he was with his right side. He forced himself to continue his routine, keeping himself going instead of laying in self pity at something he couldn't fix.   
He couldn't fix how his dad acted, how he responded. Or what happened to break them both so unrecognizable from how they use to be. He forced himself not to think about it.

He walked into the school, heading right to his locker where all his friends stood. Like they did every morning. The first thing he noticed was the chubby man chewing his cheek rather harshly and the goth trying to get him to stop. Pleading with him gently. He reached into his coat with shaky hands. Not wanting to be grabbed by the man again. He pulled out a bear paw as he walked up to them. He barely held the end of the wrapper as he handed it over. The large man gasped and ripped it out of his fingers. Maple giggled at him as he inhaled the snack. But the small teen wasn't paying attention. He stepped away to take off his coat and stuff it in his locker. "What do you mean" Neil's soft voice spoke up. "W-What do you mean 'what do I mean' it hasn't been two weeks yet you have to wait those are the rules" Todd reminded and rolled his eyes at the man. But he smiled at the inpatients. "Uh-oh trouble in paradise" Ash snickered at the couple. "No trouble in nemway" the red head corrected. "Dude you're paralyzed, be thankful your not dead" Sally joined the conversation as he closed his locker. "What" the man asked overly offended that it was a little funny. "Dem. da. rulz." The smaller pronounced causing the DM to chuckle. "But what will Alprazolam do" he questioned like it was a gamble. "Hey that woman will be fine, she is an independent goddess who needs no one. She chooses to be around people and I'd be the luckiest man in the world if she ever chose to be with me." The group laughed at his desperation. He took solace in the sound. Letting their laughter block out the rest of the hall.

*****

After a morning of avoiding his mom and taking the back roads to avoid people, Larry finally made it to school. But fuck he forgot his walkman at home. Now he was forced to listen to everyone around him as he walked the halls. Oh god that stupid group was in the English hall chatting it up about god knows what. He never actually listened to their conversations except that one time. He wasn't usually nosey. He rolled his eyes and started walking passed them, unable to block them out without his music in his ears. "But what about Alprazolam" he heard the tall neatly groomed one plead at the bluenette. He heard the man speak in a way he never heard before and it angered him worse then anything. The teen sighed dreamily and spoke about this woman with so much love in his voice it made him physically ill. The metal head squared up, knocking the boy into his friend hard. Sally went flying Into Neil. The older man held his hands up to catch him, holding the smaller as he collided. He yelped at the touch then jumped back, almost knocking himself into Maple. "Fuck you Johnson" Ash called out angerly. "Any time anywhere" the metal head winked at her then turned back around to walk to the stair well beside his english class room. He went down them and scowled. Despite the funny scene he was pissed off. He was pissed Sal was gushing about some woman and he didn't know why. It's not like he was talking about fucking her, he was enthusing about how privileged he'd feel if she ever wanted to be with him. It was the sweetest thing he's ever heard come out of this damn school. But it still pissed him off. What kind of girl would it be anyway, who names there kid Aziphle? Aphazom? whatever they said it was complicated. Maybe she was foreign and had like dark skin like Neil or maybe she was coco like him. He was from jersey right ya they were known for the tan skin. Would he have to look up to her. Was she short or tall, if she was short she had to be five foot cause Sal was an actual midget. But what if he liked tall people, most guys didn't especially when it came to girls. Was she skinny or fat, strong or weak. Probably skinny and frail so he felt like the powerful one. Sick now he had this image of a tiny skinny brown girl with big tits and long hair. 

He walked around the school, waiting for class to start. He didn't want to be sitting in the room with all those preppy assholes before the bell rang. Plus he felt jittery like he just needed to punch something. The bell did ring and he headed back inside to school. He went up the stairs and turned left to enter the english room. He walked in to see the groups already chatting it up and not actually reading. Except his group of course who sat at Sal's desk reading the chosen book. Both of them were pretty far into the book already and he hadn't even started it. He threw his bag down and sat in a chair he had brought over. Travis looked up at him and frowned at his loud entrance. "What" Larry warned more then asked. "Shh I'm testing something" he told quietly. He put the book down and turned to the desk owner. He took out a folded wade of paper and placed it on the mans head slowly. Sally didn't move as he continued to read the book. "Your an Idiot" the metal head told him shaking the blue boy out of whatever trance he was in. He looked up at the tall man and immediately greeted him with out thinking. "Good morning" he spoke softly. The brunette was confused by the polite stature "What" he asked unsure "Screw you." The smaller closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as if to calm what irritation started to erupt. He went back to his book hoping to get absorbed again. The taller rolled his eyes. He tapped his foot irritably as he picked up his own book. He didn't feel like pushing the mans buttons. He just wanted to push him over and see him on the floor. But he sat there like a good boy and read. He continued to tap his foot until it was nudged. Larry looked over at the small teen who had his head buried in his book but he looked rather pissed. "You picking a fight" the brunette asked in a warning tone. "No just...please stop it's distracting" Sally forced himself to say. The man eyed him suspiciously at his politeness. "What" the blue man spoke through his teeth. "You're being polite why" he narrowed his eyes at the other. "I am always polite" he told a hit of anger in his tone. "Pff Not to me" the metal head smirked, scuffing at his claim. "That's because of your stupid- I mean that's my fault" Sal corrected himself. 

Larry wanted to laugh, he was trying so hard to pretend he didn't hate the tall man and it was so funny. "Your right it is your fault" his smile grew as the teen shook. "Mmhmm" he made a noise in his throat then went back to his book. "Ah ya all your fault" the man continued. Sal nodded at him. He was becoming mad at the freaks determination to stay calm. The boy wasn't giving in to his anger even though he was so visibly angry. "Hey what does this say" Travis interrupted them. He showed his borrowed book to the desk owner. Getting the man to look over the word that was being pointed out. He re-sited it then gave an explanation. "Ah" the blond read over the sentence "Ok I don't get it why" he asked. Sally took the book and read over the passage for the church boy. "I still don't get it" he continued. Blinking dumbfoundedly at the smaller. He read on for the other. Reading out the whole page. As he read Larry turned away from them and rested his head in his hand. He looked down at the page he was on and coincidentally it was the same page Sal was reading. He fallowed the words that were being spoken and found his eyelids were getting heavy as he read. He hated reading for this very reason. He always got drowsy, it was already hard enough to stay awake with out the words straining his eyes. The teen finished reading the page. But Travis asked him to continue cause it was easier to understand when spoken out loud so he did. He continued to read for his group. The metal head rested his head in his hand, feeling his head becoming heavy with each spoke word. Till he had fallen asleep in his hand. 

Larry hated this whole school. No one woke him up after he had fallen asleep. Not even the teacher. She didn't have a second period class to worry about. The whole world leaving him behind as he slept till lunch. Not even the bell woke him. He got up and noticed a note on the desk. He growled at the creepazoids hand writing. 'Tried to wake you up but you seemed tired. If you want you can barrow my science notes'. What a smug son of a bitch, like he needed his stupid notes. How'd he even know he had science in the morning. He didn't need help from that creep. He was running out of insults for that thing. He left the room, cursing the man in his head. When he got into the lunch room his table was taken by frats. He wanted to scream at the sight of the loud men throwing shit at each other. He dipped out, forgoing the room and marching his way through the halls. He made his way to the art room. To angry to eat his lunch or be outside in the cold. He walked through the gallery, littered with art work from students who had graduated years ago. He stepped into the sculpting room, ready to punch something when he saw he room. Someone was sitting in his seat again. He mad his way to the long table. Shoving his stuff down on the table rather heatedly. Pissed that all his seats were taken and he was forced to be near the blue man and the two people trying to run from him. He took out his sketch book, settling on starting out sketches for the project. That way he didn't have to spend so much time with the insufferable carny. He was running out of insults. 

The bell rang but he barely noticed, to invested in his drawing. He decided against drawing birds. Instead he settled for a cartoon like, furry bunny holding a little bird in it's round paws. He drew a blushing face on the soft looking bunny, adding a flowy dress to it's person. its little legs sticking out under the fabric. He was to concentrated to notice the shadow that loomed over his shoulder. Until the person spoke. "That's so cute" he heard a deep voice gush. He turned his head to see Sally stretching on his little toes a to see over his shoulder properly. He turned his gaze from the picture to the drawer. Catching the mans wide eyed stare. His honey brown eyes highlighted by how opened his eyes were, catching the light of the room. A faint blush spread over the artists cheeks, making his beauty mark more noticeable. The boy tilted his head drastically, cracking his neck as his hair dangled to the side. Displaying his curiosity regarding the others expression. His expression changed as he glared at the smaller and raised his lip in annoyance. "Eat shit" Larry said to him, getting right up in his face. Which wasn't hard since they were almost eye level now. Sally glared at him, wanting to yell back at his anger. Before the shorter could say anything Ash called out his name. 

They both looked across the table to where she sat. She pointed to the seat beside her almost warningly. Sally stepped away from the angry man. Making his way around the table to his friend. He muttered things under his breath as he hunched his shoulders. "How am I suppose to exorcise patients if he acts like that" he walked around and sat down beside her. "I like it" Maple spoke up looking over at the book. Ash leaned over the table to look at the picture. "Ya it's cute but I think we can only have one animal in the picture, lame" She sat back down as she rolled her eyes. "Oh what if we painted birds in everyday life like going to the super market or cleaning" the goth suggested. "Ya maybe something like that" her old friend gushed, tapping her chin as she pondered the idea. "What about a duck tea party" Larry offered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he did so. But the brunette gasped as she smiled "Ya that be awesome. Ducks in little hats and fancy clothes" she gushed at the idea. "Oh ya we can do a royal garden tea party with ducks" Maple agreed just as excited. "I'll get started on the outfit designs" Ash took out her sketch book. "That was a very good idea" Sally tried to speak calmly. Complementing his bully instead of insulting. "No one asked you" he barked back at the smaller. The punk girl rolled her eyes "Ignore him just don't talk to him." She moved to put her hand on Sal's. The teen immediately pulled away and placed his hands in his lap. She backed off, "Sorry just, why don't you write" she offered as sort of an apology. 

Larry rolled his eyes at the scene, it was really pissing him off that the midget was playing nice. It pissed him off a lot more then the head tilting. That stupid head tilting, he just wanted to grab that stupid head of his and yank it in place. He also wanted the anger back in the boy. He wanted the fury and he didn't know why. You shouldn't want someone to hate you but he did. He glared at Sal as the teen wrote whatever on his page. He was so stupid with that damn mask that made him look like something straight out of a carnival of horrors. "Hey artard" he looked over at the woman who was talking to him. "Hey we got the costumes and background can you draw the ducks" Ash asked rather then demanded. He grumbled but changed the page anyway and began drawing. Once everyone was in there own world it became pretty easy to Ignore each other and make it through the class with no arguing or incident. Sally still walked with Ash to his class though he just didn't trust himself not to throw hands without someone around. "You know I'm proud of you right" she suddenly spoke. He looked at her and blinked. "I'm serious you realized you had a problem and your learning to work passed it and hey when these two assignments are over you don't ever have to associate with Larry again" she put her hands behind her head. "Unless he seeks me out and starts a fight" Sal added. "Then I'll knock him out, I know I've been super angry lately and kind a leaving you to deal with him on your own. But ugh he just makes me so angry with his constant dribble of fuck this and fuck that and now he's picking fights because he can't deal with his own shit. It's not right" she ranted, Huffing in anger. "I know and you're also right I shouldn't be feeding into it, I should be taking the high road and just ignore him, ghost him" he moved his hand over his face. Ash smiled at him "Ya it sucks but he did it to himself" she told herself. Sounding a little sad as she spoke, like the sentence was something she forced herself to say. "Do you ever miss him" Sal asked without thinking. She sighed and lowered her arms "the Larry Johnson I know is long dead" she told bitterly. He looked at the ground and nodded. "Ah but hey we're not gonna dwell right" she asked and he nodded again. "Cool see ya after class man" and with that she left him at his science class. 

Class was so boring, revision, revision it was making him tired. So he asked to go to the bathroom just to stretch his legs. He hated science the most. Alright that's not true, he hated English the most. Now more then ever. He walked into the bathroom with a groan. The place was empty which he was always thankful for. He went to finish his business. More so out of boredom then anything. Once he was done he washed his hands extra long, not wanting to go back to class. He sighed, glancing up to the mirror on the wall. His mask looking back at him. He stared at the prosthetic covering his torn and scarred face. He reached a hand up to the material. Tapping the side three times. He titled his head tot he left, cracking his neck loudly as eh did. He let out a breath of relief at the feeling. He hated having this habit, it was really hard on the muscles and joints. He took in a deep breath and massaged the back of his neck as he straightened. He really didn't want to go back to class yet, he was just so antsy. He tried to buy himself some time by taking out his pig tails. He let the neatly brushed hair fall in small waves. It baffled him how his hair could look nearly straight when it was up but when it was down it looked curly. He fluffed out his long hair and pulled some of the loose strands out. The door opened and he looked up at the mirror. Of course the one time he was alone. Larry walked into the room, pausing when he saw the other standing by the mirror. He rolled his eyes then continued walking passed the sinks. The punk muttered under his breath, loud enough for Sal to hear him. "Fuckin freak." Sally couldn't stop himself as he muttered back "Muff caabach" in the most jersey accent he could. The metal head stopped and the man could see the anger/surprise in his face from the mirror. Shit. He thought as the man walked over to him. "What did you fucking say" he nearly shouted. God help him he couldn't control himself.

He turned around and glared up at the very tall man, Yes the sky scraper who showed he could lift him with ease with just one hand. He glared up at spoke "was I talking to you" all politeness went out the window. Larry would of commented on it if he wasn't so pissed at his own words being thrown in his face. "Don't get smart with me" he got up in the others face. He heard the smirk before he noticed the movement of muscles under the prosthetic. "Hard not to be something you are, guess that's why your such a dick" without warning he pushed the smaller against the wall and caged him in the spot. He narrowed his eyes at the bluenette. "W-was that a complement" he asked, now unsure. "Not a complement if you put over half of it in your personality" god did not have mercy. He couldn't stop running his mouth. even as the metal head towards over him, caged him. Pinned him to the wall in an empty bathroom. Thanks to his smart mouth Sal's lose hair was suddenly being pulled harshly. It caught him off guard. But not as off guard as the noise he made. As Larry tugged the strands he gave a very loud open mouthed moan. They both looked at each other with wide eyes at the situation. Frozen in their position. Sal carried fear in his gaze as Larry stared in disbelieve.

He gave another harsh tug and Sal closed his eyes as another moan escaped him. He didn't stand around in horror this time. He grabbed the hand in his hair and tried to get it out as he kicked forward at Larry. The man chuckled and gave another yank. Sal forced his mouth closed as best he could. Making an involuntary noise, showing them both how much his body liked the rough touch. He threw the hand out of his hair and went to punch The tall man. But the bully moved out of the way and he almost fell from the force of his punch. The punk grabbed him and pulled him up. Now he held both the smaller's tiny wrists in his large hands. He tried to pull away from the tall man, but the other had a good hold on him. "Huh I wonder" he spoke out loud catching the blue boys attention. Before he could retaliate Larry was lifting his right arm so his sweater sleeve fell down then he bit the scared wrist. Sally shook as a shiver went down his spine and he whimpered. 

Larry should honestly feel frightened by what was going on but he didn't. He should be frightened by how much this boy was affecting him and how much he wanted to keep these sounds coming. He should be frightened by how much he wanted to devour him and what that meant. At the very least he should be alarmed by how turned on he was getting from a few noises he caused. But he wasn't he didn't. All he wanted to do now was throw the boy up on the counter and bite him all over. Sally pulled and tried to break free of the hold only for Larry to close the gap between them. Letting his hands go as he grabbed the blue locks. Forcing him to tilt his head the way he always did. He leaned down and bite the crook of his neck. The bluenette gasped out a moan and involuntarily moved his body forward. His head was feeling foggy and his body felt like it was on fire. He could care less what his heart was doing, his concern was the new sensation running to his pelvis. He wasn't so naïve not to know what that meant, he just never felt it before. He tried to move away but the hand in his hair tightened then Larry began to suck on his skin. He wanted it to stop. No one person should be this sensitive and he needed to leave to situation. He thought he'd be able to when the man left the side of his neck but then his head was being pulled back. He closed his eyes as he moaned. Fuck he couldn't let this continue and he was gonna fight back again. But then he felt a tongue on his throat, fallowed a pair of teeth. He whimpered at the feeling and a strange thought entered his head. Where was Larry's other hand, somewhere it had left his wrists. Leaving him free to push the other away. He didn't even notice when the man had let his hands go. But now he wondered where the hand was if the other one was in his hair. The thought didn't last long, the other man lowered his biting to just under Sally's collar bone and he stopped pushing back. Instead he mewled and held on to Larry. He was making so many noises at the treatment he barley heard anything elts, like the sound of slapping? no it sounded more slick then that. What was he hearing. The noise stopped as the metal head sucked on his collar bone or maybe he just couldn't hear it over his own gasps and mewls. 

he biting stopped as the man moved to his ear and whispered "Your fight left pretty quick" he chuckled. Sal gasped at the deep chuckle then started pushing again. The man chuckled and let himself be pushed some. There eyes met and Sally could see the amused lust all over his face. The sight made him feel even hotter, if that was possible. Counterrally Larry was loving how his left eye was almost black from lust and the red tinge on all the exposed skin of the smaller. "What's the matter baby blue did I remind you of something" he teased. He grabbed an arm and bit into it making Sally gasp. He squirmed and tried to pull away. At this rate he was gonna be covered in hickeys. He was sure he had tons on his shoulder and neck. How was he suppose to hide all of them. The man licked his lips after he was done leaving another on Sal's arm. He tasted strangely good , not like sweat or metal. He tasted like flowers if that was possible. "S-Stop" the shorter was finally able to use his voice. The sound coming out uneven. Making the other smirk. He charged forward, Picking the smaller up and tossing him onto the counter. Once settled between the mans legs he spoke again. "I don't think you really want me to" his voice came out so gravelly. It made the other shiver, letting out a little sigh. The taller placed a hand on the side of his neck. Reaching his fingers up to the blue mans un even jaw line. For a brief second he looked so tender, like he was going in for something then thought better of it. He quickly moved his hand to the side of Sally's head and grabbed a fist full of hair. Pulling it so his head would move to the side. He began attacking the left side now. He pulled the smaller's hips closer to him. He gripped the thigh hard and Sal moaned. 

He chuckled at the response "you really like it rough." He whispered into the others ear. The blue boy's breathing hitched and he scrapped his nails down the back of the taller's neck. The most amazing purr came from the man's throat and he wanted to hear it again. So he dragged his nails down the other side and Larry growled. Not angerly, it was more primal then anything. The man bit down hard on his left shoulder and Sal threw his head back. His hips where pulled close to the others and he started rocking into him. Fuck it felt like the best thing ever. The metal head let out a deep throated moan that was muffled by the others shoulder. But it was the most perfect sound and he'd do anything to hear it again. The door opened and they both froze, remember where they were. Larry let go of the shoulder in his mouth and stood up straight, turning around to see who walked in. "What the fuck" a loud shout echoed through the room. The mans voice cracking from surprise. They boys looked at the new comer and thank the stars it was Neil. But also, oh no Neil. Sally jumped off the counter and used the distraction to run away from his attacker at last. He made his way to his friend who was still staring baffled. The small man bit his lip under the mask. Trying to figure out what to say but honestly how was he going to explain that.

The neat man seemed a loss for words to as he just stared at Sal then back at Larry then back to Sal. The metal head rolled his eyes and readjusted himself before zipping his jeans back up. He walked by the two "Well you look like you have a lot to talk about" he said sarcastically. "See you around Baby blue" He winked and exited the bathroom. He did it, he played it cool now he can collapse in the stare well and he did just that. He opened the glass door and walked down the fist flight then laid down on the steps. He breathed out erratically and ran a hand through his hair. "What the actual fuck" he muttered to himself, thinking over the events in his head. He took in a deep breath and bounced his leg. This wasn't helping. But honesty help what, what even happened. He picked himself up from the stairs and continued going down the corridor till he reached the bottom. He went out the back door leading outside. He didn't notice the smokers standing outside, he just threw himself into the first snow bank he could and groaned. He stared up at the winter sky as his body quickly became numb but he still felt hot. He should of payed attention to the smokers. His vision was blocked by two girls. A goth and a punk rocker. He swallowed hard at the sight "hi guys" he greeted with a cracking voice. Both girls eye brows raised in surprise. "What are you doing" Ash asked. "Oh you know chilling out" he tossed some snow on himself and the girls shook their heads at him. "Come on your gonna catch a cold" Maple put out her cigarette on the floor then offered her hand. He took it and let himself be pulled up. He shook from the cold. "Seriously what was that about" the brunette asked again. "A- I just uh. Wait I don't have to explain myself to you. If I wanna run into a snow bank I'm gonna run into a snow bank" there was no real flair in this statement and it confused the girl. "Why are you red" she asked looking all around his face. "And why do you have lines running down your neck" she moved to touch him and he backed away. He covered his neck "None of your bees wax I-I'm going home" he shouted and turned away. "Wait without your sweater or bag" he ignored the girl as she yelled at him.

*******

Sal sat on the counter of the bathroom again. This time he had his sweater off and Neil was applying cover up to his hickeys. "Your lucky Todd is an authentic cosplayer other wise I wouldn't know what I'm doing" he told as he worked. The teen sighed with guilt "thank you" he kept his head tilted up so the other could do the front of his neck. He took the sponge away and put it back in its case with a snap. He hopped off the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. All the hickeys were covered along with some scares he had on the skin. "That's the best I can do, my advise wear turtle necks. It wouldn't be weird for you. I won't tell anyone your dating that psycho" the man put on his back pack. Sally Looked from the mirror to his tall friend "we're not dating" he corrected. "Oh thank god cause I was gonna say that's a pretty abusive relationship" he sighed in relief. "But if your not dating then what was all nnnthat" he gestured to the room. Sal looked at the ground in shame "I uh don't really know, we just uh well he kind a, but I errf" he held onto his pig tail as he tried to think about how to explain. "Ok, Ok calm down it's ok you don't have to answer we can just pretend this never happened ok" he offered. The smaller nodded and let go of his hair. "Alright now I'm gonna walk you to class and we'll never speak of this again" he got another nod at the explanation.


	6. I know you want the satisfaction

Sal didn't sleep a wink that night. His mind was running with thoughts of Larry and what happened in the bathroom. The intense hair pulling and constant biting. The thought of it made him burn. Heating up in a way he never thought he was capable of. Bringing to life the part of him he thought was dead. He was convinced others didn't make him feel that way. He wasn't capable of getting a boner. But he was dead wrong. Cause that man gave him the biggest one yesterday. He cringed at the thought, his face heating up as he laid in bed. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The way the others voice sounded, his growls and hitched breathing. His husky voice. Augh. His mind raced. Did this mean he liked Larry and Robert was right. The two just needed to fuck and be friends. No he hated the man still. He hated his stupid face and the way he'd play around. His proud smirks and triumphant stare as he poked his buttons. Trying to get a rise out of Sal. He hated the insults, the way he'd so cheekily call him names. He wanted to wipe that smugness off his face. Attack him and maybe make out with him hard. Smash their lips together and have the man lift him up and toss him about effortlessly. Set him on a counter or the bed. He shook his head, trying to get ride of the thoughts. He couldn't do that. That would mean having to take his prosthetic off. And that wasn't an option, he'd reveal to his enemy how messed up he really was. All the things wrong with him. Though one looked of his real face would send the teen running for the hills. Guaranteeing that he'd never interact with Sal again. Maybe even actively avoid him. Just like his dad does. Going out of his way to avoid him at all costs. Ghosting him, treating him like he really is nothing. He clenched his teeth as he thought about it. Tears forming in his tired eyes as a familiar sadness filled him. Replacing his anger and confusion. They began to fall down his face at the thought of his dad. 

How the man can't look at him unless he's wearing a mask. Barely talks to him. Buries himself in his work as much as possible. Drinks to forget. He covered his mouth as a strangled sob escaped his mouth. He didn't want to alert the man that he was awake. He didn't want his dad to see all the hickies his bully left behind. He didn't want to give the man another reason to avoid him. But what if it was worse then avoidance. What if he got angry at him. Sober angry, where he could do some real damage. Could unlock his door when he goes to hide, Could maybe hurt him. He dug his nails into his skin. A panic rising in him. Wondering what his dad would do if he found out. Would he cause a scene and yell at Lisa. At Larry. How bad would the bullying get. How bad is it going to be now. It was to much emotion for the morning and he wanted it to stop. He heard the door open to the apartment and heard some voices talking, voices this early who was it. He couldn't make them out where he was laying. Instead he got up. He wiped his wet face and grabbed his prosthetic. He slipped it on over his hair as he got up from the bed. Slowly tip toeing to his door. He unlocked it cautiously, turning the knob and opening his door to let the voices in. "I just thought she'd like it you know being sixteen and all those kids are into the weirdest things" a woman's voice could be heard. "Thank you I'm sure he'll love it. Ah actually truth be told I don't know what he's into we don't exactly talk" his dad spoke. The woman giggled "don't worry I don't know what my little mans into either he's really reserved I have no clue what's going on in his life half the time" the voices were quiet for a moment then he heard the door close. He closed his own door, re locking it. He heard foot steps and hurried to his bed as quietly as he could. Running on his toes he roleld onto his bed. The door knob jiggled and a deep sigh came from the other side. "Ah that's right" the mans voice spoke out. He heard the steps leave and let out a breath he was holding. Thank god he made it a habit to lock his door.

Sally ran out of the apartments to met up with Todd. They walked down the path way to the side walk as they always did. But something was off this time. The red head kept glancing over at him, searching for something. It made the smaller nervous. Tensing at the analyzation "Uh can I help you" he asked the other. The man whipped his head away "No" he spoke meekly. He cleared his throat rather harshly. "I just um noticed you're wearing a turtle neck" he observed. The mention made the smaller a little fidgety "Uh yes I am, today" he spoke rather stiffly. "Yes you would" Todd spoke making the other jolt in his walk. "What" he asked rather loudly, turning his sights on his tall friend. The man blushed rather deeply, his eyes widening in a panic. "I mean you are, um of course you are. Logically you are. You love sweaters, always wear one. S-so of course you own a turtle neck. An of course you'd wear something you own. You wouldn't just buy something and never wear it. s-so yes you um would wear a turtle neck." The DM stammered, waving his hand about. He didn't look at his friend as they walked. Missing the nod and down words gaze to the ground from the blue boy. The two were quiet the rest of the way to school. Sal was sure he knew something, Todd was equally as bad at keeping secrets. The two walked into to school, moving down the hall like they were bricks trying to walk. stiff and tense beside one another. Once they came into view of the group, Ash raised her eye brow at them. Questioning their odd walk. They stopped at the usual lockers "Here we are the lockers" Todd started. "Yes those metal milk crates that hold things" Sal added equally as awkward. "Yes thee mini safes ah those things" the red head tapped a locker. Neil shook his head and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Ah so what's up" the brunette asked her awkward friends. "Nothing, why what did you hear, what ever it is I don't wanna know, It's a lie" Sal sputtered out rather loudly for himself.

"Whoaw relax no ones spreading rumors about you" she reassured, holding her hand up in defense. "Oh thank god" he sighed in relief as did the boyfriend squad. She looked at them oddly, wondering what had gotten into her friends. "Uh so we were just talking about having a movie night, action marathon at Maples" she told in an unsure voice. "That sounds adequate and very socially enduring" Todd spoke, Neil nudged him and he cleared his throat. "I mean that sounds fun" he forced a smile. "Ok Todd's in which means Neil's in ah so Sal what ya say" She looked down at the boy. He took off his coat to reveal a brown turtle neck underneath. The fabric clung to his neck, covering it up to his jaw. He stared at the girl nervously "Ah I can't friday's are er stir fridays" he confessed the horrible name. "Ouch" Ash giggled. "Ya it's the one day of the week I make stir fri and we watch after school specials, ah but haven't really done that in a bit so I'll ask" he scratched his neck then immediately threw his hands away when he remembered what was on his skin. "Alright well let me know or let Maple know sorry I'm such a bulldozer when I'm excited" she giggled. "Don't worry I like it" Maple also giggled from beside her. Sally relaxed some when no one asked him about the sweater. It was a relief having everyone act so normal. Well except for Todd but that guy was always a little weird. He just hopped he could keep his cool during English. He still didn't know if he wanted to punch Larry or make out with him and it was all very confusing. 

******

Larry passed around the school nervously. Yes it was freezing out and yes he still wasn't wearing his sweater. Yes he was cold and no he didn't know how long he had been walking for. He could just skip class but if he did he'd never hear the end of it from his mom and he was already grounded. He couldn't miss class. But ugh seeing Sally after that mess he didn't know how to deal. He was up most of the night trying not to think about it. Giving up, masturbating to the memory then wallowing in the fact that he just jerked off to Sally face. He sure as hell didn't like the guy, no way he's still super pissed him off when he thinks about the blue bird. But Larry also couldn't get the image out of his head. What Sal looked like covered in hickeys, eye blown wide with lust. He threw a garbage can in frustration. He just needed to punch the guy, like a good old punch to the face so powerful it broke that stupid mask of his to pieces. The bell rang and he kicked the can as far as he could. Show time he guessed. He took in a deep breath, pushing his long hair back. He walked into the school, making his way to the stair case and up tot he second floor. Exiting into the hall his class room sat in. His heart was pounding and his hands began to sweat. He whipped them on his jeans and clenched his teeth in anger. Hating how nervous his body was acting. He walked into the room a little stiffer then he would of liked. Already his group was sitting at Sally's desk, noses deep in the book. Travis was reading in silence today and Sal was already halfway done. Larry swallowed hard. He walked over and sat down in the chair that was set up for him. He looked over at Sal with wide eyes. Which was unlike him to look at anyone without glaring. He did end up Glaring a little. The blue boy didn't seem to notice him. "Morning" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Nothing. The teen was to immersed in the book to notice anything. Larry ticked at that and snarled. So that's how it was gonna be, mess around and then ignore like he was nothing. He picked up his book and flipped through the pages trying to find his place. He might as well read if he was gonna get ignored, he was gonna give the same treatment. 

The book was so boring and he kept re-reading the same things over and over. It was annoying he, kicked out his foot to stretched and accidentally kicked Sal. The boy hmphed at the contact, being abruptly taken out of his world. He glared up at the tall man, yep he definitely still hated him. "Oh sorry" Larry spoke without thinking, when realization hit he looked over at the small man. Sally was staring at him with wide blue eyes or eye he guessed since only one pupil seemed to change in size. He blinked twice then tilted his head to the right. The metal head lost it at that, that stupid head tilt like his head was suppose to be sideways or something. He snarled at the boy then maneuvering his foot to connect with the others chair. He gave a hard push and sent the boy tumbling backwards onto the floor. The blue teen shrieked in surprise as he was flung to the ground chair and all. "What's going on over there" the teacher asked. "Looks like he fell" Travis spoke back not knowing anything about the situation. Sal got up and picked up his chair rather viciously. He sat back down and grabbed his book with a click of his tongue. "Had a great fall" Larry asked with a smug grin on his face. He could tell just from how the eye muscles moved that Sally was baring his teeth under the mask. It made him so proud but he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to do it again. The bluenette sat away from the desk after that. Just crossed his legs and leaned over his book a few feet away.

Not soon after the first fall did the teacher leave the room to go to the bathroom. The second she left Larry put down his book. He leaned in his seat and reached over for one of the legs on Sal's chair. The blue boy looked at him just in time to see a wide smile on the metal heads face before he pulled the seat from under the smaller. He went flying back onto the ground and the class broke out in a laugh. He got up from the ground. Looking over at his bully as the man laughed so wickedly. He couldn't stop himself, he charged right at Larry. It was the last straw and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. With a surprised oof both boys landed on the floor, knocking the chair somewhere in the room. Sal sat on top of the mans long torso just above his pelvis. Before he could even think about punching the guy, the long man was reaching up to try and pry off the mask. The second he touched it Sal punched him in the cheek then tried to get the hand off his prosthetic before it was ripped off. The class cheered as they fought. The man was determined to rip off the others mask. Sick of staring at the patchy material that reminded him of a porcelain doll. He pulled at the bottom as he tried to hold Sal's hands, stopping him from punching. He managed a glance as he lift the bottom. The face still covered from everyone elts sight, but he saw. Hidden by the shadow of the prosthetic, he saw Sally's face. His eyes widened at the sight. His whole right side was scared and uneven. Scares going over his right eye splitting his eyebrow. Changing the shape from what his right eye looked like. The scares continued over what little nose he had left, enough to make out what the shape use to be but not enough to be whole. Part of his lip was missing showing off his teeth but not his full gum. But Larry wasn't paying attention to what was missing. He zeroed in on the cupids bow. The middle of the teen top lip. It was perfect, so curvy. Pointing at the top and curving out at the sides instead of laying flat or plump. It was the very shape he drew on all his figures. His ideal mouth. 

He didn't have time to admire the face as a fist collided with his cheek and he was knocked out of his trance. He looked back up and noticed tears running down the boys cheeks. His hand was removed from the mask and he let it be. He let Sal remove his hand so the mask would sit back on his face. Despite the shock he couldn't let the boy just wail on him. Larry pushed him over and the guy tried kicking him. He flailed about as he was forced to the ground. Trying to get distance but the taller grabbed his arms and edged in between his legs so feet wouldn't hit his stomach. Now Sally was the one on his back and the man was hovering over him, He was admittedly stronger. Throwing the tiny arms down on the ground easily. The blue boy glared at him with so much hatred it should of made him prideful that he made that happen, but it didn't. He saw the tears under the mask, large and consistent like if he wasn't here he'd be sobbing in a corner. It brought a sorrow into his heart and he hated it. He pushed this little boy to break out of his calm demeanor and made him so angry he was crying. "Sin its-its bad so bad" Travis spoke up sounding like he was having a break down of some kind. The two boys looked at him, losing their fight as they stared at the blond. He was looking around frantically and the class started mocking him for having a break down over such a hilarious scene. He shook in his stands, bringing his hands to his hair and gripping the strands.

Sal wiggled out of the taller's hold as fast as he could then hopped to his feet. The speed startled the tall teen, in a blink of an eye he was out from under him and jumping up to his feet. He stood up and watched as the blue man quickly made his way to the church boy. It was baffling, he was crying and Larry knew that but he still ran to someone elts who was having problems to help them. Who does a thing like that. "Travis you ok" he spoke like he wasn't filled with rage or crying his eyes out. It was calm and soft, clearly not calm enough though. The blond glared at the small boy "Don't touch me gaywad" he shouted. The church boy pushed him as hard as he could sending him stumbling back into Larry. The metal head grabbed the his shoulders to keep him from falling, Why he didn't know. He didn't know why he didn't just let the guy fall or why he was standing so close behind him or why he said what he said. "The actual fuck Phelps he's trying to help you fuck nuts" the class laughed at the scene. 

Sally had no control over the situation. He was just passed around the area like a rag doll. From his fight with Larry to being pushed by Travis. He should of known better but the guy looked like he was having a mini mental breakdown. He just wanted to let him know everything was ok. Now he was being held in place by the same prick that moved his prosthetic not even a minute ago. So many emotions were running through him anger, panic, sorrow, annoyance, and a deep seated fear. But his crying stopped when he noticed the man was touching him, he was holding him and the grip wasn't bruising. It was gentle and wide, but most alarming was that he didn't mind the touch. He didn't feel like bugs on his skin like everyone elts felt. His shoulders stopped shaking in the mans hold. The teacher walked into the class and everyone went quiet as they looked at her. She stared at the scene for a second before speaking "Johnson office" she pointed to the door. The teen let go of the shoulders he was holding and threw his hands out in astonishment "Seriously" he questioned angerly. "Now" she demanded and he made noise of angry acceptance. He grabbed his bag viciously, knocking his chair to the ground then stomped passed everyone as they snicker. This time he didn't look back at the classroom and he didn't look at Sal. The rest of the class was spent with Travis sitting on his own leaving the blue boy to his own devises. He couldn't concentrate on the book anymore, all he could feel was the ghost touch on his shoulders. It was making his mind go crazy, so he put down the book and took out his note pad. He ripped out a page and put the book away, If he was caught writing in his book again the teacher would give him a what for. But he didn't know what to write there was so many things in his head how was he suppose to pinpoint what to write. So instead he started off with writing Sanity's fall lyrics. Grounding himself and forcing himself to focus on one thing.

'we are the void, we are the endless, echos within oblivion, beyond existence, the emptiness of nothing, we are eternal, the final stage of godless, this is our great plunder, an end all the violence reality asunder yet no solace in the silence all we are is nothing, nothing is all there is, all our time searching for gods that don't exist' 

'life was like a blue room dimly lit and without noise. The silence deafening, the feeling of loneliness so prominent it felt like being swallowed whole by water. That's just how it was. Dark and dim, cold and distant. That's how I like it, everything out of reach. Far away so it can't touch me, so it can't hurt me anymore. I built this room and stuffed myself inside, convinced myself that this is what was needed, that this was the right thing. Despite the over whelming sadness that washes over that tear's at my skin and forces me to scream out as I flood the room. It was still better then the outside. The world was numb and that's how I liked it or maybe that's what I convinced myself to believe. Because it's what I grew use to. But now the doors being pushed open and colors are pouring into my dark room of deep blues. Reds and orange are starting to splatter my world, mixing together with the blue, making shades of brown. I'm feeling things I've never felt before, emotions and feelings I didn't even think I was capable of and it causes me to weep. It's to much and I just want my void back. But there's no way I can clean this mess and the more I move forward the more the colors seep in' 

The bell rang scaring Sal from is trance. He stuffed his paper in his pocket then started getting up to leave. He never really stuffed things in his back pocket but his sweater didn't have any pockets so he was forced to. Like the rest of the students he walked down the hall to the lunch room. He didn't notice the page fall out or the blond church boy that picked it up. No he just walked absent mindedly to the cafeteria, It was better if he just stayed in his own head then he wouldn't have to deal with half the emotions he was feeling. He sat down at his usual table and placed his bag at his feet. He didn't grab lunch nor did he have one. He just wasn't hungry, actually after the whole throwing up ordeal he's been eating less through out the day just so it didn't happen again. He waited for everyone to sit down at the table. First was Todd and Neil who were very absorbed in a description about star trek, dorks honestly. He would join but they were talking about next generation and he hadn't watched it. Sal didn't like spin offs. The freckly boy gasped as he "I had mild fear." He spoke shakily. "Come on star trek would never incorporate sex pollen in their plot, they don't want to get canceled" Neil laughed as he opened his pudding cup. "I had so much anxiety" his boyfriend continued as he smiled. Chug sat down at the end of the table and started in on his food. Shoving it in his mouth. The silent teen looked around a little confused, Maple and Ash were no where to be seen. He didn't ask though he guessed they didn't have to spend everyday in the lunch room. Everyone elts seemed content so he guessed he might as well continue writing to pass the time. He sat up a bit to grab the paper from his back pocket and felt nothing. 

He sat back down and searched his front pockets for the paper. It was no were, He grabbed his bag and put it on the table. He was sure he put it in his back pocket but it wasn't there. Maybe he did put it in his bag. He took out his note book then two text books. His pencil case and the little bottle of dimenhydrinate he still had. He started scooping out the loose paper he had at the bottom of his bag. Which was alot. The girls walking up to the table as he rummaged through the pages. They sat down slowly in their seats. Maple was holding her stomach with her arm as she stared at the table. She breathed out heavily, like it was hard for her to exhale. "You ok" Chug asked her, she nodded slowly. "You sure you look a lot paler then usual" Neil asked sounding very concerned. "She's fine just a little upset stomach lets leave it alone" Ash warned and the group that stared wide eyed at her. But everyone knew to drop it if she wanted them to. "Thanks" the goth muttered then went back to trying to keep her self even. "So...whatchya doin Sal" the brunette changed the subject. She looked across the table at the blue boy who was reading through pages. "I-I think I lost something, I was so sure it was in my back pocket" he muttered to himself as he read through some words before adding another page to the pile of his bags contents. "What was it" she asked watching the frantic boy. "It was a page with writing on it" he told as he picked up a new page. "What kind of writing, not a love letter" she teased as she rolled her eyes. "No it had lyrics on it and something kind a personal" he hesitantly told. 

"I-It wasn't like stuff" Todd became nervous as he spoke. His boyfriend grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close. "Ah he means like profanity ah death and sex you know the things your not allowed to write" he covered up and the red head nodded. "What I have never known you to write about sex in your life" Ash told the small boy. He stopped searching and looked at her for a second. He glanced tot eh side a little guiltily. "Well all good murder story's have sex in them that's how you know who dies first." Her jaw dropped as she looked at him then she smiled in surprise. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about this I wanna read one of your sex stories" she pleaded. "No way" Sal spoke fast. "Whats this" the goth asked, grabbing the small bottle of medicine. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Her old friend. The tall girl was staring at the bottle, Surprised by it. A little confused as to why the small man had it. She knew it was Larry's bottle, it had a drawing on it from her sharpie. It was faded but she could still make out the smiley face. "Uh why do you have this" she asked her little friend. The boy looked away guiltily again, stopping his search. "Uh well remember when I said I wasn't feeling good" he started. "You mean the day I bit Travis and he called me a coyote, best thing I've ever been called" she smiled at the memory. "Ya well before lunch I kind a uh vomited" he admitted. "What" she asked, whipping her head to look at him. "And you didn't tell me" she sounded hurt. 

"Ya... sorry I didn't want to worry you I was fine...um the bottle was sitting on the counter after I came out of the stall, along with a water bottle and my bag which I had thrown on the ground when I walked in" here told rathe fidgety. "Wait you didn't see who left it" she asked and he shook his head slowly. "Sal what if someone laced it you can't trust this school" Ash started lecturing. "It's ok Ash" Maple spoke up causing the girl to look at her. "He can be sweet sometimes" she continued and the tall girl sighed. "Ya I see him peering through to" she smiled fondly at the girl. The boys looked at them at a loss of what was going on or who they were talking about. "Hey Sal can I have some" the goth asked sounding already better. "Uh sure" he told her, she took the lid off and prepared to take the liquid. The man sighed as he looked into his empty bag "I lost it" he told himself.

Travis walked the halls reading the paper he held. It was confusing first it was, talking about the void and how the world is godless then some weird story about a room filling with color. It was aggravating. He walked down the math hall to go sit in his usual spot. But just his luck an angry fuck had walked in through one of the many doors leading inside. He lowered his head and hoped the guy would leave him alone. But he didn't. Larry noticed the church boy despite his effort to seem lost in whatever he was reading. It was to perfect of an opportunity, the math hall was empty and the classroom doors were closed which meant no teachers. He couldn't resist the temptation to mess with the backwards boy. He walked over to the small blond, which took no time at all because of his long legs. He grabbed the paper out of his hands and the church boy stopped walking. "What's this a new testament, news the gays are in all Christians still hating will burn" he laughed at his own joke. Travis jumped at him to try and grab the paper but the guy dodged it easily. "Give it back I found it so it's mine" he demanded. "Oh so It's not even yours tisk tisk doesn't the bible say something about not stealing" he teased. The blond tried again to grab the paper. This time Larry didn't dodge he used his forearm to push the teen to the floor. 

The blond fell hard then groaned. "You suck Johnson" he shouted causing the guy to smile. "Ooo that hurts ah words they sting so bad" he laughed. Travis stood up and clinched his fists. "Your a dick" he tried again. The tall teen rolled his eyes "like I haven't heard that one before, come on you can't even be original" he clicked his tongue. "Your so insufferable, your behavior is why you don't have any friends you fuck nugget, no one wants to be around you not even Sal and he loves everyone" that earned him a punch to the face. The metalhead was so pissed at the statement it felt like he had lava running through his veins not blood. The smaller staggered a bit but quickly recovered and charged forward. The taller crumpled up the paper and curled his fist around it. The blond went to punch his side and Larry grabbed his hand then tossed him. He came back and was actually able to punch the metal head in the right cheek. Fuck he was gonna have a bruise there from Sal's two punched and this punk. He stretched out his leg and kicked the smaller sending him flying back. A classroom door opened up and he booked it to the stairwell right beside them. He didn't waist any time rushing up to the English hall. He ran down despite no one chasing him. Heading straight for the row of doors on the second floor. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room with the bleachers. Looking over the gym below. He took a deep breath once he was inside. Barely anyone came in here during lunch mostly cause students weren't allowed. But they never locked the door. He walked down the seats and plopped down out of sight of the large windows and door. 

He leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. He couldn't get the catholic teens words out of his head. What did that shit know he was so backwards in his thinking. But deep down Larry knew he had pushed everyone away with his negative world view and his fuck everything mentality. Plus this whole thing with Sal didn't help it made everything a million times worse. Now he lost the only person that would talk to him just because he couldn't stop picking on that shuddersome freakazoid, with his creepy demeanor and huge eyes. Which didn't seem so out of place on his actual face. Larry grunted at himself. He opened his hand and uncrumpled the paper he was holding. The first thing he noticed was the Sanity's fall lyrics which some of the words he didn't know were said in void. That was cool now he knew the song. He kept reading passed that to the little story about a person who blocked out the world and kept everything distant so they didn't have to be open with people. But now he was being forced to feel all the things he had pushed away and numbed himself to. It was the exact opposite of how Larry felt. He felt like the color was taken from his space, ripped away without warning and he was left to deal with the darkness. The silence bringing in a coldness he had never felt. He crushed the paper as he clinched his fist. A hiccup left his lips as tears began to fall from his face. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't, he gasped for air and a sob came out. Now he was one of those over dramatic fucks that cry at school because they can't handle anything. 

When art rolled around he was so over it. He just wanted the day over with so he could go home and lay in bed. No it wasn't pathetic he just didn't want to be here anymore. He was late as usual but as long as he made it to class no one called home. He stared at his art group already busy at work. He threw his bag on the seat and sat down, not looking at anyone even though they looked at him. He got out his sketch book and tore out a page from inside. He tossed it at Ash but it was paper so it didn't go very far. "There's your ducks" he told her venomously. She glared at him "Thanks" she hissed. He took out a pencil and went to draw but his arm was poked. He looked over at Maple who sat beside him. "Hey do you by any chance have chocolate on you" she asked timidly. "Are you fucking kidding me" he spoke quietly in an disbelief that after everything she was still asking things of him. "Hey leave her alone it was just a question" the other woman warned. Larry took in a deep breath and felt his anger grow. He glanced in front of him even though he knew it be a mistake. It was, Sally was looking at him with his head slightly tilted. "Stop staring at me, why are you always fucking staring at me" He spoke furiously. It felt like there was lava in his veins from how angry he felt. Like a fire in his chest that wouldn't stop roaring. All he wanted to do was punch something so damn hard it broke his hand.   
Sally actually sat back, startled by the intensity of the metal head. He had never been this angry before. So angry it looked like his eyes were turning red and it actually scared the blue boy. "Hey calm the fuck down or I'll get you sent to the principles office" the punk rock woman warned, putting her hand out to block Sally in case the man tried something. He gripped his pencil and glared down at his paper. He moved the pencil around but wasn't trying to draw anything really, he just needed a distraction. Anything to calm him down. Anything, anatomy, legs, hips, eyes ya maybe not he could never get them to be symmetrical and it annoyed him to no end. 

He tried his best to focus on his paper but he could see movement in front of him. The teacher had put on some actually good music for once and he knew Sally was moving to the beat. It pissed him off cause he could tell the weirdo was shaking his head rather then head banging and that's just not how you jam out to music. He bounces his leg angerly and grunted annoyed. He was gonna say something but Ash beat him to it. "What's that" she asks and the blue boy almost screams as he grabbed his turtle neck and pulled it up. "What nothing there's nothing" he said rather quick, making his deep voice crack. The table looked at him with wide eyes at his reaction. Ash silently chuckled at the scene "wow relax I wasn't gonna touch you." she raised her hand defensively. He did relax some but he scooted a smidge away from her. "You just have something on your neck" she continued. "Ah it's dirt, I fell you know what a clutz I am" his voice was shaky as he spoke. She raised her brow at him, staring unamused at his explanation. "Where the ground is covered it snow" she poked a hole in his lie. "Ah uhhu" he made the 'I don't know' sound and the girl giggled. "You don't know well hate to break it to you but it was purple not brown" she thinned her mouth as she stared at him. "Dirt is purple" he tried to tell her and the girl laughed. But that's not what he noticed, he heard a deep rumble and chanced a glance at Larry. The metal head had a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth but he forced himself to yawn it away. 

"No it's not you wanna try again" she asked resting her head on her fist. Sal turned his attention to her and thought of a good lie, which he couldn't but he couldn't tell her the truth either. "Ah oh that ya um Gizmo was being to rough with the playing" he tried to play it cool. She silently laughed again and shook her head. "Your cat" she started and he nodded at her. "Your cat, the fat loaf that likes to watch tv and collect stickers bruised you" she giggled silently. "Yes" he pointed at her. "Mmm mhmm how" she asked and his eyes widened. "W-what" he asked her. "How did he bruise you on the neck" she asked more clearly, not buying his lie but wanting to hear his story. "He uh b-bite me." Larry couldn't help silently chuckling at the lame explanation. He didn't want to laugh or admit in anyway that this guy was being funny. But he totally was, he was so bad at lying it was actually laughable. Plus the squeak and fear in his voice did things to him that turned that fire in his chest downwards. He hated it, he hated everything about this situation as the anger dimmed in his body, but was still pretty prominent. "He bit you" she echoed. "Yes" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "He was playing around my bed and bit me I-I didn't mention it because I'm embarrassed" he told. "Ya I can tell your ears are beat red and so's your neck" she looked him over. "W-well" he began to say but didn't add on to it. His eyes fluttering as eh tried to think. Realizing how hot his face was now that she pointed it out. "Alright" she turned back to her book "liar" she whispered. "What part of that was a lie" Sally asked in defense. "All of it, you could not be a worse liar. But whatever I'll find out eventually" she snickered. "I hope not" he mumbled and she looked up at him with a wide smile on her face. "What" she asked, placing a hand behind her ear to hear better.

"Ah because you'll be surely disappointed because it was the cat" he turned away from her, hoping to end the conversation. She broke out in a laugh and went back to her book. the blue teen swallowed, glad she wasn't asking anymore questions. He glanced at his note book for a second then looked up. Chancing a look at the man across from him. It was hard for him not to look during that whole conversation. Wanting to glare at the man for leaving those marks. But he didn't. He was to shocked by the expression the other wore. He was smiling lopsidedly at his sketch book. Like he didn't really want to be smiling but was to amused not to. Unable to stop himself from smiling a little. It was such a soft grin. So different from all the smug smirks he gave. Sally didn't feel the need to punch him or fight him. Instead his heart felt like it was soring. Beating quickly as his stomach began to flutter. Causing him to feel strange. Not angry and not nervous but warm inside. Overly aware of his nervous system and all the things he was touching. He felt himself smile at the look on the angry mans face. Even if no one saw it. 

The tall teen couldn't stop himself from looking up when he felt eyes on him. His smile fell and he looked up at the blue boy. The teen's pupil was enlarged only noticeable because it wasn't like the right eye. He could tell Sally was smiling underneath the mask, seeing the muscles moving up wards. But he couldn't tell what kind of smile. He was gonna shout for him to stop staring but the boys eye lashes fluttered over his eyes. The sight made his body stop, like actually stop. He swore his heart stopped and his breathing lungs contract as his stomach tighten. Like he had been punched in the gut and had the air knocked out of him. He began to sweat as his hands became clammy. He looked down at his paper and cleared his throat "Stop staring carny" he muttered. But it was so quiet he wasn't sure Sal even heard him. Fuck what was happening to him was he having a panic attack, he had never had one of those. But he was feeling the way Maple described when she would have them. Fuck this kid, Pissing him off, turning him on, and now causing him to have a panic attack in class. He wanted to fucking murder him. He shook as he went back to drawing different things.

*****  
Classes sucked but being home was worse. Sal's dad worked all the time so he was the one that had to do the cleaning and the cooking and take care of himself. He was currently making dinner when the door opened, he was home kind a early. The blue boy left the oven and walked over to greet his dad. The man walked in looking tired and sorrowful. The teen could already smell the beer from the kitchen and it wasn't the house. "Hey little bud sorry I'm late the guys wanted to have a beer after work and I *hic* might of had a bit much hahaha" he laughed then flopped onto the couch. "Don't worry about me I already ate but uh can you grab me a bottle I'm feeling woozy" he chuckled at himself. Sal looked at the fridge then back to the couch. "Come on now I can *hic* handle it what daya think I am a pussy get me a bottle" his cheerful tone changing more aggressive. The blue boy swallowed hard. He rushed to his room as fast as he could. He went to his dresser and grabbed his gear boy and key card. "Ay what are you doing" his dads voice rang out. Sal dashed out of the room and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed a big bin full of clothes and detergent. "Gotta do the laundry." He rushed out of the apartment as fast as he could with the basket. He knew he wasn't out of the woods, actually probably made it worse. But at least he'd have relief for an hour. Sal stepped into the elevator and placed the key card in the slot.

The elevator took him to the basement level of the apartment where the washing machine was. He stepped out once the doors dinged open. He turned on his game gear so the menu would fill the eerie silence of the metal place. He started putting the clothes into the machine then put in the coins to run it. He stared at the white machine as it roared. Adding to his game gear menu tune. He tapped along to the beat, reviling in he familiar tune of his game system. It was the only comfort he felt in the passed two days he guessed. Everything's been so confusing and fast pass. He blinked and there's a new thing happening that was the result of something he missed when he closed his eyes. It was all so overwhelming and he didn't have any paper to write on. He always used writing to ground himself but now that he was alone with the pressing pressure of having to go back up to an angry drunk dad when he was done drying the clothes. He was finding it difficult to breath and he just wanted to scream. Instead he hummed to the beat of his gear boy.


	7. step through the gate,and i'm all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for abuse and mentions of death and suicide talk.

He couldn't paint, his arm just wouldn't move. He couldn't even stand being in his own room right now. It made him so angry, antsy, annoyed he couldn't find the right word. Larry was never very good with words. He just knew he couldn't sit in his room and wallow, he couldn't go to his tree house cause it was so cold out. Winter sucked. So here he sat in his living room with the tv muted cause augh commercials. But really he wasn't paying attention to the show. He normally loved Sabrina the teenage witch even though he'd never admit it. He just couldn't get into tv today probably because of the note he still had or the outlandish words Travis said to him. He guessed he was all angered out cause he just couldn't bring himself to kick the table. He sighed to himself, he went to press unmute on the tv but something elts caught his attention. Singing, not just singing but a game gear beat being played. How didn't he hear it before. He got off the couch and made his way to the front door. Slowly he opened it a smidge to hear the words.

"Then I covered up my face so that no one knows I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble. But then came trouble. When my mom walked into the living room she said 'Boy you gotta tell me what they did to you' I said. 'You don't wanna know the things I had to do.' She said 'son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue" I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble but then came trouble" The voice sorta rapped. But the sound of it was so familiar he couldn't pin point where he's heard it. It was so melodic and kind a soothing. Like radio head but not. It was the only way Larry could describe it. "And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming, mind was running, air was freezing. Put my hands up, put my hands up. I told this kid I'm ready for a fight. Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain. Every time you curse my name. I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen. Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground. It's only gonna let you down. Come the lightning and the thunder. You're the one who'll suffer, suffer." He stepped put of the apartment and closed the door quietly. He side stepped to the vending machine so he was hidden from who ever was signing. "Well I squared him up, left my chest exposed. He threw a quick left hook and it broke my nose. I had thick red blood running down my clothes And a sick, sick look cause I like it. Though I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble. But then came trouble." He poked his head out to take a look at the hall. Standing by the washing machine, switching the clothes over was his god damn enemy. Of course it was. Of course that little shit had an angelic voice that soothed all that heard it. Of fucking course. "Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain. Every time you curse my name. I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen. Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground. It's only gonna let you down. Come the lightning and the thunder. You're the one who'll suffer."

The singing continued. Larry rolled his eyes, the calm he was feeling being replaced by anger and sheer annoyance that everywhere he turned Sal was just there being a-a-a whatever. He was to pissed to think of something to call him. Now the song sounded like he wanted to be beat up and he liked it so much that who ever was doing the beating wouldn't get satisfaction, fucking masochist. And fuck he fed into it by biting the smaller boy and pulling his hair. Larry's cheeks heated up at the memory and he shook his head to get rid of it. He wasn't gonna be used for some little shits sexual gratification. His thoughts were interrupted when the singing became sadder in tone, quieter. He peeked over and looked out at the hall instead of ignoring it and going home. "But like every other day, he was scared to go. Back to his house cause his pops was home. Drowning his troubles in whiskey bubbles Just looking for trouble" the blue boy sighed as he finished putting the clothes in the dryer. He took in a deep breath that was a little shaky. "Well, there's no excuse for the things he did. But there's a lot at home that he's dealing with. Because his dad's been drunk since he was a kid And I hope one day that he'll say to him "Put down those bubbles and that belt buckle In this broken bubble" he started the dryer. Larry's anger faded a bit as he stared at the boy just listening, he knew the boys father drank probably heavily since he reeked of it even in the morning. But he never thought if the man was abusive. From what Sal was singing it sounded like he was. He stepped out of the vending machine his body wanting to walk over to the blue boy but he wouldn't let it. It's not his problem, not his responsibility to make sure the fuck was ok that's what his friends were for. He already had so many he didn't need another person in his life. 

The metal head tried to reason with himself to stay hating the boy and not cracking in his resolve. He was gonna hate Sal with everything he had no matter what his home life was like. A small gasp broke him out of his struggled thoughts. He looked up with wide eyes, well wider then he normally had them with his consistent glaring. The blue boy stared back tense and fearful with his game gear in his hand. Larry thought of something to say but he couldn't he felt to awkward to think coherently. Sal spoke for him the fear turning into anger which he knew was defensive at being caught singing something so personal. "The fuck are you doing, eavesdrop much" didn't stop him from getting angry though. "Your the one singing in a fucking open space how about you dont fuckin sing your problems where the world can hear" he shouted back. "TH-There not my problems numb nuts its just a fucking song and if it was my life I wouldn't tell an asshole like you about it" The blue boy actually shouted his voice cracking clearly not use to being so loud. "Good cause I wouldn't care in fact I hope your dad does beat the shit out of you" he stood up straight in alarm at what he just said. Sal bit down, clenching his teeth. It was clear he was holding something back and Larry was sure it was an insult that would destroy him. Only because he could see the tears running down from behind the mask. Sal walked to the elevator and stepped inside. The doors closed getting ready to go up but they weren't sound proof. He heard the scream of absolute rage come from the boy as the machine went up. 

He sighed to himself and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in the hall. "Fuck me" he mumbled at himself. He just sat there waiting for Sal to come back for his clothes. Why he didn't know it's not like he was gonna apologize for what he said, he couldn't. He should just go back to his apartment and forget everything. A blunt and some good old comedy should fix it right up, fix up this guilt he was feeling. But he didn't move he just sat there waiting, thinking over all the horrible things he's said to people. Telling Maple to screw off because she wanted to hang out with other people. He was scared she'd leave and she did. He couldn't blame her when he said shit like this to people. Or the time he told Ash her mom needed to get gang banged completely forgetting she was and a seven year old Ash was the one that had to call the cops to get it to stop. Or when he told some kid that his parents didn't want him and that's why they were always an hour late picking him up from school. Not to mention the consent insults pouring from his mouth he didn't blame his friends for leaving. He really was toxic.

***

Sally tried his best to keep everything to himself when he walked into the apartment. He was shaking and crying but he kept his voice in his throat as he walked from the living room to the kitchen. His dad had grabbed his own drink and was watching threes company. He went into the kitchen to finish dinner. But it was baking in the oven so he had to wait a bit for it to be done. He sat down at the little table they had in the kitchen and rubbed his eyes from under the prosthetic. He sniffled and took in a deep breath. Fuck he hated Larry so much. How did the girls ever put up with him, just when you think there's an actual human behind all that anger he does something even more outrageous and infuriating. How he had friends in the first place was behind him because that guy was just the worst. Pushing him around like a ragdoll, picking fights, electrifying things he thought was dead inside, actually fighting him, pulling his mask and not running for the hills after the monstrosity he saw, and telling him that he hopes he gets beat at home. It was... there was no words for it. The whole thing was just a constant push and pull from anger to sadness to things Sal couldn't name. He wished he had never met the tall man, that he could just go back to his dim room where everything was so distant and he barely felt the world around him. He took in a deep breath as he held his game gear tightly. "Turn down that thing I'm watching Suzanne Somers" his father spoke up. He turned the volume off then pressed play on his game hoping to loss himself in the world of sonic. He didn't want to deal with what was going on.  
****

He didn't show, it had been awhile since the dryer beeped and Sal still didn't come down. Nether did his dad. Larry pushed on his knees as he stood up. He walked over to the machine and began tossing the cloths in the bin that was left there. Man he was becoming a laundry man for the fourth floor. First Robert now Sal but he couldn't just leave the clothes here David would take them. Guy was kind a whacked out. He took the basket over to the elevator and stepped inside. He pressed the fourth floor and waited. When the doors opened he hesitated about stepping out, but he had the dudes laundry so he had to take it to them. He stepped out and headed to the door. He placed the basket outside cause there was no way he was bringing it inside and chancing seeing Sally. He knocked on the door then walked away back to the elevator. Guess someone was using it cause the doors didn't open. The brunette thinned his lips and tapped his leg nervously as he waited for the elevator. The door to apartment 402 opened and he looked over, swallowing hard. But it was just the dudes dad. He opened the door and grumbled. "Fucking useless wont even answer the door, who the fuck oh" the man spotted the basket. "Did you leave this out the fuck is wrong with you" he said a little louder as he grabbed the basket. "Left what, all I brought was this" Sal's voice spoke with the usual teenage attitude. "Don't go leaving our stuff around it could get stolen" Larry almost sighed in relief as he watched the door close. It didn't sound like the guy was abusively angry just lecturing his son about responsibility. Just like every parent ever. But he did walk out muttering curses under his breath and did swear at his son. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. He chanted in his head like a mantra as he rode down to his level. 

*****

It was loud all so loud, everything and anything sounded ten times louder then it should. Maybe it was the sleepless night maybe it was the abuse, or maybe he was just that sensitive. Sally wasn't taking in anything his friends were saying to him. He felt like if he opened his mouth he would just vomit words that were stuck in his throat and he didn't feel like talking. So he just nodded or shook his head at them. Which wasn't so weird for him since he was normally so quiet. He just hadn't been lately. "So guess your not coming tonight" Todd asked and Sal shook his head. "That's a shame I was hoping to scare my parents ah no offence but you know the uh" Maple started to nervously laugh. "It's cool Map's he knows it's off putting, sometimes he messes with people because of it. Caught me on the fifth floor poking around and he scared the crap out of me on purpose I almost wet myself" Chug told making the group laugh. "What he did I thought he was a ghost for a second" even the goth giggled at him. But Sal didn't respond he just looked at the goth girl. "Nah bet it's cause it's not a horror fest dudes obsessed. He's got the biggest collection of horror I've ever seen even strange ones I've never heard of" Ash nudged him as she giggled. "Oh ya that's probably it well some people can't handle their horror" Neil smiled at the chubby man. "Fuck all of you" he laughed. "I also don't like horror there's so many contingency errors and while the black and white ones are fascinating Neil says I spoil it" the red head added. "No no you don't spoil them there still good movies just when your watching something for the first time it's nice not knowing how they make up the background" the group chuckled. 

"Well anyway next weekend lets make it a horror fest and we'll see who can will there parents into it and who has the space. I do but my dad doesn't like guys being over even though he knows your gay and he still thinks your a girl with a deep voice. Think his main issue is Chug" Ash told them all and they laughed. All except Sal who just looked at everyone. "Ah come on that was funny" she nudged him again and he nodded. "You ok Sal" his neighbor asked stopping the laughter. He just nodded then stepped out of the group to walk away. "Oh hey good idea its about that time" Neil spoke up and the group looked at the clock on the wall. They all dispersed in different directions. Heading tp class. Sal sat down in his usual spot and took out his note book immediately. He might as well write out the summary essay about the book since it was due Monday. Thank god he didn't have to deal with this for much longer one more class and he could go back to not knowing Larry. If the angry man would let him that is. Travis sat down next to him, trying to finish the book. He ignored the blonds muttering and just focused on his writing. He might as well put everyone's name on it and be done with it. He should of just offered that at the beginning so he didn't have to spend all week with his personal space being invaded.

Larry popped into the class and Sal tried his best to stare down at his paper. He failed. He looked up to see the man walk over to the desk "What" he snarled like usual. Sal just looked back down at his paper and continued writing. Of course he did, what did the metal head expect him to glare, spat something back, start a fight. He didn't like that the smaller was like a master at ignoring Larry unless he made it physical. Well he wasn't giving in. He wasn't gonna be physical towards the boy anymore. Especially after that song he sang about liking it. Yep he was totally ignoring the whole abusive drunk father bit, better convince himself everything was fine there despite the signs. That way he didn't feel guilty for hating Sally. "Hey what does this word mean" Travis asked pointing out a word. The brunette rolled his eyes at the question "figure it out stupid" he told the blond. "I wasn't asking you Johnson" he spat back. "Sally face what does this say" the man raised his brow at the nick name. Is that where the name Sally came from a taunt about his prosthetic. "Figure it out" the teen spoke absently as he wrote. "But I like when you read it, it's easier to understand" he prompted causing the other to look at him. "Wow now who's the gaywad" the metal head rolled his eyes. The desk owner had to bite down to avoid saying anything about the comment. Luckily he didn't have to let it go because Travis kicked the man under the desk. the tall mans eyes widened in anger at the back lash. He pushed the desk into the church boy. "You wanna fucking go" he tried to speak quietly. "Johnson come on it hasn't even been ten minutes yet" the teacher called out. He made a 'tch' noise as he showed his teeth in a scowl. He looked down at his book. "Sally please" the blond asked again. The man took in a deep breath and took the book "fine" he agreed. He read out the word then explained it's contents. "Now leave me be, I'm writing the summary essay" he said a little more irritated then he meant. "Wait for all of us" the church boy asked. "They why are we even here" Larry said as he glared at the shorter. "I don't know why your here" Sal spoke out not looking up from his paper. The lack of emotion in those words stung more then the words themselves.

The metal head stared at him dejected. But a fire roared inside him and he grabbed his book viciously then threw his chair at his desk to sit down at it. The teacher stared at him but did nothing as he opened whatever page he was on and just tried his best to get lost in the book. If he was being honest he had a hard time understanding some of the words himself. But just lived with the confusion as he read on. After a moment he chanced looking at Sal, ready to tell him off. But the blue boy wasn't looking at him at all, he didn't even have his head tilted in that annoyingly creepy way he does. He just wrote and read out some words for Travis. Larry looked back at his open page not really paying attention to what he was reading. He couldn't stop his brain from telling him he was unwanted and that no one would truly care if he wasn't there. It infuriated him he wasn't some suicidal fuck who cut himself for attention or offed himself to get back at people. But his brain was screaming and it felt so loud. Things about how everyone would be better off with out him around. If the world didn't have to look at him it would be a better place without his toxic spill. He reached into his bag and grabbed his head set. He turned it on and rolled his eyes when the music started. Of course he was listening to one-x the most depressing, angry album by three days grace. Fuck. But it was better then nothing.

*****

Of course she would be standing outside his math class. Sal rolled his eye at the sight of his friend earning him a mocked eye roll. "Wow didn't know I looked that bad" Ash scowled at him. "Sorry" he said quietly, to quiet. "Oh wow fist word of the day 'sorry' *sigh* whats wrong little buddy" she asked changing from irritated to concern. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't know where to begin or even if he wanted to tell her. "Just hormonal stuff I guess" he chopped it up. They were quiet for a moment as they stood off to the side of the classroom. She just stared at him while he looked at his feet. "Is it Larry, did he do something" she finally asked. He instinctively reached for his turtle neck and pulled it up. He still had it on even though most of the hickeys had cleared up by now. It just made him feel safer wearing it. "It's just Larry he's always doing stuff" he told feeling like his voice was gonna crack. "Doesn't mean what he does doesn't hurt he....he use to say a lot of outlandish things to me even though we were friends. He doesn't think before he says or does things" she looked down at her own shoes then smiled. "Think he's smoking away his brain cells" she joked and Sally actually giggled. She took in a deep satisfied breath "Ah there it is the honey sweet chorus" she hummed. He giggled again at her "hey you stole that line from my daisy poem." They both laughed "It was a good poem, your amazing at writing and one day I will read your sexy murder shorts" she winked at him. "Uh-huh" he told her shaking his head. She suddenly stopped laughing as she looked at him. "Stop moving a second" she asked causing him to become alarmed. She walked around to his back side and he stood perfectly still. 

She gasped and he tensed "W-what is it" he asked. "Sal someone put gum in your hair" she said angerly. "What" he reached back to feel around and did feel a wad of sticky mess in his right pigtail. "Ugh" he removed his hand and went to take out his pigtail. "Who touched you" Ash asked walking around so she was facing him again. "Well some girls did yank on my hair during class but they always do that" he told taking out his other pigtail. They walked away from the class and sat down on the ground. He tried to get it out but it just kept falling deeper into his hair. "I think your making it worse here, I know you don't like it but I'm gonna try and get it out" She told him. He nodded and allowed her to touch his hair despite how uncomfortable it made him.

****

The lunch room was packed, though it was always packed during the winter. No one wanted to be outside and teacher got pissy if you were eating outside the lunch room. But honestly how were so many students suppose to fit in the small room. Larry tapped the table to the beat of his music. It was the only food he needed, the harsh beat of the guitar and the gravely voice singing. Sure it was depressing and going on about how non existence would be bliss which wasn't helping his mood but it kept the noise out. He opened his eyes to see Maple standing across the table. She smiled brightly at him and waved her hand in a greeting. He took his headphones off and instinctively said "what." But it didn't sound angry just bewildered. "Sitting down" she simply said then sat down at the table. He eyed her suspiciously "what about your best friend Sally face" he mocked. But her smile didn't faultier "Thought I'd have lunch with you" her smile grew at him. "Why I thought I was toxic sludge" he spat out. "Ya that was uncool of me to call you toxic I'm sorry, besides you look so lonely over here" she admitted lowering her smile. "I don't need your pity, get lost" he barked at her. Her smile turned mischievous and she stood up "alright thought you wanted a friend but I guess I was wrong." She turned but looked over her shoulder at him. 

He opened his mouth like he wanted to plead for her to stay, then closed it before he begged. He grabbed his head phone and looked down. "Unless you wanna take a walk with me" she offered. He looked up at her thinking over her words. "Tch fine not like there's anything better to do" he grabbed his bag and stood up. She smiled wide at him as they walked. He rolled his eyes "don't stare at me" he muttered. "Sorry guess I learned some bad habits" she tilted her head dramatically and Larry couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped him. "Quit it that's creepy" he told but his tone sounded much lighter. They exited the hall and he went to walk down the art hall. But Maple wasn't fallowing. "I don't wanna go down there just yet Ms Rockwell's on the prowl, lets just go to the math hall and walk up" she offered. He nodded his head then fallowed her. "So guess you don't think I'm insufferable" he asked not looking at her. She giggled "Oh no your still super insufferable and I can still feel the negativity in my veins like a drug" she giggled at her own joke. His lip twitched and he opened his mouth a pinch showing his teeth. 

"But I know your secret" she teased in a sing song voice. Larry jumped in his walk as she said that "Whatever he told you it's not true, I did not attack him he liked it. He didn't tell me to stop and we wouldn't if it hadn't been for that nerd" He sputtered. The goth stared at him completely surprised. "W-What" she spoke trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I- I meant, wait- WAIT OH MY GOD" she shouted then looked at him. He swallowed hard at he her, it was clear he was starting to sweat. "The bruises he... you gave Sal hickeys and oh god that's why Todd's been acting so weird that's why he's wearing the turtle neck. You- you made out with him" she looked at him bewildered and a little angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you is that why you hate him so much because he gives you a stiff one" she asked. "N-No of course not I- It just sorta happened we-we-we were fighting and I kind a uh grabbed his hair and he well moaned and I did it again. Then when we were fighting I bit him and he just melted then it became sexual and I sorta kind a uh got into it. But I'm not into him definitely not he still pisses me off. The cocky bastered" he sputtered out as his face reddened. Maple looked at him with narrow eyes as she tried to figure something out. She definitely remember him blushing before. But what was bothering her was something didn't add up. "Wait he- he let you touch him" she asked. The tall teen seemed confused by her statement. "Uh ya he kind a clung to me ah whatever I don't wanna talk about it" he ran a hand down her face. Trying to get rid of the tinge in his face. 

"Why did you do it" she asked. Trying to understand the situation. "I just said I don't wanna talk about it so drop it" he shouted at her but she just giggled at him. "Wow your so transparent I can't wait to tell Ash" she laughed. "Don't you fucking dare she won't find it funny she'll kill me and then some" he sounded almost scared. "Aw that's so cute your still scared of that coyote" she laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Whos talking about me oh its you" They both looked around the hall they were walking down. Sitting on the floor, whipping her hand on a handkerchief was Ash. In front of her was Sally with his hair down in messy curls. Maples smile grew while Larry looked at the ceiling. "Hey you two whats going on" she asked her new friends. "I could ask you the same why are you hanging out with fart breath" the brunette asked standing up from her seat. "Fart breath what are you five" the man asked, annoyed with the girls insults. "Dimenhydrinate" the goth simply said and her old friend raised a brow. "He did like one thing" She told as if trying to convince the shorter girl. "Well that and other things" she raised her eye brows. "Ey Maps" Larry said warningly earning him a glare from the feisty brunette. "Don't 'Ey' her like a warning your lucky she even wants to talk to you" the tall teen looked away angerly ashamed. He huffed at the space. 

He met blue eyes as he looked down. Sal was staring at him specifically with his head tilted in his hand. The tall man rolled his eyes "What's with you and the fucking staring" he shouted. "Hey don't yell at him or I will beat the shit out of you and you know I can, and I swear to god Sal if you start a fight I'm gonna let him beat the shit out of you" she turned to her short friend who still sat on the floor. The blue boy let out a deep exhale. He sat up and reached for the back of his head, feeling the sticky mess still present. "What's up" Maple asked as the man closed his eyes. "Some bitch pulled his hair and placed gum in it, I've been trying to get it out but I can't" Ash began to tell her friend. She sighed regrettably. "I-I'm sorry Sal I think were gonna have to cut it out" she told. His eyes snapped open, widening to display his fear at the thought. "WHAT" he said with an overly deep tone. "Whoaw, Whoaw no one has to cut anything" Larry spoke up surprising everyone. Ash looked at him as he walked passed her. She was on edge and ready to attack If he tried anything. "I guess he's got a personal vendetta against those words" the goth spoke up. "Damn straight I do, do you know how long it takes to grow your hair out when your a guy" the girls giggled at him. He sat down behind Sal and laid his long legs out on either side of him. The smaller tensed at the action, looking in between the two legs. He gulped and looked over at the girls. "Relax both of you" the metal head placed a large hand on Sal's head and moved it so he was facing forward and looking down. As much as the blue boy wanted to whimper at the contact he didn't. He bit his lip as he held back any and all noise. Larry was just so rough with him it made his stomach burn and face heat up. And yep his neck was on fire. He knew it was visibly red cause he could hear the man chuckle softly and fuck that sent shivers down his body. Fuck his body for being so sensitive. All he wanted was to glare the boy out of existence but he wasn't intimidating like Ash. No he was a small and creepy, A monster under a carnival mask. He prepared to feel harsh tug's as the man tried to get the gum out but he didn't. Instead he felt the slightest touch's almost to precise to be a hand. 

"What you got there" he heard Ash say. "Paper clip" the man responded sounding completely lost in his work. "Augh duh why didn't I think of that it's perfect for scrapping it out" she tapped her head. Larry smiled and chuckled almost at Sal's ear causing the boy to cover his mouth. God he felt like he was gonna throw up again. He was on fire and his stomach was doing flips. "Cause your not me Numb nuts" he insulted playfully. The woman rolled her eyes at him but smiled. She was gonna retort but Maple tugged on her sweater dress sleeve. She looked at the girl and the goth nodded her head to the right. She looked at the two who sat on the floor, Larry lost in what he was doing and Sal holding his face under the mask. She turned and fallowed the girl as they walked a bit further down the hall. "What is it" the brunette whispered so their voices wouldn't carry down the hall cause clearly this girl wanted a private conversation. The goth looked back at the boys as Sal removed his hands and just placed them in his lap. She looked Ash in the eyes "I got something to tell you and your not allowed to get mad" she told. "Tch what could you say that would- ok I'll do my best" she corrected her sentence as she thought about it. "Ok well I was walking with Larry and I was gonna tell him 'aw your such a sweet guy giving someone you hate your medicine'" she gushed. "Right" the other nodded. "But instead I caused him to spill a really out there secret" she started off smiling wide. "Is it that he secretly likes Sal and doesn't know how to deal with it so it comes out in anger cause I think Sal likes him though I'm not to sure now" Ash rambled a little. Shaking her head as she spoke. Her friend blinked at her, taking in the information. "I-Is that what you were doing with the bolder bunny" she asked. "You gotta admit he did turn pink at the sound of Sal's giggle then stormed out" she presented. "Ah ya he-he did do that uh but that's not- I guess it would come out in anger if he liked someone" Maple pondered out loud. "So was it that, did he tell you that" the taller asked trying to get the girl to stay on track. "Huh oh no it's actually well you know how Sal has those bruises on his neck" the goth tried again. "Ya from Gizmo which I so do-" realization struck the girls face. She opened her eyes wide as she held her hand up by her shoulder. "W-What" she asked, her lips twitching upwards in mild disgust. "Well from what I gathered they were fighting and Larry pulled his hair to which he moaned then he bit Sal who just melted into it and then it became sexual as Larry just bit him everywhere" she explained. "Ah uh hmmm n-no no uh Sal doesn't like being touched and he's ace. So no Larry's lying to you probably to get you to stay by his side" Ash tried to reason. It just didn't add up in her head.

Larry dug out what he could of the gum which was most of it, but he left a certain piece that he could get out without the paperclip. He did it on purpose just so he could rip it out himself. He shouldn't be feeding into his desire to hear the man whimper but he couldn't help it the opportunity was so perfect. He loved how Sal was trembling in front of him, he couldn't stop himself. He leaned in close to Sal's ear and felt him tense at the feeling of his breath on the ear. "Might wanna cover your mouth I'm gonna pull" he warned with a chuckle. Fuck if that noise didn't go right to his lower half. Leave it up to Larry Johnson to turn a simple gum situation into something infuriating and a little sexual. Ok a lot sexual it was absolute torment. Sal covered his mouth barely in time. The man pulled his head back with so much force. And yes he did let out a a deep moan making him bite his lip. The metal head laughed behind him and Ash's voice shouted out. "Come on Johnson" she walked over to the two. "Come on yourself" his eyes widened at his accidental joke. He started laughing and so did Maple. "Fuck both of you" she also chuckled but still held a glare at Larry. The blue boy shook in his spot on the floor. He stood up suddenly and started to walk away. It as so loud here, to confusing, to everything he just needed to leave. He needed to get as far away from Larry as he could or just people in general. "Hey Sal where you going" Ash asked and he ignored her. He quickened his pace and walked as fast as he could to the closest bathroom. 

He needed to hide, he needed it to be quiet it was all becoming to much for him. He walked into a stall and locked the door. He sat on the toilet in a way that allowed him to have his feet on the seat, A perk of being so small he could just curl up anywhere and fit perfectly. He couldn't go to art, he couldn't look at that shit. He was just so angry, he had never been so angry before and he knew it wasn't good. All he wanted to do was hurt Larry the way he hurt him. But he couldn't bring himself to be that mean. He couldn't bring himself to say the one comeback he's been thinking about just cause it was to mean. It was horrible he felt so sick with how angry he was and it was all the metal heads fault. The door opened and he covered his mouth even though he wasn't crying. He just didn't want to be found. A pair of grey large sneakers appeared at the bottom of the stall and he gasped silently. "A-Ash what are you doing" he asked quietly. "Checking on you the way friends do just like how friends tell each other everything" she told a little hintingly. He heard her sigh and knew she was placing a hand on the door. "Sally please talk to me I know somethings bothering you" she asked sounding so heart broken. The blue boy looked at the toilet paper dispenser. He lifted his mask so he could breath easier and so when he spoke she'd be able to hear him. His voice was feeling weak and he didn't wanna repeat himself. 

But even with his mask up he still didn't talk, he just couldn't find the words. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Than a harsh bang came from the door and he yelped. Suddenly thinking his dad was gonna come in even though he was at school and his dad wasn't here. "Why won't you talk to me why is he so special" Ash shouted and Sal covered his ears, starting to shake. But then her words registered to him. He tilted his head a little as he held the sides to keep his ears covered. "Why do you let him touch you but not me. All he's ever done is hurt you and throw you around like your nothing" she continued. He could hear the tears in her voice as it strained to keep her anger. "Why is Larry so special why, I'm being so patient with you and careful not to force you out of your comfort. But you walk around with his marks on you. You let that asshole touch you like that when the rest of us can't even hold your hand without you freaking out." he looked up at the door, shocked by what she said. "H-How did- how did you know" he asked covering a side of his neck. "Maple told me and I shouldn't have to hear something like that from her. You should be telling me or were you afraid that I'd ruin it" she said much quieter. "Y-You don't ruin things Ash you make them better I just-I don't know what I'm feeling or what I'm doing it's all so confusing-" he tried to explain to her. "Ya well we're all confused I'm confused. I don't know how to feel most of the time and I can't tell what's just hormones and what's me. I-I can't tell how I feel about you sometimes" she sighed at the end of her sentence. Sal stayed quiet as he listened for her. But she wasn't saying anything now just breathing like she was trying to calm down from crying. 

"Whatever sit in there an be alone I hope Johnson gives you the good fuck your looking for" she spat at him and her feet left his view. He heard the door open and slam. Making him cringe. He curled into himself more and held his head at the sides. Fuck his emotions they were hurting people, they were getting him in trouble and he couldn't keep them out. He wanted to run after Ash and tell her everything. He wanted to break down crying to her about his mother and his father and the four years he spent in the hospital after the accident. Tell her about what Larry did what he forced Sal to realize and the confusion that came from wanting to just fuck someone while your fighting. Actual fists colliding and hands on throats while your try and screw one another in unconsciousness. He wanted to tell her how fucked up it was how he thinks he's ruined himself with all the horror. But he didn't. He sat there on the toilet seat feeling like he couldn't move because if he did his dad would hear it and throw something. Which made no sense to him because he was at school, his dad wasn't here. So why was he so afraid. He cried out a sob and covered his mouth to stop the sounds coming out "S-sorry sorry please don't -don't hate me...Please I-I-I just want to die" he cried out to himself then gripped his hair as he let himself cry.


	8. I didn't want trouble, but then came trouble

After his little break down Sal said fuck it to the rest of the day. Even if the school did call his place he'd be the first one home to erase the message. So he just went home not wanting to be at the school anymore. He thanked the stars it was friday and he didn't have to worry about seeing everyone for the next two days. Maybe He'll just show up to hand in the paper on monday then go home, not like he's any help in the art room and if there's no test in math there's really no point. He just didn't wanted to be around people. The very thought of hanging out with his friends was making his anxiety sky rocket. Usually he loved being around them, but lately all he wanted was to stay locked in his room which is what he did when he got home. He locked the front door then went straight for his room. He locked that door to and curled up in his blankets. He wiggled around until the covers were under him and he was cocooned in them. Then he realized he still had his Prosthetic on so he couldn't really get comfy. When he laid on his side it pressed into his face uncomfortably, when he laid on his back it felt to heavy on his face. He sighed to himself but didn't remove it. He didn't like having it off even though it hurt having it on all the time. Maybe he should invest in actual masks like a carny mask just to mess with people. But he doubted anyone would find that funny aside from him. Larry would freak and that thought made him chuckle. But then he groaned at himself for thinking about that shit. Now he couldn't stop thinking about him and his constant glaring, or the tired eyes that always blinked to slow like he was forcing himself to stay awake all the time. 

He shook his head and grunted at himself to stop it. He reached a hand out and grabbed his stereo that now laid in the corner of his bed. He turned it on and pressed play on it. Immediately the device played the third track of the Sanity's fall cd he had in there. He closed his eyes and imagined the notes for each chord played. He did the same for the next song, it was a good distraction from everything going on. Or it was until a chill ran through him and he shivered. He clung to the blanket and found that he felt cold, like really cold. Sure the apartment wasn't toasty but it was always warm in his blanket. He sat up and shivered at the cold. It should not be this cold in here even if it is winter. He got up from his bed and held himself as he walked to the door. He unlocked it and stepped out into the apartment. It was a pinch warmer in the living room but not by much. He walked over to the heater that sat off to the side by his dads office. He knew it was a bad idea but he touched it just to feel it. But It wasn't hot at all. In fact it was colder then the rest of the apartment. Fuck it must be broken he figured. He shivered where he stood then headed for the front door. Guess he'll have to ask Lisa to come take a look at it. Which meant having to check every floor for her first before knocking on her door. Great it must of shut off as soon as he got home cause it was fine before he laid down he thought. Though it's not something you check as soon as you come home.

Larry sat on his art stole in his room just staring at his pocket knife. It was a nice knife, small and black with red skulls on it. He flipped it open and jumped internally as the blade sprung open. It was sharp and that scared him or maybe what it could do was scaring him. He closed it and let out a shaky breath. He wasn't gonna do this he knew that he was to chicken. His heart beated so fast at the thought. This was horrible, if he did it here his mom would be the only one to find him. But Luke did it where his wife would find him. But that was to scar her one last time. After that Megan and Stacy moved away with some guy, guess they got the last laugh after all. He put the knife down and stood up. He let out heavy breaths. He wasn't gonna do this even though it would benefit so many people he was just that selfish. He was just that horrible that he'd continue living even though he knew everyone elts would be better off without him. He grabbed his pocket knife again and flipped out the blade. He bit his lip as he looked at himself in the metal. His hand shook but he just gripped the handle. He breathed loudly in fear as he thought about how he should go about this and then jumping back to being a coward. He placed the open knife on his dresser then ran his hands through his hair. His turmoil was interrupted by a knock at the door and he sighed in relief. He walked out of his room and over to the front door. He opened it and instinctively looked forward and greeted who ever "Sup." He looked down when he didn't see anyone and groaned internally. "Oh it's you" he muttered staring down at the blue teen. Had he always been that short fuck he wouldn't of noticed him if he didn't look down. 

Sally wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the door way. "I-Is Lisa home" he asked and held his arm nervously. "No she's out shopping" he told almost curiously. "Oh" the teen said then started walking away. "Ah hey" Larry called out, stepping out of his apartment a little. The smaller stopped but didn't turn around. "Is it a maintenance issue" he asked sounding almost professional. The strange tone caused the man to turn around and actually look at him. "Ah ya the heaters not working" he hesitantly told. "Let me grab my tools" the metal head dipped into his apartment. "Wa-what" the blue teen asked a little alarmed. Larry reappeared and he had his usual annoyed expression on his face "clean out your ears carny." He dipped back into the apartment. Sal rolled his eye at the comment. He turned around and pressed the button on the elevator, waiting for the other to reappear. The brunette found his red tool box pretty easily. He picked it up and took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the apartment. He made his way into the elevator that was being held open by the small man. Once he was in the smaller hit the fourth floor. Ya this wasn't awkward at all. The air was tense as the stood on opposite ends of the space. The brunette gripped the handle on his tool box. Still trying to calm himself down from the episode he was having before the man showed up. Sally looked at his hand, noticing the tremors. He knocked it up to the guy being angry with the situation, just like he was. 

One the doors opened they stepped out onto the fourth floor. Walking down the hall was their mutual friend Roberts. The metal head smiled at them to greet the two. But both boys said firmly "no" making him laugh. Sal opened his door and walked in first. He looked back once he was out of the walk way. When ever someone walks in they always look at the back wall and ask why there's no photos anywhere. But not Larry. he looked right to the left of the room then walked over to the heater. The smaller stared at him in surprise, the man was all business even knowing the basic outline of the apartments. He placed the tool box down and went right to work trying to figure out what was wrong with it and how to fix it. Sally closed the door then walked over to the couch. He leaned on the arm of it. He tilted his head and twirled a piece of his lose curly hair in his fingers. He watched as the man worked on the heater, a little curious as to what he was doing over there. The tall teen grunted as he grabbed his wrench to tighten some loss nuggets in the back. "I can feel you staring" he grumbled. "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" he spoke sarcastically. "Not in this house" Sally muttered absent mindedly. "So I take it your not gonna apologize to me" he said more loudly stopping the movement of his hand. "Apologies for what, getting the gum out of your hair so you didn't have to chop it off" Larry spat. The blue boy sighed in irritation already feeling so tired after today "No numb for brains...telling me my dad should hit me." He rubbed his hands, grabbing his own fingers as he tried to crack his knuckles. The maintenance man rolled his eyes and groaned "your so pathetic are you really twisting my words. I said I hoped he did not should fuck tard" he corrected finishing tightening the nuggets. He could hear the soft hum of the system as it turned back on. He smiled at his work only for it to be wiped off his face when he heard a mumbled "Muff caabach." 

He stood up and turned around startling the man "Stop calling me a gaping vagina, geez is that the only insult you know" he snarled. "Oh I'm surprised you have a big enough brain to understand what that means" Sal snapped back. "What's your malfunction, mess with me then toss me like I'm nothing" Larry shouted out without thinking. The blue boy was genuinely surprised "You" he questioned then went back to glaring. "Your the one throwing me around like a rag doll, pushing me to the ground and pulling my chair out from under me" he shouted back. The tall teen smirked at the memory. "It's not fucking funny" his smirk fell and he snarled. His lip twitched as he bared his teeth like some dog. "You know what elts isn't funny using someone for your own sexual gratification" he stepped closer to the smaller. "Excuse. Me" Sally said with angry bewilderment. "I used you, you were the one who pulled my hair in the first place no one asked you to keep going you narcissistic fuck." He shouted, moving his hands about frantically. "That didn't mean you could just pretend I don't exist like I was a fuck and go" the metal head shouted back. The resident took in a deep breath so furious at this idiot he didn't know what to do. "For fucks sake I didn't even want any of that to happen. Do you honestly think I would want someone like you touching me after all the shit you've done to me and said. What kind of a loon do you have to be to think I actually wanted you in the first place. I can't stand being touched normally let alone by you" he choked out. "That's not what your body said, you melted when I bit you" Sal swallowed hard his eyes widening in pure fury. "You know what just get out I'll deal with the cold" he pointed to the door. 

"You haven't even noti-" Larry started to say but was interrupted. In a fit of fury, the blue man tore off his prosthetic. For a reason even he wasn't sure. He was just so pissed and this man wouldn't leave. He wanted him to run away. He forced the mask off, glaring at the man with his open face. Bumpy and scarred from his accident. Torren and missing pieces here and there. "Get out" he shouted again. He was expecting Larry to have some kind of reaction but he didn't. He just stared mildly annoyed like he always did. The tall teen raised an eye brow at the sight "is that suppose to scare me." He walked over to the small teen who seemed shocked that he wasn't scared. It would tug at his heart strings if he wasn't so annoyed with the little shit. "Cause news flash your not scary" he hovered over the resident, towering over the man. The other stared up at him, at a loss of what to do. Larry smirked as his eyelids lowered more then they already were. Sal's throat went dry at the look and just when did that smirk stop pissing him off as much. Instead it made him nervous. "In fact" he began looking over Sally's face. "You've got ssickeningly perfect structure" he over pronounced the word 'sickeningly' like the word it's self scorned him. The blue teens heart started beating erratically with anticipation. He glanced at the mans lips then back up when he noticed. The tall teens smile grew at the sight. He placed a wide hand on the small face and rubbed his thumb gently over the scared lips. Careful not to pull the skin in anyway. He could feel the breath hitch under his touch and the pupil from his one eye grew. It was so fucking perfect how could he resist. 

"Even this mouth's cupid bow is perfect" he smashed their lips together, finally feeling the flesh against his. Fuck he didn't realize how much he wanted to kiss him, to feel those lips on his so desperate and sensitive. He grabbed on to the smaller for support because he was being wrecked and all they were doing was kissing. But it's what he wanted to feel more then anything. Sal let out a small whimper at the attack and that just made the taller man deepen the kiss. He hadn't realized that the blue teen was holding onto him to until he felt sharp nails run down his neck. He growled with pleasure, causing the other to grinded into him. Effected by the deep noise that was made. Larry removed his lips to smirk down at him. How could this irritating tower of a man effect him so much, Just moments ago he was angrier then he'd ever been and now he was so turned on he couldn't think right. It was all Larry Johnson's fault. But what scared him was that he wanted more, he wanted the giant to devour him and vise versa. He wanted to make him growl until he was a whimpering mess looking for release. That was so hot. The metal head placed a hand in his hair and pulled to the right "Fu-uah" he tried to swear but the word got stuck in his throat as Larry bit his jugular. God it felt so good. Even if he'd have a hickey by his Adams apple he didn't care. The teen sucked and Sally mewled at the abusive attention. Then he was licked and Larry was suddenly speaking in his ear. "Your louder then before, I like it" his voice was so dark it made the other shudder. "Though I can't really do anything with this on" he tugged at the turtle neck. He took a step back from the shaking man. Leaving his space and watching to see what he'd do. Just like his mask he tore off the sweater. Shoving it off his head and arms like it had insulted him. The action made the taller chuckle "eager there baby blue" he teased. The blue teen grabbed the others baggy shirt. "God when you call me that" he didn't finish the sentence as he pulled Larry down for a harsh kiss. It was teeth smashing and so demanding. The brunette moaned into it. Sally ran his hands under the brown shirt and clawed at his back. The taller pushed him into the side of the couch and grinded there hips together the best he could. But the man was to short it was pissing him off. 

He removed his mouth and lifted the blue bird up and onto the back of the couch, perfect height. He went back to attacking his mouth and holding his head in place. Now he could grip the strangely thick thighs for such a little man. But he didn't care it was something to grab onto and Sally seemed to really like it as he spread his legs open so Larry could stand between them. He broke the kiss to take in a deep breath and so did the smaller. They both stared at one another just soaking in how wrecked they made the other. The metal head swallowed hard and took in a deep breath "I don't know if I wanna kiss you or bite you." He admitted, thought long out the window. "It better be something and it better be now" the smaller pulled him closer so there pelvis's was touching. He grinded into the taller forcing out a startled moan from that deep throat and it was like taking a hit of ecstasy if he even knew what that felt like. "Who said you make the rules" the brunette said. He gripped the mans shoulder and pushed him down to lay flat on the back of the couch. He yelped in surprise and barely had time to register what was happening before his shirt was lifted an his pants lowered a little so Larry could bite into the side of his hip. A loud choked moan escaped him as he was bit and his body was held down so he didn't buck. Fuck that felt better then the neck and then the man sucked on the spot. It made Sally Mewling. "OOOoo Larry" he breathed out the mans name and the other growled loudly. He bit down again causing the other to gasp out moans. when he was done leaving a very large hickey he pulled the teen up so they were noses apart. "You should always moan my name" he crashed there lips together and Sally pulled himself closer. Using his thighs to pull himself forward. Now they were grinding out of rhythm, desperate and needy. Wanting to make the other finish first. In their animalistic make out, the door opened. Everything came to a dead stop. Both boys turned to the door with wide eyes as Sal's dad walked into the apartment. "Hey sport how was..." he stared at the two completely baffled by what he was seeing.

Some punk edged between his sons legs, holding on to his hair while his son was wrapped around his hips. Scratching the skin under the brown shirt. He quickly looked to the side and the blue boy panicked. He untangled himself and pushed Larry as far as he could then jumped off the couch. "D-dad your home early I-I haven't even made dinner yet" he tried to act normal. "Put on your mask we don't want your face falling" his dad spoke darkly. "Y-Yes sir" the teen rushed to where his mask fell on the floor and quickly put it on. Slipping the top strap over his head. While he did that Larry grabbed his tool box. He cleared his throat rather awkwardly. "Well the uh heater is fixed" he told as he walked to the door. "AH yes th-thank you" Sal held his hands nervously. "Whatever you want baby blue" he responded just to mess with him. The smaller was speechless as the other left. The metal head scurried down the hall and straight to the elevator. "Baby blue" his father repeated, the boy shook with fear at how dark it sounded. The man sat down on the couch and rubbed his beard "Get me a drink" he stated. "W-What" he was asked as he watched the man drop. "I said Get. Me. A. Drink. Now boy" Sally cautiously stepped over to the kitchen. He reached up to the cupboard and grabbed the old wine bottle from the shelf. Before he was able to pour it his father spoke. "Not the wine the whiskey" he warned. The blue boy took in a deep breath as he grabbed the whiskey from the shelf instead. With shaking hands he poured a glass for the angry.

Fuck Larry was in so much trouble. The guy was gonna call his mom and tell her what happened and he'd be deader then dead. What even happened one minute they were arguing and then the second the boy took off his mask he couldn't help but attack those scared lips. That oh so perfect cupids bow. No its not perfect. Sal was just looking for a fuck and Larry kept feeding into it. And oh god he was a dead man. The elevator dinged after he had readjusted himself so it wasn't noticeable that he still had a hard on. He walked as causally as he could to the apartment which wasn't all that casual. He walked in and his mom was sitting on the couch sewing up some old clothes. "Welcome home" she said like she knew everything. He swallowed hard and tried not to give her any indicators. He set his tool box down on the table by the door and change bowl. "Did someone need something while I was gone" she asked. "Uh ya 402 needed the heater looked at one of the nuggets came lose" he tried his best to sound casual. "Hmm" was his moms only response. "Welp I'll be in my room" he said a little to loud and rushed to his room. He closed the door and collapsed on the bean bag chair. He groaned out and let his head lay off the chair. Why he had it was beyond him because he was to big for it. He barely sat in it without spilling all over the place and yes he was looking for things to focus on so he wasn't focusing on his hard on. He'd be damned if he masturbated to the thought of that creep again. He bit his lip and stretched out. There was a knock at his door then his moms voice. "One, two three I'm coming in" she told a lot more calmer then usual. She walked into the room and Larry pulled his head up. She was holding the phone, fuck. But she was smiling.

"Someones on the phone for you" she handed it over. "For me" he questioned. He took the phone and held it to his ear "Uh sup" he asked. "Yoooo should I congratulate you or were you hung out to dry" came Roberts voice sounding so amused. But he always sounded amused. Larry chuckled nervously and smiled "uh whatdya mean man" his mom left the room and closed the door. "Sucks being on the fourth floor cause the walls are so thin up here. I literally hear everything and I mean everything" he laughed. "Uh ok can't really fix that" he told. "Ah man your so stupid" the man began and Larry was ready to yell at him. "I. Hear. Everything" he announced every word but the teen still wasn't getting it. "Geez alright, OOOoo Larry *gasp* ah" the man laughed hysterically and teen held his blushing face at the recite. "So did you finish or were you hung up to dry" the man asked again. "Uh I- his dad came home" the laughing increased. "Oh man that's the worse where you balls deep" he asked. "Ugh sick dude no tch look its not like your thinking we're not fuck buddies or whatever he literally hates being touched so he's just using me for a good fuck. Which he has yet to pry out of me. Still he sucks and I hate him but at least he's not using Ash or someone who actually matters to settle his craving" laid back on the bean bag and his head almost hit the ground. "Ya I don't think he'd use anyone for sex just last week he was all 'ugh kissing that's gross what about cooties' hahaha" he told. "What" Larry asked not believing him. "Ok well he didn't say that exactly it was more 'tongues yuck aren't you afraid of getting mano' to which he gave me a speech about the many diseases you can get from kissing. But I was to blazed to remember any of it" the teen chuckled at him. "Your wild man he could of been laying" the metal head reasoned as he scuffed. "Dude you ever hear him lie ' I uh no its not real' " he mimicked a high pitch screech and Larry laughed.

"Ya....I hate him though man and it's not even I'm looking for reasons at this point I just really hate him. With his smug grins and girly way of fighting and how 'hes so helpful and so funny' he's creepy and masochistic. I wouldn't be surprised if one of his fantasy's is being hunted that's how mess up he is. Stupid blue bitch with his constant crying and sad demeanor, He's not even funny you know. I've heard his jokes and they suck their dumb. He's dumb-" the man on the other line began to laugh. "Oh my god he's so transparent" he heard the man mutter during his rant. "What" he asked. "Nothing well I'm gonna let you go if his dad's home I think I'm gonna have to grab some stuff from David" he admitted. "Uh why" Larry asked sitting up and looking around his room. "Well the dude yells a lot and some times I hear smashing. Apparently he's a huge sports fanatic. Any way last friday it was really bad. I heard stuff getting thrown and the old man was crying. Dude loves his games I guess" Robert told. The teen was unconvinced but it wasn't his responsibility its not like he cared. "Hey Rob call me if you hear anything smashing" he told without thinking. "Ya sure thing" the man ended the call leaving Larry in the silence of his room. He ran his hand over his face. Not his problem and he already tested the waters so maybe Sal's dad just really likes sports. Maybe the whiskey was for his friends which is why he said no to a party. Cause it's not it's just a hang out ya that's it. He looked around his room and stopped at his dresser. He stood up and stepped over to the unit. His knife was gone. He walked over to his door and opened it. His mom was sitting on the couch still sewing. "What's up Lar-bear missing something" she asked and that was all he needed to know about his knife. "No Just bringing the phone back out" he told. His mom hummed and she knew he wouldn't ask. He left the phone on the table and went back to his room. 

It was sometime later before the phone rang again about five hours later. Lisa was the one to pick it up "Hello Johnson house hold Lisa speaking" she spoke so professionally. "Uh hey man girl uh woman. hey is Larry there" the voice spoke frantically. "Uh let me check" she told. She knocked on the door and announced her entry. She stepped inside but it was empty. She stepped back out into the living room and found a bill missing from the change bowl they shared. "Sorry looks like he went to the store why" she asked. "Uh oh shit he told me to call...fuck what if it's bad nah gotta be the stuff ya just stuff. Uh hey just tell him rob called if he could call me back when he gets home" he asked sounding terrified. "Of course" and with that he ended the call. 

Robert grabbed his blanket and wrapped up in it as he shook. He could hear yelling and smashing going on and it was freaking him out. "F-Fuck bad trip bro" he spoke to himself as he tried to hide. In apartment 402 right beside him. Mr Fisher threw a dish at the wall by the kitchen. "This Is gaa bage what is this shit" he screamed in his accent. The plate broke and Sal just barely dodged it. He shielded himself from the flying pieces. "What are you doing, ga spending to much time with boys" he stood up from the couch. A mostly drunken bottle in his hand. "No I-I made it the way I always do" The teen tried to reason. He'd normally just run to his room and lock the door. But he was in the kitchen and his dad was blocking the way. "Don't lie to me it taste like gaa badge and why. Because I whore made it" he shouted pointing at the boy. "Dad-" the younger tried to speak, his voice small with fear. "Shut up how could you disgrace the body your mother saved with some greasy fuck. Huh how she gave you everything and you'd just let filth run over you like that and in my house." Sal held the door frame for support because he was shaking so hard from how scared he was. Cornered and unable to hide away from the mans anger. "Slut is that what you do while I'm gone at work bring men to the house and fuck them, how many" he shouted. "None" Sally yelled back, tears forming in his eyes. "Dad please I- how do you know he's a stranger" he asked. "Because I've never met him" the man bellowed. "Y-yes you have, h-He was standing with me in the snow when y-you drove by with the cases of whiskey." His dad stepped closer to him and he got ready to bail if he had to. 

"So he's a regular of yours" he spat. "I'm not a whore, I'm not fucking anyone" the blue boy pleaded. "That's not what I saw when I came home" he pointed to the couch. "That was that um that was a mistake a big one that I'm not gonna make" he told rubbing his neck. "Because you've been caught so what you gonna go fuck at his place whore" he was so close now. "No we're not fucking" he said more firmly. "Don't lie to me cause your not in love" he took a swing of his bottle. "A-and what makes you so sure of that" without warning the old man grabbed his mask. With only one buckle clicked in place he yanked it off. Pulling the smallers hair and hitting him in the back from the force. Sal's argue melted with his fear as he stared at his angry father with his bare face. "Just look at ya, who could ever love somethin like ya" the man hollered, tossing the mask into the kitchen. The teen used the moment to dash under his fathers arm as he tossed the prosthetic. Trying his best to run to his room and leave the situation. His arm was grabbed harshly, yanking him back. He screamed out a sob, trying his best to pry the hand off him. "Where do you think your going, in there. What so you can call your fuck buddy I don't think so" he gripped tighter and dropped the bottle on the floor. "Let me go" Sal demanded. Getting a firm smacked across the face. "Shut your damn mouth, You don't ever tell me what to do especially after defiling the body your mother gave her life for. It should of been you" the blue boy was weeping now as he tried to get the hand off him. "Please stop" he asked. His dad just walked him over to the front door and opened it. He threw his struggling son so hard he hit the wall across the hall. "Don't ever come back" he told the boy then slammed the door. Sally heaved as he cried, he covered his face with his hair so no one could see. As he pulled the locks over his scars he saw the door down the hall open. He rushed to the elevator, not wanting to be spotted by anyone. He frantically tapped the button until it opened then jumped inside. He hoped no one had to use the elevator for the rest of the night cause it looked like he was stuck. He curled up in the corner and covered his face as best as he could. He wept into his knees. Shaking from the horror of the night. He placed his hands around himself. Breathing out as he sobbed and hiccupped. The metalheads words rang in his head. Adding insult to injury, literally. He laced his hand on the part of his face that was smacked. It stung and he shook with how hard he was crying. 'Hope your dad beats you.'

******

It was late but Larry didn't care about that, when your hungry your hungry. Which is why he went to the store. He just wanted some chips and maybe some pop. He walked through the cold night air and through the big green door of the apartments. He passed by the land lords door and dropped a candy bar through the slot. "Oh thank you Mr Johnson" the mans cheery voice rang out. He cringed at the name but kept walking. He pressed the button to the elevator and stepped inside once it opened. He gasped and dropped his bag at the sight before him, "What the fuck." Sitting in the corner curled up as best as he could with his knees as close as they'd go was Sally. He had his blue hair covering his face. The frightened man took in a sharp breath at the sight of another person and tried to move more into the corner as a strangled sob came out. "Oh my god" Larry said in surprise not knowing why the boy was cowering in the corner, mask-less no less. The tall teen took out his key card and inserted it in the slot. He put it away when the elevator made a noise the reached down to grab his bag. He pulled the straps up until they rested on his shoulder then reached out for the teen. Sal gasped when he was touched and tried to pull away but he was already backed in a corner. "Relax I'm not gonna hurt you...this time" the man told him. He tried again and grabbing the small arms. The other yelped, moving to kick out. But the metal head wasn't having it. He moved the others knees to the side rather gently. He placed his arm buy the smallers side. Supporting him as he gave the arm a tug. It wasn't hard or fast to the point the others joints would crack. Once his back was off the wall of the elevator. He was pulled in close. Suddenly being picked up and tossed over the large shoulder. He yelped at the quick movement. "Hey p-put me down" he sniffled out, his voice sounding hors as he ordered the man. "And what leave you in the elevator to scare the residents I don't think so" Larry scuffed, feeling how the other tensed and shook on his arm. Fuck did he say something insulting, screw it he hated the teen. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact. The boy let out a sob and covered his mouth. He needed to stop crying like yesterday he couldn't cry in front of this prick he'd just make fun of him and make it worse. He wished the guy never came into the elevator and that he was still tucked away in the corner it was sorta safe, safer then this that's for sure. 

Larry walked into his apartment, not looking at his mom as he entered. He just heading straight to his door. "Whatchya got there" his mom asked looking at the blue haired teen who had his face covered. "Just some chips and pop don't worry I'll bring out my garbage" he told her as he opened his door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and set Sally down in the middle of the room. Well now what, he asked himself as the tossed the stuff on the couch. A water bottle fell out of his bag which he didn't remember buying. He picked it up then looked back at the frightened guest. The guy was looking around the floor like he didn't dare look up. Guess the hair would fall out of his face if he did look up. Larry rolled his eyes then stepped over to him. "Here" he held out the water bottle for the blue teen. Sally looked up and it really creeped him out, only one eye was visible, it was like something straight out of the ring. It was worse then the mask he always wore. he actually shivered at the sight and turned his head away. "God your creepy" he muttered and turned to walk to his bed. The smaller shook harder at the words an let out a loud hiccup that was fallowed by a strangled noise. He covered his mouth not being able to stop himself as he started crying again. His fathers words were ringing in his head and he wanted it all to stop. Larry rushed over to him the second he heard the noise, not even thinking just acting. The blue boys eyes were closed as he tried so hard to hold everything back. The taller bent down a lot so he was eye level with this crying bird. He lightly parted the hair covering his right side and moved it behind his ear so he could see the others face. 

He smiled at the sight all anger melting into something sweeter that he wasn't even noticing. To focused on the structure of the face in front of him. Sal's eyes opened wide and he hiccupped a sob "that's better" the man whispered so low. Not realizing he was even talking. He was to close and it was freaking the blue teen out. The smile on his face was so warm, the look in his eyes when he stared at the scarred tissue was so soft it frightened him. He backed away from the metal head and his ankle collided with the giant bean bag. He fell back, losing the water bottle somewhere in the process. "Seriously, fuck. You don't have to act like my touch burns you fucking asshole" Larry rolled is eyes and Sal took in a deep breath. The anger he could deal with it was the mans default setting, it was normal but that sweet almost loving gaze he had was not normal. It was to much emotion for him to handle right now. He moved his hair from behind his ear and swept it over his face so the scars weren't visible. The metal head clicked his tongue angerly but at least he was hidden now. A knock came from the door before either could say something. "One, two, three I'm coming in" his mom told and opened the door. She was holding the phone "Hey Lar-bear a buddy of yours called earlier, he said you told him to call back. He sounded a little whacked out. Now no ones doing smack in the apartments are they" She asked handing him the phone. "Tch I got my suspicions but like good luck pinning it" he grabbed the phone. His mom smirked at that then turned her attention to Sal. "Hey Sally you hungry I can make you something" she offered. He cleared his throat not trusting his voice but he still spoke "I'm ok thank you" it sounded so hoarse and he cursed himself for that.

"My sounds like your catching that flu that's going around is that why your-er never mind let me know if you need anything" he gave her a thumbs up not wanting to talk again. She left the room. "Come on man pick up" Larry mumbled to himself as he held the phone to his ear. A click sound rang "Ah hey man its Larry" he announced to the other man. Hearing the most relieved sigh "Oh man Larry dude I'm freaking out think that stuff was bad never had such a bad trip." Robert admitted sounding like he was gasping. "Alright all's good just like take in a deep breath ya" Robert did as he was told and took in a deep breath. "Ok now hold it for one, two, three, four let go" Larry counted then looked over at Sal. The guy was staring through his hair and the brunette glared at him, baring his teeth. The teen laid his head back down then turned over to his side so he could curl up in a ball. "Yo what the fuck that like actually worked" the older man nearly chuckled. "Hey man not to send you spiraling but what happened why'd you call" the metal head asked, turning his back to Sal. "You said to call if I heard something and man. I don't think its a game. I heard smashing of stuff and crying and it wasn't the old man it was way to high pitch. Than I was hearing things like 'fuckin whore' and 'how could' and this time I was hearing another voice shouting. I've only ever hear the old guy. But this voice was like 'I'm not a whore, I'm not fucking anyone' then I heard the loudest scream and crying then the door opened and I think something hit the wall outside but oh man I think I'm losing it." The junkie let out a deep breath, clearly shaking on the other side. 

"Hey its ok man just take a deep breath it's all good" the teen tried to calm the man down. "Why don't you go for a walk just take some music upstairs and jam out" He offered. "Ya-ya good idea ok ya I'll do that" he agreed sounding breathless. "Hey I'll call you tomorrow don't like die on me tonight" he told the man then hung up the phone. Larry sighed as he placed it on the dresser. Of course his dad was abusive. Fuck he was so stupid about the situation. But what could he have done, probably not tease him on his way out or even touch him in the first place. Fuck it was all him wasn't it. Sal never made a move towards him, it was always him going after the blue boy. He walked over to the bean bag and squatted down so he was somewhat eye level with the teen. "Are you gonna tell me what happened or are you gonna bite my head off" he asked and smaller glared at him. He glared back "would you quit hiding it's annoying." The teen huffed and rolled his eye. He rolled over so he was no longer facing Larry. "Go away please" he asked his voice coming out so strained. It was clear he was still crying under the blue locks. Larry sat down beside the bag and leaned his back against the couch. "No your in the way of the Tv" he told. Sally just wanted to be left alone, he just wanted to cry in piece and he hated that the man found him. Now he was here in a room that smelt like weed and paint, it was sickening. It was making him sick more then he already felt and the others presence wasn't helping. What was he even doing. He guessed he was trying to get him to move cause he was blocking the tv. He grunted with annoyance and sat up. He got off the chair and went to find a corner out of the way that he could curl up in. But his wrist was grabbed and he was forced down to the ground. He yelped as he fell in between Larry's long legs. 

He looked up at the man who stared down at him. His expression was unreadable. His tired eyes half lidded and a thin mouth not showing any indicators of what he was feeling. That was until Sal noticed the small twitch on his right side, like he wanted to smirk at how pathetic he was. He was so angry at that, this boy was always pushing his buttons and flooding his little room with things he didn't want. He didn't want to be angry, it was suffocating. He didn't want to feel this constant push and pull of the man. The anger then the hidden kindness which was covered up with more anger. Like he was trying to kill who he use to be. Maybe it was a game just to keep Sal hanging on a thread cause he knew how much he cared for others. It all felt like a tidal wave and he just couldn't handle the man right now. He shook so much and glared so intensely at the man. "What's your fucking problem. the staring. Well I'm soooo sorry I happen to look at you oh no. So sorry that I'm staring you down because your staring at me, Is it the creepy thing because I know I look like a monster, a zombie, some contorting carny fuck. So sorry I have to were a prosthetic all the time because of my face, grow the fuck up. He sobbed out, his voice strangling in his throat as he argued at the tall man. "You're not the one who killed his own mother" Sal shouted at him. His eyes went wide and he quickly covered his mouth. 

Larry's dull expression changed to complete horror at what was said. Fuck he wish he could take it back. The door handle clicked and before Sally could look at it his head was being pulled into the mans chest. Hee was being forced to look at the room rather then the door way. "Whats going on in here what's all the yelling" Lisa asked as she stepped into the large room. "Nothing" Larry responded not sounding like anything. "Nothing" His mom echoed. "Solo esta teniendo un momento" the man spoke and Sal couldn't help taking in a sharp breath. His voice sounded so much softer in whatever language he was speaking. "Alright just keep it down. I'm going to bed, but if you need anything" she spoke. "Ya I'll wake you" he agreed with her. He moved his hand from Sal's head to his shoulder, wrapping his arm around the small frame. "Alright good night boys" she closed the door and Larry seemed to relax some. He looked down at the small man who was curled up in his lap, With his ear pressed to the brown shirt. He wrapped his other arms around him and instinctively tightened his hold to bring him closer. The smaller squeaked in his throat as he was hugged. "W-What are you doing" he asked, his voice a little higher then it usually to show he was startled. "Uh hugging you I guess" the metal head spoke also sounding startled by what he was doing. "H-Haven't you ever been hugged" he asked. "I-I...don't remember" Sal shook after he spoke then moved to cover his mouth. He wept into his hand and the man held him close. "I-it's ok baby blue your ok here" he told with out thinking, he wasn't expecting for the smaller to turn his head. Burring his head in his chest as he gripped the old band shirt. It made him realize it had been a long time since he was last hugged to.


	9. I'm the boy in the bubble

Sal woke up before the sun rise as Saturday morning rolled around. It wasn't hard given the sun doesn't rise until seven. He always woke up early any way's, nightmares made it hard to stay asleep for long. But he'd never woken up here before. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. The aroma of the place new to him. It was stale, smelt like puberty and weed. Maybe some plastic smelling paints if he took in a deep breath. But the strangest thing was he woke up warm, usually he was freezing in the morning. But down here he was warm. He laid on the red couch with a big fluffy blanket on him. He didn't remember crawling up and falling asleep on the couch. Actually he didn't remember anything after crying into Larry chest. He groaned and put a hand over his face as it heated up. He really passed out in that brutes arms didn't he. Oh god right after saying that shit about his mom to. He put his other hand on his face to hide as he moaned in embarrassment. He froze when a loud snore filled the room. He sat up quickly and looked over at the bed that sat by the stairs. Larry was asleep on the mattress, with no shirt on and a red blanket tangled around his legs. He looked bare but the blanket still covered a good portion of him so it was hard to tell if maybe his pants were just ridden up. Sal didn't want to take that chance. He got up from the couch and folded up the blanket. He tip toed to the door and opened it slowly. He looked back at the man to make sure he was still asleep. Ya he wasn't budging that guy was so gone. He snuck out of the room and slowly closed the door. "Morning" he was greeted and jumped high. The woman covered her mouth as she giggled at him. Sal sighed and ran his hand over his hair to keep it over his face. "Morning" he responded. "Were you sneaking out" she asked with a side smile much like the one Larry wore sometimes. He looked down at the ground "Uh no I was just...leaving I should really be wearing my prosthetic" he admitted. "Oh that serious huh, did you tell Larry you were leaving" she asked sounding a little concerned. "Uh no didn't want to wake him" he rubbed his neck nervously. "Oh, well I'm glad you two are friends. I had a feeling, mother always knows" she tapped her nose and smiled down at him. "Uh no ma'me we-we're not friends we kind a hate each other" he admitted, not really knowing why he didn't just feed into her belief. Her smile fell not that he could see. He was looking at the ground. "Why" she asked. "Ah it's well it's complicated, we just don't like each other. He thinks I'm creepy and I think he's a punk. We just didn't click" he sighed as he thought about it, He didn't wanna say something that would get him in trouble and cause him to hate Sal more.

The woman's smile lowered. "Thats a shame I was really hoping you two would get along *sigh* guess I can't really ask you how hes doing then" she leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "I haven't seen Ash in a while and she use to come over all the time, haven't seen Maple either. I guess I just wanna know he's ok" she ran a hand through her bangs. Sal bit his lip and held his arm, this poor woman had no Idea that for almost a year Ash hasn't said a word to Larry until recently and Maple left him because they both thought he was toxic. He couldn't say any of that to here though "I think He's ok not good but could be worse. But I don't know what his lifes like. I don't know what he's dealing with all I know is....despite his best efforts to be mean he can't help but be nice sometimes" he smiled as he hugged his arms. She chuckled at him "That's good I worry sometimes especially after I found the knife" she mumbled to herself. "Ah but this is heavy stuff for the morning can I make you something to eat before you go" she asked, standing up fully. "Ah no I'm ok I'll have breakfast with my dad, but thank you" he told waving his hand about. "Alright then" she agreed. He waved a goodbye and headed out the door. He left for the elevator and stepped inside the machine. Once the doors closed he moved his hair out of his face and took in a deep breath. Why was his heart pounding so fast he had just woken up and already it was going crazy. Was it the anticipation of going up to his apartment where his dad was. Must be, he wasn't to happy about going home. Seeing the man again. He raised his hand to his face, lightly touching the spot that was slapped. But he couldn't stay In Larry's room he wasn't welcomed. Besides it wasn't so bad that he needed to hang out in his enemy's room just to avoid his father. Or so he told himself. He placed his hand on the area, exhaling as he felt his own touch.

The elevator opened and he walked out to his floor. He walked over to his apartment and walked into the unlocked place. It wasn't a home not by any means. It was just a place to eat and sleep. Immediately he grabbed the broom and dust pan and began to clean up the mess from dinner. He threw out all he could of the plate. He would have to vacuum later and wash the walls. He walked into the kitchen and saw that dinner still wasn't put away. No use in throwing out good food. He packed it up in Tupperware then put it away in the fridge. He walked over to the corner of the kitchen to grab his prosthetic but it wasn't there. He looked around the room but couldn't find it. "There you are" his dads voice called out, sounding much calmer. If not a little concerned. "Where'd you go" he asked. He held out the prosthetic to his son. Sally sighed and took it. "Did you black out again" he asked as he undid the bottom strap. His dad looked away "ya last thing I remember is happy days theme and food but nothing after that, D-did I do something bad there was alot of stuff broken" he asked while the boy moved his hair out of the way and put on the prosthetic. He held his breath back as he geared p to speak. "Not really you were just pissed about um Larry and that whole mess you walked in on" he told silently cursing himself for not just out right telling the man that he called him a whore and smacked him then threw him out. "Oh man I didn't have wine did I hahaha think it makes me aggressive" he laughed to clear the awkward air but Sal wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry If I did anything or said anything bad was it bad" he asked. The blue boy stared at him for a moment. He already looked so guilty and sorrowful it kind a broke his heart. "I-" he started but couldn't bring himself to say anything about the night before "You just didn't like that I was making out with someone who I wasn't in a relationship with" he lied. "You're not in a relationship with that man huh I thought you were cause of ah all that" he gestured to the couch. "No it just sorta happened" the teen bit his lip at how stupid he sounded. "Ah I get it one of those teen things where you just uh ya ok so uh guess we'll have to have a talk about the birds and the bee's" the old man spoke nervously. "It's fine I already know about safe sex and if you have it before your married you'll die" he joked trying to make the situation better but he sucked at his delivery.

"Uh ya ok but also-" his dad tried again. "You don't have to worry about that it'll never happen again, I'm a good boy and I promise I won't have sex" he told his father then turned into the kitchen to make coffee. "Ah ok sure...uh well I mean you can have sex I'm not stupid your a teen of course your having sex. Hormones are everywhere and its got a mind of it's own you know I was young once. It just pops up for like no reason" he tried to continue the conversation but Sal was ignoring him. The man looked him over then sighed. His shoulders sank in his stands. "You gonna ignore me now cause I embarrassed you, look you can have sex with who ever just you know don't like uh-" he waved his hand about as he tried to think of something to say. The teen turned a little to see him from his peripheral vision. "Don't be a whore" he finished his fathers sentence. Shocking the older man. "I'm not having sex dad and I'm never going to even when I-" he stopped his sentence as he remembered what the man said about his face. He was gonna say he'd be married but he knew no one would marry him. "Even when I grow up and leave this place I'll die alone, a virgin, untouched by filth until they bury me six feet under."

His dad walked closer to him and he tensed, stepping back from the other. "Salvester don't talk like that did you take your meds yet" he asked reaching out to put a hand on Sal's shoulder. The teen crouched down and dashed away from him avoiding the hand. "Ah uh I don't like being touched" he told then turned away to walk to his room. He held him self close as he scurried to the room. He stepped inside and yep all his stuff was on the floor. Any posters he had up were torn and thrown off the wall. His drawers were all over the place with his cloths scattered. The one picture he kept in his top drawer, hidden by all his socks was gone. A photo he stole of his mother. He sighed at the mess, tapping a sock bundle. "Oh my god what happened in here" his dad asked stepping into the room. "Hey can Ash come over" the smaller asked, tilting his head to the left. "Huh oh ya just you know clean this up" he told and the teen nodded. Sally grabbed the home phone then closed his door and locked it. Once the door clicked he heard a meow from inside his little cabinet. He walked over to the unit. He opened the door and Gizmo sat inside on top of the vhs. "Were you hiding buddy" he asked and the cat hopped out of the unit. Sal dialed a number on the phone then flopped down on the bed. He wrapped up in his blanket, making room for his cat to curl up by his side. He took in a deep breath, chancing his luck with this call. Knowing the woman was mad at him but he needed a friend. He waited for the ringing to stop. He doubted it though it was really early still. But the phone did pick up. "Hello" came a nervous female voice. "Hey Ash I-I was wondering do you wanna come over today" he asked not sounding calm at all. "Sal, you actually want me over after what I said to you" she asked sounding guilty. "I know you didn't mean it and I wasn't helping the situation any by keeping to myself. I thought the silence would give me space but it's been violent instead" he confessed. "I could of been more patient" she argued. "No, you were more then patient with me just tell me you'll come over" he pleaded. "Ya I'll come over with Todd so like uh what time is it seven wow your up early for a saturday uh guess I'll see you in like four hours" she giggled nervously. "Ok see you at eleven" he told her then hung up. He had to wait four hours, guess he should use this time to think about what to say to her. 

It was about Ten fifty am when a knock came at the front door but Sally didn't hear it. He was strumming his guitar, trying to find the right notes to fit his words. His bedroom door was opened and he jolted in his seat. "Sal your little friend is here" his dad teased. Both teens rolled there eyes at him and he laughed. The woman walked into the room, her brown hair set up in a lose side pony tail. She had a basic tee-shirt on and jeans. Showing how casual she was. The man closed the door to the teens room. Leaving the two alone. She looked at the door a little suprised an adult would give them privacy. She turned her attention to the man on the bed. Staring at her rather intensely. It made her all the more nervous. She walked over to the mattress, plopping down on the end. as he closed the door. "Hi" she said not really looking at him. "Hi" he greeted and messed with a string on his guitar. "Sooo what's up boss" she asked overly awkward. She could hear the smile as he let out an amused breath. "I don't know how to say the things I wanna say or how to let you know. Words are hard, feelings are hard, being a teenager is hard" Sally began. They both chuckled "Amen" Ash agreed. She bite her lip as she laid her hand on the blanket. "So you wanna talk to me" she asked looking at him. "Ya your my best friend Ash. I want you to know everything but I suck" he plugged a few stings. "Sooo" she began watching his fingers as they glided across the strings. "So I'm gonna sing something for you. Just something that I think will help me say it all" her face lit up at his words and she smiled brightly at him. "Really You're gonna actually let me hear you sing" she questioned. She turned to him and sat cross legged on the bed. He chuckled at her then started playing a tune. It was a little strained at first but began to flow as he got lost in the tune. He took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he let the words flow.

"Often, I am upset that I can not fall in love. But I guess this avoids the stress of falling out of it. Are you tired of me yet? I'm a little sick right now, but I swear When I'm ready I will fly us out of here. I'll lower my hair to make you stare. I'll hide my chest and I'll figure out a way to get us out of here Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" Ash smiled at his metaphors, feeling like he was singing about them. "Turn off your porcelain face, I can't really think right now and this place Has too many colors. Enough to drive all of us insane. Are you dead? Sometimes I think I'm dead, Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head. But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet" she listened to each word carefully knowing now he wasn't signing about her. He was singing about himself. His emotions, his confusions. His depression. "My eyes went dark. I don't know where my pupils are." He took in a deep breath, trying not to clench his instrument. She noticed the strain. Knowing this was the part he wanted her to hear the most. "Get a load of this monster. He doesn't know how to communicate. His mind is in a different place. Will everybody please give him a little bit of space? Get a load of this train wreck. His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet. But little do we know, the stars welcome him with open arms. Oh time is slowly tracing his face. But strangely he feels at home in this place" he finished strumming and took in a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and became alarmed. The woman was crying. She held her hands close to her self as she smiled. Letting out a shaky breath. She took her sleeve and whipped under her eyes to clear her face. "Oh Sal" she sniffled. "I-I wanted to make it clear and the words kept getting jumbled" he quickly spoke. Wondering if he should comfort her some how. "There so much inside and I don't know how to communicate it" he tried to explain. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry" he was lightly pushed by the girl as she moved closer to him. "I'm crying because I care not because you made me sad, you never make me sad" she took in a deep breath and shook herself. "Woow you're a really good singer you know you're boss" she clicked her cheek. "Bruuuce" Sally responded. They both laughed and he set his guitar down on the ground. 

"So why have you been so distant" she asked, raising her shoulders at the personal question. "Honestly all I keep summing it up to is Larry. But I know it's not just him It's everything. It's my dad It's my mom" she tensed at the mention of the woman. It was just a rule of their group not to talk about Sal's mom ever even though they didn't know anything about her just that she wasn't around. "It's me" he finished. "I-I *sigh* I'm a whore" he began and Ash couldn't help the loud laugh that came from her. She covered her mouth to try and muffle it. "Ok relax It's not like I said something as obscene as 'I'm in love with Larry" he rolled his eyes. Her laughter grew at his sarcasm. "Wow can't believe that's the first place you go" she mocked. Once her bursts became more of a chuckle she continued the conversation. "Why are you a whore" she asked resting her head in her hand. "It's something that was said to me because....well yesterday I went to find Lisa for maintenance work" he began to tell. "And let me guess you found Larry instead" She said bitterly. "Yaa, so he came up to fix the heater and then we started arguing. Like full on screaming and I just wanted him gone. He was going off about how I shouldn't just ignore him because he well grinded with me and left marks all over me. That he wasn't a fuck and go and-" he bit his lip under the mask. The woman gasped, her jaw suddenly dropping. "Did he call you a whore, cause I got a story for you if he did. I'll beat the shit out of him if he did. Cause you sally face are no whore" she spoke angerly. Ready to start fighting. He shook his head slowly, staring down at his hands and not her. "No...my dad did" she sat back in shock. Her eyes widening at his telling. The man laid down on the bed, he placed his hands on his stomach. Finding it easier to talk to her if she couldn't see her. 

"I- he- well I- me and Larry we were fighting and I wanted him to leave. But he wouldn't so I tried to scare him away and he just kissed me instead. Then bit me anywhere he could. It was- Ah I well there m-my dad came home while we were m-making out and well. He-he gets drunk sometimes, all the time a-and just does ss-stuff. Like tell me I should cherish the life I was gi*hic* given and that it should of been me and not my mom aaand llllast night after Larry left he got drunk and called me a whore a-a-and I was-I didn't even have my mask but he threw me out and-and I *sniffle* I spent the night at Larry's cause he kidnapped me when he saw me crying" Sal ran a hand under his prosthetic but it was just irritating him as he tried to clear up the tears. His body trembling as he cried. "Hey It's ok Sal hey why-why don't um" Ash tried to offer support but it was hard when he wouldn't let her touch him. He sat up suddenly. He reached behind himself and unclasped the bottom strap of his prosthetic. SHe held back a gasp. He unclasped the top, removing the white material from his face. He stared down as he lowered it into his lap, Keeping his eyes on the mask. The woman blinked at him. Taking in his face for the first time. He didn't look at her as he rubbed his left eye to get rid of the tears. He sniffled, keeping his gaze away form her. "Dude" Ash mumbled and he cringed, closing his eyes. "I-I know It looks bad, I'm a monster" he sobbed. "No you have the most perfect cupids bow like ever, jealous" he looked up at her with wide eyes and her smile grew. "Oh my god your adorable" her eyes darted over his face, taking in all his angles. "You-ah- What even is a cupids bow cause Larry said the same thing" he tilted his head dramatically so he was looking at his friend sideways. "What Larry's seen your face" she asked kind a offended. "Not on purpose... the first time" he confessed and bit his lip. "Tch what he do rip it off" she asked. Sal straightened his neck "sorta" he admitted. "What that dick for brains god what an asshole-" she ranted. The blue teen pressed his fingers in the muscles of his neck but that was a bad Idea because he accidentally pressed into one of the many hickeys. Good thing he was already biting his lip cause he let out a small whimper cutting off Ash's rant.

"You ok did your hurt yourself" She asked then raised a brow, wonder what he could of done to hurt himself. "No I'm ok just *Sigh* I-I've been all over the place lately. Not really knowing whats going on and I've been crying alot" he cleared his throat. "Ya I-I can't belive your dad says those things does he- does he beat you" she asked quietly, glancing at the door. "No he usually just throws things but last night it was the first time he was ever physical with me. I know it's because he thinks I'm filthy. Now he thinks I'm a slut" he rubbed his eyes again. "Well why was Larry even kissing you and why those" she pointed at his neck. "I uh he-I maybe sorta removed my mask to scare him into leaving. But he just told me I was sickeningly perfect structure and that I-I wasn't scary then he kissed me and it just spiraled. I just I wanted him to go away, to leave my tiny blue world and stop bringing all these emotions. That I didn't know I had and to take away all the sensations he ignited" he tried to explain. She frowned in disgust at the explanation. "Ew, ah I mean so he didn't force himself on you" she tried to cover up. "No he never did that it was, he well I didn't think I was capable of those things. I thought people didn't turn me on. But he- its so stupid but he just grabbed my hair and bit me and I was clinging to him like a desperate ...whore" he sighed to himself. Ash slapped him on the knee "Stop it your not a whore, despite what that drunk bastered says your not. Whores let anyone and everyone have their way with them because. Their horny as shit but your not like that. Your not a slut Sal someone just turns you on and that's oh so normal" she smiled at him. "Really because it's Larry. The guy that literately pushes me around like I'm nothing, picks fights and calls me names. I am in no way a masochist. I'm not into be degraded even if-" he looked at his door and bit his lip. "Does he know" Ash asked causing the boy to look at her in alarm. "What ew no what uh ya no he knows he turns me on ugh and fuck he growls when um never mind the point is its fucked up and It's not gonna happen again" she stared at him for a moment. Taking in his stammering explanation. "Uh I meant does your dad know how he treats you" she asked.

"Ah oh uh n-no he uh whisky makes him black out and I think that's why he drinks it so much" he admitted. "Wha-well haven't you told him how he treats you" she asked bewildered. He cringed and looked away from her. Giving her an answer. "Oh god why" she sighed. Shaking her head at the sad boy. "Well he, he just looks so guilty and sad all the time. He has a hard enough time living without her it would destroy him if he found out what he does" he scratched his head. "It's destroying you, look at your self. You're using his words against yourself. Your calling yourself a whore because your attracted to someone after how man years of being dormant. You're now hitting puberty and he's making you feel guilty for it" she tried to argue. "I should feel guilty about it we were grinding on the couch for fucks sake and It's-it's him Ash. It's Larry how sick is that. The one man out of the whole school that makes me feel like nothing." He shook as he began to cry again. "Does he though" she asked staring at him blankly. "Sal I can always tell when your lying and you've lied alot when it comes to him, Now I don't know if your aware of it or if you just don't wanna admit something to yourself but your lying. Does he really make you feel like nothing" she asked again, calmer then before. The man sniffled, thinking about it for a moment. "N-No...no he doesn't. He makes me feel like a target. Like he'll go out of his way to interact with me even if it's just to be the worlds biggest dick head. It's so infuriating how he just can't let me go, how he can't just ignore me. He'll push and pull me just to make me interact with him and he gets so smug anytime I do. I don't understand it I don't understand the fascination why can't he just forget about me. He'd be better off without me yet he keeps coming into orbit like" he rubbed his eyes and laughed pitifully.

"Like the fucking sun hot and blazing" Ash chuckled at his explanation. "Oh fuck" he laughed through his tears. Covering his face with his hands. The woman nodded "Yep noticed it a long time ago, actually when you were talking about putting freckles on the the right side of your elf's face." Sal looked at her then groaned "Oh, oh no she's him isn't she" Ash laughed at the realization. "Ah fuck my life am I really in love with that prick" he asked. "Well lets see you've kissed him, you've cried to him, you've boarder lined had sex with him, and you can't get him out of your head to save your life. Like the first thing you said was 'its not like I said I'm in love with Larry' and that was just wow. And finally you compared him to the sun." She listed off on her hand. He laid down on the bed and groaned. "Ugh why does my life suck" he questioned and the two giggled. "I think it's sweet, since you've been in his life he's been showing off his sweet side a lot more" she added. "Really cause since I've been in his life he'd been picking fights with Travis, Maple says she couldn't be around him anymore so he has like no friends and he like..." he stopped and looked away from her. "What, what is it mister boss man come on spill the beans" she poked his stomach and he chuckled at her. "Ok well I just when he kidnapped me yesterday we fought ya but then I said some outlandish things by accident and he, he just held me while I cried and it felt nice. He was really warm and his heart beat was so fast it drowned everything elts out" he admitted with a sigh.

"Ew you sap" she tapped him as she teased. "Ya ya ugh that's the worst its so gross" he laughed at himself. "You're watching horror high" he suddenly told her. "Ah no never" she protested and smiled. "Yes" he got up and grabbed his prosthetic to put it on. "No grossness for ever" she pretended to throw a tantrum and he laughed as he got off the bed. Fixing his straps as she kicked the air. She smiled fondly at him, watching him walk to the door and open it. She pondered everything he told her. It was a lot. He really did just let everything go from what was behind to mask to his horrible home life. Guess that's why they didn't have pictures they couldn't handle looking at themselves let alone the mother. 

*******

Larry woke up alone. Of course he did what was he expecting for the blue freak to hang around till he was kicked out. No he probably left the second he woke up, not wanting to be near him any longer then he had to. He grunted at the thought and got pissed at how upset he felt about that. He didn't, shouldn't care. He sat up and yawned. It was noon, of course it was he had such a long night. After carefully setting Sal up on the couch totally not an hour after he first fell asleep, He laid in his own bed. His mind running a million miles a minute. He didn't end up going to sleep until four in the morning. Fuck Sally face man that dude was the vein of his existence, literally because he couldn't sleep thanks to that asshole and his depressing life. He scratched his head and removed the blanket. He looked down at his self. Fuck he remembered putting pants on to go to bed, oh well at least he still had his underwear on. He reached over to his little stand by his bed and picked up the phone. He told Robert he'd call him back once he got up. Man this guy was a handful. He dialed the number then laid back down on the bed. The phone clicked and a groggy hello called out. "Hey man just callin to check on you cause you stupid as fuck" Larry laughed at his joke. "Oh hahaha did you just wake up cause samzes" the man's voice said fallowed with a yawn. "Ya long night why are you just getting up" he asked trying to switch the conversation over. "Giggling man, think that blue angel's got a friend over cause all I hear is hang on" a quiet knock could be heard along with a louder one then some laughter which Larry could barely hear. "Also that we're playing guess the song through the wall so far Sal's winning."

"So he's uh he's home then" the brunette asked, biting his lip then grunting at himself in irritation. "Ya why" Robert asked in a sing song kinda way. "Nothing just nothing glad your ok you nut" he tried to play it off, not his problem, he shouldn't care. Why was it so hard for him to remember that. "Is it about the crazy stuff from last night cause dude I was whacked out of my fucking mind, hang on again" he heard the guy shout, "I'M on the phone later guys" and the banging stopped. "Super thin walls it's crazy but ya no I was fucked up" he laughed at himself. "Ya'll thats so not funny you could die" Larry said as seriously as he could manage. But Robert was just to damn funny sometimes. "Ya I know never again" the man agreed. "I mean it dumb ass" the teen ordered, making the other chuckle. "Hate to break it to you but your the dumb ass ya dunce" they both laughed at that. They became quiet after that and Larry bit his lip again. He wanted to ask but he couldn't. Why couldn't he just let it go. The silence was to much and he cracked, he asked despite trying to stop himself. "So he's ok, fuck, shit, damn it" he cursed himself and groaned. "Knew it" came a distant Robert like he was holding the phone away as he spoke. "What does that mean, knew it" the metal head hissed into the phone making the man laugh. "It means your so transparent dude like anyone who knows you can see it" he laughed. "See what, are you still mess up" he squinted his eyes and pointed to nothing. "No it's definitely out of my system, I can't stop sweating its bad. But I'm serious" he coughed. Sowing he was still unwell. "About what, wait did I miss something" Larry asked getting really annoyed now. "Wow your so stupid" the man mumbled, his voice sounding strained rather then cheerful. "Hey I just called to make sure your ok but if your gonna be a dick roll over and die already" he shouted at the phone. "Whow relax it's all good man, I'm talking about how you are with Sal dude" he laughed on the other-side. "Um ok I don't try to hide how much he pisses me off" the brunette said a lot calmer now, a little confused.

"Oh my god. No dude it's obvious you're like in love with the dude" he told. The teens face heated up turning a deep pink at the accusation. "Wh-what are you still on the hate fucking dude" he asked his voice cracking a little. "No man although hahaha nah it's your little tells, your always talking about him and changing the subject so it focuses on him" the man spoke matter of factly like he was counting. "I-I do not" Larry argued. "Ya you do you can't get the guy out of your head" he teased. "Well no not when he's around every corner literally every where I turn there he is with his big blue eyes staring at me and his creepy little head tilt. Like seriously did you come out side ways. Fuck and who gave him the audacity to have the range he does with his voice. Stupid little oompa loompa." the man ranted, moving his hand about expressively. "Pfff and then you go on long tangents about him saying the same thing's about him 'hes creepy' 'hes always staring' 'I hate that stupid mask' something to do with his height, obsessed much. Like you could never get tired of talking about him man." Larry tugged on his blanket feeling sick as he listened to the words. The memory of his painting he drew and threw in is tree house came to mind. He could feel his heart speed up as he thought about the unsymmetrical eyes staring out from darkness. "And might I remind you of yesterday 'OOOooo Larry ah" he mimicked" "F-fuck ass" the metal head yelled and threw the phone. He got out of bed and looked around his room. A distraction that's what he needed because he was thinking about that guys giggle. "No" he told himself and went to put on his pants. He put on a pair of ripped jeans and a wife beater from his floor. Shaking his head as the blue mans laughed played in his head. 

The memory of Sal looking at his bunny came to mind and he messed up his hair with both hands to get ride of the thought. Shaking the long locks as he grunted. He went to his record player and put in a sanity's fall album. He played it off and it started play the third track. He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself. He was sweating, feeling like he was on fire. He grabbed a hair tie and did his hair up in a messy bun. He nodded to the music and searched his bottom drawer. He didn't have anything left fuck. And he used the money he earned to buy stupid snacks. He tapped the drawer and listened to the song, now he knew all the lyrics thanks to that paper he found or stole from Travis. Did Robert say something about this song. Ya something about an angel learning to play it on the guitar. Oh fuck there was only one person he called angel and he just figured out who it was. That stupid little carny really was everywhere. "Ah no fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck" he paced around his room, trying to focus on anything elts anything at all. That chair that he hated, no Sal curled up there and he looked so precious, er no. Larry looked over to the couch and almost smiled, that dork actually folded up the blanket. "Ah no fuck stop it shut up just shut up stupid stop" he threw himself on his bed. He reached over and grabbed his pillow then screamed into it. He kept the thing on his face and held it tight. He thought about when Sal loomed over him and said the drawing of the bunny holding a bird was cute. How that bolder drawing was his. It was stupid and terrible but he really liked bunny's. So stupid. He remembered feeling kind a like this awhile ago. Ya he left the art room because his heart skipped a beat, he was sure of it and then he smoked and forgot about it. 

He took the pillow off his face and stared at his ceiling with wide eyes "fuck" he whispered to himself. He threw the pillow and went searching for the phone. It wasn't broken he made sure to throw it on the couch. He picked it up to look at it, It was very much still on call. He put it to his ear "Robert" he asked. "Ya man" the dude responded with out missing a beat. "You dick bag" he shouted and ended the call as the man laughed. Fuck him honestly he couldn't just leave well enough alone. No he had to ruin this. Ruin what the anger, the fighting cause like hell if he wouldn't still fight Sal. Oh god could he still fight Sal. Why did he want to fight him was that the under tone of sexual frustration. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He walked to his door and left the room. He looked out at the apartment and saw his mom sitting in the kitchen drinking her second cup of coffee for the day. The tall teen swallowed hard and walked over to her. "Hey Lar-bear did you just wake up" she asked looking at him knowingly. He glanced at the fridge and cleared his throat. "Uh ya kinda uh hey um I was wondering Is-is it possible to love someone you hate" he asked looking at the table rather then her. She lowered her cup and looked up at him in surprise. "Uh well I believe so. They do say there's a fine line between the two so it's possible to love someone you once hated. Ya if the opposite is true hating someone you use to love I don't see why not. Why" she rambled, asking him the reasoning for the question. "Ah nah no-no real reason just a conversation I was having" he cleared his throat. "Is that what all the yelling was about in there, you know how I feel about the yelling and swearing" she warned. "Ya no I mean I know sorry I'll get a better handle on it" he rubbed his neck. 

"You know your little friend left hours ago" she took a sip of her coffee. "Who Sal" he asked. "Oh sorry your not friend, he did say something about you guys hating each other" she continued. "Oh did he, what did he say" Larry asked looking at his mom. She gave him a know it all smile then began talking "Something about how it's complicated but that even though you try to hide your soft side it still shows." He rolled his eyes and lost his nervous demeanor "Ya whatever like he'd say that dribble" he commented. "You calling me a liar" she asked raising a brow. "What no I just I can't really see him saying something like that is all" he looked away from her and put his hands in his pockets. "Your grounded still" she said. "I know it's fine I don't feel much like play games or painting lately anyway" he told. "Must be boring being in your room all the time" Lisa pointed out. Her son shrugged "where elts am I gonna go not like Ash or Maple talk to me anymore. They think I'm toxic or something" he kicked the ground. "What" his mom asked sounding hurt. "Ya like almost a year ago Ash stopped talking to me and now Maple just dipped she likes Sal better, so does Ash, so does everyone he's just better" Larry spoke causally like he was discussing the weather. "No he's not your both good kids" she stood up from her seat and stepped towards her son. "I'm not a good kid mom I've done a lot of awful things, I fought Sal actually told him his dad should beat him, I ripped off his mask" the teens voice cracked as he spoke. His mom just hugged him and rubbed the back of his head "You brought someone you hate into our home because he needed help, you comforted him because he had no one elts, you may do bad things but your still my good Lar-bear." He grabbed onto her and closed his eyes, fuck he didn't want to cry but that's what was happening. He sniffled and cried into his moms shoulder. All the while thinking how pathetic it all was.


	10. And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for supporting me and this story, hopefully I can get the next three chapters done before I have to go back to work other wise it'll take me awhile to finish.

After a very emotional weakened, the blue teen had to prepare himself for the school week. He threw on his turtle neck instead of his favorite hoodie. Finding he was still uneasy with out the cover on his neck. Most of the marks were gone leaving only a few faded spots. But eh didn't want to chance being called out. He packed up his bag and left the apartment before his dad. It was kind a early to be leaving but he was feeling really nervous today. He had this feeling of dread looming over him which was most likely caused by the school it's self. But it made him antsy. He went down the elevator and out the front door. Stepping into the cold air. He barely made it down the stairs before he was hit with a snow ball. He stepped back in surprise. Shaking his he'd as he heard a gasp. "Sally I'm so sorry" Todd's voice rang out fallowed by someone elts laughing. He removed the snow from his face. "Nice shot you goon" Ash's voice rang out. "Ash, what's everyone doing" he asked baffled as to why everyone was outside. "Ah just some free for all snow ball fight. We were gonna come get you but then we got distracted by ah" the woman was hit in the side by a snow ball. "Score" Maple shouted out. "No far" the brunette scooped up some snow and threw it at the girl. She dodged it easily. Sal shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a hand full of snow with his finger-less gloves. He then threw it at Todd. "Hey" The red head laughed. "Revenge" The blue boy shouted. They gang threw around hand made snow balls and laughing at one another, at one point they all started ganging up on Ash. "Ah no stop" she laughed as she tried to dodge all the snow. "Ah It's just like dodge ball" she ran passed the building to get away from the group. She turned around and time seemed to slow. Her vision was filled with red and brown as a man walked passed the side of the building. His honey brown irises moved to look at her. Only for a second as the snow ball aimed at her hit him. Everything stopped as the man clenched his teeth. and time seemed to slow down when she turned back around.

Todd covered his mouth as Neil stepped in-front of him. Chug stayed laying on the ground, hiding his head in his hands. Sally couldn't help titling his head curiously to the left. Letting a pigtail dangle while the other draped over the back of his head. The metal head glared out at the crowed and zeroed in on his enemy. His upper lip twitched showing off his teeth a little. He took a step towards the group and was hit with another snowball. "Score" Maple cheered and laughed. "Your dead" Larry pointed at her but a wide smile grew on his face. "Oh shit Maple run I'll cover you" Ash called out and the goth started running. "Wait for me" Chug yelled after her. He jumped up and bolted to the street, trying to catch up with her. Before the metal head could start running after her the other woman latched onto him. "Hey pfff let go, what are you" he tried to pry her off but she held onto him tightly. He couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous she was being. It was the first time in a long time that she touched him let alone joked around with him. "Hey I could easily carry you" he told her. "Psh I'd like to see you try you string bean" she laughed and it sounded like an old song to the metal head. He reached over her and grabbed her. "Aly op" he lifted her up till she was upside down. "Ah hahaha Sally help me" she asked. The tall teen turned to the side walk where the small man still stood just staring at them. "What am I suppose to do I'm five one and ninety five pounds" he asked. Larry had to laugh at that, the claim catching him off guard. The small man fluttered his eyes at the sight. His breath hitching at the mans laugh. His unchecked smile, displayed so wide across his face. Like a dopy grin. He was actually smiling and laughing for a change and it made the blue teen feel like he was being ripped out of his chair. Except he wasn't sitting in the english room, he was standing on the snowy street, Left behind to watch as everyone else had ran. "Uh please I can't ah" She was suddenly dropped to the ground and face planted in the snow. Sally blinked at the man as he walked away from the brunette. She got up quick, shaking her head of the snow. "Pla what the heck Johnson we were actually having fun" she shouted as she got up to her feet. "Not me I'm not some play thing" he glared at Sal as he spoke. He turned and walked away from the apartment. Heading down the street to the school. "What the shit it's like he doesn't want to have fun or something" she dusted off the snow. "Or he won't allow himself" the blue teen mumbled. He looked over at his tall friend as she walked up to him. She gave a sad look as she thought over his words. "I-I guess" she told him. "Come on lets go meet up with everyone five bucks says Neil carried Todd" she chuckled. "Done if you'll counter me Maple carrying Chug" he began to walk with her. "Psh to easy" she laughed. 

Larry just wanted a quiet morning, he just wanted to go to school and try not to focus on that adorable creep. Fuck Robert for ruining him because it wasn't the same. Sure the head tilt still angered him but now he wanted to bite down on that creme neck and bruise it till he stopped tilting his head. It was disgusting. And the way the guy just stared at him with those big blue eyes. It made him sick, made his stomach turn and his heart quicken. At least it wasn't stopping which he was still convinced that happened. Fuck this was gonna be the worst, how was he suppose to be now. He couldn't just suddenly be friendly to everyone, he wasn't a friendly person. Plus they'd think he was up to something. Not like he would want to be friendly anyway.

****

Sal walked into the english room. It was dead inside, every student still seemed asleep as they sat down in their desks. He walked over to the teacher and handed in the paper he wrote and put both his partners names on. She grabbed the page and looked it over. She read the first paragraph and sighed. "Do you really expect me to believe Larry Johnson helped you with this" she began to say but stopped when she noticed said student had walked in. The tall teen looked at her with annoyance. He rolled his eyes at her comment. +"I don't know what your problem is with him but if it clouds your view not to see potential then why are you even teaching" Sal spoke without thinking. The teacher looked at him at a loss for words. Opening her mouth like a gaping fish. Instead of retracing his statement the teen turned away from her. He jumped when he saw the man standing behind him. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he trailed his eyes up words to look the man in the face. He had a smug grin on his face, his eyebrows were raised in amusement. "What" Sal asked a little to annoyed. "You said I had potential" he chuckled rather proudly. "Wow narcissist much I was talking about my writing" he walked passed the man as he watched the smirk fall. It gave him a sense of pride to whip that look off his stupid face. His stupidly handsome face with a beauty mark and fuck if he had to spend the morning looking at it while they worked on the assignment. He was gonna die right here. He was so happy he finished the paper over the weekend and they no longer had to sit together. Sal sat at his desk satisfied. He kept his feet tucked under his chair like he had been doing all week. But he didn't have to anymore. Larry wasn't stretching out underneath his desk, he could stretch his legs out now. He didn't. He could even put his stuff all over the desk now that he had it back and Larry wasn't stretching over the one side. He didn't. He put his head in his hands at how ridiculous he was, god this was so stupid how could he miss the giant's presence on his desk. He liked his space first off second was fuck he couldn't think of a second. Maybe no more insults but he liked being called baby blue. Fuck he was so messed up. He laid his head down on the desk and held his pigtails.

"Sit down Johnson" the teacher told the tall teen as he glared at the blue boy. "What, If I had done that you would of sent me to the office" he complained to her. "It's to early for this just go sit down" she gestured to his side of the room. He rolled his eyes at her and stomped over to his desk. That little shit still got away with so much. Stupid heart for falling for such a prick. He hated his emotions, hated himself, hated everything. He sat down at his desk and tried his best not to look at Sally. He couldn't chance catching the boy staring at him. There was no telling what he'd do. Attack the boy or become a blushing mess, fuck his heart. Even though the assignment was over Travis still sat at Sally's desk with the book in hand. "Morning" he said grumpily. Sal turned his head on the desk and sighed "morning" he greeted. "What's wrong with you oh" his annoyance turned to guilt as he bit his lip. "Uh is this about the godless paper" he asked hesitantly. "Th-the what" the blue teen questioned. "Ah nothing never mind it's better I don't tell you" the blond opened his book and tried to read. But the des owner just stared at him, he knew he could break the church buy just by staring at him. Everyone got uncomfortable when he stared, even his friends. He waited and Travis did tense up as he tried his hardest to keep reading. "No" he said finally and turned a bit away from Sal. The teen didn't speak he just rested his head in his hands and smiled under the mask knowing he would brake him soon. 

Larry couldn't stop himself after all, he just never learned. He looked to the left to look his enemy. The sight made him want to throw his desk. The boy was staring at Travis so intensely he wasn't even trying to hide it. He couldn't see any part of his face from the angle. He couldn't tell if the smaller was smiling, glaring, or just plan annoyed. But his body language didn't portray any of that, His legs were tucked under the seat and he was leaning forward so his head sat in his hands. If the man didn't know better he'd think Sal was staring lovely at the church boy. But he did know better right, there was no way Sally face could love Travis. The dude was super homophobic. He was overly religious like to the point he shoved it down peoples throats, he hated Sal. But did he really, he did say something once that made him question if he did hate Sal. Well even if he didn't and the dude was his sexual taboo Sally would never like someone so hateful. Larry sat back in his desk in realization. He was so focused on their dynamic changing that he didn't even stop to consider the possibility of requited love or unrequited. He never stopped to think that Sal could date and would date. He'd fall for someone that wasn't him, even if the metal head did confess which he won't. He'd just get rejected and probably laughed at and his baby blue will fall for someone elts. Someone better, which wasn't hard to find someone better then him. Everyone was better then him even Travis. But blue teen was already in love with someone, he was talking about her in the hall. How he'd be so lucky if she ever chose him. Some chick with a name he couldn't remember, it was foreign. Had to be it was so outlandish. That's right he already loved someone. The man felt sick like someone had just pushed his shoulders down into a pit of water and the pressure was crushing. 

Why did it hurt so much, it's not like he cared. That dick wad could do what he wanted, be with who ever it made no difference. Whatever, the metal head would be alone either way. No matter what he did, he'd just be alone. So it didn't matter he shouldn't care it's not like Sally would ever actually be with him. But he did care, he always cared when it came to the teen despite his best efforts not to. Larry laid his head down on the desk and wrapped his arms around his head. He pretended to be asleep as he tried to ignore the world around him and the world inside his head. He did end up falling asleep and the bell ringing woke him up.

Sally was unsuccessful in braking the blonds resolve. He really wanted to know what he was talking about, what paper, what could be godless. He sat down at his usual seat in the lunch room. Ash, Maple, and Chug were already sitting on the other side of the table. "Sup" his friend greeted. "Hey" he responded. "Wow you sound frazzled" the brunette laughed. He sighed. "I am a little, Travis was talking about something. A paper about godless and I didn't know what he meant. He wouldn't tell me and now It's all I can think about" he spoke calmly. The woman snickered "well could be worse" she tilted her head. Sal looked in the direction she was nodding. His view landed on his bully, who had his headset over his ears and was drawing in his sketch book. The small teen rolled his eyes, only one moved. Maple giggled at the action. "Di-did you tell her anything" Sal asked in alarm. "No of course not she came to the conclusion all on her own" the girls smiled at each other. "You're not exactly subtle Sal" the goth told. "Well someone elts isn't subtle either" the punk rock girl nodded her head in the direction of their old friend again. They both giggled. "Dude don't out her" the bluenette warned, looking over at Chug who seemed to be ignoring them in favor of his meat loaf. The girls laughed at him. Todd and Neil joined the table, having their own discussion. "You wanna DM" Todd asked with a smile. "Ya since I'm petrified for now let me DM. We can bring the board to school and run a greeting campaign" the neat man offered. "Alright then, we should get character sheets for everyone. Hey how do you feel about playing one session of DnD" the red head asked the group. "Sure as long as it doesn't cut in to my lunch" Chug answered. "Sounds like it could be fun, besides I am curious about why you love it so much" Ash added. "I guess I'll play" Maple shrugged. "Perfect I'll print off the sheets during computer class and we can hangout at the apartments filling them out" Todd informed. "Ugh ok but only until five you know how my dad gets" the brunette groaned.

The group nodded in agreement at her over baring father. "Finally Alprazolam will have warriors to pillage with" Sally smiled. The grin was clear in his voice. "Relax there lover boy it's just a greeting, low level bandits only" Neil chuckled. His boyfriend looked him over questioningly, analyzing him. It made the small man uncomfortably. "Uh whats up man" he asked eyeing the man. "Your still wearing a turtle neck" he asked without thinking then slammed his hand down on the table in realization. "Ah ha of course you are because those are so in season ahahahaha" he laughed nervously. The girls grinned and shook their heads. the neat man sighed. He placed a hand on Todd's shoulder "You know I love you right." He smiled at the nervous man. "A-oh" was his response. "Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room or all just pretend we don't know whats going on" Ash asked, looking at Sal. The small teen gulped and raised his turtle neck. "Whats going on" Chug asked and everyone looked at him. "Oh no am I out of the loop" he asked suddenly startled. "Fraid so cupcake" Maple told him. She jolted in surprise at the nickname. A noticeable blush spreading over her cheeks. "C-cupcake" he asked her as a blush formed on his freckled face. He smiled at the ground and turned away from her so she wouldn't see his face. "God your dorks, oh my god I'm gonna be the only single one in the group a seventh wheel" Ash groaned. "Nah we'll be fifth wheels together" Sally told her. She looked at him startled "Wait your not gonna get all up in that" she asked. The blue boy blushed at her words and looked down at the table. "Well I wasn't thinking about it, he hates me and If I say anything he'll just laugh and call me pathetic which it kind a is. So I was just gonna keep it all here and one day I'll die" the woman laughed at his statement even if she didn't agree with it. His explanation was just to funny. "That's horrible Sal" the goth pitched in.

"Hang on a second, are we missing something here" Neil asked gesturing between himself and Todd. "Ya last we heard you were attacked by a vampire" the red head added. "Is this a DnD thing" Chug whispered to himself. "Well It was but it kind a evolved or became noticeable. I don't know he just has this stupid smile that's so wide when he's actually happy and such a deep laugh. And those eyes just looking at you like your the only thing he wants to pay attention to. They were so soft when I was crying it was intoxicating. And the biting man the biting he just never stops, he knows just how to make me melt and its horrible but oh so exhilarating." the blunette tensed when he realized hw was still talking. He looked from the table up at the group who all stared at him with wide eyes,. The girls were the only ones smiling. "Holy shit" Todd gasped, even the neat teen was speechless as he stared wide. "Is-is this about your character" Chug asked squinting in disbelief at his own words. "No man It's Larry" the new DM spoke, his voice coming out softly. "JOHNSON" the chubby teen shouted and everyone turned to him. The lunch room seemed to quiet and the whole table slowly looked over at the metal heads table. The tall teen was glaring at them with a snarl, His headset rested on his shoulders as he closed his sketch book. Ash laughed and Maple joined. Sal lowered his head and ran his cold fingers over his face to cool it down from how warm it was. "Oh god he's coming over" Todd said in a shaky voice. He lowered his head and Neil joined him. Placing his arm over the others shoulders to keep him close. Chug froze mid chew at the information, he didn't dare look. "No" Sally groaned and looked up. 

The angry man had walked up to their table. Immediately glaring right at the smaller. "Hey there" Ash giggled, ignoring the tense situation. "You talking shit" he nearly growled at his enemy. Sally didn't respond, he couldn't. A shiver ran down his spin and took his voice with it. "Relax we're not talking shit we were actually talking about setting up a little game. You should join unless you think your to cool for it like some preppy frat douche" the woman mocked. "Whatever game it is I guarantee I can beat you at it" he warned her. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, this guy was to easy. "Alright I'll be over at five to go over the rules" she smirked at him and he scuffed at her. The two stared at each other intensely before Maple jumped up. "Hey walk" she asked catching everyone off guard. "Huh uh sure" he responded. The goth grabbed her bag and started heading towards the doors. Larry looked at Sal one last time. Glaring so intensely "better not of been talking shit carny." He turned away and fallowed the goth out. "Did you just invite him to DnD" Todd asked. "I can't believe you love Larry man" Chug sighed out. "Why would you do that" Sally ignored the man and focused on Ash. "Because I wanted to" she said non nonchalantly as she ate her chips. The group stayed quiet as they all processed the new information, dreading what tomorrow would bring.   
Larry and Maple walked out of the lunch room and into the hall. They stayed quiet for a bit as they walked side by side. It was so aggravating, the whole situation. The way Chug yelled his name, How Sally didn't say anything just stared like a dunce. How Maple offered to walk just to avoid conflict. He wasn't stupid enough to think she actually wanted to hang out with him. She was doing it to be kind, like he was some pity train. He sighed "You don't have to walk with me I won't go mess with your friends" he told her. She looked up at him a little startled. "I wanna walk with you" she said timidly. "Ya right you can't lie for shit" he barked back. "Ok yes I asked you to leave because I didn't want a fight to start but I also like hanging out with you" she smiled at him. "No you don't. You wanted someone better, that's not hard to find" he mumbled to himself. "Larry" she asked a little concerned. "Can't you just take a hint and get lost I don't need friends, I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly happy being alone at least I'm not hurting anyone" he sniffled. "Fuck" he said in a broken voice, he started sprinting away from the girl. "Ah wait Larry" she began to run after him but she was so short and he had the longest legs of anyone. She lost him in seconds but that didn't stop her from looking for him. She ran passed the Gallery on the second floor, not even checking or thinking to check. The man sat tucked away against the wall where he couldn't be seen unless someone searched through the glass. He held his knees as he tried his best to wipe away the tears that started to form. "Fuck your pathetic, just kill yourself and be done with it" he told himself.

*****

When art rolled around Maple was twitchy and antsy as she sat at their long table. Every time someone came in she would jump up but they weren't who she was looking for. She tapped her thumb on her paper and bounced her legs in anticipation. She looked over to see Ash and Sal walk in together but stayed seated. "Hey Maple" they greeted and sat down across from her. "Hey" she said. Turning her head back to watched the door. "Uh whats going on there Maps" the brunette asked. "Uh nothing...I'll tell you later" she told. "Um ok so I'm almost done the rough draft still gotta add in the background and junk" the woman continued on like nothing was strange. "Why did you ask Larry to draw the ducks sitting at a table" Sal asked, tilting his head at her. "I can't draw without a reference which sucks I'm not that imaginative even after studding anatomy I still have a hard time" she confessed as she took out her sketch book. "Oh guess I can't ask you for a favor then" he mumbled. "What favor" his friend looked at him, mirroring his head tilt. He straightened his head then sighed "Well a picture went missing from my room and I was wondering if you could draw it but I don't have any others of her." Instantly she knew he was talking about his mother. "Ah....sorry" she rubbed her neck. "*gasp* Larry" the goths voice caught their attention. They both looked up to see the tall teen walk into the room. He rolled his eyes at the girl as he walked over to the table. He sat down beside her and kept his gaze low. 

Once he was settled she reached over and grabbed his thigh. Pressing her palm into him rather hard. He glared at her "what are you doing" he asked, sounding tired. She sighed in relief and removed her hand "Just checking" she told. "Checking for wha-" his eyes widened at her and he looked down at his edge of the table. "Shut up" he mumbled. They all fell silent. The metal head swore he felt eyes on him. He'd think it was his imagination if it wasn't for the fact that Sal sat across from him. He looked up without raising his head, just to get a peek. The guy had his head tilted but he was looking down at the desk. He was moving his pencil over paper and looking over at another page. The taller looked back down at his hands.

The blunette was doing his absolute best not to look over at the man. It was hard when the guy was right in front of him and he so badly wanted to see what face he was pulling after that interaction. But he didn't instead he took out his note book and a slip of paper with his bolder bunny on it. He flipped it over to look at the step by steps Larry drew out. Maybe if he learned to draw a bunny he could draw his moms features on it and then his dad wouldn't feel the need to take it. Because it's not her but it is. But for now he'll settle on trying to draw a bunny. He drew the head like it was shown on the paper but his version came out to circular. The head looked like a balloon that was losing helium over time. He drew a rock before he can do this. He erased the head then tried again. After a bit he said fuck it to himself and just continued on. He tried to draw in the ears but they came out in triangles. So he messed around with that and they came out like baseball bats. Fuck. He tried the body but it kept coming out to small or to big. He grunted the threw his pencil down on the paper. He gripped his bangs as he stared down at his failure. "You still upset about the paper about godless" Ash asked. She looked over at his page "Oh" she sounded surprised. Causing the other two to look up. Sally quickly grabbed the diagram paper and crumpled it in his fist so no one saw it. His friend smirked at him, knowing he was scowling under the prosthetic. "Is that the paper Travis was talking about" Maple asked. "Thanks now that's in my head again" the man said sounding annoyed. Larry made a noise through his teeth and rolled his eyes causing the teen to look at him. Damn it. The tall man was glaring at him now and he couldn't look away. He also seemed like he wasn't gonna look away. "Quit. Staring" he spoke darkly and it made it hard to swallow. But Sal wasn't gonna let his nerves get the best of him. "Your staring" he tried to sound just as dark but it came out sounding a little jersen. They glared at one another and the girls tried their best not to laugh at the scene. 

*****

At the end of the day the gang walked to the apartments to make up their sheets at Todd's place. They walked into the weed infested home to find the mans dad asleep curled up in his moms lap. "Oh hey kids, Ah Aunty" his mom cheered when she saw Neil. "Hello Janis It's so good to see you again" the young man walked over and hugged her the best he could. "Heehee your so fancy such a cute fancy boy" she giggled. "Your to kind" the neat boy told. Todd rolled his eyes and smiled. "What are you goobes up to" she asked. "We're making characters for our DnD troupe" the red head told holding up a character sheet. "Oh well let us get out of the way and you can use the living room" she told shaking her husbands shoulder to wake him. He grumbled and opened his eyes to the crowed of teens. "Uh wow did we adopt" he asked looking out at them in mild alarm. "No silly they're playing that big game, lets go rest in our room" she giggled. The curly haired man sat up and stretched with a yawn. "Ya ok you kids have fun" he stood up and both parents walked over to the locked bedroom. Once they were inside the room Todd groaned. "Your such a kiss ass" he nudged his boyfriend. The Man laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him closer. "Hmm" he hummed and kissed his boyfriend. "Oooo" "Whoop, whoop" their friends started to cheer making them laugh. "God your so sickeningly cute" Ash rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor. "Now show us how to play" she demanded. "You have to make characters first and then we have to figure out your states and what the set up is" Sal began. "Ugh that sounds long" Chug sat down and groaned. "It is but don't worry we have beginner guides" the red head walked over to a book case and took out two books. "Here's a book on classes and levels and here's one on the rules" he placed both thin books on the ground. The woman opened the book and stared at the different classes. "Wait where's Elf" she asked confused. "Elf is a race not a class so my Alprazolam is an elf fighter I was gonna make her a druid cause mystics but I like her strong" Sal told making the group snicker. 

It did take awhile picking things out and setting it up so the DnD trio could put in the states. They ended up making a character for Larry since it seemed to difficult for newbies to do. Ash wanted to make him a barbarian but Sal made him a paladin instead. The left the raise up to him to decide and just filled in the states. Now they laid on the floor discussing nerd stuff while Chug ate whatever snack was provided. The brunette watched them from the kitchen. Making sure they were distracted before turning to the goth that stood by the fridge. She was fidgety and wouldn't look up from the ground. "Whats up" the punk rocker asked her, keeping her voice low. "Well I- I don't really think I should say. But I'm at a loss of what to do I'm not very helpful" she started. "Hey whatever it is no judgment ok" the woman held the girls shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "W-well it's not about me and he'll be so mad if I told you" she continued. "Hey whatever it is I'll keep my mouth shut" she tried to make the girl more comfortable. "Well it happened awhile ago, actually about six months ago. We were watching a movie at his place and I got to close and touched his thigh and he hissed. I-I had noticed he'd been walking with a limp lately like it had hurt him to be on his legs and oh god" Maple ran a hand through her hair. "He left after that and I wanted to check on him cause he'd been gone so long. But the door was open and I saw-I saw markings on his leg, cuts he- hes been cutting himself" she took in a shaky breath and Ash's eyes widened.

"He-He cuts himself" she asked not sure if she was hearing right. The goth nodded "ya he's-he's kind a suicidal sometimes. He'd get high and go on these long tangents about why he even bothers and that everyone's gonna leave him and that he's better off dead. I-I don't think he remembers telling me but he says it. He said it today, he said that it's not hard to find better then him and I'm so scared." she whimpered as she held on to her friend. "Ok Ok I'll go down now I'll grab anything sharp I can find and try to make it better ok hey its ok" the taller ran her hand over the girls hair to calm her down. "Why don't you go to the bathroom to clean up and I'll take his sheets to him" the short girl nodded. She walked to the bathroom and went inside. The woman took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. Man that was a lot to take in. She threw on a smile and walked over to the boys. "Hey there dorkasaurus are the sheets done" she asked pointing to the papers. "Uh ya mostly we should go over the rules" Todd began. "Hey ya so can I barrow a rule book" she asked. The boys looked up at her "Uh sure ya hang on" the red head told her. He got up off the ground and headed over to the book case. "I take it your going down to Larry's" Neil asked and both teens looked at Sal. "Please stop" he asked as he looked down at the sheets. "Ya I'm gonna go explain the rules I also have like an hour so better know then later" she looked at her wrist watch. Todd walked over, handing her a rule book and the made character sheet. "Aight I'm outy" she told them and headed to the door. "Bye" the boys waved her off. 

She walked to the elevator with the stuff and a burrowed key card Sal had on him for some reason. She slipped it in and waited for it to lower. This was alot to take in, she never imagined Larry of all people hurting himself like that. Sure he had problems and was angry about everything. But she never thought he'd actually want to kill himself. Or would hurt himself like this. She took in a deep breath as she tried to calm down. She had to be discreet about this, she had to keep it together. The doors opened and she walked down the hall to the only apartment down their. She knocked on the door and thought about how weird that was. There was a time when she would just walk into the apartment willy nilly and now she was knocking. The door opened and Lisa stood in the frame. She smiled wide at the girl "Ash" she greeted and the teen smiled back. "Hey Lisa" She hugged the woman on instinct and the woman hugged her back. "What are you doing here I thought- uh never mind Larry's in his room but you can probably hear that" she giggled. The girl could hear it, his music was playing faintly from his room which meant it was loud inside. She took in a deep breath and headed for the door. She opened the brown wood and stepped inside the large room. The man was sitting in his bean bag chair which was set up in-between his record player and his little night stand filled with books she doubted he ever read. She giggled at the sight of his long legs laying out on the floor. She closed the door and walked over to him. He was drawing in his sketch book, lightly nodding his head along to the beat. "Sup Lar-bear" she teased. He looked up at her., surprised that she was standing there. "Whatchya drawing" she asked looking over the book. On his page was a pair of wings, detailed and parted like he was missing what was connecting them. 

"Oh wow thats so detailed" she said. "looks like their soaring" he asked moving the book so she could get a better look. "Ya it totally does, it looks like they flew as high as they could go and now their just hovering waiting to fall so they can flap again" she stared at all the lines. "Sweet" Larry grinned with satisfaction. He closed the book then made to stand up. Ash stepped back to give him room. He threw the book lazily on the couch and looked over the girl. "Wow its been awhile since I've been down here nothing's changed" she chuckled but stopped when she saw his face. He was looking at her annoyed rather the glaring "I know" he said. She cleared her throat "Ah ya oh so here we kind a already made a character for you and this is the rule book" she handed the items over. He took them hesitantly and stared at them puzzled. "What kind of game is this" he asked. "An adventure game, I was told it's world exploring game. You make these characters and you play them as you travel the world and battle bandits and explore dungeons It's a total nerd fest but the guys seem to like it" she explained. He squinted his eyes at her. "Did you trick me" he asked. "Ah well yes but you promised you'd play so no take backs" she told him. He growled at her and looked over the sheet. "They left the race up to you to decide but they made you a paladin your strengths are well strength and charisma" she pointed out. "Ok" he said not really understanding. "Ya it's super confusing" she agreed. "Huh what does the eight mean" he asked. "Uh something about rolling an eight or higher to use your ability and it be successful" she tried to explain. He sat down on the couch reading over the sheet.

As he looked over the words she looked around the room. It was a little cleaner then she remembered but aside from that it looked the same. She walked over to his dresser and looked over the top for anything sharp. All she saw though were his paints and brushes in a cup of water. She looked up at the mirror, there were pictures still sticky tacked to the glass. There was a picture of the three of them standing outside the movie theater with the sign 'Freddy's dead' lit up behind them on the sign. The two girls stood on either side of him and he held them close as Ash took the picture. The photo under that was of her, Maple, and Larry all wearing radio head shirts with heavy make up on. Like how Maple always wore her's. There was another picture of Larry holding on to a guy she had never seen before, a guy with a red Mohawk and piercings everywhere. They were sticking out their tongue and did he have a tongue piercing. In this picture he had one. She stared at it "Dude do you have your tongue pierced" She asked and looked back at him. He smiled wickedly and looked up at her. He then stuck out his tongue as far as it would go and yep he had one, a little ball of silver sitting like pearl on his tongue. "I don't wear it all the time, though I should" he looked back down at the book. Ash had to hold back a laugh as she thought about Sal's reaction to this information. She turned back to the dresser and watched him from the mirror. She slowly opened his top drawer but stopped. He looked up at her and she pretended to still be staring at the pictures. 

This wasn't going to work he had an ear out for her. If she was gonna search she'd have to get rid of him some how. "Hey Lar do you mind getting me a drink things are kind a uh awkward out there" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her and moved the books off himself. He headed for the door and the second he left She went diving into his room looking for anything sharp. Larry walked out of the room with a huff. He walked into the kitchen where his mom sat at the small table reading. She put the book down and smiled at him "Sooo" she said, he rolled his eyes as he grabbed the water jug from the fridge. "So she's here" he told her. "And" she pressed. He took out a glass to pour the woman's water. "And nothing she's just showing me a game her buddies are playing together tomorrow which she tricked me into agreeing to" he told her angerly. "Ok do you think maybe she did that so you would play with them. Maybe she wants to be friends again" his mom offered. "I don't wanna be friends with her, she treated me like nothing. They both did who needs em" he gripped the counter tightly as he clinched his teeth. His mom stayed silent like she was thinking over her next words carefully. "Well what kind of game is it" she asked. "DnD" he told her sounding a little calmer. "Oh your-your father was into that" she stood up from the table and walked away. Larry watched as she left his anger filled with concern "Mom" he asked. "I'm ok sweety just checking the answering machine case anyone called" but she just kept walking until she reached her room. Johnson's don't wallow but that's all they ever did. He poured the glass of water then headed to his room. 

He opened the door and internally sighed at the scene. Ash was going through his drawers and there wasn't a doubt in his mind Maple told her about his scares. But his mom already took away his knife. "Find what your looking for" he asked and she jumped falling to the floor. "Ah hey dude just looking for those boss blunts you know so we can smoke it like old times. She stood up from her spot. Larry set down the glass of water on his dresser, he was to tired to really be angry. "It's not like old times Ash look just go home your dad will throw a fit if you're late and I'm not dealing with your drama. We're not friends" he told her, looking over at the pictures on his mirror. "W-well we could be" she offered. "Don't force yourself I don't wanna be friends. You ditched me" he looked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and it made him angrier "well ya because you were insufferable. You have to admit it was heavy, you're constant spill about how everything sucks it was like-it's like you wont allow yourself to be happy in the slightest." Some how those words struck him "that's not true this is who I am and I haven't changed I'm still the same angry guy spilling about how everything sucks because I'm just toxic" he almost shouted. Her eyes widened at him. She looked so sorrowful. "I'm so sorry Larry I never should of-" she began but he wasn't having it. He didn't want her pity or anything she had to offer. "Just go I don't want your pity you already made it clear you don't want to be around me now I don't wanna be around you so just go" he pointed at his door. She sighed and started heading out. "It's not pity Larry I really do miss you so does Maple we just wanna hear you laugh again" her voice cracked as she spoke. He looked at his door as she left, He could hear the tiniest hiccup like she was starting to cry. Instead of chasing her, he sat back down on his bean bag and just listened to his record player.


	11. a sick, sick look cause I liked it though

Early in the morning, as the sun rose over the snowy town. Sally face walked through the empty streets. Making his way to the highschool alone. He walked up to the building before any one else could get out of bed. It was to early for students to be arriving but he needed to leave his apartment as soon as possible. It was a hellish night. Filled with barely any sleep. His father had woke him up at four, banging on his door and cursing slander's at him. The usual stuff he's been spouting since he was caught with Larry between his legs. He knew it wasn't his fathers fault it was the whisky. The man just couldn't handle his stuff. But it was Sal's fault for not telling him what he does. He was beginning to wonder if he could make it the next year with the man or how ever long he had to stay with him. How could he tell him about his abusive behavior. That he was beating his son emotionally and physically. He already hates himself so much. What if that's the final push for his father committing suicide. He knew his dad was close, broken and beaten from the lose of his wife. His friends and family. All he had was his son. And he barely had that. He couldn't lose his dad to, but sometimes he felt he already has. The teen held his pig tails as he tried to calm his mind, If he kept going like this he was gonna trigger a panic attack. He walked into the school and headed right for his locker. He picked the lock the way Ash showed him, popping the metal door open. He stuffed his stuff inside. Taking in a deep breath he looked around the inside. There wasn't much aside from his cot and books. He kept nothing personal inside, except a few photos on the inside of his door. There was a small poser of the first nightmare on elm street, the best one in his opinion. The poster had a girl laying in bed petrified as Freddy's claw laid over her. Underneath it was a picture of Todd and Neil sitting at a table with the DnD board set up. Both smiling so wide. Beside that was a picture of Ash sticking out her tongue and flipping off the camera. She was so wild. But he didn't keep pictures of himself anywhere, a habit he picked up from his dad. He closed his locker and took out his book while he waited for the rest of the gang. 

One by one they did show up. Chug made a be line for him. Before he said anything Sally gave him a chocolate bar. The couple behind him were discussing the game they were gonna play. He gripped his book tight and wondered if Larry would really come play with them. Probably not it wasn't really his scene. But what if he did show up. What would he do. The girls walked up to the group of boys. "Morning" Ash greeted them without her usual pep. "Hey what's up you seem down" the red head asked her. Turning from her boyfriend to the almost even Hight woman. "Hugs" she said then hugged the tall boy. He was startled at first. Than wrapped his arms around her and patted her hair. Sal's heart beat sped up at the sight, he remembered when Larry did that to him when he was crying. Held him close and wrapped around him like he was shielding the blue teen from all angles. He cleared his throat and shook his head. Stop thinking about that loon. "Why hugs" Neil asked. "Todd just has the best hugs unless" she looked over at the smaller. The boy tensed, gripping his bag strap. "Please no" he asked, his voice weary. "But Sally I'm upset" she pouted rather drastically. "I-I'm not comfortable with it please don't touch me" he asked. She let go of tall man and crossed her arms, making a humph sound in protest. The chubby man beside him rolled his eyes "C-come on man you'll hug Larry but not Ash, Larry's like the worst." He chuckled then pushed the blue teen a little to hard. Sending him stumbling forward. Sally barely caught himself, spreading his feet out to stop himself from falling. He knew the man meant to be playful. He was just so light. He turned around to look at the group. Catching sight of a long arm pushing Chug to the ground effortlessly. The group gasped as the giant kept walking. Passing Sal without looking at him. Focusing forward. "Oh my god Chug" the group rushed to him to help him up. Except the brunette woman, Who walked over to her short friend. They both watched the man walk away. "Di-did he just defend you" she asked confused, squinting her eyes as she thought. "Of course not he just hates Chug" Sally tried to reason. Slowly tilting his head to the left in curiosity.

Fuck he had no control. He should of just stayed out of it. He should of just kept walking. But no the second that fucks fat fingers were on Sal's shoulder he felt the biggest urge to punch him. Just throw him to the ground and wail on him for touching the blue bird. Fuck these emotions. It's not like the teen was his property that he had to protect him and mark him so the world knew not to touch. He wanted to mark him though. No he wasn't doing that again he wasn't gonna touch the guy ever again. He'd do this stupid game and then never talk to them ever again. He growled at himself as he made his way to the classroom. English was horrible Larry was trying his best not to look over at the desk a row over and a few seats down. But he knew Sally was staring at Travis. Probably all lovely dovey. It was sickening, now he actually wanted those eyes on him. Those creepy eyes which are the only thing you can see from his mask. It was so stupid. He glanced over against his better judgment and yep he was sitting the same way as yesterday. Legs tucked under his chair and head in his hands while Travis tried to ignore him. He rolled his eyes at the sight. 

"No" Travis said lowly. But Sally wasn't budging he just kept on staring. "I'm not gonna tell you so leave it" he grunted. "No" the blue boy simply said. The blond rolled his eyes then looked at the teen. He grabbed the others left arm that he was resting his head on. Then pulled it so fast the man wasn't able to stop it. His head hit the desk with a loud thud. The impact of his hard prosthetic on the desk stinging his nose and eyes. Like hitting concrete. The sound was so loud, louder then the sound of Larry's desk getting projected as he rushed out of his seat. The church boy gasped, jumping out of his feet and throwing his hands up for a fight. As the large man charged for him the blue teen bolted from his own desk. He slid in between the two, trying to stop the brute from hurting his attacker. The brunette was unable to land a punch. He stopped charging, his eyes widening at the sight of the smaller man. A stream of red dripped out from under the mask, staining the white chin of the material. The sight concerned him and angered him that the blond made the blue bird bleed. "Hey both of you detention, Mr Hathaway's music room after school now sit down in your seats" the teacher yelled. "Miss one of them is bleeding" said a girl in the front. "I don't care everyone sit down I'm sick of this damn class doing whatever you want because it's the morning this isn't how people behave" she began to lecture. Sal stood up straight, moving to run his sweater sleeve under his chin. He turned to walk to his seat, showing the church boy what he had done. The blond reached for him and he smacked teh hand away. He glared at the man so intensely it frightened him. "Please don't touch me" the blue teen said. He continued walking to his desk and sat down in his chair. The metal head snarled at the bully, forcing himself to turn away and sit back at his own desk. The teacher yelled at all the students as the men settled. Larry Bounced his leg under his table rather sporadically. He was worried, Sal was bleeding and by the looks of it, it hadn't stopped.

Before Travis could sit down by Sal again the smaller kicked the chair away. He was pissed, his nose burned and he just kept bleeding. The stupid teacher wouldn't let him leave. Thank god he wasn't on blood thinners cause then he'd pass out in class and who knows what would happen then. But fuck it hurt so bad he wanted to cry. He had to calm down, other wise he'd trigger an episode. Whether that be a panic attack or a mental break down he wasn't sure. He just knew it wasn't safe to do any of that here. He looked up at the room, looking for a distraction. He noticed movement to the right. He glanced over and noticed Larry was looking at him. Typical, except his eyes weren't filled with hate this time. No anger resided in his features. The look was softer and a little alarmed. But before he could read into it the tall teen was looking away from him. He took a piece of paper from his note book and used it to clean up some of the blood. It was a bad Idea but it was the only thing he had.

When lunch rolled around Larry went right to the math hall where he knew Travis would be. As expected the church boy was eating an apple when the metal head turned the corner to walk down the hall. When he spotted the brunette he bolted out one of the many doors leading outside. Leaving his stuff in the hall. The man began to run after him. His rage rising at the others cowards. He threw himself out of the door, chasing the smaller down. He was faster and had longer legs, catching up with the boy quickly. He knocked him to the ground and the blond screamed. He reached down and turned the other over, facing the frightened teen that laid under him. He gripped the purple shirt then started punching him. Hitting him once, twice, three times as the other tried to pry him off. He lost himself in the rhythm. He was just so angry and it wasn't just the fact that this kid made Sal bleed it was everything. It was the feeling of being left behind, the feeling of being used, The constant push and pull of his thoughts. How he was cursed. Losing everything he loved. Losing his dad. It was everything. "Stop-stop please" he could faintly hear the boy say. He raised his fist one more time but stopped. He looked down at the church boy and really took in the sight of him. He could really see what a monster he was, he had beaten this boy till his mouth filled with blood, staining his teeth. His cheek was already bruising and he was crying. Fuck he was the worst. He let go of the boy and lowered his fist as he stood up. He barely head the loud scream and his name being called. He slowly looked over to see who it was. He was pushed away from the church boy before he saw who it was calling him. He stepped back a few feet and barely registered the sight. "Oh my god Travis are you ok" the goth girl asked, grabbing on to his hand to help him up. "I'm good I-I deserved it" the blond mumbled then spat out some blood. "Do you need to go to the nurse or should I call an ambulance" she asked frantically. "No None of it I'm ok I'll just lay in the cool snow, please just leave me here its ok I'm ok" he laid back down and let out a struggled breath. Coughing from the attack. The woman let him go, turning around quickly to the tall man.

"Larry what the fuck what's wrong with you" the girl shouted at him, sounding more scared then angry. She stepped closer to him and he barely looked down at her. He blinked rapidly and her glare softened. He barely registered her, his mind feeling like it was a million miles away. His hearing felt distorted with a ringing. "He...hurt Sal..." He told in a small voice. Struggling to talk as his deed crashed into him. The realization of what he did consuming him. His hand shook and he looked down at the blood covering his sore knuckles. He didn't notice the womans hand touching his till he felt her warmth. He blinked, watching as she cleaned up his hand. whipping away the blood with a tissue. He shook, feeling like he needed to cry, to scream. even if she whipped away the evidence he still did that. He still hurt someone so bad they bleed. Someone who wasn't fighting back. Just taking his beating till he was satisfied. She gripped his hand and began pulling him towards the door. He fallowed, unable to stop himself. He glanced out at the snow as she opened the entrance. Spotting the bloody man now sitting with a stranger. He walked inside with the silent woman. Or maybe she was talking and he couldn't hear. There was a loud ringing in his ears. She guided him through the halls, stopping just before they turned down the art hall. He bumped into her, blinking as she turned to look at him. "Larry, I-I know your promises are important but. I don't think you should be around people right now" she spoke lowly. He took in a deep breath, remembering what he had already agreed to. She had been leading him to the game he promised to play. Knowing how serious he took his guaranties. "A promise is a promise" he told her, looking down at their hands rather then her face. SHe seemed to sink in her stands. "I-alright, I'll tell everyone you're stoned ok. That way you don't have to interact much. We'll talk about this ok. Later" she gave his hand a squeeze then began pulling him down the hall. He didn't nod as his mind reeled on the events of the day. Od his actions. They walked down tot he group that already sat at the end of the hall. With a board set up as the crowded around it. The Dm sat with a three piece board in front of him, hiding his notes. His boyfriend sat beside him with his back to the wall. Beside the freckled man was the smallest member of the group. Siting cross legged as he leaned on the wall. Across from him was the loud girl that sat back on her hands. Laughing at this and that. Their hungry friend sat eating his lunch a bit away from the board so he didn't get crumbs everywhere. The scene looked unreal to the metal head. Like it was a dream, distant and untouchable.

The goth smiled cheerfully at everyone once they walked up. "Hey guys" she greeted them. Ash smiled at them "Oh hey I didn't think you guys would show. What's up Lar-bear didn't feel up for the challenge" she tease. The man slowly looked at her and she became alarmed by the distant look in his eyes. The goth panicked "O-Oh he was smoking like a lot so he's super out of it" the girl covered up, patting him on the arm. "Of course" the other said rolling her eyes. Maple set her friend down on the floor between Sal and Ash. Giving him one last pat on the shoulder before she walked away. Setting herself down beside the woman and her crush. He plopped down cross legged. His knees poking at the smaller's space against the wall. "A-Alright Paladin meet the band of ruffians-" Neil began to speak but he wasn't listening. He was still far away from earth. But everyone else seemed to engage in what the man was saying. He didn't, he couldn't get the image of Travis beaten face and whimpering pleas out of his mind. He moved his gaze to his limp hand that rested on his knee. Seeing how raw his knuckls looked now that the blood was wiped away. Evedence of how he treated the blond like a batch of dough. His breath hitched, unnoticed by the group. Except Sally who heard the odd noise from the man. 

He turned his sights from the DM to the brunette. Taking in the mans clear distraught. He didn't look stoned, dazed and tired. He looked almost empty, expressionless. His face smooth of any indicators other then his frown that sat rather long. The mans honey brown eyes seemed so dull right now, distant and un shining in the lights. He stared at his hand, something Sally didn't understand. The more he took in the sight the more he knew something was wrong. He looked gone like he was a crack away from breaking. Depressed, drowning without any water and falling deeper as the minutes ticked. Maybe that was him pushing his own emotions on to the other. Despite that he knew something was off. He tentatively moved his hand over to the man. Slowly reaching over, wondering himself what eh was doing. He felt such a need to comfort the man even though he knew the other would yell at him for it. He extended his fingers. He touched his index and middle finger to the mans pinky, loosely holding it. The cold from his hand washing over the man. He watched as teh other blinked, moving his gaze a little to the small hand. It was the little's touch but the man just stared at their hands like he wasn't registering what was happening. The metal head slowly looked from their hands up to Sally. Catching the bright eyes that forced themselves not to blink. The smaller strained not to tilt his head as lifeless brown eyes stared into his curious blue. His heart beat kicked up when he felt the mans fingers gently wrap around his. The corner of his mouth twitched like he wanted to smile but wasn't capable of it. Sal didn't blink, feeling like if he did this moment would be gone. He felt such an urge to wrap his arms around the teen and hold him close like he did to him. But the moment slipped away literally. 

The wild woman called out the metal heads name, breaking him from whatever trance he was in. The man turned to look at her, moving his hand out of the smallers hold. The warmth leaving Sally as the other took in the sight of the woman. He blinked a few times like it was the first time he was seeing her. "Welcome to earth" she joked at him. "What" he asked her confused. He looked around at the group, taking in his surroundings for the first time. Now registering what he was doing. The woman laughed at him and his surprise turned into annoyance at the sound. "Oh man how much did you smoke" she asked him. Pushing his shoulder lightly. He looked at her with a raised brow. "Did I smoke I don't remember-" he noticed Maple shaking her head beside the woman. He stopped talking, remembering what she had told him. "Ya man now roll an eight" Ash told him. He took the dice she handed him and rolled. He rolled a two. "Oh damn your not just wounded your dead" Neil informed then chuckled rather loudly. His boyfriend shook his head as he closed his eyes for a second. "Wow first turn and you died." He took in a sharp breath at the bad luck. "Well unless a certain elf gets in there" he teased looking at Sal. The small teen snapped out of his disappointment as horror filled his eye. He looked at the red head rathe quickly making the man jolt. "Are you asking me to deliberately endanger the love of my life, Alprazolam. The actual goddess of my dreams for a burglary" he asked rather intensely. The smaller whipped his head to look at the metal head. "Nah ya dead" his accent came out and he flicked his nails at Larry like he was a jersey woman waving someone off.

The metal head glared at him while Ash laughed. "Oh man even when you don't try you bring out the jersey in him." She nudged her old friend. "Guys come one we have fifteen minutes left lets leave the dead Paladin and finish the fight" the neat man pressed. "Ok Cast a spell and it has to be quick or he's stabbing you" Todd told Chug, handing over the dice as he checked his wrist watch. The small man rolled the right number and cast a good spell. The brunette rolled next trying to fight off the bandits. Then the goth went, landing a critical hit. She praised herself for the good roll. "Alright we need a fighter someone skilled in all weaponry, Alprazolam join the battle" the neat man demanded. "Hang on" the blunette was rolling something tiny in his hands. "Sally we almost have them come on" Todd pressed. "Eh eh eh" he told them then set down a small cross grave he made from paper where Larry's Paladin stood. "Rest in piece unnamed Paladin" he made a cross over his body then moved his character over to the fight. "My character didn't even have a name" The brunette asked the woman beside him. "No man you didn't give him one unlike my monk who's name is princessabell" the punk rocker said proudly. He snickered at the woman. "You named your character after your dog" he smiled at her like she was unreal. "Your dog's name is princessabell" the red head started laughing. "Hey I was seven when I named her" she said in defense. "And the bandits are killed the loot retrieved. A village saved from tyranny, a festival held in your honor" Neil told them. "Haza" his boyfriend cheered, raising a hand up triumphantly. "But a life never forgotten, rest easy now you brave soul nameless paladin" Sal said dramatically. The group broke out in hysterics at his tribute. "So glad my death can be amusing to you" Larry rolled his eyes at them. "It's not amusing did you not just hear that speech I gave in your honor." The smaller shook his head as he talked. "Ya Larry relax don't get so rattled" Ash chuckled. He smiled at her wickedly. "Rattled" he repeated then moved his hand about like he was shaking a rattle. The group groaned at the bad joke. But the blue teen began to laugh rather deeply. Clearly trying to stop himself as his friends sighed. It was so abrupt that Larry genuinely smiled at the small teen, chuckling at his hysterics. Sally covered his mouth under the mask to stop himself. "Yo it wasn't even funny calm the fuck down" the annoyed woman chuckled at him. The blue teen nodded at her and took in a deep breath to calm himself. 

As the clock ticked, Todd and Neild began to clean up the game. Placing the items carfully in the curly haird mans bag. Their chubby friend got up from the floor, stretching out his legs from how he was sittign all lunch. "I gotta get to class, bluh" he rolled his eyes then started heading down the hall. Maple waved him off with a giggle as she jumped up to her own feet. Awkwardly she began to stretch, not expecting herself to stand up. The metal head grunted, pushing himself up from his knees. He fixed the bag on his shoulder then headed to the big art door beside them. He walked in with out saying anything. Once he was gone the brunette woman got up rather quickly. SHe looked over at the goth and grabbed the womans wrist. Not hiding that she was going to talk privatelly with the woman as she puller her friend. Moving her to the blue door leading to the class room that was connected to the art gallery and sculpter room. "Descreet" Sal commented as the woman dipped into the room. 

Maple was surprised by the sudden action. Being moved into an empty room and having the tall girl turn around quickly. Sending her long hair twirling around her. She pushed the locks back then looked at the goth. "Larry wasn't stoned was he" she confirmed rather then asked. The goth looked down at the dusty ground. She gripped the side of her arm as she bite her lip. Chancing a glance at the woman. Ash stood in front of her, her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer. The shorter sighed, giving in to the other. N-No...He-he beat up Travis. He-he was bleeding so much, bruised and crying" the woman shook, closing her eyes hard at the memory of the man. Ash stepped towards her, instinctively placing a hand on her arm. The woman looked up at her, fearfully. "Wh-why" the brunette asked, completely shocked by the news. Sure she knew Larry was an angry man. A negative man. A man that picked fights and purposely got himself into trouble. But she never thought he was a bad man. A man that would hurt someone so bad. Would mercilessly beat someone to tears. Her mind raced as Maple geared up to answer her. What if she didn't walk Sal home everyday. Would the man have beaten him to a pulp. Bloody and crying on the snow, adding to his already injured face. "B-Because, because. He just said that Travis hurt Sal and that was all I got. I wasn't going to press he looked so scared. Ash he was scared" the woman tried to whisper. Tears began to form in her dark eyes. The brunette didn't respond, she blinked as the information settled. 'he beat someone up because they hurt Sal' she wondered. A knock at the door frame caused them both to jolt. They turned to the opening, meeting the tall mans disgruntled face. He bared his teeth at them almost lazily. "You two aren't quiet you know" he told them rather annoyed. Ash took in a deep breath, she stepped away from Maple and stood strong. "Did you beat someone up" she confronted. His snarl deepened as eh looked away from her. "So what if I did" he began. He took a step into the room as he glared at the girl. "It's not your problem, it's mine. And I'd appreciate it if you two would stop talking about me behind my back like this" he gestured to the open space rather dramatically. Pissed about the two talking about him all the time. 

The woman sighed, knowing his anger was defensive. She collected her self then walked over to him. with out warning she spread her arms out and hugged him rather tightly. He raised his arms in surprise at her actions. Registering what she was doing. When he realized she was hugging him, he nearly growled. He grabbed her arms and pushed her back. Making her stumble into the goth as the shorter went to catch her. She glared at the man in confusion as he stared at her in distain. "I don't like hugs" he told her darkly. She squinted her eyes at the information. Disbelieving him "Since when" she questioned. "You're like the cuddliest person I know" the goth spoke shocked. "Guess I've been hurt to much" he offered. Instead of watching their fallen expressions he turned to leave. Jumping when he saw the small man in the door way. His head titled drastically as his pig tails dangled off his head. He gripped his bag, gearing up to direct his anger at the smaller. "God why are you always staring you creepy mother fucker, what is wrong with you" Larry shouted. Sal straightened his head "You mean besides you." He said defensively then left. Heading down the hall. "Ugh that creepy pedazo de culo caliente" he grumbled. "Ah I know one of those words meant hot and it was the last one" Ash giggled at him. Ignoring his angry fit. He rolled his "Stop talking about me." He warned then walked out of the classroom.

Art was quiet, mainly because the teacher sat beside them all class making them all on edge. She was drinking coffee and talking with Ash about the project. She sometimes did this, just sat with the students and chatted It usually meant she had a tone of work to do that she was avoiding.

*******

After school the teens all ran out as quickly as they could. Wanting to leave the school as soon as possible. Except Sal and Larry who had detention. Detention was always make the students clean for an hour. It was an excuse to get free help rather then teach responsibility. Doing the work the paid janitors won't despite them getting paid to work. The blue teen walked up to the music room, jolting when he saw the tall man step up to the door at the same time. He rolled his eyes at the smaller while the other sighed tiredly. This was going to be a long hour. Larry opened the door and stood behind it "get in" he demanded. Sal took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. It wasn't the first time he had been inside the dirty place. He had snuck in plenty of times to play the guitar. But it wasn't there anymore. The man must of taken it home after Travis cracked it. "Welcome boys er girl" the teacher eyed Sally suspiciously. It was a little annoying, everyone always thought he was a girl when they first saw him. Mr Hathaway took out a two small sprays and a roll of paper towels. He set them on his desk. Smiling for a second like a wicked man. He turned to them and pointed rather strictly. "I want this room spotless, no dust anywhere understand" he said to them like they were five. "Good now no fighting I have somewhere to be I'll be back by three forty" he grabbed his brief case and headed out the door. He left them alone, locking them inside. "Is he allowed to lock us in" Larry asked, raising his brows a little alarmed. "No it's a safety hazard" the blue boy responded. "Tch I wasn't talking to you" he snapped and grabbed a spray and a paper towel. "Who elts could you be talk to I'm the only one here" Sal snapped back. "Not fucking you thats for sure" the metal head said then walked over to a corner of the room to start cleaning. The smaller rolled his eye and shook his head at a loss of how to deal. He grabbed the other spray and went to clean the other side of the room. The place was so gross. It was so dusty the paper towels they were turning black. "Sick" he heard Larry mumble to himself. 

Sal made his way to the instrument shelves. He went to open the doors but they seemed stuck. He gave a big tug and the door flew open, sending a bunch of dust his way. "O-Oh no" he mumbled feeling a sneeze come on. He quickly unbuckled his mask, Siding it off just over his nose. Sneezing at the flor before he could get the prosthetic off. He hit himself in the forehead from the force of his head moving forward. He slide the rest of it off, sneezing again at the ground. No matter what when he sneezed, saliva would go everywhere. He sneezed again and tried to keep his head as low to the ground as he could so he did spray anywhere but the carpet. "Gross" the man across the room said. Clearly about his sneezing and not the dirty room. The blue boy whipped his mouth and looked out at the classroom. The metal head did seem grossed out as he looked over. Sal ignored him as he stood up straight. He placed his mask down on a chair and went to go wipe down the shelves. They were so dusty he didn't wanna chance sneezing in his prosthetic, it was to risky. Then he'd have to wear it home and clean it and he already had to clean the blood off it. 

While he cleaned the shelves the tall man pretty much finished with the wall. He looked over at the sneezy boy and noticed his mask laying abandoned on a chair. Ooo it was to perfect, it was just sitting there absently. He walked over as carefully as he could to the chair. Stepping on his toes and watching the muttering man. Going on about how dusty and gross the place was. He picked up the mask and looked down at it. Taking in the sight of the thing, without a face behind it. The thing was kind a creepy like something straight out of a horror movie. He looked at Sal before turning and tip toeing away. He walked up to the teachers desk and placed it on the chair. Discreet but not like mean-fully hidden. Larry went back to wiping down the walls and corners. Chuckling silently at his prank. It took awhile for Sal to realize what had happened. He finished dusting the first shelving unit before he turned around. It was hard to breath and he needed to step away for a moment. He looked down at the chair where he had placed his mask. He looked around the area frantically until he heard a little chuckle. Of fucking course that asshole hid it. How could he be so stupid as to leave it just anywhere. He was so pissed as he looked over at the man who was pretending not to notice anything. Sally charged across the classroom with his hands clenched to his sides. "Alright what ya do with it" he almost shouted. His accent slipping again. The tall man smirked smugly at the words. He put a hand behind his ear and angled his head down to the smaller. "What's that I don't speak jersey" he teased. "My prosthetic psycho what did you do with it" he tried to keep the accent down it did not work. Larry tapped his chin "Hmm do I know what a prosthetic is" he asked play dumb. Sal was so infuriated he wanted to rip the guy in two. It was clear the metal head thought the whole thing was funny if his smile said had anything to say. 

The blue boy glared at him so intensely, with that raging fire that was only for him. "You-Your not just a prick your the whole damn cactus" the metal head would of laughed if the teen stopped there. "I hate you" he said much quieter. The tall teens smirk fell at the words. They hurt, hurt so much worse then they should because he already knew this. He already knew he was hated "Good cause I hate you, I'm not here for you to like me Sally face" he barked back. mocking the nick name. "You-You-You're so-You're just" The smaller was to angry to get a sentence out. Larry stood up straight and bared his teeth "toxic" he finished. Sal grunted and looked from his shaking hands to the tall teen "Intoxicating's more like it" he said lowly. Suddenly the brunette was being pushed to the ground. He was caught off guard by the force of the smaller. not expecting the man to shove his full weight at him. He ended up falling to the floor. Before he could think about getting up, a pair of scared lips were on his. He yelped in surprise at the contact. His body still rocking from the hitting the hard floor. He held his hand up. His surprise melted away as the sensation of their lips touching washed over him. He grabbed on to the side of Sally's head, not liking that there was nothing to grab onto. His hair was still in pigtails and it bothered him.

He cringed at himself. He said he wasn't gonna do this, he wasn't gonna give in not again. He wasn't gonna give the teen what he wanted. He wasn't gonna be used. He moved his head rather reluctantly to stop the kissing. He was gonna push the brat off but he felt hot breath on his neck. Without warning he felt a pair of teeth graze the skin. Not bite down just graze and it caused him to let out a shuttered breath. as eh gasped he felt Nails on his side. Running down his skin and it making him growl as he buck his hips. Fuck this guy was breaking what little resolve he had. He knew just how to turn him animalistic with just a few scratches and teeth, how did he know about the teeth. He felt the nails claw their way to his jeans and suddenly he felt a palm press on his groin. He tilted his head back and gasped. He was done for, the man had him and right now he couldn't care. He brought his hand up to take out the pig tails cause fuck them. He wanted to grab that lose hair and feel the blue locks around his fingers. 

It was all to much and Sally couldn't hold himself back he was either gonna punch the giant or maul him. He chose maul it was so much more appealing, making Larry the moaning mess under his touch for a change. Also just touching the metal head, feeling the warm skin on his and that mouth that talks such shit wrapped around his. It was perfect. He knew to scratch just anywhere and he'd growl lightly at the contact. But the teeth that was a delicious surprise and that gasp did things to him. The blue teen cupped the mans growing bulge and gave it a slight squeeze. The response was marvelous as the brunette tilted his head back and tried to move his hips into the hand. Perfect was the only thing running through Sal's head. Then his hair ties were pulled and his hair fell from their hold. He looked down at the taller. The sight shook him. His eyes were half lidded with lust and his cheeks were a bright pink. His lips were parted as he breathed heavily, staring up at him so hungry. "Fuck your beautiful" the smaller mumbled then went down for a kiss. 

Larry had to of heard wrong, no way this angel just called him beautiful. Before he could think to much on it the mans lips were on his again. Pressing into him hard and he loved it. The small hand rubbed him through his pants and he moaned at the feeling. Muffled by the others mouth. He buckled up for more contact. He needed more, need to be touched under his pants and have those painted nails run down his chest. He moved his head and held Sal in place to deepen the kiss. Like he was reading him Sally unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Larry moved his hips up looking for any friction. Fuck this boy would be the death of him, just what was he doing. He felt the pressure of nails on his side and he growled low and deep. Sally removed his lip from his to gasp. He wasn't the one being touched all over but he still looked so wrecked. It made the brunette crazy. The smaller stared down at the man for a second wondering if he was really gonna do this. He moved the mans underwear slightly and he pop right out of the opening in his boxers. The little moan Larry made, made up his mind on what he was gonna do. He ran his teeth across his jugular and the mans hands gripped onto his sweater. He lowered himself feeling a little nervous now. But he already made up his mind. He was doing this just to hear all the little noises the man could make. He shuffled down the metal heads body and saw the confusion on his face at him leaving. "What are huah" Sal placed a hand on the base of the free cock poking out of the taller's boxer's. Giving it a few strokes to shut the man up. He settled down in front of it, puffing out a breath to wash over the large member. Larry gasped at the contact and moaned a little. But Sal wanted bigger, He wanted to hear louder. He wanted to hear the man be completely wrecked and begging or just plane taking. Which ever as long as he got to break him. He stuck out his tongue and smiled at the man who was watching him. 

The smaller licked up the length of the shaft and he was rewarded with a moan getting stuck in Larry's throat. It didn't really taste like anything. Just skin and it was warm oh so warm. He licked it again and smiled at the noise that was made. He licked over the tip "f-fuck" the mans voice was so deep. It caused the other to act drastically. He placed his mouth over the tip and a hand rushed to grip his hair making him moan over the head. "Fuck Sal" his name was called and it just made him want to attack him more. Is this how Larry felt with him, wanting to hear every noise until he exploded. The taller was indeed being wrecked by the most perfect mouth in the world. He watched the cupids bow stretch as the mouth took in the tip of his cock and it made him moan out Sal's name. Fuck he'd think that was so pathetic if he wasn't in heaven right now. He pulled the blue locks and his mouth widened, swallowing more of him. He couldn't help the lengthy groan that came out. This was his plan all along, make him putty in his hands like he had done. He was ok with that as long as he kept sucking. The smaller took him half way in, zig zagging his tongue as he did so. Larry couldn't stop the course of gasps and half moans that came out of his mouth. Damn He wanted to just shove his hips up and make the blue bird take all of him. He started to bob his head and swirl his tongue over the tip almost every time he came up. "Yes huah ffffuuuuck" Larry breathed out, mouth hung open as he watched the scene. Slowly he watched as Sally took all of him in and hold still. The metal head gripped tight on the hair and couldn't help bucking up "Uah baby blue ahoo" he moaned so desperately, so deep it made the other whimper around him. He could of blown his load right there if it wasn't for the sound of keys jingling. Both boys eyes shot open at the noise. That's right they were still in the music room, suppose to be cleaning all the dust. 

Sal quickly raised his head up coming off with a pop. He would of loved the gasp Larry made if it wasn't for the pressing pressure to hide what they were doing. The metal head scurried to his feet and tucked himself away as quick as he could. He grabbed the mask on the chair and hurtled it at the other. It hit him pretty hard in the stomach but he ignored the pain and unclasped it to put it back on. The teacher walked in to see the blue teen shaking as he pressed the mask to his face and the metal head sitting on the edge of the desk facing the chalk board. He looked between the two shelved students. "Uh detention over?" he said In a very unsure voice. "Cool" the metal head dashed to his bag. "Awesome" Sal grabbed his back pack. The two walked down the hall in silence, an awkward silence. The smaller held his head low as he pushed his prosthetic to his face. It was unnecessary because of the straps but he still did it anyway. Larry on the other hand whistled a familiar tune trying to pretend what happened didn't. He caved and gave Sal what he wanted. Sexual contact. But did he really wanna suck him off and if so was that really so bad. He whistled louder to try and stop his thoughts. "Hell ya Sanity's fall" came a voice out of no where, scaring them both. They turned to see Ash standing in the front foyer of the school. "We are the eternal the fine stage of godless" she sang out in a raspy voice. "Wait what did you just say" Sal asked her. sounding a little panicked. "Uh we are eternal" she repeated. "Godless" the blue boy repeated her previous words. "Uh ya godless thought you heard this song you were going off about how it's your new favorite whow" she took a step towards the boy, becoming highly concerned. He was shaking and staring at her fearfully. "My paper the one with Sanity's fall lyrics on it the one about the noiseless room Travis has it" he mumbled.

"Hey Sal you good man" she asked raising a brow at him. "Ah yep peachy I'm uh there's something I gotta do so I can't hang out today" he told her. "Ya that's cool I'm not here for you anyway" she looked over at Larry who was staring outside pretending not to be listening. He totally was, he had the paper Sal was so freaked out over, or maybe he wasn't all that freaked just reeling from what just happened. He still was, he felt so nervous and sweaty after all that. His boner still pressed to his waist band. "Um Ok I'll see you around" the blue boy left the scene and almost bolted out the door. "What's wrong with him he's never been so twitchy" Ash asked as she stepped closer to her old friend. She raised a brow as she noticed the way he shook in his stands. The same way Sal had been. His face was beat red and his neck had small spots that looked like recent bite marks. "You ok" she asked eyeing him. He gulped. "I-I need to lay in the snow" his voice cracked as he spoke. He dashed out the door and ran to a snow bank. He threw himself at the snow and plopped on top. He could scream as his mind raced. Processing everything that had gone down. His mind was going crazy right now from the sight of that perfect cupids bow stretched around his cock to the fact that Sal called him beautiful. He heard it clearly even if he wanted to forget it that's what he said. The woman s face came into view blocking the already setting sun. "Hey" she smiled at him. "Sup" his voice still came out kind a shaky. "You ok" she asked with a raised brow. "Yep just uh hot can-can you put some snow on me" he asked actually looking at her. "Drop snow on you ok" she dipped from his view and threw a bunch of snow over him. "Ah thank you" he sighed in relief finally feeling his boner dye down. "My goodness did Larry Johnson actually say thank you" she giggled. "Suck an egg" he told her but smiled. 

"So do I even wanna know" she smiled down at him as his face became pink again. "Uh kinda got a problem" he told her looking away from her. "Hmm are you gonna tell me" she asked rather then demanded. "Hmm no" she sighed at his answer. "Ok do you at least wanna talk about that kid you beat up" she stepped out of his view again. "No" he spoke a little lower. His anxiety turning into guilt at his actions. She sat down on one of the boulders out side of the school. It was right beside the snow bank he was laying in. "What If I told you I know what your problem is, I know you said you didn't wanna be my friend and how I treated you wasn't right at all. I never should of said those things and theres no excuse for how I treated you, you deserve better I-" she was cut off by a sharp in take. "Are you saying this because Maple told you about my scares" he asked. The girl was silent and he sighed. He sat up and placed his feet on the ground. "I don't want pity Ash it's sickening" She opened her mouth to argue but he kept talking. "It makes me feel so guilty, like my emotions are forcing you to stay instead of you wanting to because you like me. But you don't." He heard the clacking of boots like she was banging he feet together but he didn't look at her. He couldn't. "Would you believe me if I said I missed your laugh, it's really contagious... I do like you Larry" she trailed off. He smirked a little and let out a breath "Ew you like me sick" he joked. He looked at her with a soft smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled a toothy grin "Not like that you dwebison" they both chuckled. "I never threw you away, It hurt what I did, it hurt everyday and it made me bitter. But I was afraid to reach out and take my words back....until Sal pushed me" she added and watched him carefully. He looked up at her a little stunned "S-Sal" he asked. His cheeks pinkened but that could be from the cold. Ash wasn't a fool to chop it up to the whether thought. 

"Ya he gave me perspective the boy lives empathetically. Something I wasn't able to do. Being around him made me realize I miss just hanging out in your room. talking about nothing and everything then laughing at how stupid we are" she chuckled at a memory. "But it's more then that he said something off handed that I can't get out of my head. 'he won't let himself be happy' and it's true, I wanna make you happy Larry I wanna hear you laugh. I wanna feel your hugs. I wanna be your friend not because I pity you I-I need you" she hiccupped as she started tearing up. She lowered her head and wiped away her tears. Larry was at a loss of what to do as he watched her cry. It startled him, he'd only seen her cry for certain reasons. One because she was so angry its all she could do not to punch you, two she was in to much pain, three onions. His body moved on it's own as he got out of the snow and opened his bag. He took out the baggy of square jersey milks he had. He took out one and handed it to the girl. She raised her head up at him and sniffled, she looked him over and smiled as she took the chocolate. He sat down beside her and held his bag close. "Your so sweet" Ash told unraveling the chocolate. "I-I just haven't had a chance to clean out my bag is all" he stuttered a little. The two fell silent as she ate the sweet, lost in their own worlds and processing whats going on. She stretched and sat back, resting against the tall teen. "Man being a teen suuuucks" she groaned. Larry let out a soft chuckle as he smiled. "I'm serious everything's so emotional from the adults putting so much pressure on us and when we don't act exactly the way they want we're labeled disrespectful and trouble makers, there's no room to figure out who we are with all the algebra and cell make up" she ranted. "Not to mention everything is so intense" she continued. 

The man chuckled "ya everything's so fucking intense" he said a little horrified. "Like a roller coaster first your fine then horny then angry then depressed then just down right enraged" she sighed. Larry looked down at his hand, the one he punched Travis with till he was a bleeding mess. "Ya sometimes the rage is so intense you lose yourself to it, cant stop yourself as it consumes you. One warning hit turns into another and another until next thing you know you've beaten someone black and bloody" he spoke with barely any emotions. "Is that what happened" she asked mirroring his devoid of emotions. He let out a shaky breath "Ya it was the stupidest thing. All he did was give Sal a bloody nose and I lost it. Just snapped and hunted him down like a deer. I-I'm so scared of myself that I was actually capable of something like that, that I just blacked out with rage. Wh-what if It happens again. What if I hurt someone elts, what if I kill someone" he shook as he spoke, feeling like he was just gonna come apart. Ash placed her hand on his left one and wrapped her fingers over it. Her touch was cold and it some how felt off to him but he held her hand anyway because he needed it. 

"It won't happen again, I know because you saw what it did, besides we'll watch over you" she smiled at him. "We" he asked still staring at their hands. "Ya me and Maple and Todd and Neil, Chug and...Sal" he moved his hand away from her and turned away a bit. "I don't do well with friends." he grumbled. "What about the dude with the red Mohawk" she asked almost desperately. "Robert he's just some dude that lives in the apartments, we talk sometimes but we would never really hang out. I'm better off alone" he told himself more then her. She wrapped a hand around his wrist as his hand was to far for her to reach. He turned his head to look at her, she seemed like she was gonna start crying again. "No ones better off alone Larry and I'm not gonna let you be alone again" she sounded so determined. "What are you just gonna cling to me like a dog" he chuckled. "If I have to" she shoved him and pulled him back for a hug. She held him tightly "God you're so suffocating" he jokingly choked. They both laughed at that.


	12. broken bubble

Sal felt so shaky and on edge. Everything made him jump and he couldn't tell if it was the fear his father had set into him, his caffeine addiction, or his meds. He was just twitchy and tense. He walked to school with Todd like he did almost every morning and every sound had him looking around or jumping. Thinking something was going to come out and attack him. "You ok Sal" The red head finally asked as they walked. "Huh uh ya just anxiety's high today" he tapped his fingers nervously. The taller bit his lip like he wanted to ask something but thought it was to out there or insulting. "I-Is something wrong" Sally asked him. "I yes I mean no I just-" the man rubbed his neck nervously. His face starting to turn a light pink. "I wanna ask you something but it's personal and really out there" he coughed. "Todd I've literally seen Neil balls deep in you I don't think It can get much more personal" the tall teen laughed nervously at the memory. still wildly embarrassed about the incident. "I'm so sorry" he spoke with a deep regret. "It's cool man your mom just forgot he was over, I should of waited for you to answer before walking in" he spoke calmly but he still played with his pig tail nervously. "Ya...." the taller trailed off. "Um about that I- well you see me and Neil have been talking and well...we sorta noticed you've been a lot more uptight lately, on edge, twitchy, angry" he started listing off. "Well yes someone wanted to throw hands with me, we actually got into a fist fight" Sal explained to him. 

The nervous teen waved him off then continued "Yes that ah but we talked about it and well it wasn't just when Larry was brought up it was all the time, even during our DnD sheet collaboration. You were on edge and tense" he pointed out. The smaller looked from him to the ground then to the side walk wondering what he was getting at. "Ok" he asked and looked back over at Todd. The teen didn't look at him, he just looked forward sweating a little. "Ok, Ok I'm just gonna come out and say it instead of beating around the bush and pulling up countable moments and facts. Sal with everything going on have you m-m-masturbated and or cum" the blue teen's eyes widened like he couldn't believe he was being asked this. "Sorry what" he asked baffled, almost shrieking. "We-well It's just um I know I'm naturally twitchy. But when me and Neil do stuff, I'm a lot more relaxed and things don't bother me as much. So-so with everything going on ha-have you um that" he asked turning a deep red. Sal was quiet as he stared forward. No he hasn't, he didn't before and he hasn't after the first time with Larry. He couldn't the second time and the third oh fuck he was close. But they were always interrupted. He never even thought about doing that. Would he even be able to in a home that thinks it be defiling his gift of life to act so filthy. He shook his head at the thoughts "No of course not" he said in a shrill voice. "Ok s-sorry I asked I...sorry" the red head squeaked out. The two fell silent, both beat red as they walked into the school. 

They walked up to the lockers rather stiff. Neil took one look at them then shook his head. "You asked him didn't you" he asked his boyfriend. "I well I- curious" Todd ended up saying. The tall teen chuckled and hugged his boyfriend. "I love you" he told. The boy whimpered and hid his face in the crook of the mans neck. "Don't make it worse" he mumbled earning another chuckle from Neil. "I love you to" he said more quietly. Ash gagged jokingly and Maple laughed. "But no seriously ya'll are to cute" she complemented. "Thanks Coyote" the neat man smiled at her. "Rar" she tried to growl but it didn't really work. The group laughed at her attempt. Except Sal who was putting his books away. "Whats up 'baby blue' " the brunette teased with a snicker. "Don't call me that" he spoke loudly. Startling everyone. The woman gasped in alarm, shocked by the out burst. He blinked at her, also surprised by himself. "Ah I mean I don't like being called that" he informed as calmly as he could. "What but Larry call's you that all the time" she questioned. Instead of responding the blue teen looked down at the ground and coughed. She rolled her eyes as the group internally groaned. "Your such a dork" she told him. "More like a pathetic fool: he rested his head on the closed locker as he sighed. "Such a fool" he mumbled, not caring to hide his sadness from them. The group was at a loss, Sal had never been openly upset like this before. He was usually such a secretive guy. It really put in perspective about how difficult the situation must be for him. "Hey Sal, you can totally give me the silent treatment for the rest of the day" the bruenette told him causing him to stand up straight. "What" he asked but before he could tilt his head the girl grabbed him by the sweater and threw him into the hall.

Everything happened so fast. The metal head was just walking around, minding his own business as he passed Ash's group. Not bothering to mess with them or start a conversation. Then out of no where Sal was thrown at him with so much force. Larry grabbed onto the blue bird and held him close as they fell to the ground. "Yo what the fuck" someone said at the scene. The metal head went to sit up but he couldn't because the man was on top of him. Held in place by the tallers arm. The smaller tilted his head back to look at him and he got all kinds of freaked out, that mask haunted his dreams and seeing it like this made him want to scream. "Get off me carny" he shouted, moving his hand from holding Sal to pushing him off. The blue boy scurried to his feet and stepped away from the taller. Larry got up and pulled his jacket forward as he straightened himself. He glared at Sal, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Geez get bent you parasite" he barked out. He watched the teen go from surprised to angry as he glared back. "Whow parasite how original ya gaping slopaptmas" he countered shaking his head as he spoke. "God can you be any more jersey" the metal head rolled his eyes. "Can you be anymore annoying" Sal asked also rolling his eye. "Now who's unoriginal you blue umpa loopa shouldn't you be at the factory making candy" he pointed out. The group laughed at his comment. "Oh wow a wonka factory joke" the smaller titled his head back and forth as he spoke. "I'd tell you to get on the taffy stretcher you prideful know it all but it looks like you already have." He looked Larry up and down. Gesturing to his tall stature. "Oh savage" Todd giggled quietly. "The shade" Neil said just as quietly. "I wish I was at a candy factory" Chug sighed and the girls chuckled. The metal head grabbed The blue boy and shoved him against the lockers, raising his off the ground. "You little shit" he shouted. His anger dropping as he took in the sight. The blue man had grabbed his hand rather hard. Trying to pry it off. His bright blue eyes wide with fear as eh stared at the taller. He mirrored the expression. Terrified of his anger getting away with him again. He didn't mean to grab him like this, to hurt him like this. He just wanted the anger to stop. He fluttered his eye lids as his grip loosened. He lowered Sal down to his feet then let go of him. The teen seemed alarmed by the change in his attacker. Maybe it was because of the look on Larry's face or the fact that he wasn't getting beaten. But he was surprised, He tilted his head to the left and the metal head looked away.

"Whow hey, you nark on his height all the time no need to get up in arms about it" Ash said as she walked over. The taller closed his eyes then started walking away. He put his head set back over his ears to block out the world. He just couldn't deal with how unpredictable he had become, how destructive. "You ok Sal" the woman asked. Sally stared off after the tall man and shook his head slightly. "No" he told even though he was fine. Something was very much wrong and he felt the need to fix it. He had never seen Larry look so scared. He knew it wasn't him that scared his 'enemy', it was the mans actions. 

****

The bell rang for english class. Sal was one of the first inside. Anything to get away from math honestly. He hated the equations and revision. He sat down at his desk and took out his notebook. Despite the teacher rolling her eyes he took out his pencil. Be began to doodle in the book rather then write. He was attempting to replicate the diagram he had tucked away. He was gonna learn how to do this. He was gonna learn how to draw a bunny. The class started to fill but he didn't pay attention to anyone coming in until he noticed a shadow loom over his desk. He began to look up, recognizing the purple shit as the teen sat down at the side of his desk. His eyes widened at the sight of the blonds face. His cheek was swollen and black with shades of purple inside. His eye looked sore and he had a patch over his nose. "T-Travis" Sal asked as he shook in his seat. "Ya" the boy responded not looking up from the desk. "Di-Did your dad do that" the boy just shook his head slowly at the question. "Are you ok" the smaller asked. "Ya I-I deserved this" he told sounding like his voice was strained. "How could anyone deserve this" he asked reaching out a hand but stopping before he could touch the tender flesh. "I shouldn't of made you bleed so someone made me bleed" he told like it was common sense. The blond looked up and stared out at the classroom. Sal fallowed his gaze to Larry. The metal head wasn't glaring like he always did. His eye brows were frowned in worry or fear and his eyes were wide like he was a guilty child that did something unforgivable. He looked away and placed a hand over his headset that still sat on his head. He seemed to tense as he hung over his desk. Sal looked back at the church boy in realization. "Don-don't be mad at him I think he scared himself more then me. He seemed startled like he didn't know what he was doing. It's not an excuse it's just I'll be fine It'll heal but what he's dealing with won't." The smaller blinked at him for a moment "wow Travis that's very insightful." He commented. "You got me hooked on Stephan king I'm super in to the psychology behind his books" the blue teen couldn't help the tiny giggle that came out. He covered the mouth of the prosthetic as he looked at Travis. The church boy smiled then winced in pain. 

******

After class Sal and Travis were packing up there stuff to leave. They walked out of the room together for once. The blond jumped as they entered the hall, startling the smaller. He instinctively hid behind Sal. Standing out side the door was the metalhead, clearly waiting for them. He had his hands in his sweater pocket, looking anywhere that wasn't Travis. "Uh...Here" he took out a bag with some cubed chocolate inside of various different types. The church boy reached over the small mans shoulder and Sal ducked under his arm and stepped away. He didn't like being caged and that's what if felt like even if the other didn't think so. Besides it was a moment he shouldn't belong to. He walked away towards the doors leading to the stair well. The blond watched him go, completely freaked out. "Hey" Larry spoke and the boy jumped, turning his head back to look a the giant. "I uh those um they help with all, they're natural pain killers so um I" the guy stuttered as he spoke. He finally looked Travis in the eyes. "I'm sorry" he forced out then turned to leave. The short man looked down at the bag and gripped it, he swallowed the fear in his throat and forced him self to call out. "H-Hey" Larry turned back to look at him. "Ah I-I know what it's like you know to black out in rage, t-to lose control of yourself and hurt people when you don't mean to. I-I If you ever need someone to talk to I'll listen" he offered the same way Sal offered to him. He watched as a small smile formed on the brunettes face. "Thanks man" he said devoid of anger and it caused Travis to tense. He turned back around and continued walking away. "Oh-oh no" the church boy spoke as his face heated up. "Oh no he's hot" he whispered.

******

Sally grabbed lunch from Kim, the lunch lady today he was actually really hungry. Ash walked the line with him grabbing whatever he grabbed. "Copy cat" he called her jokingly. "Meow" she giggled. They payed for their food then turned to walk away. But the woman stopped and watched the door. Her friend fallowed her gaze to see the metal head walking into the room. Heading straight for his table. "Should we sit" she asked with a wide smile. "You can but I don't think he enjoys my company" he admitted. "Psh are you referring to this morning...ok maybe you hang back 'carny' hahaha" she laugh as she walked. "Nazi conformist" he called her jokingly. She practically skipped as she walked over to the mans table. She sat down across from him, wearing the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Lar-bear" she teased. He smiled a little and raised a brow at her "so you were serious about not leaving me alone" he asked. "Yep we're glued to the hip where ever you go I go" she told him. "Nah ah" he shook his head moving the long brown locks about. "You're over there, how can we be joined at the hip If your sitting way over there" he asked pointing to her seat. Her smile turned mischievous. She got up and dashed over to the other side of the table. She pushed Larry and tried to move him down the bench so she could sit on the edge instead. "What are you doing" he laughed as he pushed back. "Move your fat ugly butt so I can sit down" she mocked. "What, no there's like all this room on the other side of me" he gestured to his right. "But I'm always on your left" she countered. He laughed at her and let himself be pushed down the bench, barely. She sat down on the small amount of the edge that was free. She shook her hair and huffed breathless "There was that so hard." He smiled wide showing off the split between his front teeth. 

She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same, showing off a little blue stone on his tongue. "Oh wow" she gasped. "Hmm oh ya it was the one I got to pick out when I got it done" he told her proudly. "Ya when'd you get it done" she asked poking his chin. "Ah about seven months ago, Robert took me to get it done as long as I could pay for it myself. Dude was kind of an ass the whole time though kept buying me food when all I could have was liquids and damn was it hard to hide from my mom" he chuckled. Ash laughed at his story. "He sounds like a wicked dude" she complemented. "You have no Idea" Larry rolled his eyes at the thought of the man. "Sup" a small voice spoke to them. They both turned to see Maple walk over to the spot beside the man. She sat down with her tray of food and smiled at the two. "Sup Maps" they both said at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a soda, no you, no you, stop that, guacamole" they both laughed hysterically. "Guacamole gu-gu-guacamole" Maple sang the way Larry's mom did when she makes guacamole. They were so busy laughing they didn't notice Chug sit down beside them except the goth. He sat down beside the gothic girl, looking completely terrified. "Hi cupcake" she greeted. "Cupcake" Ash asked causing the girl to look at her almost darkly. "I'm just owning it" she whispered causing her friend to laugh.

The other half of the group sat at the apartment table. Already settled with their trays of food. The red head noticed the lack of others around. He noticed them all sitting at the metal heads table, all laughing and pushing each other jokingly. "Sh-should we go over there" Todd asked, pointing at half their group sitting at Larry's table. "Nah we'll just be the nerd squad" Neil told him, taking a bite out of his sandwich. The red head shook his head at the man. Sally looked over at the table and smiled. Larry was actually laughing and smiling. It warmed him inside to see the man so happy. Not so depressed or angry. Not alone with his music but surrounded by his actual friends. He sighed and twirled his pig tail as he stared at them. "Uh oh we lost him" the neat mans voice spoke up but he wasn't paying attention. "Earth to Sally face come in Sally face" the boys chuckled at his unresponsiveness. They looked at one another and nodded. "Wow I can't believe Alprazolam just died" Todd spoke out. The smaller whipped his head around so fast. "What" he asked sound beyond angry. "I-It was a joke she's not dead" the boys raised their arms defensively. "Oh uh" he looked down guiltily at the table. "Dude you have the biggest hard on for that guy" the freckled teen chuckled. "The biggest, like could not be more clear your drooling over him" His boyfriend added. "What I'm not drooling and I don't have a hard on" he said defensively. "Sorry we were just teasing of course you don't actually have a boner" Neil apologized. "It's a metaphor meaning you like Larry a lot that I suppose it fills you if the metaphor is depicting an erection and for it to be the way it is hard the blood needs to fill it and then it goes from being soft and flaccid to being hard and firm-" Todd explained analyzing the metaphor. But all Sal could think of was what happened yesterday. How he actually saw Larry's dick, fully erect and how it felt in his hand. How firm it was in his mouth and the sounds that fallowed. The sound of Larry moaning out his nickname.

He felt his body heat up, especially his thighs. He swallowed hard as he felt his pants become tight and oh shit he was popping one in the middle of the school, how embarrassing. "You alright Sally" Neil asked noticing the boy shaking. "Um I- I have a problem" he said quietly. The boys looked at him questioningly. He looked down at his lap then back over to them. Their eyes widened in realization. "Now" the taller asked. "It would make sense...Uh because of the-the talking and he um hasn't uh since before" Todd tried to explain but he was having a hard time as his cheeks reddened. "Not ever" the taller of the two asked in disbelieve. "I never felt the urge before ok and I-I just don't" Sal told him, feeling unreasonably angry at all this. It was so stupid he just wanted to die. "Ok, Ok here" Todd grabbed his big bag. "Put it on over your front" He told motioning for the straps to be in the front. The blue teen did as he was shown and put the back pack on backwards so it covered his front. "Ok lets get you to the bathroom" Neil stood up. The other two stood up and for once Sal was thankful for his tiny frame. Todd's bag covered his whole front almost to the knees. The three made their way out of the lunch room. 

"The fuck" Ash asked as she watched the nerdy boys freaking out. "Is everything ok why are they so um red" Maple asked, leaning back to watch them leave. "Oh god I hope he didn't tell them" Larry spoke without thinking. "Tell them what" he looked up at the ceiling to avoid the coyote girls stare. "Uh nothing just some stuff about thee uh" he tried to come up with a good lie. "Larry" the woman said warningly. "He sucked my dick in the music room" he blurted, turning a deep red. The woman laughed so hard and so did Maple. "Wha-what....what happened" she asked trying to catch her breath. "I Well I don't know I just, we were fighting and then I was on the ground and he was on top of me and oh god that cupids bow" He laid his head down on the table as he shook from how embarrassed he was. "Oh Hera give me strength, why is it always fighting with you two" she continued to laugh. "Uh well" he turned his head slightly and bit his lip. "Is it your problem" Ash asked with a knowing smile. "Cause it's obvious you're in love with Sal" Maple finished. Chug choked on his sandwich at her words and started hitting his chest. She patted his back trying to see if he needed a Heimlich. "Wha-what" Larry turned his attention to the tall girl. "It's only obvious to us cause we know you but ya I figured it out when you left the class room because Sal was giggling" he groaned at her words and laid his head back down to cover his face. She rubbed his back to comfort him. "Oh Lar-bear, you know I can help you win over his heart" she told smiling internally. The man sighed "No I'm no good, He deserves better then me. I-I'll just die with these feelings" Ash rolled he eyes at how unbelievable these boys were. "So all the make outs and dick sucking is what exactly" Maple asked after checking on her crush. "Horny teens looking for relies" he told flatly. Both girls rolled there eyes and shook their heads. "Wait isn't Sal in love wi-" the goth covered Chugs mouth with her hand. "You don't have to hide it, I know he loves some foreign chick" he raised his head and moved his hair out of his face. "What chick" the woman asked confused. "That girl he called a goddess and he'd be so lucky if she chose to be with him" he mocked. The girl laughed at the remark "Th-thats his DnD character Alprazolam" she forced out as she laughed. "Ya he's kind a obsessed with her" Maple said timidly. "Kind a more like completely dudes in love with her its so weird" Chug shook his head. "Really wow what a dork" the tall teen mumbled. He laid back down before anyone could see the smile on his face. But Ash noticed it. 

Sal was shoved into the men's bathroom. The door slammed closed behind him. Todd and Neil stood outside to give him privacy. The room was empty and ugh smelled like urine. It was unsanitary. He walked to a stall and closed the door then locked it. He dropped the bag on the floor and took in a shaky breath. He looked down at himself feeling so embarrassed, he's never had this problem ever. He took in a deep breath knowing what he had to do. He reached down to his button with shaky hands. Fuck this was so much easier to do when it was Larry's pants, shouldn't it be reversed easy for your own hard for others. He bit his lip and reached in. He whimpered at the contact then covered his mouth under the prosthetic. He grabbed himself loosely and tried to move his hand about. But it didn't feel right. Sure it felt kind a good. But it also felt dreadful, filthy, disrespectful somehow. Words came to his mind that weren't his own but they sounded like him. 'Whore' 'how could you disgrace the body your mother saved' 'Look at you who could ever love something like you'. He removed his hand and placed both on his mask. 'Who could ever love something like you' 'whore'. The voice ran in his head and he sat down on the toilet, shaking violently. He started to cry as he held the mask as close to his face as it would go. He couldn't do this it was filthy, it was horrible. A bad thing and he wasn't a whore. He took in some deep breaths trying to calm down. 

******

He was so tired when Art came around, last class of the day thankfully. But then what go home and deal with the mess. Deal with his father, hide in his room and play his game. He sighed as the group worked on the project. They had finished the rough draft and were now drawing out the picture on a big sheet of construction paper. Sal on one side of the long table while his group stood on the other end drawing out the picture bigger. Larry was working on the top as he was the tallest while Ash and Maple worked on the bottom part of the paper. So there was nothing for him to do. He was just waste of space right now. It was all he was thinking about since his bathroom melt down. Why was it always the bathroom. He sighed and took out his note book from his bag. He opened it and turned in the seat so he could put his knee up on the bench. If he couldn't help with the art he might as well write to pass the time. He really didn't know what to write when ever he started a sentence it didn't sound right. 

-deep in the forest- no -a ravenous beast- no -she danced around the giant ball room all eyes on her as the wound widened on her stomach- no well maybe later.

'Fingers wouldn't move, like wooden joints of a puppet they stayed still. Not a tap of the foot or a twitch of a knee. He was a good boy and he did not move unless he was ordered. Sitting in the corner of the room collecting dust, his body was a gift something to be preserved and cherished but never moved. Sitting on a chair with an itchy nose. He did not move nor did he twitch, he was a good boy, he did as he was told. Watching the world with out moving his eye because that would be moving. He wasn't allowed to move not an inch. The toy maker had rules. 

One: The mask does not come off

two: he was not allowed to defile the body he was lucky to have

Three: he was not allowed to move or talk

The wooden boy fallowed all the rules and took his punishments when is was undeserving. He was a good boy, the best boy, a dead boy.

"Sally face" he was called. He looked up from his paper and over to the group. Ash was staring at him expectantly. "Yes" he asked. "Perfect he agreed so me Larry and Sal will work on this after class and tomorrow you and Larry can put on the finishing touches if it's not finished" she turned to Maple as she spoke. The blue boys eyes widened at her explanation, did she really just trick him into staying after school with his crush. Damn she was good. He closed his eyes to exercise patients then turned back to his paper. He jumped when he noticed the shadow standing beside him. Larry was leaned over clearly reading his short story. "C-Can I help you" Sal asked trying to come off as angry. The man looked from the paper to him. He didn't glare, just looked mildly annoyed as they stared at each other. The smaller hoped he was glaring despite his surprise and worry at his story being read. But he wasn't. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he looked at the oddly bright honey brown eyes. "Guys come on stop making heart eyes at each other, Larry we need those paints" Ash called out making both boys jolt and blush. "We're not making heart eyes" the metal head retorted. "The creep was just reading my story" Sal sputtered out. "That's calling the kettle black" they glared at each other. "Seriously get over here" the woman said pining the picture on a large clip board used for murals. Larry rolled his eyes and started heading over. "Intoxicating eyes of honey" Sal mumbled and Ash couldn't help but laugh. He ignored it and just went back to his paper. The story didn't need any additions it was perfect just ending with 'dead boy'.

The three stay after school to start painting. They were gonna do the clothes first cause they'd be the most difficult and detailed. Well Larry was painting the clothes since he was better at it. Ash was painting the corners so she didn't get in his space. Sal on the other hand grabbed whatever they needed then sat on a stool and stared. He watched as the colors were added to the barely visible pencil making the picture. He tilted his head in curiosity at how the picture was starting to form even though he was watching the answer it baffled him. He heard a growl and knew it all to well. The metal head could feel the creeps eyes on him as he painted and it was distracting. Already he made a mistake by painting with the wrong color and now he had to choose a new color scheme for the outfit. Ducks having tea who even came up with that it was so detailed and stupid. He growled in frustration at the intricate clothing. "You know he only stares cause hes curious right" the woman looked from her corner to Sal. He was sitting so patient, tilting his head to the side so his pigtail dangled. "Bored" she asked and he shook his head. She chuckled as she turned back to the painting. "You know after your done that it has to sit for a moment before you can add the floral print" she told Larry. "Ya" he agreed, painting in the ducks red suit. "So I have a favor to ask while we wait" she began again. He grunted at her "There's something I want you to draw, I can't because I need reference ugh lame but you don't." He glanced up at her from where he sat on a stool. "Just a woman" she told. He looked back at his spot and kept painting. "What woman" he asked. "A pretty woman" she simply said. "Alright" he agreed which he really shouldn't of. "Awesome...oh by the way it's a woman from Sal's memories" she smiled amused. The man groaned, he should of seen that coming she was good at tricking him or maybe he was just that easy. The girl looked back at Sal and winked. He blinked at her then looked down at his shoes which barely touched the floor. 

Once the painting was done Larry threw his brushes in a cup of water then got off the stool to grab his bag. Ash moved the stool out of her way so she could continue painting the background. The blue teen watched them both as they moved about the room. Eventually the metal head sat back down in his stool now facing Sally. The smaller tensed as he watched the man sit down. He opened up his sketch book and took out his pencil. "Alright what did this woman look like" he asked not looking up from his paper. "Uh blond um tall I guess, she didn't have bangs and she wore a long dress" Sal tried to explain but his mind was hazy when it came to her all he could remember was the corpse he found when he woke up from his coma. He was trying to remember her alive. remember the picture he had but it was hazy. "What did her eyes look like" he was asked rather irritably. "Uh blue" he said hesitantly. The man rolled his eyes "Not color the shape, were they small or big hooded or did it look like she had no eyelids." he offered. "She definitely had eye lids" the metal head groaned. "I'm just gonna assume hooded" he started to draw. "What about her cheeks was her bone structure high or low" he asked and Sal's eyes widened. "Come on did she have a long face or a small pugy one" he was asked. "I-I don't" he tried to say but the words wouldn't come out. "I can't help you if you don't know what she looks like" Larry yelled. "All I remember is her corpse" Sally yelled back, startled by the mans voice. His questions making him nervous. 

He grabbed his pig tail and bit his lip under the mask. The room was silent after his confession even the painting stopped. "You saw her corpse" Ash asked sounding so heart broken. Sally couldn't look at her, he just stared at the ground. "Who am I drawing" Larry asked and it sounded so distant. The woman sighed and looked at her new friend "His mom" she admitted. "Oh" was his response as he looked at the floor and trailed his sights back to Sal. He looked up at the blue teen and sighed. He flipped the page of his book to a blank one. "Alright then remove your mask" he said calmly like he didn't just figure out that this boy saw his mothers corpse. He looked at the metal head with wide eyes as he let go of his hair. "Larry" Ash yelled in a warning at the unbelievable request. "Boys always mirror their mothers case and point" he ran a hand under his chin as if he was an example. Which he was, he looked exactly like his mother long hair and all. But Sal wasn't a fool, he knew he didn't resemble her anymore not after the surgery.

"I don't look like her" he told looking down at his hands. "Remove it or I'll do it for you" he warned. It wasn't a threat that would be acted on especially with Ash standing right there. But he reached behind and undid the clips then took it off. Showing them his true face. Scared and torn on the right, most of his nose gone and parts of his lip missing. But they didn't look sorrowful when he took it off. Instead Ash smiled at him while the man stifled his own grin. "Fuck that cupid's bow" she hummed. "You have no idea" Larry muttered and got smacked in the back of the head for it. She knew he was talking about the blow job Sal gave him and she wasn't having it. He chuckled as he looked down at his paper. He got to work, looking over Sal's face and moving his pencil along the page. The smaller just sat there for awhile, staring at Larry. Being able to stare at him without being called names. He could take in the guys features and really look at him. The long hair that draped over his shoulders like a brown curtain, the soft tint of pink in his cheeks that highlighted his beauty mark and beauty it was. The tired honey brown eyes that shined like the sun. The soft thin mouth, so warm and inviting. The sight made Sal's stomach flutter and his heart beat quicken. But he didn't care he just wanted to stare at this man forever. It was difficult for the metal head to concentrate. Sure the smaller had to keep his head still while the man drew. But did he have to look at him like that. The blue teens head was tilted slightly moving his hair to the right. He stared at the artist with half lid eyes and a dopey smile on his face. Like he was staring out at a sunny day, just basking in the light. It made it hard to keep his hand loose. His throat felt dry and his heart kept sky rocketing. He hated it, he hated how much this little blue bird effected him, that he couldn't even draw. But he pushed though. Once he was done this he wouldn't have to look at the mans face and he wouldn't have to look at Larry's.

He did finish drawing the woman. Adding in slight shading to really make the picture pop. He stared down at his hand work "Huh" he said out loud. "What" Ash asked absently finishing the bases of a background. "She looks like a yellow daisy" Larry told looking the drawing over. Sal got off his stool to walk over. The metal head took the end of the paper and ripped it out of his book without damaging the picture itself. He handed it over to the small teen. He took the paper gingerly, he held it right and took it the sight. He was amazed, the drawing looked more like her then the picture he had did. It looked like her the day she died, smiling so sweetly in her long dress with the wind moving her golden hair to the right. It was so beautiful he felt over whelmed. He tried not to grip the paper as he looked the page over. Shaking as the image sparked a memory of the woman. He could faintly hear her laugh in his mind as he looked over the details.

"Sal" his friend called out and he knew he was tearing up. He turned away from them and hiccupped. "I-I'm ok....thank you Larry" he smiled as he stared down at the paper. "Y-Ya well don't get your pigtails in a twist about it" he barked and Sally let out a broken laugh at the comment. "Sal you sure your ok sounds like your crying" Ash asked, taking step away from the painting. "Ya I-I'm good I...think I'm gonna go home" he walked over to his bag and place the picture in his note book before slipping it into his bag. He grabbed his mask and put it on. "I'll call you when I get home" She told him. "Ya ok" he put on his bag and waved to them as he went to leave. Once he was gone Ash turned to Larry "I think that's the best gift you could of given him, you know I don't think he's allowed pictures in his place" she told him. The man just stared up at her for a moment before turning around and picking up a brush to start painting again. Pushing the moment away to the back of his mind.


	13. Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you

Sally laid in bed staring at the picture Larry drew for him. It was perfect, everything that man made was perfect. The bunny's he drew off handed to the painting he made. Blending everything together so vibrantly. He wondered what his other paintings looked like, paintings he's made for himself and no one elts. He bet they were stunning. The phone rang and he picked it up immediately. "Hello" he said absently. "Oh hey you answered fast, sorry I'm calling you after dinner dad said 'no phone calls before moms pot roast' god" Sally hummed at her sentence. "You ok" she asked. "Ya I'm perfect just looking at my mom" he smiled and sighed. The girl giggled on the other side "I'm glad you like it I was worried it upset you." she confessed. "It did but only because he drew her so beautifully, some how without even meeting her or seeing her he made her perfect. Captured her loving glow and *hic* she's so beautiful and he drew it from my face" He put the picture down and let out a sob. "Hey It's ok Sal" she tried to comfort but there was nothing to comfort. He wasn't angry or sad he felt blessed. "I-I can't believe he made that from my face god he's so tchee he's just Larry" he giggled like that explained everything. The girl giggled on the other end "Holy shit dude you got it bad." He wiped away his tears and chuckled "ya I know isn't it horrible" he chuckled again. "It's cute and hey I'll totally help you win over his heart AND I DON"T WANNA HEAR IT" she shouted at him making him move the phone from his ear. 

"No more of this whole 'I'll just keep my feelings here and one day I'll die' I'm sick of it. You. Salvester Fisher. Will win his heart and Larry Evelyn Johnson will be in love with you and no one will be pathetic or a fool or stupid you damn dork" she ranted having enough of her boys self loathing. Sal giggled "Larry's middle name is Evelyn" he laughed. "So not the point, anyway friday were having a horror marathon, yes I know that's your jam, and Larry's coming. I'm gonna try to convince him to let everyone in his room cause it's the biggest and Lisa doesn't mind as long as we're quiet but if not Todd's place" she offered. "It'll be a little crowded but doable" he told her. He picked up the picture and headed over to his dresser. He moved stuff around so he could fit it in the drawer. "So I have to tell you just cause you should know that I know and Maple knows and Chug knows" she went on. "About" he asked closing the drawer. "About you sucking his dick yesterday" Sal stubbed his toe on his bed frame at her words. He yelled into the receiver "Oh no Chug knows oh my god" he whined. "Sorry buddy but what happened Larry said something about fighting then all of a sudden he was on the ground and you were sucking him" The small man turned on his stereo blasting the music. He grabbed his blanket and threw it over himself as he sat behind his dresser. "Dude whats with the music *gasp* are you at Larry's" she asked. "Ah no...wait how would that make sense. How would I be able to answer the phone if I was" he chuckled, listening to the silence on the other end. "No it's just safer to do this in case er....forget it I just like it. Um so the thing about yesterday he was kind a being a dick as usual and well I lost it" he mumbled. "Dude It's so hard to hear you, your gonna have to speak up" she told him. "Ash I-I can't if he hears anything I....I don't wanna be kicked out again" he held the blanket over his face creating a dark space. "Dude that's so messed up" she commented. Sal bit his lip then took in a deep breath "No whats mess up is I found out I can't masturbate." He forced himself to say. "What" she asked uncertain if she was hearing right. "I...when I tried all I could hear was his words in my head telling me I was a whore and that I shouldn't be defiling the body I was gifted with" he sniffled and curled up more. "Thats horrible uh hu no more of this, no more self loathing thinking your the worst and no more black out drunk dad. Sal if you don't tell him I will and believe me It won't be pretty" she shouted "I'll get my dad involved" she threatened. 

"Whow ok I'll tell him...Saturday morning after Larry's place do you mind coming home with me to tell him" he asked timidly, playing with his lose hair. "Sure little buddy. Look I'm sorry but I gotta go only get an hour with the phone and I have three more calls to make" she informed. "Ya ok see you tomorrow" he hung up the phone and laid it on the floor. He held his knees close as he put his head down. Closing his eyes as he let his dark space take him over.

*******

When morning came he woke up early like always. He had fallen asleep behind his dresser. His legs hurt from being tucked away for so long. He got up and stretched, his whole body cracking as he did so. He changed into his day clothes then left his room to make coffee. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed a note on the fridge. It was in his dads hand writing. 'Hey sport got called in early today. It slipped my mind but Lisa brought a red ball over for you a few days ago. Think she thought you were a girl haha. Have a good day at school I'll make dinner tonight promise'

He crumpled it up and tossed it in the garbage. Every note had that promise on it and every-time he had to fend for himself. Promises meant nothing to him. He moved to make coffee not really worrying about his mask if his dad wasn't home. He hated how freeing it felt to not have his dad around, Ash was right no one should have to live fearful of their parents. He took his time getting ready for the day just enjoying the peace of the quiet apartment. Even Gizmo was taking advantage by watching his favorite programs for once. "You're so rad dude" He told his cat as he put on his shoes. He got a meow in response and chuckled. "Thanks dude see you tonight" he told then left the apartment. Sal walked down the hall, bouncing the red ball left on the counter. It was super bouncy and the spring was so intense it was like bouncing a tiny basket ball. There was a short joke there but he wasn't gonna touch it. He tossed the ball lightly at the buttons and it hit the down button before going right back into his hand. "Awesome" he sighed. 

He walked with Todd through the cold winter air as they walked to the school. He continued to bounce the red ball on the ground where the snow had melted and every time it came back to his hand. Sweet. The tall man watched the ball as it bounced. "Cool right" he asked looking over at the red head. "Yes It seems to be made of different material then the common bouncy ball probably a different rubber" he analyzed. "Dude don't ruin this its magic and that's the tea" the boy laughed at his remark. "Ok Can you at least show me the bounce velocity" he asked. Sal threw the ball down as hard as he could and they both watched it go up higher then they could fallow. The red ball came back down and bounced back up about half the height as the first time. "Huh interesting" Todd noted. The smaller grabbed it and continued bouncing it as they walked. "Can I ask how far can you throw it I wanna know the type of bounce It will have." the man asked again. The smaller chuckled at his anyalizing. "Alright but your the one grabbing it" Sal stopped and reeled his arm back. He chucked the ball with all the force he could but it didn't hit the wall. Instead someone walked by at the wrong place and time. The ball hit the metal head hard in the shoulder. Both boys froze "Oh shit" they said in unison alerting the angry teen of their presence. He looked down the street at them and bared his teeth "YOU'RE DEAD" he shouted. Sal instantly started running but Todd couldn't. 

"Run man" the blue boy told him. "He won't chase me" the red head shouted as his friend got further away. And as he said the angry teen ran towards Sally. The smaller shrieked and ran into one of the many forest areas in Nockfell. He could hear the chains jingling as the man fallowed. He wooshed passed the trees to get away. He knew the guy was hot on his trail and he had to find somewhere to hide before he was found. He tripped on an up root and tumbled down a small hill into a clump of dirt and snow. He hit his face off the ground and groaned. "Ow" he spoke out loud. He raised his head to get a look at his surroundings. He froze in place when he looked up, A few inches from his face was a smiling dog, panting happily at him. He blinked at the thing and it huffed. He let out a blood curdling scream at the beast. 

Larry ran into the woods and immediately lost the blue piece of shit. The fuck was he doing throwing a ball around anyway. Probably meant to hit him just to be an ass. His angry thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. It was so loud he alomost covered his ears. The sound was fallowed by a bark. Both sounding completely terrified. Most people would run away or ignore a scream like that but not Larry. He ran right to it thinking the worst. Murder, mutilation, a robbing. But what he saw when he ran up to the scene was nothing. Sally was sitting at the bottom of the little hill holding out a stick to a very playful dog. Except didn't look like he wanted to play. He was shaking and waving the stick about like he was trying to keep the dog away. "G-Good dog n-n-now go away" he said sounding petrified. The dog barked and he yelped. Larry walked down the hill thoroughly confused. He snatched the stick out of the mans hand making the boy break eye contact with the dog. "He thinks your playing" he told angerly. He would of stayed glaring if he wasn't jumped on by the dog. He laughed as the overly playful beast jumped on him. Sal wasn't laughing, he stood up and covered his ears like something loud was going off. He shook in fear and the metal head had no idea what had him so spooked. The tall teen waved the stick in the air then tossed it as far as he could. The dog ran off to chase it. He watched the dog for a second before turning back to shaking man. He walked over to the blue teen cautiously. "What's wrong with you" he asked, his words mean but the tone was concerned. 

"C-Can't you hear it the loud barking the gun shots, the screaming. Its so loud her scream is so loud*hic*." Sally held his pigtails tight as he closed his eyes to try and block out the noise. But it seemed to only get louder. He saw flashes of a dog behind his eyelids like he was chasing it and then it wasn't a dog. It got up on it's legs and held a gun at him. A loud scream erupted but it wasn't his. It was a woman's scream then everything was just red, red and cold. He heard the shot and the scream and the dog barking over and over. He felt something on his head and opened his eyes. He was staring at the white ground as a pair of arms held him. He took in a sharp breath in fear not knowing where he was or who was touching him. But the man spoke "Hey it's ok baby blue I got you." He spoke softly and he knew it was Larry. He relaxed some and let himself fall further into the mans chest. "I-I wish I could love dogs but I can't. Every time I see one or hear one I break down *hic* It's so stupid" he cried into the warm embrace. "That's why you suggested a different assignment, you didn't want to read Cujo" the metal head spoke. He tightened his hold on Sally and the boys shaking died down. He rubbed the smaller's back. Realizing a moment later that the dog hadn't t come back yet. He released his hold and looked back to see if the dog was in sight. It wasn't. "Wh-what's up" Sal asked worriedly. "The dog it hasn't come back yet" Larry took a step forward, straightening himself where he had crouched. His sleeve was grabbed and he halted. Not hard or being pulled just grabbed. He looked down at Sal in surprise. The blue teen's eyes were so wide and filled with tears you'd swear someone did have a gun to his head. 

He offered a reassuring smile to the small man. "Ok lets go" he said softly, much softer then how he's ever talked to Sal before. "Wh-where" he asked. "I just wanna check to make sure the dog's ok" he started walking and Sal fallowed. They walked out of the small clearing and into more tree infested areas. The trees became thick and it looked so familiar to the blue boy. He began to breath heavily as he looked around just waiting for something to pop up. He heard a squirrel run over a tree and he yelped. He grabbed Larry's sweater as he jumped forward. The metal head looked back at him and he stepped back to give distance even though he didn't want to. The metal heads mouth twitched like he was trying to smile but couldn't. The two continue walking but Sal was jumping at every little noise and falling behind. Then he'd rush up to Larry like he'd burst into to tears again just for being so far away. The tall teen took a hesitant hand and slowly intertwined there fingers. Sally looked up at him and he did manage to smile a little. "I won't leave you promise" he told. It would of sent a blush over the blue boy if he wasn't coming down from a panic attack only to fall into an anxiety fit. They continued walking until the taller heard a small bark that caused Sal to jump. They walked to the source and found the dog stuck in a hole. "Huh how bout that stronger arm then I thought" Larry said as he looked down at the stick he had thrown right into the hole. The dog whimpered then barked and Sally tightened his hold on the mans hand. 

The brunette looked down at the hole in thought. How was he gonna get the dog out and still hold the mans hand. The hole wasn't that big he could probably crouch and reach in and grab the dog. So he did he crouched down and went to lean into the hole. "Y-You can let go to get it" the small teen stuttered. "Nah I told you I wasn't gonna leave you and I keep my promises" Larry grabbed the dog by the back of its neck and began to pull just enough that he'd be able to put an arm under the fuzzy creature. He lifted the dog out then set it on the ground. The creature barked and Sally clung to Larry as the guy stood up. "He won't hurt you come on" he pulled the teen away from the dog and walked him through the little patch of woods. "Wh-What's gonna happen to the dog" he asked trying to keep up with the mans long strides. The metal head slowed his pace to make it more comfortable for the other. "Don't know" he simply said like it was an answer. The smaller looked up at him with his wide blue eyes. Expecting more of an answer, but as he looked up he found he couldn't look away. He could never just look away. To captivated by the way the man looked. His long hair spilling everywhere, framing his face and barely hiding all the marks on his face. The tired eyes looking forward, shining brightly in the sun light. His smooth cheeks, devoid of joy or anger. He was starting to calm down now, only shaking because it was cold. But Larry's hand was warm even if he couldn't feel the skin because of his gloves. He still felt the heat radiating off it. Those hands that held him so tight when he cried, gripped him when he whimpered, and lifted him when he was being mouthy. He smiled under the mask as he looked at their hands. It was perfect and he wanted to hold it forever. 

The metal head could feel the eyes on him and he rolled his own. This damn kid was always staring. He looked over and was surprised that he wasn't staring at him. Instead he was staring at their hands, intertwined together so perfectly. His long fingers running up the back of the smaller's hand. It was cold and he liked it. Everything was always so hot and overwhelming, But Sally's hand was small and cold. It felt perfect to him. He squeezed the hand and smiled at the feeling of the other squeezing back. For just a moment they could pretend the other didn't hate their guts. They could pretend their love was requited and that they were a couple walking to school. Like any other. But they weren't. Once they got up to the stone steps of the building they both let go of each others hand rather reluctantly. Sally straightened his bag on his bag as he walked in the direction of the english hall. He stopped when he notice Larry wasn't fallowing. "Aren't you going to class" the blue boy asked. "No they probably already called my mom so I'm in a hep of trouble anyway, besides she'll just go off about sharks again" he complained. "But I don't have to explain myself to you" he tried to sound angry. The smaller closed his eyes to exercise patients. The teacher would go on about sharks and assign another summary project that she'll go over the next day making it useless. "It is rather tedious" he told. He changed direction and headed for the lunch room instead. He walked into the mostly empty room, taking a seat at his usual table. He set his bag down and took out his note book. He took out his pencil and began writing. Adding on to a thought he had yesterday. 

'She danced around the ball room, exhibiting the grace and allure of a swan. The whole room watched her dance with excitement and anticipation. But non of the audience knew this was her very last dance. For as she twirled the wound on her stomach grew and the blood blended with her black feathers.'

"Are you playing hookie" he was interrupted from his story. He looked up to find the metal head looking down at him. This was rare he never openly talk to Sal unless it was to fight. "Well I'd rather not listen to another shark story besides here I can write whatever I want" he put his pencil back to the paper. "Oh ya cause I'm so sure what you write is so taboo" the man sat down across from him. "I'll have you know I have gotten in trouble for my stories before, something about sensitive material" he grunted at the man. The taller smirked smugly and it brought all kinds of rage with it. "Oh ya like what the fuzzy little bunny forgot the buns in the oven" he laughed. Sal blinked at him, he knew he had read what he wrote yesterday so why the disbelief. He tilted his head to the left and the mans smirk fell. He scuffed and looked away. Sally looked back at his book and contemplated his next step. He turned the page a few short stories ago and landed on one. He threw his book over "read it" he demanded. "Psh I don't do what you want" he barked back. "Fine" he grabbed his book and started drawing a stick figure on the side just waiting. "Oh alright fine" the metal head held out his hand. He didn't know what possessed him to do this in the first place, he didn't even let Ash read most of his stories and here he was willingly hand his book over to someone who hated him. The man took the book rather forcefully then began to read. 

'You said something dumb again she's mad, at least that's what they say Mum and daddy aren't in love that's fine, I'll settle for two birthdays devil town is colder in the summertime I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night I still get a little scared of something new but I feel a little safer when I'm with you falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too we're all dead in devil town that's fine, cause nothing's gonna scare us now'

Larry read over the words. Why he was even here in the first place was beyond him. He wanted to just keep walking but couldn't help himself. Like his feet were moving on their own. And now he was trying his best not to fall in love with the words Sal wrote. But they were so Beautiful and resonated with him on different levels. He couldn't show it though no way was this dweeb gonna get the satisfaction. Huh so the buckets run dry now insults has come to this 'dweeb' god he was pathetic. He tossed the note book back lazily "meh I've read better" he spoke off handedly. But the little shit smiled under the mask. He could tell just from the way his eye muscles moved. "Quit smiling it's not like I complemented your writing" he warned rolling his eyes. "I wasn-" Sally seemed shocked by the accusation, he fought very hard not to tilt his head but he failed he ended up tilting it a little. "How can you tell" he asked. "What you think Ash is the only one that studied anadamy" he said smugly and Sal had to repress a laugh.

"What" the metal head asked rather angerly. "D-Do you mean anatomy" he asked trying not to laugh. The man looked at him like he was trying to figure something out and the smaller shook with silent laughter. "Shut up" the man barked, the blue boy had to lower his head and pretend to write so he didn't retaliate. "Smart ass" Larry mumbled and the opening was to perfect Sal couldn't help but take it. "But I'm wearing my space pants not my smart pants" the man looked at him completely confused. He just had to wait, he knew the tall teen was gonna say it and it was gonna be so glorious. "What" he asked quietly like he was unsure about asking. "You know cause these legs are out of this world" Sally started to laugh. Not a small laugh either, he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Larry smiled, bewildered that this guy actually thought that was funny. It kind a was but not to the extent he was laughing at. "Your so fucking stupid" he told with an amused breath. The blue teen cleared his throat to die down the laughing before he looked at the man a little offended. Ok a lot offended but that was calling the kettle black. The metal head said some of the stupid shit Sal's ever heard.

"Me stupid, you literally thought a toucan gave birth" he said back rather loudly. "When, don't put words in my mouth little man" he pointed at the smaller. Sally rolled his eyes "Oh ow what a honorable insult whats next midget,umpa loompa, smurf, gremlin" he said sarcastically. Larry knew it was sarcastic but he gave the best insult of all time without realizing it. "That depends do you eat after midnight" The man grinned in amusement as he laughed at his own joke. Sal's eyes widened with anger and he stood up probably trying to be intimidating but it wasn't. He didn't raise that high from his sitting height. "Fuck you, you-you string bean" he shouted. He was so angry at the comment it was funny. But the metal head would never let anyone get away with yelling at him. "I may be a string bean but I can still throttle" It wasn't the best insult but the bluenette heated up at the comment. The man could throttle him, he's already shown that he was super strong and Sal weighed next to nothing. He's already carried him one handed and that fact alone made his neck burn. Never mind all the times he's picked the blue teen up and shoved him onto things or even how he lifted Sal one handed off the ground. He could feel himself begin to sweat at the very idea. Fuck what was wrong with him and loving strong tall fighters. "I-you-ah j-just ask Ash sh-she'll tell you" he tried to keep his anger but his voice was so shaky. He grabbed his stuff and rushed away from the tall teen. He couldn't spend another second with him, he was already on fire. Larry grumbled at the scene and gripped his bag. Fuck he sucked. He made another person run away from him. He was always pushing people away and he couldn't stop himself from acting so angry all the time. It pissed him off, they were actually having a nice talk and he had to ruin it. Just like he ruined everything he touched. He sighed and put his head set on. Guess the self deprecating was starting late today. 

******

The bell rang for lunch and Larry left his science class. He hated the class, the teacher got off on belittling the students and making them feel stupid. Wasn't his fault he couldn't remember how to transfer Ion's that shit was hard and when was he ever gonna use it in real life. He huffed as he walked down the hall. He saw Maple walk over to the stairs leading to the first floor. "Hey" she greeted him. He grunted "hey". He rolled his esy, more so at the world then her. "Uh oh sounds like a bad class" she said as they walked down the stairs. "All classes are bad. Just hate science man, you don't learn anything except useless stuff like Ion transfers. Like you know what would be useful learning how the human body works. But no teachers don't think we can handle it and be mature enough to talk about that stuff. Like I'd like to know about chemical changes in the brain and nerve endings. But if they did talk about bodies it be all about diseases" he ranted as he fallowed Maple down a hall way. "You know if your curious you can always ask Neil he studies in-atomy" she offered. He glared at her, making his lip twitch. "You can't do that, you can't take the word anatomy and play off it to mean the inside of the body that's stupid." Maple stopped walking mainly because they had walked up to the group. But also because she was baffled by his statement. "Um Lar you do know that In-atomy is an actual word right" she told him. His shoulder fell as he looked her over with wide eyes, Like he was trying to see all sides of a puzzle. He could hear Ash starting to chuckle. "N-Nah uh" he told the goth and she began to chuckle.

"Oh my god dude" the coyote girl mumbled. He looked down at her to see her put her head in her hand to run down her face. "It is an actual word it's in the dictionary, while Anatomy is the study of bodies in-atomy is the the study of the inner workings, but yes I believe the origin would of been a play on words from anatomy" Todd explained as the group silently chuckled. Larry blinked at the red head, processing his words. "At this rate your gonna be moronsexual" Ash said to no one. Sal started giggling then covered his mouth under the mask. "Fuck all of you" the man shouted then sat down beside the woman. "And yet you sit with us" she put an arm over his shoulders so he didn't get up. It was hard because he was still really tall when he sat down. "Of course he's part of the group" Maple giggled and the tall man rolled his eyes. "No he's not" Todd's matter of factly voice caught everyone's attention. For a split second Larry's heart dropped. "But neither are you Maple" he continued. The goth gasped. "What" she asked sitting beside Sal against the wall. "I don't mean that in a mean way if that's what you think. Our little group just has an initiation that you have yet to participate in" he told her. "Oh ya that's right Oh my god how could I forget" Ash let go of the metal head and leaned back on her arms. "Ya Ash did it not scar you enough" Sally asked overly tauntingly. "No, no it did, don't do it again" she asked sounding fearfully angry. "I-I still have nightmares" Chug spoke lowly causing the DnD trio to laugh. "I don't know what you guys are talking about that was the best experience of my life well second best" Neil turned to his boyfriend and Todd blushed. He looked down at his hands and smiled. "God your so sappy" the brunette woman groaned. "Ok friday we initiate that is if you think you two are woman enough" she nudged Larry's arm. He growled at her and Sal jolted from his spot across from them. "What is the initiation" Maple asked. "Oh just exploring the fifth floor of the apartment" Ash silently laughed clearly holding something back. "That's it lame" the tall man told looking away from the group. "Ya whatever so initiation then movie night at your place" the girl nudged him again. "Rrr fine I'll move everything down so there's room in front of the tv just do me a favor" he asked turning to the girl with a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't feed that thing after midnight" he pointed to Sally. "You know what fuck you" the man shouted and the group broke out into loud laughs at the abrupt anger. "Anytime" Larry joked, a light pink dusting his cheeks. He looked away from the smaller cause he just couldn't say it to his face. But it was so funny how angry he got over something as stupid as being called a gremlin. 

The blue man heated up at the comment, feeling like his ears were on fire. They were probably red from his blush. Fuck that man for being able to say something like that so causally with out having a problem. He was gonna have a problem if he kept thinking about the words or watching that man smile so damn handsomely. "W-well I'm not the one that thought toucans gave birth stupid" he yelled desperately. "Hey that never happened" the metal head shouted back, the smile falling from his face. "That totally happened" the coyote girl told him as she laughed. "You actually said and I quote 'that must hurt poor mother' when we looked at a baby toucan" Maple added. There laughter was so loud Larry didn't hear Todd lean towards Sally and say "I agree with Ash you are moronsexual." He shook his head at the group. "I don't remember that" he told them angerly. "You-you were stoned" the coyote girl told him, trying to take in a breath. Larry made a dismissive sound "That doesn't count." He waved it off. "Dude you're literally smoking away your brain cells and it shows" the group snickered at the remark. "Screw you" he shouted out at the group. "Relax we're just roasting you" Neil pointed out. "Or would you rather we turned down the heat to a dull simmer" Todd asked, mimicking a dial being turned. "Lightly roasted" Chug coughed and the group laughed. "Man that's not funny" the metal head told sound actually offended. "It's a little funny ok whats funny mister angry pants" Maple rolled her eyes at her tall friend. "I'll tell you" a smile stretched over his face showing of the gap between his teeth. That sight made Sal melt in his spot. Feeling like the heat in his face washed over his shoulders and chest. The man cleared his throat and the group quieted to hear "why couldn't the skeleton go to the party" he began. "No" Ash instantly said. "Stop" Maple added. "Hang on I wanna hear this" Neil said. The girls looked over at him and shook their heads "Trust me you already know the punch line and yes it's as bad as your thinking" the brunette woman warned. 

The man chuckled then said the punch line "Because he had nobody to take him." He threw his head back and laughed loudly as the group groaned. When his laughter died down everyone started hearing Sally laughing hysterically at the joke. He was holding his stomach and shaking violently as he laughed deep and low. It caught everyone off guard. "Sal dude come on it wasn't funny" Chug tried to tell him. But the blue teen just covered his mouth under the mask and nodded. He still laughed though which was obvious from his tremors. The sight sent a warmth through out Larry's whole body, like a fire in his chest touching everything it can. He felt it before but this time it wasn't anger warming him, It was his damn love for the adorable creep. He could feel his face heat up and he hated how easily he blushed. He watched the boy stand up from his seat, His eyes mostly closed. As he walked closer to the metal head he could see tears forming in his eyes. The sound of his heart beating in his ears and Sally's laughter was the only thing his brain was processing. Then his baby blue stepped out of the group circle. Larry watched as he walked down the hall still giggling and laughing at the dumb joke. It made him smile and sigh dreamily at the sight. "Wow r-really" Todd spoke up causing the tall teen to look at him dumbfoundedly. "Is that happening" Neil asked in surprise. "Yep both sides" Chug told them nodding his head. "Ash" they both said looking at the girl for confirmation. "Relax I'm working on it" she told them, raising a hand in defense. "Working on what, what are you doing" Larry asked having no idea what was going on. "Uh school project" Maple added as a cover up. "Oh ya those suck" The man told then turned his head back to watch Sally walk away non discreetly. The group had to collectively hold back a laugh at how stupid and oblivious he was.

****

The bell rang and the art group went inside the room to set up their project. It was halfway done. The sky was done and the base color was added to the ducks and the back ground was somewhat painted in. They set up the painting to be a little ways at the end of the table so they could set the paints on the edge and the water cup. Larry dipped a small brush into the paint then turned to the canvas which was just construction paper. As he turned Sal walked into the classroom. "Ooo look who's late" Ash teased in a sing son voice. "Relax the teachers not here yet" he told her. He sat down on the edge of the table facing away from the sun peering in through the windows. "Ya she's always the latest" the woman giggled from across the table. She was setting up paints and water filled cups. Sal's body shook slightly as he took out his note book. "Are-are you still laughing about the skeleton joke" she asked as she watched him. "Ok hear me out" he started to defend but the laughter was clear in his voice. "So I went to tell Travis the joke and he called me stupid for laughing" he chuckled at the memory. "You are stupid for laughing that joke is terrible it's worse then Larry's comment about how to get to a guys heart" she put her hands on her hips. Sal let out a loud laugh at the memory then lowered his head onto the table to calm himself down.

Ash shook her head and smiled at the boy. She looked over at Larry who was the one staring at Sal for a change with a dopey smile on his face. "Get back to work romeo" she teased and the man looked at her while still facing the painting. "Hey it's called Romario as in Romario Te va a patear el trasero" the girl blinked at him as Sally raised his head no longer laughing. "I have no Idea what you said" she told him and he snickered. Maple also snickered "he said Romario is gonna kick your ass" the girl giggled. "Psh ya right I'll kick you ass first." The man retorted in a different language. "lo que sea que tenga mis pantalones de galaxia" he stuck out his tongue as he teased her and she just frowned her eye brows in annoyance. Maple laughed though "What why" she asked. The painter smiled mischievously at her "porque mi culo está fuera de este mundo" he told matter of factly even if the group couldn't understand him. The goth laughed and hit the table "eso es tan estúpido" she told now lapsing into Spanish. Ash rolled her eyes at them. "Does anyone speak English here" she asked frustrated with her friends. Larry stuck out his tongue, showing off his blue stud. "O-Oh" Sal mumbled reminding the group that he was still there. The coyote girl looked over at him stunned "You know Spanish" she asked. "Huh oh no" he told her looking rather fidgety and twitchy all of a sudden. "Then why" Ash trailed off as she looked over at Larry. She sighed and chuckled to herself, he had just noticed the tongue piercing of fucking course. God she was stupid to think he knew Spanish. She noticed the boys ears heat up and it was to damn funny watching these love sick fools.

"Anyway" she said changing the subject. "Lar-bear be a dear and paint in the grass I did the base but it doesn't look right, right" she pointed out to purposely bother him. He looked at the grass for a moment and sighed. He put down the brush he was holding in a glass of water then reached over the table to grab another one. He took it in his hand then dipped it in some light green paint. He turned back to the painting then started flicking his wrist up in tiny strokes to create strands of grass. Sally's eyes widened at the sight, watching as the simple motion made the most intricate image. After a few strokes Larry looked over at him and their eyes met. He rolled his eyes at the staring but didn't comment on it. He just went back to stroking the brush on the picture. The blue boy turned his body so he was facing the painting and could watch Larry paint. The girls shook their heads at the two love sick fools.


	14. whisky bubbles

The apartment gang walked home together as they always did. Heading for Addison apartments where Sally and Todd lived. Neil and Ash walked with the two, not wanting to leave their friends and go home yet. The four walked up the long path, shuffled of all snow. Leaving piles on the grass. The went up to the green door and paused. "So guess this is where we split" the woman gestured behind herself. "Well I'm having dinner with Todd so" the neat man opened the door to the apartment. "See you tomorrow Ash" The red head walked into the building with his boyfriend. "And then there was two" she told Sal. "Then there was one, I have to go" he told her. "Psh fine leave me all alone" she faked being hurt. "You did it to yourself man" he turned to the door and opened it. "Tool" Ash laughed as he walked inside. He chuckled rather forcefully as he walked inside. He passed the mail boxes, spotting the couple waiting for the elevator. He stood beside them, watching the number above give away what floor the machine was on. Once it hit the first floor The three walked inside. Todd pressed the buttons for the second floor and fourth. "So excited to scare the pant's off Maple and Larry tomorrow" he asked with a wide grin on his face. "Hell ya I'm gonna make that boy scream in terror and I know just how to do it" the blue teen gushed. "Ya can't wait for that just be careful he seems like someone to attack" Neil warned. "Ya but what I'm gonna do will only work with distance. I'm gonna hide in the hole in the wall and crawl out while cracking my neck in weird tilts. He's gonna be so scared" Sally laughed at the idea. "Alright man" the neat teen told him. The elevator dinged and the two stepped out. "See ya tomorrow" they all said good bye. Sal rode the elevator up and chuckled at his idea, he was actually excited for tomorrow like some little kid ready for a school trip. 

He stepped out of the elevator and immediately spotted Robert sitting outside his apartment. He was shirtless and devoid of his smile. The smaller walked over to the man "Hey" he greeted. "Sup little man" the metal head said back, no smile appeared on his face as he looked up at the teen. "You alright your not like tweeking are you" he asked cautiously. "Nah man just being a dumb ass" he smiled up at the short teen. "Um why" he asked not understanding what was going on. The man chuckled "So I was trying to help this furry critter out of a tree ya know like you do" he began to explain. "Then I was taking sick pic's with my camera and the critter attacked me, He clawed up my whole back side and a bit of my shoulder" he laughed. "Ok" Sal said not fallowing. "Well my girl came over ya and we were getting hot and heavy" he stuck out his tongue at the memory. "Gross" the smaller rolled his eyes, only one moving with the motion. "Whatdya mean ew I had to listen to you moaning out Larry's name, that was funny" the man laughed. The blue teen gripped on to his back pack straps as embarrassment crept over his face. "I what no I never-we never- that's totally not um" he started to stammer. "Dude relax I knew it would happen eventually, fucking called it hate fucking gone romantic" he laughed. "Ah-ah well no we actually haven't um it's just been kind a um we haven't actually had sex we've just sorta mauled each other I guess" he confessed. He placed his hands on the prosthetic face as if he was hiding his blush. "Oh that sucks got ya self the case of blue balls" Robert asked losing his smile. Sally nodded then crouched down where the man was sitting. "Can I drop something super heavy" he asked not looking at the guy. "Always dude I got time" he looked over at his door then back to the teen. "Um well I you see um... few ok I've never um felt sexual that is I've never thought about it or cared about it until...well we were fighting and he-it happened kind a fast and suddenly we weren't fighting and he was gripping my hair and biting me ah-ah but someone walked in and he ran, I ran. Uh then he was fixing my heater and we just started arguing, shouting at each other and he said some odd things about my face being perfectly structured then you know that. Uh so um after the other thing happened and I know you know I-I see it" he tried his best to explain.

Robert looked at him with frowned brows. Worried for how the smaller was behaving. "Ya I know and if you didn't you would now after um that night" he cleared his throat. "Ya man I was tweeking hard that night and your dad made it a bad trip. I'm not really sure what happened can't really tell what was my imagination and what was real" he scratched the back of his head. "Um ya it was bad he well threw me out for being a whore" Sal sighed as he spoke. "Ouch" the man looked over to see the smaller sit down on the ground. "Ya it, it sucks um after that I found out that I-I can't really um do stuff with out stuff running through my head" he held his pigtail as he talked then looked over at the man. The metal head seemed confused by the statement "It wasn't just that night it's been every night. He gets black out drunk and bangs on my door telling me I'm a whore and I shouldn't defile this body I'm luck to have. It's kind a messed me up" he explained looking at his shoes. "Damn that does sound messed up" he agreed. "Well the messed up part is I can't um" he made a gesture in the air like jerking something. "Really" the mans eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Yep when I tried um all I heard was his slurs and I felt...filthy and wrong it felt like my face was splitting and I needed to hold it in place or I was gonna break" he placed his hands on the prosthetic. "Heavy" Robert pressed his head against the wall. "Ya and all this mauling with Larry and no actual release is driving me crazy I-I'm having problems" Sally curled in on himself. "Whoaw that's above my pay grade, I'm just suppose to come in sometimes and make sure everything's running smoothly" he told blowing out some air as he processed the conversation. "Alright sounds like you need to get down to Larry's state and have that guy fuck you into the mattress and then some" he pointed at the floor then laughed a little.

"Ya no I don't want to make him think I'm using him for sex or anything really" the smaller mumbled. "Uh fell for the angry metal head did ya" the man teased, nudging the teen. He giggled softly and sat a bit away from him. He hated being touched. "Ya" he said sighing. "Well I got news for you bucko he-" Robert stopped and looked the teen over, contemplating his options. "Uh he doesn't totally hate you ya know everything he feels just comes out angry. Like I know he doesn't actually hate me even though he yells at me and calls me names some times, he's not a chill dude" he laughed, deciding not to out his friend. "Ya no I get it he wants to fuck me but I don't think he actually wants to be friends he goes out of his way to attack me to much. Not physically he's not abusive just verbally" he played with his pig tail, running his fingers through it. "Ya my girl use to be like that, she'd purposely get me in trouble one time hahaha she got me arrested and I threatened to kill her brutally where no one could find her body and she'd just rot with the maggots. Well It's not so funny because I made her cry. I know she says she forgives me but I don't forgive me I hurt her alot before we got together. Down to the point where I didn't think I was good for her but she tells me I make her feel safe which is good ya know. Uh hang on I had a point....ya you just never know whats going on inside someones head. Maybe try being Larry's friend and you'll find he doesn't wanna just fuck you he wants to be the only one that ever gets to touch you" the man sniffled like he was fighting back the urge to cry. 

"You ok man" Sally asked. "Ya just man, I suck I was so embarrassed about being a dumb ass and getting scratched that I told her I was cheating on her and now she's throwing a fit in my apartment" he confessed. "Dude" the blue teen shook his head. "I know I'm so stupid" he groaned. The teen sighed out a little amused. He stood up from the ground and straightened himself out. He walked over to the mans door and knocked on it rather gently. then stood up. The metal head stood up and took a step forward. The door swung open and Sal was met face to face with a woman his height which was always strange to see someone his height. She had long brown hair that was died purple at the bottom, a nose ring and tattoos everywhere. "What" she spoke darkly and snarled at the man. Her eyes were red from crying. "This dumb ass wants to tell you what really happened" Sally told her then stepped out of the way. "I got mauled by a raccoon because I was taking pictures with it when it was stuck in a tree, I was to embarrassed to tell you so I lied" Robert said quickly, looking at the ground. The woman sighed and closed her eyes most likely trying to find patients. "Your such a dumb ass look at what I did man your shits torn ya fuckin asshole don't lie to me" she punched his arm. "Ya I deserve this" he confessed. She rolled her eyes and smiled "Get in here I'll clean your scratches." She told him and he leaped into the apartment. He turned back though and stuck his head back out "Oh hey Sal I wasn't kidding go down stairs and beg that boy to fuck you senseless" he winked then disappear. The smaller put his hands on his mask and walked over to his door. He unlocked it and walked inside, once inside he locked the door. He let out a struggled breath, feeling how warm his face was. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He looked out at the empty apartment, spotting his cat where he had left him. Watching tv on the couch. "Sup Gizmo told ya I'd be back" he told the feline as he walked into the space. The cat looked away front he tv to the boy. "So listen I'm hanging out with the gang after school tomorrow gonna scare the pants off Maple and Larry then head down to watch movies at Larry's place" he told his little buddy.

The feline meowed at him. "No It's not a bad Idea we'll be around other people" he said defensively. The cat meowed again this time softer. "A horror movie marathon gonna watch some Jason and nightmare on elm street maybe some midnight terrors but ugh I swear If Larry plays gremlins I'm out" he groaned. Gizmo went back to watching tv, done with the conversation. The man walked away, heading for the kitchen for a snack. He did notice the door to his dads office open, or the smiling face of his dad staring at the adorable scene. Sally grabbed an apple from the fridge and went to go bite it but it hit his prosthetic. "Oh Ya" he mumbled. He went to go lift it just a little but Gizmo meow loud. Sal went to turn to look at him but two big arms wrapped around him in a bone crushing hug. He screamed and flipped out, spazzing to get out of the grip and dropping his apple as he tried to pull the arms off. The man let him go in alarm at his sons reaction. The younger backed ran, corning himself by accident. He grabbed his pigtails as he turned around to look at the man. His body beginning to tremble with fear. His father was hurt by the reaction and did mean to glare at his son, "What are you doing" he said rather angerly. The boy whimpered, telling the man that he was tearing up. "I-I'm sorry it won't happen again I'm sorry- I'll be a good boy I'll be your good boy I wont tarnish what she gave me. Please I promise I'll be good I'm good just please don't hurt me" the boy was shaking so fearfully it looked like he couldn't stand. It was clear he was crying under the prosthetic. The sight of him quivering like that broke Henry's heart. "Sal it's ok I would never hurt you" he told, holding out his hands to comfort the teen. But he didn't move from where he stood. Sally choked on a sob as he looked down at the ground, not wanting to look his father in the eyes. "H-have I hurt you, Do I- am I- when I drink am I...abusive" he asked sounding so heart broken at the thought. 

Sal couldn't speak all he could do was stare at the ground in horror. This isn't how he wanted the conversation to go and this isn't how he wanted his father to find out. But he couldn't stop it he couldn't control himself long enough not to freak out. He moved one hand from his pigtail and held his prosthetic as close to his face as he could. Feeling like it would break off if he didn't. "Damn it Sal why didn't you tell me. I asked you time and time again if I ever hurt you" the old man yelled. The blue bird dropped to the floor, no longer feeling like he could hold himself up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you...you just liked drinking so much and i-it wasn't bad u-until you thought. I was a wh-whore" He wept behind the mask trying to curl up as much as he could. "Oh Sal did I-did I call you a whore after that boy was here" he asked sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. Unable to hold himself up with the weight of how he had behaved. Knowing he shouldn't be near the frightened boy that hated to be touched. The teen whimpered but didn't responded. "I'm so sorry I-I always black out when I drink whisky that's why...that's why I do it" he confessed with a sigh. "I-I know, I know you don't wanna be here and I know it's not your fault what you do. I shouldn't be here It-it should of been me" he sobbed out. "Hey no I'm glad your here and I'm sorry I hurt you. This is my fault no one eltes I....shouldn't of been looking for an escape....I should of been here to raise you" the man sighed and started at his hands, wonder just what horrors they committed. 

The two fell silent as Sal tried his best to calm down, he couldn't, he wasn't safe in the kitchen. He was only safe in his room but he didn't know what his father would do if he left. That scared him the thought of his dad hurting himself, his self loathing getting so bad that he might make an attempt. He wasn't sure if it was his anxiety over acting or if it was a real possibility that his dad would try to kill himself. Now that he knew just how horrible he had been to Sal. How he had made the teen fearful of others touch, of his own. After a moment the old man stood up from the chair and Sally jumped "D-don't kill yourself." He stuttered out desperately. His father looked over with wide eyes. He was alarmed by the statement. "Sal I would never- I'm not gonna do that to you, you need me buddy and starting now I'm gonna be here for you. No more drinking, ever cold turkey, I promise" the words man Sal cry even harder. His dad never kept his promises. He always broke them It was like a promise that what he said was a lie. The smaller got up from his spot on the floor. He shuffled his feet passed his dad and slowly walked to his door. He opened his bedroom door then locked it behind himself. He walked over to his stereo. His door knob was jimmied and he gasped. "Sal buddy I'm sorry. I'll make it better ok I-I'll make us dinner and we can just watch a movie anything you want" Henry's voice rang out from the otherside. "I-Ok" Sally tried to speak but his voice felt so strained. He turned on his stereo then took off his prosthetic. He hopped into his bed and wrapped the blankets all around him. He curled up in a ball as he pulled the blanket over his head. He stared into the darkness he created, the scene playing in his head over and over. His little heart breaking every time he thought about his dad's promise's of being better. He won't get better, what if he drinks to forget how awful he is on alcohol. What if he thinks it's not worth it and kills himself. What If he think's Sal isn't worth it. He knows his dad doesn't like him very much and he can't blame him. He was the whole reason his mom wasn't around. He killed her, if it hadn't been for that damn dog and his need to be around animals. But it wasn't a dog. He shook his head, trying to keep the memory's away. It just wasn't his day first he had a break down in a small wooded area and now he was cowering under his covers. Always cowering. It should of been him not his mom, they could of had another baby to replace him. But there was no replacing his mother. Maybe it wasn't his dad he was worried about maybe it was him, he was worried that his fathers unwillingness to be around him or even look at his bare face wasn't because of the alcohol. He held his hair as he cried. The whole world seeming like it was crashing down on him. He couldn't breath and all he wanted was some form of an escape. 

He ended up falling asleep. His eyes dried out and heavy from all the cry he had done that day. His body worn from all his emotions. His stereo had stopped playing, the tracks hitting the end of the album. He nuzzled his face in the dark. Disturbed by the absents of noise. A steady guitar to lull him. A loud knock came from his door and he jolted awake. His heart picking up quickly and his breath hitching as he sat up. Looking out at his pitch black room. "Sal please lets just have dinner" he heard his dads tired voice call out. He took in a deep breath. Trying to calm himself down, convince himself he wasn't in danger. He sighed and rubbed his sore eye. He forced himself out of the bed. Grabbing his prosthetic and slipping it on. Clasping the straps as he stood up. He dragged his feet to the door, unlocking it and stepping out into the bright living room. His father smiled weakly at him, rubbing his hands together as he stood by the couch. Set on the coffee table was two plates of spaghetti. "So sport what do you wanna watch" he asked his son overly sweetly. Sal scratched his head "Uh guess children of the corn" he walked over and took a seat. "Sounds cute" his dad commented getting up to find the tape on there shelf. Sally would of chuckled at the comment if he wasn't so tired. He grabbed a plate and began eating, hungry from the busy day. 

After thoroughly disturbing his dad with such a creepy movie the boys went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "I just don't get why" His dad asked wondering about what happened during the movie. "B-Because kids are creepy" Sal responded a little devoid of emotion. The two fell silent as his dad washed and he dried the dishes. The man was unsure how to talk to his son. Especially after what he found out. But the boy began to talk again, breaking the silence. "You know people call me creepy" he informed "You" his dad wondered, looking at his son. "It's the prosthetic I think. But people would call me creepy without it" he sighed as he dried a pot. "Ha-Has anyone seen you" the old man asked. The teens shoulders sank at the stuttered question. "Ya" he responded with no explanation. "Ah right th-that boy....the one your not dating and won't um soo...how did he react" his father asked awkwardly. Sally put the dishes away "He didn't. No screaming or horror full eyes. He didn't look away shamefully like the sight hurt him. He told me I wasn't scary and that I...had perfect structure um this" he gestured to his face. Henry smiled "that's sweet, you should go out with him" he told emptying the sink of the water. "I-it's more complicated then that things...aren't easy between us" he confessed. "Things rarely are easy" they both stared at the kitchen counter in thought. His dad clapped and Sally jumped at the sound. "Why don't we play a board game" he asked the smaller. "Um nah I'm good I think I'll just...um, I should tell you I'm watching movies with the guys tomorrow at Larry's place so I won't be home" he bit his lip. "I know I heard you telling Gizmo earlier" he chuckled. "Ah ya gotta let the little guy know where I'm going" Sal rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright If your going to bed I think I'll try and get some stuff done before work tomorrow" the man stretched and yawned. They both departed to their own little rooms for the night. Sal groaned into his space, still locking the door behind him. It was so weird spending time with his dad, nice but weird. And to be talking about Larry of all things ugh. He felt so emotionally drained from the day. It was filled with break downs and manic laughing and Larry. He huffed in the spaced and put his arm over his eyes. Hitting the prosthetic. He hated this mask sometimes.

*****

The blue man yawned as he closed his locker at school. Shutting the metal and locking it as he shuffled his bag on his back. He slept so much yesterday it left him feeling completely drained. "Hey man no sleeping on the job" Ash joked beside him. "Sorry it was a long day yesterday I think I'm still really tired" he stretched up as high as he could and cracked some joints. "Ehgu I hate that sound its so eh eerie" Chug spoke as he covered his ears. "Psh whatever" the brunette waved him off. "Hey excited for tonight" she winked at her little friend. The small man blushed under his mask, moving his hands down the bags straps nervously. "Are you kidding if there's one thing Sal loves more then making his friends laugh it's scaring the pants off them" the chubby man chuckled. "Oh wait you meant spending time with Larry" he corrected himself. Sal turned to the lockers and placed his head on them. "Yep he's in love" Todd teased. The group chuckled at him as he held his mask to his face. "Come on lover boy lets get to class" Neil teased as the group dispersed to where ever their classes were. 

Larry woke up super late, well nine so right when first period started. He didn't panic though it was science, fuck that noise. He groaned and sat up in his bed. He moved his long hair out of his face and blinked out at his room. It was kind of a mess with paints and clothes everywhere. He got up and stretched. He got off the bed and headed for his dresser. He took out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt showing off some black sabbath logo. He tossed the clothes on, grabbing his red sweater to set ontop. He walked out of his room, fully dressed. Once he left his room he heard his mom choke on her drink. "Sup" he greeted with his hands in his pockets. "Why are you home" she asked as she coughed. "Woke up late" he responded casually. "Woke up late Larry your already grounded" she stood up to turn to her son. "It's just-" he took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I was- ahem can I be ungrounded for tonight" he mumbled not looking up at his mom. "What" she asked thoroughly confused. "I well it's just I got volunteered to have some people over for a movie night and well I was kind a hoping I might....make a friend from it, It's not like a party it's just Ash and Maple and some guys from the apartment" he sighed at the end of his sentence. "It's no isn't it, fine" he made to leave the apartment. "Whoaw there precioso come back here" she ordered. He complied and walked away from the door. "You didn't let me answer before you decided, my answer is yes you can be ungrounded for the weekend. But just because I move it this time does not mean I will next time. Next time you break a rule I'm putting you to work" she placed her hand under his chin. Making the boy look at her rather then the ground. "Ok" a smile tugged at his mouth. "Now get going you can make it for you're second class" she pointed to the door. "Te quiero" he mumbled and she smiled fondly at him. 

******  
He chose to take his time getting to school. He went to the store, had breakfast, took a walk through the woods to feed the dog that was still there. He should really call someone but most pounds hurt the animals. So he decided to take care of the dog until he saw a flier or something. He sat outside and smoked a blunt something small that he didn't have to pay for cause his dealer was experimenting. 'Dealer' everyone knew who it was. By the time he did get to the school the lunch bell rang. "Shit oh well" he shrugged as he walked inside. His first instinct was to go to the lunch room but he was stopped. His gothic friend walked up to him with a smile on her face. She was always smiling anymore. The fact made him grin a little lopsidedly. "Hey" she greeted cheerfully. "Sup" a little groggy. His throat sore from the smoke he had. "Your stoned" she commented. "Hey I can smile....ya no I'm stoned" he blinked and it felt hard to keep his eyes open. "Come on smoky the bear" she grabbed his sweater sleeve and pulled him to fallow her. He fallowed her. Not caring to resist. She took him up to the second floor. To the window doors that took up a whole hall. They entered the bleacher room, filled with painted wooden seats on cement. With a giant hole in the center to see any game going on in the gym. Her group was hanging out in the forbidden area. All settled in. Ash was sitting cross-legged backwards on a bench below where Sal sat reading a book. Beside her was Todd and Neil. The red head way laying back in his boyfriends lap while the man laid against two backpacks. Chug sat below them inhaling his food. The two walked over to the group. The goth sat the out of it teen down beside the smaller. She sat down beside her female best friend. The girls smiled up at the pair like it was all according to plan. Larry widened his eyes a little hoping it would help get ride of some of the tired he was feeling. The punk rock woman moved Sal's dangling foot over to tap the metal heads leg. "Stop that" he told her and she snickered. Taller just stared at the little legs that didn't touch the ground. The blue man was sitting back to press his back against the flooring of the bench behind him. 

"You good man" the brunette woman asked, tapping Larry's leg. He stared at it for a second then looked at her "tired" he responded. A grin formed on her face as she silently laughed "stoned is more like it." she teased. "Ya it's making me drowsy as shit" he confessed. "Take a nap" she told him. "look a perfectly good pillow" she patted Sal's knee. "Stop it" the blue teen told her not really paying attention as his focus was in the book he was reading. It was to perfect of a situation. The taller actually shuffled down the bench to put his legs on it. He laid his head down on the smallers lap and the teen grunted at the pressure. "Hey don't grunt at me ya big baby" the metal head patted the stomach beside him. That's when Sally looked down from his book and tensed at the sight. Larry laid on his lap with the brown locks spread out all over his thighs. The man closed his eyes and sighed. "What's happening" he asked in a squeaky voice as he looked over at Ash. The girl was giggling at the scene "he smoked to much now he's going to sleep." she informed. "O-On me" he asked in a panic. The group chuckled at his predicament. "You were the closest thing to a pillow" she shrugged innocently. The boy sighed knowing full well she manipulated the situation to mirror an out come she wanted. She was good. 

He went to go read his book but couldn't focus with the giant in his lap. He kept looking down to see the peaceful expression on his face. His brows were settled and not frowned or knitted together, his cheeks were smoothed out. He never noticed they seemed so tense all the time, like he was constantly clinching his teeth. His mouth was parted showing his front teeth and that adorable gap in the front. Sally felt his body heat up at the sight and his stomach began to flutter. He looked so peaceful and all he wanted to do was lean down and kiss him. Anywhere, everywhere it didn't matter he just wanted to kiss him. "God you dork" Ash's voice spoke up and he looked over at her. She had a hand over her eyebrows as she shook her head. "Your a funny guy Sal" Maple told him. "I-you-sh-shut up.... please" he buried his head in his book and tried his best to get lost in it. He didn't end up getting lost. It was like his focus was split. When ever the story would start getting good it got boring again so part of his focus was always on the guy in his lap. 

"Sal" his name was called and he looked up from his book. "I'm heading to history don't skip class" the brunette warned. She was already throwing her bag on her back. Gearing up to leave. He nodded but made no such promise. Maple fallowed her, gripping her bags handle. The two began walking out of the room, stating a conversation the others couldn't hear. Chug jumped up the seats, hurrying to fallow the gothic girl. "And then there was four" Neil spoke up. "Well technically three if we're not counting those uninitiated" Todd added. "Whats with you and initiation" the neat teen asked. "It scared the crap out of me and no one goes without getting scared on the fifth floor by Sal" he said very intensely as he fiddled with a rubrics cube. "I said I was sorry" the smaller told still holding his book out. "Ya I know but it still freaked me out and now thank's to that unfortunate accident its tradition" he said a little bitterly. "Come one we should get going to" the tall man patted his boyfriend. The two got up and grabbed their bags which they were lying on. "So I take it you're gonna stay here as long as you can" the neat man asked, looking down at the man in Sally's lap. The boy didn't respond, he just looked back at his book and pretended to read. The two boys chuckled at him as they moved to leave. 

Now it was just him and Larry in the empty, very quiet room. To quiet it was making him nervous. He could hear the mans soft breathing as he slept off whatever he was on and it was the second loudest thing in the room. The first being his heart beat which was going crazy. He did manage to calm it down some as he tried to read his book. He did get into the story a little but the characters sucked, they acted so predictable it was annoying. He liked his books to take him away not annoy him into never picking something from this author again. He took in a deep breath and looked down at Larry's sleeping face. It calmed his sporadic emotions to see the face in his lap. So smooth and calm, devoid of his regular anger or annoyance. He smiled under the mask, letting his heart beat, like an erratic guitar solo. Except it dropped into his stomach when he saw the mans eyes open, showing the smallest hint of brown. He quickly hid his face in his book as his ears turned red. The man grunted tiredly and rubbed his eye, stretching his shirt up to show off his stomach. Oh fuck he had a treasure trail. Sal tried not to look, just keep staring at the page that was to close to his face to read. "Were you watching me" Larry spoke out and damn if his groggy voice wasn't the sexist thing Sal's ever heard. 

"N-No I was reading" he responded very unconvincingly. "Your a horrible liar" the man told him then got up from his lap. Now his legs were cold without the man on them. "Sicko" Sal heard, He looked over to see the taller scratch his head. The tall teen grabbed his bag and started walking away, not looking back at Sal. The blue boy watched him go for a second then looked down at his empty lap in shame. Everyone told him to go for it even his dad. But how could he when it was clear Larry rather be anywhere elts. He closed his book and sighed. The metal head hurried out of the room. A small blush dusting his cheeks as the door slammed behind him. He ran a hand down his face, wiping away his tiredness and embarrassment. Waking up to see those blue eyes, eye? looking down at him alarmed him honestly. But that was because of the prosthetic, it was creepy and it made him shiver. Larry yawned then looked at the clock to see what time it was. Almost time for class to end geez was he really asleep for that long. He needed to remember what that stuff was so he can take it when he's having insomnia. 

Art class was spent with everyone in their own little worlds. Ash and Larry painted the remaining of the the picture which wasn't much. Or Sal thought, it looked like they were almost done. Mable on the other hand crafted some strings together in knots. It was boring and kind a depressing. But maybe that was just him. He was unable to write, finding it hard to find the words he wanted to put down. Not feeling to creative at the moment. He had an urge to look at the painting man, watch his skill full hand mark the paper. But he didn't want to give the man a reason to start a fight. "Hey Sally face" his nick name was called and he looked over at Ash. She tilted her head dramatically to the side and smiled "You ok little buddy" she asked. The sight just hurt, ya he had a bad habit and right now he didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes and sighed. Sal stood up from his seat and went to walk away. "Hey were are you going" she asked him. "Bathroom" he answered. He left the room and just walked. Walking felt right, right now. Just to get away from the noise while he could. He walked out to the hall, wanting to get away from his crush. He took a deep breath as he stepped through the empty hall. He passed the music room and stopped. There was no way the guitar was in there, that man was always so protective of the instruments. He looked down both sides of the hall then took the paper clip out of his pocket. He played around with the lock until it clicked. He slipped inside the room. It was empty and a little less dusty. He looked around the room and there it was the guitar with a crack in it sitting out of it's case like it was calling the boy. He walked over to the instrument and lightly touched the neck of it.

He shivered at the cold feeling. He took the guitar off its stand then sat down in one of the many blue chairs. He strummed it just to hear the sounds and make sure the strings were in-tune. They were. He placed his fingers in the notes he was learning and played them as fast as he could. It didn't sound as good as his electric so he changed the tune. He played the notes and hummed to his melody. "That doesn't look like the bathroom" a voice called out and he smirked. "I got distracted" he told the woman. The door closed and she walked over to him. "What's wrong" she asked. "Something has to be wrong for me to play" he retorted strumming his notes. Ash sat down beside him. "In theory" she rested her arms on the back of the chair as she looked at him. He took a moment to answer. "I guess I'm self deprecating" he sighed. "Come on talk to me" She whined and he chuckled at her. "Ok I just *sigh* I don't think it's gonna happen. I can try and be his friend but we just get into arguments and when we're not it feels like he wants to be anywhere elts" he lowered to guitar in his lap. "I get how you can see that but speaking from someone who's known Larry a long time like pretty much his whole life he- he likes you. I mean come on he goes out of his way to annoy you and that's not hatred talking cause he'd just ignore you if he hated you. He likes messing with you and you can't say you don't like messing with him I know you do" she teased. "Ya I do" he admitted. 

"So you should tell him" she nudged the blue teen. "What like today" he held on to the guitar tightly. "Yes today" She rolled her eyes. "B-But what will I say, what can I say, He'll think I'm a nut case or pathetic for falling for someone who literally knocked me around" he groaned. "Ok relax Juliet he's not gonna- you should serenade him" she pointed at the guitar. "E-excuse me" Sally asked blinking rapidly. "No, no it's perfect you can play him a song something personal and from the heart, He won't laugh I promise. Underneath all that anger is a soft teddy bear who just wants to be loved." she described rather quickly. "Grizzly bear is more like it" He rolled his eyes as the woman laughed. "Serenade him, Come on lets figure out something to play ooo can play him a metal version of a love song" she offered. "Gag" he told her and she laughed.


	15. come the lightning and the thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was gonna be 15 chapters but this one was so long I had to split it so chapter 16 will be way smaller in comparison and also in chapter 16 they finally get to fork hmm.

Right after school the gang went to the apartments. All excited for the nights plans. All except Larry who told them he had something to do. But the group figured the tall man just didn't want to walk with them. They shrugged it off. Silently deciding to initiate Maple first since the man had left. Once at the apartment six of them went up to the second floor of the apartment. All of them were pretty crampt in the small space, collectively agreeing not to all go up at once again. The all got off on the second floor, heading to Todd's place for some stuff the man wanted to grab. One by one they headed out, glad for the open space. Maple didn't notice Sally staying behind in the elevator. Pressing the fifth floor button and heading up to the abandoned level. He watched the number above change till the mechanical doors opened. It was a decaying floor that was to torn up to rent out to anybody. He walked over to 502 and headed inside. There was barely eny light in the room, the electrical didn't work up stairs to well. And most of the windows were boarded up. He untied his hair and let it fall around his prosthetic as he walked in. As cruel as it was to his self esteem he took off his mask for this bit. He climbed in to one of the wide windows that still had a curtain covering it and hide behind it. He sat on the window seal and took out some shaving cream his dad had, which made no sense as the man never shaved. He applied some to his face and waited for the door to open. He was ready, anxious as eh listened out to the level. Waiting for the elevator to ding.

He stared at the mask that sat across from him, it was creepy looking. Like a doll, it even had the crack in it where they welded his old mask to it. It kind a freaked him out a little, he got why people hated it. He heard the elevator then waited. Listening out for the door to open. When it did he listened out for the foot steps. Counting them, one, two, three, four. He gurgled as deep as he could, he heard a little gasp. Golden. He leaned out of the split in between the curtain and let his upper body fall to the floor. He turned his head and looked out at the apartment. Maple looked petrified and he had to act quick before realization settled in. He contorted his body making it look broken when it wasn't. He made it look like he was struggling to get his legs off the window. "AHHH ZOMBIES ARE REAL" the woman yelled as she rushed out of the room. Sal fell to the floor and spat out some shaving cream. He wiped it off his face and giggled at the scream he heard from the elevator. He loved scaring his friends. He got up off the floor and put his mask back on. He walked out of the room and saw Ash holding Maple as the girl was hyperventilating. Chug rubbed her back as he nodded "I know but how stoked are you that zombies aren't real" he offered. Maple chuckled "Ya so stoked" she breathed out starting to calm down. "Sorry it's tradition" Neil told her. "So you're gonna scare Larry" the goth asked looking over as Sally. "Hell fucking yes" he told and the group laughed. "I can't wait" she smiled. "Anyone know when he'll come up here" Todd asked. "You just love to watch people be scared, sadist" the coyote woman called out. "Um excuse me its Satanist get it right or get out" the group laughed at the joke. "Alright I'll go down and see whats up and I'll let you know, 504 right" she asked as she pressed the elevator button. The group nodded and she entered the metal box. She used her borrow key card to take the elevator down. She was so excited she just hopped he got that it was a joke and not them being mean. 

She bounced in the box, practically hoping out when the doors opened to the basement level. She walked out of the elevator and tried to calmly walk up to his apartment. She opened the door and walked in out of habit. Lisa was just heading for the door when the younger walked in. "Oh Ash hey you here for the movie night" she asked. "Oh ya we're gonna have a big monster bash with Maple, Todd and his boyfriend Neil, Chug, and Sal" she counted off on her fingers. "Sal I thought Larry hated him" she seemed confused. "Ya no like they did but I'm actually not sure what happened I think they just got to know each other and are like mad crazy in love but the other doesn't know so like Sal loves him and he doesn't know. Larry loves Sal but Sal doesn't know that so we're trying to get them to admit there feelings without being tattles cause we ain't no rats" she explained trying to simplify the situation. "Wow that's a lot" the woman laughed. "But I'm glad Larry loves someone that loves him back I was very worried about him oh" her eyes widened in realization and she chuckled. "He's so obvious" she whispered to herself to her self. "Isn't he though yet Sal doesn't see it dorks" Ash rolled her eyes. "Well love is blind" Lisa added. "I have to go fix a heater, horrible winter they've been breaking down a lot more lately" she shrugged. "See you later" the girls said their good byes and parted ways. The brunette walked over to the door with a sign that said keep out. Which he probably put on there to be ironic because he had an open door policy. 

She walked inside and was astonished to see the room was spotless. It was super clean. Larry was over by the back of his room moving his box with the record player on it. "Oh hey" he said like he wasn't moving something heavy. He moved it over to his bed then did the same to the small night stand he had. "Uh hey it's like super clean in here" she said looking around the space. "Ya well you know" he said blushing a little and she smiled at him. "Need help" she asked. "Nah I'm good just gotta move the aisle over here and the couch then I'm pretty much done" he shrugged. "Alright" she walked into the room as he moved to grab his aisle. "So" she bounced on her toes. "So what" he asked a little annoyed. "So when your done here wanna come up to the fifth floor" she tilted her head. "God Is this about that stupid initiation" he grunted. "It's not stupid it's fun pfff besides I'd say you didn't have to do it but Sal's really excited" she confessed with a mischievous grin. "Why It's just exploring the fifth floor" he placed the object in the space between his night stand and dresser the folded it up. "Sure but I think he just really wants you to be his friend" she looked at her nails so she didn't lose her nerve. "What why" he asked her. "Well because he likes you." she offered, hoping she didn't give anything away. "Shut up don't make fun of me Ashlen" he shouted. Ash rolled her eyes and looked at him trying to keep her cool. "I'm not making fun of you he really does like you, he thinks your creative and what you draw has so much heart to it, it feels real. He's amazed by your painting and that drawing you made of his mom. He's so happy to have it. He can't believe you captured her essence from his face and now he can remember her and not her um corpse. Besides we all know he likes your sense of humor from the god awful skeleton joke to the morbid dissection." 

He chuckled at the memory, he really did like his sense of humor. "Ok I-I guess I believe you" his face turned a bright pink. "You blush so easily" she told him and he smiled awkwardly. "Hey he smiles" she walked over to him and hugged him. "Ya-ya I smile, I can smile" he chuckled and wrapped his hands around her. She sighed, relaxing in the hold "I forgot how amazing your hugs are" she mumbled. He laughed at her. "Ok I'll head up to the fifth floor once I move the couch" he told her. "Awesome" She stepped back and went to run out of his room. "Oh hey you should check out 504 first its like super haunted" she called back then continued to run out. Perfect. 

The stage was set. The gang hid out in the bathroom, locking the door so he didn't come in and a little night light so you couldn't tell there was light in the room but so that the gang could still see. Sal sat in the hole connecting the first bedroom to the second. His hair was down and spilling over his prosthetic. He laid on his stomach just waiting. He heard a door but it was to distant to be the one leading to the bedroom. Show time. He sat up on his knees and got ready. The door opened to the first bedroom. Perfect. He listened for the foot steps, his were longer and distance was key so three? He counted three then got down on his hands. He moved his back and it cracked loud. He began to crawl out of the hole making sure to crack his joints as he did so. He tensed his neck then moved it to tilt it side ways like his head was on wrong and the scream he got was the best thing ever. "AHH SON OF A BITCH KILL IT KILL IT WITH FIRE JEUSES FUCK" the man ran out of the room and Sal fell to the floor laughing. A loud chorus of laughter fallowed soon after and he picked himself off the floor. He stepped out to see Larry on the floor clearly having tripped over himself. "Sorry man It's our initiation" Ash told through her laugh. "He got me with a zombie attack" Maple said enthusiastically. "He got me when I found a bird cage on the floor and I didn't see him in the widow seal" Chug told sounding completely horrified. "That's nothing every one remember the bathroom incident, was just messing around and out of nowhere bam Sally just chilling in a tub full of fruit punch how was I suppose to know it wasn't blood" Todd ranted. Neil grabbed him by the shoulder and hugged him. "It's ok baby" he told as he rubbed the mans back. 

"Ya that was pretty scary almost as bad as when I went into the second bedroom to find him slicing a dummy hanging from a noose by candle light" Ash sighed. "But Ash it's romantic"-"Sounds romantic" Both Larry and Sal said at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised by the shared thought. Sally was the first one to laugh. "You morbid dollies" the woman teased. The metal head chuckled at it all, they were all suck dorks and he loved it. "Ok lets go back to Sal's to grab the movies dudes got the best horror collection" she told the gang excitedly. She was so clearly the leader. The group started to head out the door. She held her hand out to Larry and he took it, mostly getting up himself. "Ok but no ghost's" Chug asked. "But poltergeist is the best ghost movie around" Todd told sounding more fan boy than factual. "Next your gonna say no to my boy Jason" Sally spread out his arms offended. "He's so scary he just keeps coming back" the chubby man shook. "Square up" the smaller said and the group laughed. "Should we take two trips or-" the freckled man asked as eh looked the growing group over. Not wanting to share a full elevator again. The coyote woman took the initiative. She grabbed Larry and used him to push Sal into the open elevator. She pressed the fourth floor button the dipped out of the space. "Going down" the group smiled and waved as the doors closed. 

The metal head stepped away from the boy he was forced against. the smaller did the same. They stood in the elevator rather awkwardly, not looking at one another as the box went down and dinged on the fourth floor. The taller let the horror nut step out first then fallowed. "Oh hey It's my little angel" Roberts voice called out. "I'm gonna hug you" he pointed out and ran up to them. "Please don-" Sally dashed to the side and the man collided with Larry. "Oof" the brunette said and his friend laughed. "You big goob" he called the older, hugged the man. "You're the goob goober" The man hugged the teen tight. They both laughed and Sal was startled by the scene in front of him. But it was nice. They detached from each other and both turned to Sally. "Hey man you saved me big time anything you need just let me know" Robert told the small teen. "Oh I didn't really do anything" he looked about nervously, holding his hands up to his center. "Humbug I'll catch you dudes later gotta bounce" he pressed the elevator door then stepped into the metal box. The metal head chuckled at the eccentric man, he turned to look at the smaller. Sally caught his eyes, quickly looking away. He moved to his apartment, opening the door and stepping inside the empty place. The taller was behind him, fallowing him into the space. "Haven't been here since-" Larry started to say as they walked into he apartment. His eyes met with the old man as the guy stepped out of the washroom. 

He felt like a deer in the headlights as the man glared at him, he had ever right to. "Sal your home" his dad spoke sweetly but that's not what his expression said as he looked at Larry. "Ya just came to pick up some movies" he told sounding kind a nervous. "Movie night with the friends right um hey buddy it's not like a party or uh-" his dad turned to his son but stopped talking. The smaller was glaring at him with so much hatred it alarmed him. "Uh sorry I didn't mean I ahem uh hello there I don't believe we've met I'm Henry Fisher" he held out his hand changing his whole demeanor to friendly. The metal head took the hand "Larry Johnson" he greeted then was pulled closer to the man so he could whisper in the tall teens ear. "Hurt my son and I'll hurt you" he threatened and it pissed Larry off to no avail. This man had no place after shoving his son out and making him feel as worthless as he did. He gripped the hand tighter "You make him cry again and I will fucking end you" he told through gritted teeth. Henry pulled back to see the intense glare of the man before him. It scared him. 

"It's not here" Sal spoke up from the shelves. Both men looked over at him. He had a stack of movies in his hands and was looking all over the shelf. He turned around and set the tapes on the coffee table. He walked over to his room. The guest fallowed him, give one last glare to his father. Henry didn't glare back he knew he did something to deserve the boys anger. He walked into the small room, catching a faint scent of flowers and soap. Nothing like how his room smelt. He knew it was rank down their, like weed and bio. But the small mans place was nothing like his. It felt kind a cold in the space. There was nothing really personal in the place, except for a electric guitar in the corner of the room. The walls weren't like his, littered with posters and stickers. No Sally's walls were bare. Some spots looked fainter then other. Showing something had once been on the suffuse. But not any more. He walked into the room, noticing a pile of books on the ground. Stacked against the wall neatly. They stood beside a tall dresser. He looked up, noticing a small sheet placed over the mirror attached to the item. He frowned at the sight, knowing the smaller had put it there. On the top was a stereo, a key some orange bottles with white lids. He spotted a row of fake eyes, all different colors. "What are these" he asked cautiously. Sal looked up from the ground by his tv. He glanced at the dresser and the fake eyes. "Oh those are for if I don't want to wear my blue prosthetic" he told a little nervously. " Uh I don't really have a right eye so Those I guess are to fill the hole." He nervously told then went back to searching his little cabinet for stuff. Larry dropped the conversation, he looked over the medication on the dresser. Man there was a lot. He had to walk away, the dresser was just depressing. On the other side of the room was a shelf lined with books and a small round table with a daisy pattern in the middle. There were pencils all over it but that's not what he noticed. Sitting on the table was the drawing he did of Sal's mom. It was framed and sat in the center of the table. He looked over at the blue bird, hearing Ash's words in his head. 'that drawing you made of his mom he's so happy to have it' a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"Found it" The teen looked behind him and held up a VH tape of poltergeist "poltergeist." The tall man let himself smile. Sal's eyes widened at the sight, his ears turned red. The man was actually smiling, in his room, with him, at him. It made his heart go crazy. "Hey you two" Ash's voice rang out and they looked at the open door. "We're gonna go get snacks want anything. I know mister Tim Burton want's faygo and some chocolate covered almonds" she pointed out. Sal Snapped his fingers into gun signs. "And grumpy bear want's BBQ chips and a mountain dew" Larry also snapped his fingers into gun signs. She left the room after that. The small man picked up the movie and made to leave. Passing the man that looked about his room. The taller fallowed him. Giving the place one last look over. They took the movies off the coffee table. "Hey have fun tonight" his dad said from the couch. "Not to much fun though" Sal finished for him. His dad gave a thin smile and turned back to the tv. The boys left the apartment to see their friend standing outside. "Did everyone leave without you" Larry asked as they walked up to her. "Hmm no Maples having early dinner at Chug's so he doesn't inhale our snacks and Todd and Neil are down stairs already" she told them as the three waited for the elevator. Once the doors opened they stepped inside. Pressing the button to the first floor and using Larry's key card for the basement level. "So What did you think of our initiation" Ash nudged the tall guy. "Ah it was pretty good" he said awkwardly. "Ya Sal was really excited to scare you" she laughed. "Ya I bet" the man frowned and glared at the blue teen. But instead of smiling or glaring back the teen seemed to fall in his stands as his shoulders lowered and he looked away. The doors dinged and the woman rushed out of the elevator "Be back soon" she told them. They rode the elevator to the bottom. Walking in different paces to the man apartment. Sal fallowed through the living room to the large bedroom. and walked to the apartment. He was taken aback by the change in the room when he stepped inside. Everything was pushed back and the couch was placed in the center with a brown table placed in front. He set the movies down on the table and looked around. He didn't really get the chance the last time he was here. He took in the sight of the metal band posters everywhere. Paints lined his dresser along with some photos. Sal wished he could have photos in his room or even just in the house. The smallers obvious stares at his room made Larry feel awkward all of a sudden. How was he suppose to behave around the blue boy. He couldn't just pick a fight like he use to and he couldn't like maul the guy. Even if the setting was perfect, no parents no people just them. No he couldn't. What could he do, he walked passed the aisle and stared at it. Ash's words rang in his head again 'Hes amazed by your painting'. He bit his lip as he contemplated. He looked over at the blue teen who was staring at his walls. The boy turned to him and tilted his head to the left letting his pigtail dangle. the metal head opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against his bottom lip as he shook his head. He tried really hard not to smile. He watched Sal straighten his head and look down like he was dejected or something. He was gonna do this. He grabbed his sweater off the floor and put it on. He grabbed an old pull over he had on his coat rack and tossed it at the small teen. Sally was caught off guard by the sweater being thrown at him. Not expecting the man to throw something at him. He gripped the material that reeked of weed and Larry. "Put it on and fallow" the metal head told him not sounding angry but not sounding happy either. He put on the baggy sweater and fallowed the guy to a set of stairs at the back of his room. They went out the metal door. The smaller cringed as he was met with a cold wind. He threw the hood over his head surrounding himself with the scent of the other. He fallowed the man as he took long strides through they snow. Soon they came up to an old tree house that sat sturdy against the wind. he looked up at it place, it was huge. "Now" Larry started to say as he stood in front of the steps. "Your not allowed to make fun of me or show anyone elts this dope hide away" he warned. He turned around and started climbing up the wooden ladder. Sally watched him climb up then placed a hand on the cold wood. He pulled himself up as he placed his feet down to start support him. He made it up to the last step and Larry reached out for him. The blue teen hesitated in taking his hand. Glancing up to see if it was ok. The man smiled at him, so soft and devoid of anger. He happily took the hand that was offered. He let himself be pulled up into the tree house. Once he was set Larry walked away from him. The tree house was so big and full of stuff. There were pictures and paintings all over the walls. "Th-this is where I put all my finished stuff if I don't sell it" the metal head told as he looked around at all the paintings. He walked around and landed his sight on a pictures of Lisa with big puffy hair and a small Larry with braces and a man he had never seen before. "That's ah that's my dad" the man began, noticing the others interest. "He sorta split on us but you know whatever" Larry told sounding like it was a big deal. "It's always hard trying to live when you lose someone" Sal said rather dimly. He looked over at brunette and tensed. The man was looking at him with wide eyes, surprised by what was said. "Uh what I mean is-" he tried to recover. "It's cool man I know what you meant" the metal head sat down on a old bean bag. The thing let up dust when he sat down. Sal went back to looking around the tree house. He walked over, passed the opening in the floor to come and go. He stopped when he noticed a painting on the floor. It was a black painting with two uneven eyes on it. "Ah just ignore that it's nothing, it's just something I couldn't get out of my head" Larry spoke up from his bean bag. The bluenette raised a brow at the picture. He looked at the tall teen confused "Asymmetrical eyes" he asked. "What dude no its-" he stopped as he looked his guest over. Remembering the covered mirror. "When was the last time you looked in a mirror" he asked. The man looked away from him to check out the rest of the tree house. "I don't wanna talk about it" he told. He didn't, it had been a long time since he looked at himself without the mask on. He just couldn't do it, that's why he had to cover the mirror in his room. That's why he's thankful for being so short so he doesn't see himself in the bathroom mirror when he passes. He shook his head trying to stop the thoughts. He passed by a small book shelf full of Nancy drew novels. He did smile at the sight he also liked Nancy drew when he was a kid. The metal head watched the teen as he scoped out the place. Looking all over the walls and floor trying to take everything in, it was...cute. He couldn't stop denying it anymore he thought the teen was adorable. He was so curious about everything, like a child who hasn't been scorned for being to nosy. But something was off about him today, he just seemed so down in the dumps. Usually he was so calm or fiery though that could just be cause he pushed Sally's buttons. He notice the man smile at the book's and he had to comment. "So you can smile when it's just us" he said bitterly. Sal looked at him staring wide and confused. Larry just looked away and exhaled rather angerly. "Hey Larry" he looked over and the teen was facing him now. He had his hands in the pocket of the sweater and tilted his head dramatically. "Why did you show me this" he asked and the question made him burn up. His dark cheeks dusted pink and he had to look away. "I-I don't know I was bored....I didn't feel like...leaving you alone" he mumbled the last bit, his palms becoming sweaty in the cold. He glance over from the side of his eye. He wished he didn't because he could see in the muscles around the mans blue eyes that he was smiling wide. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned his body away from the other. The words warmed Sal from his core, where he was so cold from the winter air he was now warming up. His heart started speeding up and his stomach felt like a beacon of warmth, spreading it out all over his body and up his neck to his face. He wanted to tease and call him a sap but he didn't want to ruin this. In this moment if he kept his mouth shut maybe he could tell the man what he meant to him and how he effected him. He swallowed hard as he smiled. The man turned away from him and scuffed. Sal went back to looking around at all the creative paintings. They were all so different and carried something dark with them. Not angry or violent but dark and sad. It felt like he was looking in a mirror of his being. He was sad and dark naturally, being happy and joyful with everyone wasn't easy for him. Word's weren't easy and talking to people was always so hard. It took him a year before he opened up to Ash and even still he thinks it was to soon. Even though it's made them closer. Or maybe he just felt uncomfortable not having the distance he once had. He shook his head again trying to stop his gloomy thoughts. He walked over to the open metal unit. It was clear he came up here often. The unit had some CD's of bands on the shelves, a bong and some lighters. A grinder and some art supply's for drawing and coloring. But what caught Sally's attention was the acoustic guitar sitting on the bottom. It was breath taking, the wood still had a shine to it and the classic black patch at the bottom of the hole. But it also had character. There was stickers on the black patch of turtles and bunny's. Clearly a child had stuck them on. Without thinking he grabbed it gingerly. It had no strap on it but old guitars rarely did. He looked around the room and saw a chest by the unit. He put his leg up on it to balance the instrument then strummed through to test the strings. They were perfect, completely aligned. A little stiff from not being played but amazing all the same. He strummed again just to loosen them. It made him sigh dreamily at the noise. The sound of strings filled the silence and Larry had to look over. The blue bird had a guitar balancing on his leg as he prompted up on his old chest. He strummed the strings and instantly he was taken back to a simpler time. An old memory sparked, one he had forgotten for so long. After the tree house was built he and his dad sat in the middle of the floor on a green blanket. His dad played the guitar and tried to sing but he wasn't really good at it. The off beat made Larry laugh and his dad rolled his eyes playfully. 'It was good enough for Lisa' he said kind a sad. 'I like it dad teach me' little Larry asked, hopping onto his dads leg. But he left and the man never picked up the guitar again, It just stayed in the unit collecting dust. He heard a dreamy sigh from across the room and chuckled silently. What a dork. "That use to be my dad's" he said without thinking, always speaking without thinking. The teen looked at him guiltily. "It's cool not like I play it....you seem to know how though" he tried to complement and damn was he bad at it. Sally bit his lip as he looked down at the guitar. He just grabbed without thinking, curse his enthusiasm. He held the bottom then took his leg off the chest. He went to go put it away but he heard something in the back of his mind. A girlish giggle fallowed by 'you should serenade him'. The word alone made him nervous as he gripped the instrument. Though singing wasn't a bad Idea it was like story writing with his mouth. Things seemed simpler when he lost himself to the sound. Like when he sang for Ash all the things he was feeling or when he...sang in the basement. God that was embarrassing. He brought the guitar closer to his body and took a deep breath. He turned to Larry but didn't look at him. "Uh c-can I play you something" he asked, feeling like he was shaking. "You wanna play me something" the metal head asked, a smile forming on his mouth as he raised a bushy brow. "Um yes" he held the item close. "Alright" the man said, sounding skeptical of the request. Sal took in a deep breath and walked over to the bean bag the other was sitting in. He sat down and tried to calm his shaking. He was so nervous about playing. He looked down at the instrument as he positioned it in his lap. But his head felt like it was being pulled to the ground. He clicked his tongue in irritation and went to crack his neck. He looked back down but again he felt like his head would fall. He sighed and removed his hands from the guitar. He pulled back the hood letting it fall then went to unclasp his prosthetic. He took the thing off and slid it away. Sometimes that thing irritated him. Larry said nothing about the small form of annoyance. He guessed sometimes the thing could be to heavy, If it was thick enough to cause a bloody nose on impact. He stayed quiet taking in the boys now exposed features, they smoothed out from irritation to something more relaxed. The blue teen closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He began to play a chorus of soft notes. He opened his mouth and the sound that came out startled him, it was so soft and passionate. "There once was a bitter sweet man and they called him Lemon boy. He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed. But like weeds do he only came and grew back again. So I figured this time I might as well let him be. Lemon Boy and me started to get along together. I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather. It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him. So I got myself a citrus friend" Sally smiled at his own words as he strummed the next part. "But soon his bitter sweet started to rub off on me. You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat. I found out that my friends are more of the savory type and they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie. So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together. I'll help him plant his seeds and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather. It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him. So I got myself a citrus friend." The strumming died down a little as the up beat notes turned a little more sad and Sally's smile fell. "But what if I run out of fertilizer. What if the clouds run out of rain. What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer. What if beaches dry of sugar cane. Oh well, the whales start to beach themselves. Tortoise shells tear away from their spines. It happens all the time, it happens all the time." The strumming continued for a little longer, dying down slowly like he was gonna finish. But then he smiled at the instrument and began to play the fast upbeat tone almost like the guitar was suppose to be electric. "Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever. Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever. Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever. Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever. It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him. 'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town. Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around and now I got myself a citrus friend." He nodded his head to the notes letting the sound carry him as he smiled wider then Larry's ever seen him. It was breath taking all of it. The sight of the man just getting lost in his notes, the sound of his voice melting with the sound of the guitar. The lyrics. He knew it was about him because he was the bitterest boy. It made him want to cry and just hold on to this...blue angel. He resisted the urge to blink because he didn't want to cry. Sally didn't look at him, he just twirled his pig tail in his fingers. "I-I'm sorry if it offended you I wanted to- I'm not very good with words so-" he began to stutter. The guitar was grabbed from his lap and set aside. He looked up at the tall man for an answer as to what he was doing. But his face showed nothing, it was neutral. He got off the bean bag and kneeled over Sal's leg. He leaned in so close all he could see was brown, brown hair, brown eyes, brown freckles. "I'm bad with words to" he told so low the blue teen almost didn't hear it. Then he was met with the softest lips imaginable. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss as he tilted his head back. Larry placed a long hand on the side of his face and deepened the kiss. He pushed Sal gently so he'd lay down on the wooden floor. He didn't resist, he let himself be guided to the floor. The smaller let his hands trail up the mans toned arms and tangled them in the long locks. His hair felt so smooth compared to how rough it looked. The kiss was so gentle, so soft and devoid of their usual animalistic heat. It was so overwhelming it made Sal want to cry. Maybe it was reflex now that when this man touched him so tenderly he wanted to cry because he only ever touched Sal like that when he was crying. He took in a shaky breath, feeling like he was about to start. He wanted something to stop him. But he also didn't. He wanted to break in this mans strong arms and just cry his heart out, knowing when it was all over Larry would still be there smiling at him so soft and caring like he was all the metal head needed. He was saved from his tears by a loud knock that set the taller flying up and away from his scared lips. It was such a treat just being able to kiss his baby blue in the safety of his tree house. Just to be with him where the world couldn't touch them and he could just stay here loving this small boy who kissed him so desperately. Like Larry was air and he couldn't breath without him. But as usual when ever they touched, someone had to ruin it. He looked over at the opening to the tree house so hatefully. Ash Stood on the last plank on the tree's trunk. She shrunk down when the metal head looked at her and giggled nervously. "Hey boys we're back" she told sounding like she regretted her choice to interrupt them. "Great" Larry said bitterly. "Sorry" she giggled nervously again. "Get your butts down here so we can watch some movies ya love sick fool" she said purposely, having it up to here. Over her with these boys. "Ash don't tell him"-"Don't out me" they both said to the girl. Upon processing what the other said they looked at each other with surprise. They stared for a second before they grinned at each other then started laughing. "Oh my god we're so stupid" Larry ran a hand over his face. "The stupidest" Sal sat up and slid his leg out from under the taller. "Ya you both big ol dumb dumb's get down here" the woman laughed as she climbed down the ladder. "I'm waiting" she shouted up so they'd come down.


	16. come the lighting and the thunder 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being alot lengthen then I expected but it's done.The final chapter is done and I will usher in the new year with this finished treasure. Than you to everyone who's been reading and supporting me through out the chapter. I hope this work continues to make people happy and thank you all for enjoying it with me and not pointing out my mistakes. English is hard.

The gang all sat in Larry's room, arguing over what movie to watch first. Chug didn't want anything to scary but everything seemed to scary for him. They left him out of the discussion. Maple wanted to watch a zombie movie while Neil wanted to watch something about ghosts. Todd wanted to watch a physiological horror like psycho. Ash wanted to watch a slasher flick. They just couldn't agree. Larry and Sal sat on opposite ends of the couch while the gang argued on the cushions. Maple and Chug gave their input from the floor where they sat on pillows and the mans old bean bag. The two boys didn't contribute to the conversation, both lost in their own little worlds. Relief and joy turning into awkwardness and anxiety. Fuck Sal forgot his pills, he fretted internally. Though sometimes it was better not to take them. He tapped his prosthetic as he leaned on the arm. The metal head bounced his leg as he looked at his mirror that sat beside him. He could see Sal looking at the empty wall like it was the one talking. "Ok, ok we're getting no where lets just pop in Nightmare on elm street its got everything. Ghost of a dead slasher who torments a girls psyche ya and he even has a scared face" Ash gasped at her own words and looked over at her small friend. The boy turned to her looking unamused by her choice in words. "Ah so ya" she got up off the couch and walked over to the tv. The blue teen closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked over at Larry and accidentally looked in the mirror. He saw the mans eyes widen then look down and away from the reflective view. It was awkward but it made the smaller smile at how cute he was being. He played with his pigtail as the movie was put in. The coyote woman motioned for Sal to move so she could sit on the end. He moved and was now sitting beside Todd.

The gang became silent as the movie played, the sex scene making everyone blush and look away in all different directions. Then the first murder and Sal was nodding his head along to it. when a sunny scene showed up with the children skipping rope the group looked at the smallest man, except for Maple and Larry. "Don't" they all told him and he started giggling. "I wasn't going to" he told them but he totally was going to chant the Freddy song. "BS you always chant the Freddy lullaby" Ash chuckled. "But Ash" the metal head began to say catching everyone's attention. He had a wide smile on his face and everyone knew what was coming "One, two, Freddy's coming for you" he laughed. "Ya Ash Three, four, Better lock your door" Sal laughed with his whole body. "You dorks" she called them as they laughed. The group shook their heads and went back to the movie. The best part was coming up, the part where johnny Depp became a tornado of blood, it was Sal's favorite part. "Alright time to switch movies" the brunette woman reached over and tapped Todd so he'd stand up. The red head got up to take the tape out. "What" the blue bird asked her not taking his eyes off the tv in case he missed the scene even though it was still a bit away. "Ya you know how the blood tornado scares Chug" she told the blue boy. "Bu-but he's already petrified" he tried to argue. "All the more reason" she teased, she loved outing small details to people. "Take it out and I'll kick you out" Larry warned. The man put up his hands defensively and made his way back over to the couch. Ash Pushed herself away from the arm rest, pushing Sal into the empty space. The freckled man blinked at her and she winked back. He sat down beside the arm rest hesitantly, already feeling the separation anxiety from his boyfriend. They watched the scene and she shook her head as Sally nodded. Then the movie was over with the most confusing ending about what happened. "Alright whats next" she asked. "Jason" the small man said very enthusiastically. "Ok no you're a little to in love with Jason" she joked. Sal wanted to argue but he couldn't, there was just something so appealing of a man who couldn't die and just murdered people with brute strength. "How about the evil dead" Todd asked. "Oh ya zombies and ghouls" Maple perked up. "And satanism don't forget the best part" the red head told all to seriously. "You and Satanism" Neil chuckled. "It's who I am now" the other laughed at his own joke. The group laughed at him. "I'm down also Ash" Ash laughed. "Oh lets watch the second one where he spends half the movie trying to cut off his hand" the group laughed. The goth got up and switched the tapes. The group did watch, except Chug who seemed to fall asleep the second the title played. They laughed at the ridiculous antics in the movie, it was like the creators were trying their best to make it as ridiculous as possible. After that fiasco and because Stephan King was a must, when the movie ended Ash put in the shinning. It was kind of a dull movie compared to the book. It put Maple to sleep with how slow the beginning was. Even Neil got up halfway through the movie to go to the bathroom. When he came back Ash grabbed the back of the couch where the metal rode sat and pulled herself closer to Larry. Also pushing Sal closer to the man but he didn't seem to notice the move cause he was to invested in the chanting of 'redrum' coming from the movie. What a dork. Neil jumped at the chance to sit beside his boyfriend again. He casualy slipped into the space and draped and arm around the red head. They watched as Jack Nicholson chopped away at the door and Todd was whispering facts to him. It took the end of the movie till they boys realized they were sitting beside each other. Ash, made Todd get up to change the tapes. "Now what" she asked the group. "Bed time soon" Neil yawned. "What It's only eleven come on one more movie" the girl pleaded. "Alright" he giggled. "So what are we watching" the red head asked, standing at the tv. "Jason" Sally told getting a groan from the three. "I'm down for friday the thirteenth" Larry spoke up causing the blue bird to look over at him. His eyes were wide like he didn't know the metal head was there. He looked over at Ash and she shrugged with a smile. It's not like they were avoiding each other, ok they totally were. But everything just felt awkward now. How were they suppose to act, like Todd and Neil who needed to be beside each other every minute of everyday. It was cute but Sal liked his personal space and his alone time. Should he act like how Robert and his girl acted, he seemed to laid back and whatever and she seemed so sensitive and angry. He didn't know how to act around Larry anymore and it was nerve racking. Sally went to cover himself in embarrassment. "Come on now don't be like that, You can see mine if you want" Larry bit his ear lobe and he sighed at the attention. Also the thought of seeing what was under those jeans. The big thick head of the mans cock filled his mind and his mouth watered. He removed his hands, letting his fingers catch on the end of his shirt and pulling it up. Larry leaned back on his knees and took the sight of him. The creamy scared legs that are thick some how. He ran his hand over the thighs lightly and watched as the muscles jolted from his touch. The mans dick, which was just a dick but it was Sally's. He leaned down and stared up at the blue teen as he drew closer to it. He let his breath touch the hot rod and the owner whimpered at the feeling. It was delightful he can see why Sal gave him a blow job. He went right to placing his studded tongue on the tip. The man began to shake and Larry flicked his tongue over the top so his piercing would scrape the head. The response had him rutting against the mattress. Sal let out a deep moan and gripped the sheet. "F-Fuck your so perfect" Larry spoke breathless. He couldn't play around anymore he wanted to this guy so hard into the mattress that they break what little of it there was left. He sat back and grabbed the lotion before Sal registered that he had moved. 

He stared at him as the tall man poured lotion onto his hand. He tilted his head in curiosity. It cause the man to stop and looked him over "do-do you know what I'm doing" he asked. Sal shook his head not trusting his voice. The man sighed and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm gonna-well um see when guys uh-*sigh* I'm gonna rub your insides" he said with a deep blush on his face. He looked away from the man laying under him. Sal chuckled he did know what was going on sorta, he knew guys had sex this way but he didn't know how. "Ok quite laughing this, um just relax or this will hurt" Larry told him annoyed but caring. The man took in a deep breath and watched as he rubbed the entrance to wet the hole then slowly pressed a finger in. Sal didn't moan this time he hissed and the metal head stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you ok" he asked moving to be closer. "Y-ya it's just um...weird I guess" he told hesitantly. The metal head nodded then went down to place a bit on his right side. Sal gasped at the contact and bucked his hips a little. Larry shucked the side and pressed his finger in deeper. The man mewled from the action. The tall man wanted to go slow and make sure he didn't hurt his baby blue as he moved his finger around. The smaller did whimper after a bit and he moved away from the new hickey. He moved up and got ready to add a second finger. "Relax my sweet" he kissed Sally's neck, it was the only thing he could because of that damn mask. The blue man ran his hands up the mans arms. Larry slowly added the second finger and a hiss came out. Nails scarped his arms and he growled low at the feeling. 

Sal let out a small moan at the noise and loosened a little. "That's it just like that" he bit down on his neck to distract from what he was doing. He sucked on the skin then began to move his fingers. The man began to whimper under him and moan a little at the contact. He moved his fingers faster just to test the waters. Sally threw his head back and gripped on to Larry as he moaned so loud. The metal head smiled wide at the response, he went to add another finger slowly so he didn't hurt the man. The smaller let out a deep throaty moan and it made the taller wanna just fuck him now. It was tempting but he didn't dare. He left his fingers in, still and deep. Sally was breathing so hard like he was having an issue getting air and maybe he was. The small man tried his best to stay relaxed during this whole treatment but it was hard. Having something in a place that's never been touched like this before was weird. But it slowly turned good and he didn't know if that was because of Larry's biting and marking him. Or the sounds he made come out of the taller man. But it did feel good, oh so good and then there were three fingers in him and he wanted to do was be fucked into the bed mercilessly. He wanted Larry inside him filling him and hammering him desperately. He whimpered at the idea and moved his hips. Though that could just be to get friction cause Larry wasn't moving his hand anymore. The stilled movement gave his mind a second to clear and he found he was dizzy and it was hard to breath. It was warm and sweaty and heavy. He reached up to move his prosthetic but stopped. He opened his eyes wide at the memory of what he looked like. He held his Prosthetic closer to his face and closed his eyes. "Hey, hey" Larry called out to him. He opened his eyes to see the deep concern on the mans face. "Did I hurt you" he asked looking Sal over. "N-No I'm ok j-just hard to um I'm ok" he didn't want a reason to take the mask off, he needed it. The metal head relaxed and smiled. He disappeared from Sal's view to bite down on him again. He mewled at the contact and the finger's slowly began to move again. It hurt for a second but them felt good again. 

The fingers picked up speed and his heavy breathing turned into loud moans as he threw his head back. It felt so good he could cum from this, he wanted to cum from this, he wanted to cum. Then Larry stopped and removed his fingers. Sal whined and pouted under his mask at the loss. The man chuckled as he sat up "are you pouting" he asked amused. "N-No" the blue bird lied earning another chuckle from the man. "Your a horrible liar" he leaned down and pecked the lips of his mask. He leaned back looking a little annoyed. He watched as the brunette slowly unbuttoned his pants. The man stuck out his tongue as he unzipped and the sight could kill Sal. He stepped off the bed and removed his pants then tossed them on the night stand. He came back down and Sal looked right at his erection. He bit his lip at the sight of it, so big and throbbing. It made him want. Larry chuckled at him and grabbed the lotion and poured it on his hand. The smaller watched as he threw the bottle then placed his hand on his own member. The metal head took in a sharp breath as he touched himself. He stroked it and groaned at the feeling. It was so hot the smaller was convinced he'd cum right then and there. But Larry stopped and moved closer. He moved Sally so he was lined up with him. "Ok let me know if you wanna stop" he told breathlessly. He nodded then the man began to move and he felt the tip slowly go inside.

Calm. He had to stay calm, he had to not think about how big it was. He clenched involuntarily from the pain and Larry growled so deep. The man gripped on tight to his hip, digging his finger in and it was some how pleasurable. He moaned so high and the man continued pushing in. He was very slow going in and Sal was so thankful for that. He panted to hard, holding onto the man for support. He dug his nails into the metal head arm at some point. Finally he was in. Larry didn't move as he waited for the other to give the ok. But the guy seemed like he was having a hard time breathing. He couldn't take it anymore. That damn mask was in the way of him being able to kiss Sally and he hated it. "Take off the mask" he ordered. The man's eyes widened and he reached up to press the mask to his face. "N-No thank you" he told rather muffled. "Sal It's clear your having a hard time breathing, remove it" he said rather angerly. The smaller just shook his head. Larry sighed and tried to think of a different approach. "P-Please I...really wanna kiss you" he finally told. Sal pressed the mask on further "C-can't, I can't take it off" he told, his voice shaky and not from their activity. "Why" the taller asked, raising a brow at him. "B-because I-at your place I saw" he told hoping the man would leave it alone. He won't. "Saw what" he asked, He knew exactly what Sal was talking about but he wanted to hear it anyway. "I-I saw m-m-my face it-I-don't- why do you wanna see it, it's so gross and messed up" he confessed rather angerly. "Is that what you saw, I meant it when I told you 'you don't scare me, your structure is so ssickningly perfect'" Larry ran his hand under the mask to touch Sal's lips. "Such a perfect cupids bow, looked so good when it was stretched around me" he told and the smaller whimpered at the memory. He moved his hand over to sit on his scared cheek "round cheek bones sitting slight to the top, not to wide and not to small, just perfect" he continued and Sal shook at his words. "Wish you could see yourself the way I see you, with those misshapen eyes that love to stare so much. I could stare into them for hours If it wasn't for this thing" he moved his hand to grip the end of the prosthetic then lifted it ever so slightly. The blue man quickly pressed it to his face "n-no thank you" he squeaked out. Larry let go and sighed. "Sal please remove the mask it's creeping me out" he finally admitted. The man looked at him, analyzing his face for a moment. He sighed under the mask then moved to unclasp it. He removed the heavy object and took in a deep breath he needed. He did feel so much lighter with it off.

Sal looked up slowly with his uncovered face and the sight alone made him want to cry. Larry was staring at him with a wide dopey smile on his face and kind soft eyes that looked so in love. "See isn't that better" he said and it sounded so caring, Sally thought he was gonna break. He closed his eyes and turned his head not wanting to cry their first time. "Sal your beautiful you know so amazingly beautiful, look at me" he asked. "N-No I can't, I can't look at you" he shouted. Larry sat back feeling his heart break at those words. "I-can't with the look on your face" he felt so angry and hurt with every new word being spoken. He was ready to just leave until Sal continued "Those soft eyes looking at me with so much admiration and care I-I can't if I look at you I'll cry." The taller smiled at that, of course. This angel hasn't been shown love in so long, of course he wouldn't know what to do with it all. The metal head leaned back over and held the smaller's hand. "Open your eyes Sal" he didn't he just squeezed them tighter. Larry smiled down at the angel. He moved his hand down to the scared wrist and pulled as hard as he could without hurting him. Sal was moved forward into Larry's lap as he sat back. The man was shoved deeper inside and the smaller threw his head back as he moaned with the new passionate. He did end up opening his eyes to gasp out. The metal head smirked at him, big and dopey with those soft brown eyes gazing with so much love it made him feel like he was gonna choke. He bit his lip to stop the tears that wanted to fall down his face. "There you are" the mans voice was so soft and gentle he broke. A sob came out of his mouth and the tears fell down his face. Larry wrapped his arms around the small figure and held him close "its ok baby blue you can fall apart here, I'll hold your pieces." And Sally did. He broke and started crying so hard, he held onto the man and wrapped around him. The brunette just held him and rubbed his back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

They stayed like that for a moment until Sal started to calm down from his hysteric crying. He sat back a little and pulled his shirt up to wipe his face. Larry smiled at him showing his gap between his teeth and ran his hand over the scarred cheek. Sal sniffled and tilted his head into the touch, letting the warmth wash over him. The taller leaned forward and kissed him, finally feeling those perfect lips on his, kissing back so desperately like he was air. It was perfect, he was perfect tucked in his lap where the world couldn't hurt him. He moved slightly just to reposition and Sal mewled into the kiss, digging his nails into the mans neck. Larry growled and held on to the smaller as he bucked up. The kiss was broken so they both could breath. Larry bucked his hips up again and Sal slammed down on him making the metal head moan deep in his throat. The sweet look changed to unbridled lusted. He moved his hips forward slowly and Sal let out little moans. It was amazing hearing the other choke in pleasure like his moans were tripping over each other. 

Sally started bouncing on him again, speeding up the pace and it made him growl so low. There was something so hot about the smaller using him to get off. So despite, so needy for all of him. He shoved deeper inside with a powerful thrust and Sal screamed in pleasure. So he did it again and again, picking up the pace to match the smaller's as he thrusted in deep. "AH uh Larry f-fuck please, please- fu ah" he kept moaning, scratching at the mans back. He was begging and it did things to Larry. He pulled the mans blue locks and bit down hard as he thrusted harder into him. "Ah yes fu ah gonna" his words kept dying as he spoke but the metal head knew what he meant. He was close, he could feel it by the way the other squeezed him so tight. God was it tight. He was gonna cum soon and he rather he didn't inside. "Please, please" Sal begged and Larry moved the mans hips closer. He tilted him slightly then gripped the hip tightly as he held the smaller with his other arm for support.

Once positioned he slammed in as rough and deep as he could and the screams of pleasure the other made where like the most resenting metal song he's ever heard. "Ah yes LARRY" Sal shouted as his body tensed with his coming orgasm. The feeling caused Larry to moan so abruptly and Sal was cumming so hard. He scratched down the mans back digging in enough to draw blood and that sent the metal head over the edge. "Oh fuck Sal" he gasped as he cam inside with two deep thrusts. Breathing heavily and waiting for their vision to clear, they held onto each other as they came down from their ecstasy. After cleaning up their mess with Larry's shirt, the boys laid on the bed together. The metal head laid on his back while Sally curled up in his side, draping an arm over him as he was held close. They stayed silent just enjoying each others company. But the blue boy had to ask even if it meant ruining this perfect moment. "D-Does this mean we're boyfriends now" he moved his hand over the chest hair and felt the grunt vibrate under his fingers. "Sounds so high school, boyfriends tch" Sal could tell the man was gritting his teeth. "Ya it does sound pretentious" he sighed in agreement. He stopped his patting and just laid still. Larry could feel the rejected feeling coming off him. He sighed "I-I just like that.... Your mine" he told a blush forming on his cheeks. Sal giggled silently but he could feel the body shake beside him. He raised up on his elbow so he was looking at the man. "Does this mean your gonna mark me more" he said with an excited smile. "Do you want me to" Larry asked with a knowing smile. His little angel lowered down to hide in his chest. He moved a hand forward and tucked some of the blue locks behind his ear, showing off the scarred side of his face. "Absolutely beautiful" he spoke softly. "What about the virgin and the stoner" Sal snickered. "The survivals" the man also snickered. The smaller laid back down at his side. They fell silent again. The metal head brought his hand up to the smaller's and intertwined there fingers. It was cold and if felt so nice in his warm palm. It reminded him of birds the way he was feeling. Like he was soaring high and free in the sky. He rubbed his thumb over the rough hand. "Love birds" he sighed with a little chuckle. Sal mirrored the sigh "love birds" he repeated. He reached over and kissed the long hand. Larry reached over and kissed his forehead. Then something dawned on him, something horrifying. "I forgot my key card" he whispered. Sal jolted up on his elbow "Larry" he smiled and laughed. "You idiot Ash has my card" he told. "I know" he sounded so regretful. "Your so lucky I always have my key on me" he told and continued to laugh. The tall man loved hearing it, he wrapped both hands around him and hugged him close. Sal laughed and wrapped his arms around the other. "Larry" he giggled, "Sally" he laughed back and it was perfect. Freeing like they were in their own little bubble safe from the world. The boys in the bubble.


End file.
